Love and Betrayal
by Books-and-Cleverness-394
Summary: A year has been and gone and the Cardinal is no more. Ellie and her brothers think the world will be safer without him but with the sudden arrival of Rochefort and a certain boy from her past, Ellie couldn't be more wrong. Rochefort and Liam will change the way she thinks and make her question her loyalties to the Musketeers. Second book in the Faith and Trust series.
1. The Return

**A/N: Welcome back! We're straight into the action and we meet someone brand new who I've hinted at before. Please read, review and enjoy Love and Betrayal!**

 _ **Edited: 5/04/19**_

* * *

 **The Return**

* * *

Sprawling green fields laid in a comfortable summer silence. Amongst the long blades of grass crickets chirped away in the humid air. Several midgets flew around the air, hovering just above the blades of grass. The sun hung high in the air, it's fierce rays landing on the forest floor as dappled light. The silence was broken, however, by five riders and their horses crashing through the undergrowth and out onto the open field in front of them. They rode in a line across the field, galloping along at a rather brisk pace.

Athos was on the left of the row, his cloak tied around him out the way. Porthos was on Athos' left, his cloak had been flipped over his shoulder out the way but it had begun to fall down as he rode. Aramis was next in the row; his cloak hanging down freely as his hat bounced on top of his head. D'Artagnan was wearing the same cloak as the others but had yet to buy himself a hat. His cloak was loosely tied around his shoulders and the strips of material hung down by his legs.

Ellie was the last rider in the line. Her hair had been trimmed back slightly by Constance and she was wearing a new jacket - her last one got destroyed during a fight with a group of bandits - and it hung loosely underneath her blue cloak. As well as the jacket, Ellie had also gotten a simple, gold ring from her brothers. It that had their initials engraved on it and Ellie had refused to take it off ever since she got it.

Needless to say, she'd changed an awful lot over the past year. She'd become more mature and attended court more often than before. Treville had come to rely on her for rumours and gossip from the court that might prove of importance in the future. Ellie had also become a better Musketeer. She'd decided to train harder and exercise herself more than she'd been doing before. Her sword-fighting had improved hugely since she'd devoted herself to training and her shooting had improved so much that she was almost as good as Athos. She was yet to be as good as Aramis.

As their horses began to time they halted, dismounting from their horses to give them a rest from the flat-out riding they'd been doing for several hours. Ellie huffed as she nearly tripped over her cloak, dramatically flipping it over her shoulder, forcing a sniggering Aramis to duck out of the way.

"And we've no idea who this man is?" D'Artagnan asked as they slowly strolled through the fields with their horses.

"The Captain doesn't know his identity," Porthos replied tiredly, his eyes crinkling in amusement as Ellie growled at her cloak as it slid off her shoulders.

"So, neither do we," Ellie finished as she re-positioned her cloak.

'All I know is we're to meet him in the village inn at noon. He'll make himself known." Athos added as D'Artagnan took a drink from his canteen. He glanced at Ellie, debating whether or not to flick some at her.

"Don't even think about it," She told him, glaring at him. D'Artagnan smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"About what?" Porthos asked, looking between the two, ready to move out the way in case one of them attacked the other.

"Nothing," they both replied, the picture of innocence as D'Artagnan put his canteen away.

"Why the mystery?" Aramis asked looking at Athos as he ignored the two children behind him.

"The King's council has been in chaos since the Cardinal died. No one knows who's in charge." Athos sighed, "Louis is evidently struggling to trust anyone."

"Ah, well, at least we're not in Paris pretending to grieve for him," Porthos said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"They say he wore out his heart in the service of France." Athos added, his lips lifting into a small smile.

"It's a pleasant surprise to hear he had one at all." D'Artagnan shot back, hiding his laughter.

"He's probably pissing people off from beyond the grave now," Ellie sighed sadly, smiling smugly when Porthos and D'Artagnan roared with laughter.

"God have mercy on his soul." He prayed as they walked. Ellie halted, staring at her brother as he looked to the sky. "What?" Aramis asked, looking at his siblings as they stared at him in disbelief. "He's dead. We can afford to be generous."

"Yet he was never generous to us." Ellie reminded him as they resumed their walk.

"Yer gonna swing!"

Ellie looked up at Aramis, surprised at how offended he was at her comment.

"That wasn't me," Aramis replied quickly, raising his hands in surrender. Ellie looked to the hill they were approaching and saw a party of just over a dozen men walking up the hill. In front of them were two men who were bound by ropes with old sacks over their heads, presumably acting as blindfolds. As they watched, the two men refused to walk any further, falling to their knees in the grass. The men walking behind them were having none of it and shoved them to their feet, marching them towards two nooses hanging from an oak tree.

Athos was the first to react, flinging his reins over his saddle horn and mounting his horse all within the same minute. Ellie quickly followed, throwing her cloak over her shoulders as she urged her horse into a canter. It was only as they approached the top of the hill, that the men stopped, realising that they were being watched. The men that were tied up were being guarded by two other men and Ellie assumed they belonged to the village they'd just passed. Ellie dismounted, tying her horse to a low branch as D'artagnan walked up to the villagers.

"Who are these men and what have they done?" D'Artagnan asked as the stopped in front of the villagers. Ellie walked up behind him, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face as she stood there.

"None of your damn business." The leader growled, his grip firm on the arm of one of the prisoners.

"We are King's Musketeers." Athos informed him as he joined them on the hill, arms crossed.

"Including her?" The leader asked, causing the four men to inch closer to Ellie, their hands moving towards the hilt of their swords.

"This? Again?" Ellie asked despairingly. She sighed. "Yes, including me. It's nothing new, all women can hold a sword and kill people."

"So, answer the question," Porthos told the leader, the usual spark in his eye gone. "Politely." He added.

"They shot our inn-keeper in cold blood," The leader answered after a moment. "A good man is dead and there were a dozen witnesses." A low grumble rippled through the waiting crowd and Ellie could feel their discontent.

"There will be no lynching today," Aramis said, raising his voice as he addressed the unhappy mob.

"Now, if there's a case against them, you can take it to the magistrate." D'Artagnan finished, the speech sounding as if they'd practised it a hundred times before. Which they had, much to Ellie's anger as it caused her to lose a night of sleep.

"Take off their hoods and untie them," Athos demanded, his voice dangerously calm. The leader stared at them for a moment, his eyes lingering on Ellie a tad moment longer than the rest of them. Ellie refused to melt under the stare, her eyes locking onto his as he stared. Realising he'd been caught ogling, he turned to the two men holding the criminals and nodded. One of the men reached up and pulled the hood off of the first man, causing Athos, Porthos, Aramis and Ellie to look at each other in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking," Ellie said, far louder than intended, as she stared at Rochefort. Rochefort, with his overgrown hair and cold, dead eyes, was standing in front of her.

"Rochefort," Athos addressed formally, attempting to show some respect to the man in front of them.

"Musketeers," Rochefort spat. "Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse." He sighed, turning to face the leader of the mob. "And him." He nodded to the other man who that was still bound. The leader growled, reluctantly nodding towards the men holding Rochefort's companion. One of them reached up and pulling the sack off. Ellie's eyes widened and her hand gripped D'Artagnan's wrist tightly as she stared at the man in front of him. D'Artagnan, along with the rest of the Musketeers, glanced at Ellie worriedly as she stared.

"Liam?!" She shrieked, her voice higher than intended. Her eyes furrowed in confusion as Liam stared back at her. He looked the same as he'd always looked. Hazel eyes with a small mole in the corner of his left eye, freckles that dusted his nose, cheeks and neck. Short brown hair that looked good no matter what he did to it. His shirt was open low down revealing his olive chest which was dotted with scars. His black jacket was open, hanging off one shoulder and his black leather pants were tucked into old, dusty boots. His lips curled into a half smile, his eyes flickering with delight.

"No need to seem so surprised, Lizzie," He replied giving her a small nod. He turned to the others, "Musketeers." Ellie growled, the urge to launch herself at her former friend and punch the living daylights out of him overwhelming her, D'Artagnan's hand on her arm the only thing stopping her.

"Now, now, Lizzie," Liam tutted, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "no need to add insult to injury."

"Oh, you are so dead," Ellie growled, shrugging off D'Artagnan's hand and stalking to the back of the group.


	2. Frenemies

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely review last week, it made me realise how much I've missed you!**

 _ **Edited: 5/04/19**_

* * *

"Can one of you tell me who these men are?" D'Artagnan asked turning to face the other four, confusion clear on his face. Porthos and Athos turned to stare at Aramis and the Spaniard sighed, crossing his arms.

"The Comte de Rochefort," Aramis told him, his voice full of contempt. "One of the Cardinal's most loyal lieutenants. His agent in Madrid." Rochefort glared at Aramis as he massaged his wrists. "None of us know, however, who this man is," Aramis finished, pointing at Liam who was staring at Ellie intently. The two appeared to be having a staring competition."Go ahead. Hang him," Athos called at the villagers.

"And him," Ellie yelled from where she was standing behind Porthos, glaring at Liam as she averted her eyes and looked to the leader.

"What did I do?" Liam asked in shock, an offended look on his face as the villagers around them perked up at the idea of revenge.

"You know exactly what you did," Ellie growled, glaring at Liam as he smirked.

"You can't just let them kill us," Rochefort said, shooting Athos a glare as he began to walk back to his horse.

"We're late for an appointment in the village," Porthos told him with a fake smile.

"With us, you idiots!" Rochefort growled. "Dear God, why didn't the Cardinal send the Red Guard instead of a troupe of performing monkeys?" He spat.

"Regrettably the Cardinal is indisposed," Ellie told him, her voice sweet as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"What in God's name does that mean?" Liam demanded, looking to Rochefort whos shrugged

"The Cardinal is dead," Athos elaborated walking towards the horses. The villagers charged forward, grabbing both Rochefort and Liam and dragging them over to the tree.

"I have news of vital importance for the King!" Rochefort yelled as he struggled against the men holding him, forcing them to stop.

"Wait!" Athos called, turning around. "My apologies." He told the villagers as he took his hat off. "It seems we'll take them after all."

"I'm sure Liam, here, doesn't have anything important to say," Ellie told him, her arms crossed, glaring at Liam. "He's full of crap."

"If you leave him behind, I won't utter a word," Rochefort warned, his eyes glazing with anger.

"Ok, then, we're taken both of them," Athos amended, ignoring Ellie's unhappy grumbling.

"No," The leader replied, shaking his head. "They're going to pay for their crimes."

"Let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be." Porthos, ever the peacemaker, said, stepping in between the leader and Rochefort.

"Odds on Ellie killing Liam before we can ask him anything?" D'Artagnan whispered quietly to Aramis, watching as Ellie's jaw twitched from how hard she was clenching her teeth.

"Quite high at this moment," the Spaniard replied, "despite none of us having any idea as to who he is."

Porthos took a step closer to the villagers. One of the men who'd been holding Rochefort punched Porthos in the stomach. This, however, earned him a punch in the face and sent the man running away. Somehow, that single punch turned into a brawl on top of the hill. Aramis pulled his hat off, hitting another man in the face with it, whilst D'Artagnan whipped his cloak off, smacking several men with it. The others had also resorted to using their cloaks as weapons, taking out several men in the process. Ellie growled loudly, dramatically throwing her cloak off, smacking someone in the face with it, as she ducked to avoid someones punch.

Whilst all this was happening, Rochefort and Liam had calmly walked over to their horses and untied two of them. They mounted the horses and rode out of the tree line to continue watching the fight.

"All right, enough!" The leader yelled, holding out his hands. Porthos let go of the two men he had been holding in a tight neck hold, cracking his knuckles. "You can have them."

Unfortunately, every single one of them was oblivious as Liam pulled out his gun, aiming it at the leader. He pulled the trigger, the gunshot startling all of them. Ellie ducked, her eyes widening as the bullet hit the leader in the chest, forcing him to his knees. The villagers ran towards their leader as Rochefort and Liam rode off. Noticing their imminent escape, the five of them ran towards their horses. Only to find three instead of five.

"That bastard!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Friend of yours?" Porthos asked as he leant down and pulled her up behind him, turning his horse around to follow after Rochefort.

"Nemesis more like," She muttered, wrapping her hands around his waist as they raced after the two escapees, Ellie quietly fuming.

 **~ 0 ~**

Rochefort and Liam slowed their horses down to a trot as they rode through the forest. Looking around, Rochefort signalled for Liam to stop his horse and calm resumed in the forest. Rochefort dismounted and walked a few paces down the path, checking they weren't being followed. He turned his head to look back at Liam when the sound of a gun cocking came from behind him. Rochefort sighed and turned around, raising his hands in surrender as the Musketeers emerged from behind a bush, guns raised. Athos dismounted from behind D'Artagnan and walked over to Rochefort. Ellie jumped down from behind Porthos, her eyes narrowed in fury as she walked towards Liam. Athos walked up to Rochefort, stopping in front of him. He looked the French agent up and down, before punching him in the face sending Rochefort sprawling onto the ground.

Rochefort groaned from where he'd landed against a tree and looked up at Athos. "What was that for?" He asked, wincing slightly as he touched his busted lip.

"To see how it would feel." Athos replied, turning to face the rest of the Inseparables, "It felt good," he told them with a rare smile. Ellie scoffed and walked over to Liam, who was still on her horse, with her arms crossed.

"I'd like my horse back please," she told him. Slowly, he dismounted, handing the reins to Ellie. He smiled down at her, the smile slipping when he saw her face. She raised her knee and kicked him in a particularly sensitive area, causing the young man to keel over in pain.

"Feel better?" He groaned as he slowly stood up. She watched him as he stood up, leaning against a tree.

Ellie sighed, debating for a moment. Eventually, she replied: "Not particularly."

D'Artagnan snorted at that, quickly disguising it as a cough at Athos glare.

 **~ 0 ~**

Aramis smiled to himself as they rode through the forest. It was a lovely, peaceful day and the sun was out bringing with it a lovely warmth and -

"I demand you release me," Rochefort growled, and Aramis sighed as the silence was broken. He was trailing behind D'Artagnan and Aramis, his wrists tied together with rope that was attached to their horses. "I'm not a dog. I'm the Comte de Rochefort."

"Don't bother," Liam spoke up, turning the attention to him. He was tied between Porthos and Ellie, his face bored and resigned. "They're not going to listen."

"The Cardinal would have had your heads for this!" Rochefort spat, glaring at Aramis.

"Pity he's currently at his own funeral." Aramis retorted with a smirk.

"Or ten feet below the ground," Ellie added, yanking the rope as Liam slowed down.

"He was a great man. His only mistake was failing to destroy you Musketeers." Rochefort replied, his voice full of admiration and hatred.

"You're welcome to have another go," Ellie told him as she pulled on the rope that was attached to Liam, causing him to stumble again. She smiled sweetly at him as he glared.

"He gave it a good try, didn't he," D'Artagnan told Aramis as he hid a smile at Ellie's actions.

"France will be a more honest place without him," Athos spoke, startling Ellie as he hadn't spoken in a while.

Rochefort muttered something unintelligible, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the last we heard, you were rotting in a Spanish prison with no hope of release," Porthos explained. "What happened?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"And where did you pick this useless lump up from?" Ellie added, kicking Liam in the ribs gently. Liam hissed at her and Ellie frowned at him.

She leant over to Athos. "Did he just hiss at me?" Ellie muttered to Athos who had moved next to her.

Athos looked down at Liam, "I do believe he did," Athos replied quietly.

"We were being transferred to Madrid," Rochefort explained, tripping over a tree root. "By God's grace, we escaped."

"But where did you find him?" Ellie repeated, looking up as a bird flew over her head.

"He was sent to me by the Cardinal to rescue me from my... situation. He was caught and thrown in with me. We bonded over our mutual respect for the Cardinal." Rochefort replied. Ellie snorted loudly and everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked, shrugging at their mixed responses.

"Since when do you have mutual respect for the Cardinal?" Ellie asked, leaning down in her saddle.

Liam looked up at her and sighed. "Since he promised me enough money to buy a ship," Liam replied, smiling. Satisfied, Ellie sat up in her saddle, ignoring the odd feeling in her chest as they rode home.


	3. Friend from the past

**A/N: I have an excuse for not updating yesterday. There was a book. Said book had to be finished, hence no update. Sorry...**

 **x**

* * *

Treville looked away from the window as a someone knocked on his door.

"Bring him in!" He called, turning towards his desk.

Athos entered first, followed by Rochefort who was still tied to Porthos. Aramis and D'Artagnan followed after them. They stood in front of Treville expectantly.

"Where's Ellie?" Treville asked, looking around for the women.

"Give her a minute," D'Artagnan told him. Treville's head shot towards the door as the sound of arguing and stomping reached his ears. A boy, no older than Ellie, fell through the door landing at Aramis' feet. His hands were bound in rope and his brown hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked up. Ellie followed behind him, a furious look on her face as she stepped over the boy's legs.

"Care to explain?" Treville asked Athos, who turned to Ellie. Ellie sighed.

"Captain, Musketeers, meet Liam Pershan. He and I were friends at the Court of Miracles until he decided to blow me off for the Cardinal."

"I did not blow you off," Liam replied as he stumbled to his feet.

"So, what would you call leaving me on my own surrounded by guards down a dead end?" Ellie rounded on him, her arms crossed.

Liam winced as he bashfully rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, "saving myself?"

"Same thing." Ellie retorted, turning her back on him and moving to leaning on the wall next to D'Artagnan.

"But why is he here?" Treville asked.

"He's with Rochefort." Athos and Ellie spoke together.

"Captain Treville." Rochefort's voice dripped with hatred. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure."

"You want to see the king. Why?" Treville asked, heading straight to the point.

"I'm not spilling my secrets to a Musketeers flunky," Rochefort replied

"It's either that or rot in the lockup." Treville shot back, his voice deadly calm. The two stared at each other for what felt like forever but was actually only a few seconds.

"Liam and I were not the only Frenchmen in the prison fortress. One of my fellow captives was General De Foix."

"De Foix?" Aramis asked. "He was killed fighting with the Swedes at Nuremberg."

"Did they find his body?" Rochefort shot back. Silence. "I saw him with my own eyes. He was taken a prisoner and handed over to the Spanish." Treville slowly sat down in his seat, speechless.

"You alright, Captain?" Porthos asked watching him. Athos turned his head towards Treville as he spoke.

"The General and I were like brothers. We were at the military academy together." He explained.

"This is all very…touching," Rochefort spoke up, breaking the silence which had fallen.

"You escaped. Why didn't De Foix?" Treville asked, his eyes watching Rochefort closely.

"He was more closely watched," Rochefort explained slowly.

"De Foix is the chief author of our military strategy against Spain," Athos said. Everyone shifted as the realisation hit. "If they find that out." Athos didn't need to finish.

D'Artagnan pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps towards them. "What are you proposing?"

"A rescue," Rochefort told him, looking at Treville.

"Is that possible?" Treville asked.

"it's difficult, but it can be done." He replied. Rochefort stretched out his arms, showing the rope tied around his wrists to Treville. "Now will you take me, and him, to the King?" He asked, nodding to Liam who was stood behind him.

* * *

In the time, it had taken them to ready themselves for a trip up to the palace, Ellie had managed to swiftly change from her pants and shirt into a blood red dress. The sleeves reached her elbows and both were plain red with white lace around the neckline and cuffs. The top layer of the skirt was the same blood red as the corset and sleeves and finished at the top her thighs before curving round to the back. The material underneath was a lighter red with a paisley pattern that shone under the light. Ellie had braided half her hair into a crown leaving half of it down and over her left shoulder.

As she threaded the last few strings of the corset there was a knock at her door. Startled, she lost her grip on the string and the corset became lose.

"Damn it," she muttered before remembering there was somebody at the door. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Liam slowly stepped down the two stairs that lead into her room. Ellie looked up at his reflection and the mirror and sighed. "What do you want?"

Liam smiled his famous half-smile as he careful walked behind her. "Is that how we're playing it?" He asked with a hint of laughter.

"What do you want, Liam?" Ellie asked as she tried to readjust her corset. Liam's hands folded themselves over hers, taking the string away from her hands.

As he began to re-lace her corset he spoke. "I missed you."

"Well," Ellie gasped as he pulled on the string tightly, "that does tend to happen when you leave someone for several years."

"You know what I mean," Liam replied softly as he tied the remaining string into a bow. His hands snaked around her waist as they both looked into the dirty mirror flecked with gold paint, dust and cracks. For one moment, they looked like the perfect couple.

"Then you shouldn't have deserted me," Ellie snapped back, shaken out of the dream state she'd been in. She snatched up her shawl from a chair by the window and swung open the door. As she walked she swung the red shawl around her shoulders, pulling it tight as she stepped out onto the courtyard.

They were all waiting by their horses and looked up at the sound of her feet on the floor.

"Lizzie, wait," Liam called as he ran down the stairs after her.

"My name is Ellie." She snapped back, spinning round fiercely to stare at him on the stairs. "Not Lizzie." She added quietly. She took a step back, turning around to face her horse.

As he helped Ellie onto her horse, Aramis took a good look at Liam for the first time.

He didn't like what he saw.

* * *

"You are welcome home, Rochefort. You have suffered cruelly." Anne spoke, looking down at the kneeling Rochefort.

"The thought of Your Majesty's grace and beauty sustained me through my long hours of confinement," Rochefort replied. Louie looked over at Anne who smiled.

"The Comte de Rochefort and I are old friends," Anne explained, turning to look at Louie. "He tutored me in preparation for my marriage and taught me all I knew of France." Anne smiled down at Rochefort obviously happy to see him once again.

"I don't believe you've met my apprentice, Liam," Rochefort said, gesturing behind him where Liam stood in-between Treville and one of the attendants. Liam bowed down deeply, his eyes darting over to look at Ellie briefly as he stood back up.

"It's an honour, Your Majesty," Liam replied.

"It's our pleasure," Anne spoke kindly. "How did you become friends?" She asked nodding between the two of them.

"I was captured when my unit was ambushed last year. I helped Rochefort to escape and in return, he educated me on the politics of France and taught me how to fight."

"It seems Rochefort is a man of many talents," Anne remarked, admiration in her voice.

"We look forward to hearing of your daring escape," Louie told Rochefort kindly. The doors opened suddenly and a man, dressed in black, walked through.

"Let me through!" He stated as the guards tried to stop him from walking in on the King. "I insist on an audience with the king."

As the man stormed his way through the crowd, one of the Lords spoke up, "His Excellency, Don Fernando Perales, Ambassador of Spain." Louie's face fell as the ambassador stormed up to him.

"So, I see." He muttered quietly. He took a deep breath, "Don Fernando, how are you?" Louie asked.

"I demand the arrest of these men." He wafted his hand in the general direction of Liam and Rochefort. "They are fugitives from justice. If the Cardinal were here, he would advise Your Majesty to take the path of diplomacy and common sense."

"How dare you invoke the Cardinal's name when he's scarcely in his grave!" Louie growled, standing up from the throne. "Rochefort and Liam are French citizens and patriots." He walked down the steps and stood in front of Don Fernando. "No, they will not be returned."

"You would be wise to listen-" Don Fernando didn't finish as Rochefort turned the man around and punched him in the face. Porthos pulled Rochefort back as Aramis stepped in front of the man, one hand on his shoulder, to stop him from doing anything else whilst Treville and Athos helped the man up off the floor. Ellie fell back into D'Artagnan, who caught her around the waist.

"Thanks." She whispered as he let go, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Never insult the King again in my presence." Rochefort spat as Don Fernando stood up.

"Will you let this outrage pass?" Don Fernando asked holding a hand against his lip.

"Frankly, I wish I'd done it myself." The room erupted into laughter at the King's joke. Don Fernando glowered at the King as he turned around and stormed out of the room. Athos and Treville shared a look as the doors banged shut behind the ambassador. "You're a dangerous man, Rochefort but an entertaining one. Now, what is this urgent news of yours?" Louie asked with a smile.

"If I might speak to Your Majesty in private?" Rochefort asked quietly. Louie waved his hand and the room bowed. A low hum of chatter started up as they all left. Ellie looked over her shoulder, pulling her shawl around her, as she left the room. Liam and Rochefort were conversing quietly but the former looked up and caught her eye with a sly wink and a smirk.


	4. Plan

Constance and Bonacieux turned around as the doors behind them opened. The Queen, her ladies-in-waiting and Ellie walked in.

"Constance, I'm so glad you're here," Anne said with a soft smile as the woman curtsied. "D'Artagnan and Elizabeth speak of you in glowing terms." Constance looked over at Ellie who smiled softly back.

"How very kind of him. Might the King be joining us soon or…" Bonacieux trailed off.

"It was I who sent for you," Anne explained. Ellie hid a smirk at Bonacieux's shocked face. "I am looking for a reputable young woman to act as my personal confidante and messenger. Madame Bonacieux comes highly recommended."

"By the Musketeer D'Artagnan and the young lady Elizabeth?" Bonacieux said tensely.

"Indeed," Anne confirmed. "He said she was a woman of great sense and discretion. Elizabeth also said that Constance has always been there for her whenever she's needed her.

"I have done my best to instil in her the virtues of duty…"

"her position will mean her living near me, in the palace." Anne cut him off. "I assume you have no objection?" She asked.

"Whatever Your Majesty requires." Bonacieux forced out.

Anne smiled at him as she walked over to Constance. "My ladies-in-waiting are all excellent women, but they have no love for a Spanish queen. They gossip like fishwives. I need a person I can trust always at my side."

"What about Ellie?" Constance asked quietly, worried that she was taking her job away.

"I'm not here all the time, I'm often on missions and I'm not always here." Ellie smiled and reached her hand out, taking Constance's in hers. "And besides, this means we'll see more of each other." Ellie chuckled quietly.

"You do want to come?" Anne asked.

"Very much. Thank you." Constance replied, nodding her head and smiling. "Your Majesty." She added as she curtsied.

"I will see to the arrangements." Anne smiled, nodding at both of them.

* * *

Ellie walked next to Constance as they walked away from the palace. Bonacieux was obviously angry at what had just happened but didn't want to say anything within the palace walls. Constance looked over at Ellie who smiled and nodded, confirming Constance's thoughts.

They slowed down as the Musketeers walked down the stairs and towards them. Athos immediately took over, steering Bonacieux away from Constance and D'Artagnan and down the stairs.

"Monsieur Bonacieux, how are things in the drapery business?" He asked.

"Should I be buying wool or silk this season?" Porthos asked, putting an arm around the man's shoulders as they descended the stairs.

"It's so unseasonably cold," Aramis added

"Wool is always the most versatile of cloths." Bonacieux replied as they turned the corner. Porthos looked back over his shoulder and winked at D'Artagnan.

"Oh, really, is it? That's good to know." Porthos said. Ellie looked up at D'Artagnan and Constance and smiled.

"I'll leave you two to it." She spoke, smiling. Constance grabbed Ellie's wrist, turning the girl around.

"Thank you, Ellie. For everything." Ellie nodded, lifting her skirt and following after the others.

* * *

"You should not have hit me." Don Fernando spat as he took off his hat and walked towards Rochefort. "I was humiliated in front of the king."

"It was better to surprise you." Rochefort replied, "after all, we're supposed to hate your country."

"We?" Don Fernando asked. Rochefort smirked as he nodded his head.

"He has agreed to join us in our mission. He will provide us intel right from the heart of Paris. And if his plan works, we will have a direct line to the Queen."

"Your release from prison was not my idea." Don Fernando told him. "You were the Cardinal's, man. I see no reason to trust a French turncoat." He snarled.

"In return for my life, I swore an oath of loyalty to Spain. As did he. Trust us or don't. It's of no importance. Now, do you want to hear what I have to say, or not?" Rochefort asked, exasperation obvious in his voice.

"Very well. Did they take the bait?" Don Fernando questioned as he begun pacing.

"The King was delighted by my plan. He would do anything to secure De Foix's release. Rescue him and I arrive back in Paris a hero, perfectly positioned to replace the Cardinal in the King's affections. And he's in a position to win the affections of his lady." Rochefort summed up.

"And how exactly do you propose to accomplish this plan?" Don Fernando asked as he started up his pacing again.

"We return to the prison with a small party of Musketeers. Governor Alvarez will, of course, have been told to expect us. The Musketeers die heroically but De Foix and I are allowed to escape. There can be no mistakes. I want Athos, Porthos, D'Artagnan and Aramis dead." Rochefort spat.

"Why them?" Don Fernando asked, raising his head to meet Rochefort's eyes.

"Their loyalty to the King is legendary. Killing them will leave him alone and unprotected." Rochefort explained.

Don Fernando smirked. "I will do as you ask. But there is one detail you have missed."

"And what is that?" Rochefort grounded out, his teeth clenched.

"The young lady who _he_ wishes to win over," Rochefort looked at him blankly, "Miss Elizabeth Rose Beckett always accompanies them. If you kill her, you kill any chance of succeeding in this plan."

"I will ensure that there is _no_ collateral," Rochefort assured.

"Then, for your sake, I hope this works."

* * *

Rochefort threw the piece of chalk down onto the table where he'd drawn a plan of the prison. "The King's approved my rescue plan. You will all work under my command."

"This is a Musketeer mission. Athos will take charge." Treville countered.

"The King gave me his authority," Rochefort replied, his stare blank.

"The day my men take orders from the Cardinal's stooge is the day I resign my commission." Treville shot back, leaning against the table.

"For the sake of France," Rochefort began, not breaking the stare he had with Treville, "we must find a way to work together." He continued staring at Treville a while longer. "I accept your terms." He pulled a piece of parchment towards him. "The last person the Spanish will expect to see is their old prisoner, Rochefort. Naturally, they'll be grateful to the bandits who bring him in." Aramis looked over at D'Artagnan as Rochefort continued with his plan. D'Artagnan returned the stare, equally annoyed. "You will be the bandits, of course."

"What about me?" Ellie asked. She'd stayed quiet for the majority of the time, content to lean against the wooden post with her feet crossed.

"You won't be coming," Rochefort replied. All of them shifted, and just as Treville opened his mouth to speak, Ellie held up her hand to stop him.

"If I don't go, your accomplice won't go." All eyes turned to face Liam who was standing next to Rochefort. His eyes looked down to the ground, avoiding their stares. "Told you," Ellie replied with a smirk.

"Well, then you can be – "

"Don't even think about making me a prostitute." Rochefort slowly let out a deep sigh.

"You can be a slave," Rochefort said. His eyes narrowed in anger as he spoke. Ellie smiled, nodding her head in thanks.

"If we're caught out of uniform, we'll be treated as spies. The means instant execution." Porthos pointed out.

"Well, if that prospect scares you…" Rochefort trailed off, turning his head to face Porthos.

Porthos stood up, "say again?" He questioned.

"Porthos," Treville spoke quietly, looking at the man. Porthos relaxed and Athos spoke up.

"So, once we've got De Foix, how do we escape?" Athos asked as Treville turned around and walked away from the talk.

"We take Governor Alvarez hostage," Rochefort replied. "He is an important man, they won't want to risk his life."

"Anything else we should know?" Athos questioned staring at Rochefort.

"Our primary goal is to rescue. But if that is impossible, we must silence De Foix in some other way." Rochefort said lowly.

"You mean kill him?" Aramis asked turning to look at Rochefort.

"General De Foix is a loyal servant of France. He's also my friend." Treville turned around and told him.

"He knows too much." Rochefort countered, turning to face the captain. The King has made his wishes clear. Duty must come first." He took a step closer to Treville. "I'm sure even a Musketeer can understand that concept." Rochefort turned around and walked off.


	5. Underwater

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life got in the way.**

 **x**

* * *

After the arrangements had _eventually_ been agreed on, they set out for the Spanish border. Ellie tried to ignore Liam the entire ride there, doing anything to avoid having to speak to him. It wasn't that she was still mad. She just didn't know where they stood. Or, for that fact, if what had happened was real.

While she was mulling all this over they had approached the castle. It peeked through the trees and they could all see the hill it sat on, towering over the rest of the forest. As they rounded another corner, the castle disappeared and forest filled the sky once again. Once Athos was sure that they weren't in any danger of being spotted he began to set the plan into place.

"Ride on ahead, take a look at the castle and report back," Athos told D'Artagnan and Ellie. "If anything goes wrong, your mission remains the same. Rescue him if you can but if not, your orders are clear. De Foix cannot remain alive in Spanish hands." D'Artagnan nodded, turning his horse to the right and riding up the hill, Ellie behind him. They rounded the hill and froze. Ellie and D'Artagnan turned around, worried for their friend's safety.

Gunshots. Ellie and D'Artagnan turned around, worried for their friend's safety.

Ellie and D'Artagnan turned around, worried for their friend's safety. More shots were fired, but there wasn't anything they could do unless they wanted to ruin the plan.

"Come on. You heard Athos." Ellie nudged D'Artagnan reminding the man of is mission. He nodded, turning his horse around and galloping up the path. They soon rode up to the prison where De Foix was being held. Ellie's horse nickered, startled by something.

"Ssh," Ellie whispered to her horse, stroking its mane. She looked over at D'Artagnan who pulled out a spying glass and looked through it. He nodded before urging his horse on down the path. They stopped again next to the moat that surrounded the prison. D'Artagnan spotted a drain just peeking out from the water. He looked over at Ellie who shrugged in response. Sighing, he dismounted and walked down the end of the path. Ellie followed after him with a glance behind her to make sure no one was following them.

D'Artagnan swam up to the drain, grabbing onto the top of it once he reached it. Ellie trod water behind him, keeping an eye out. D'Artagnan looked over at her and she nodded, giving him a smile. He took a deep breath before diving under the water to look at the drain properly. He emerged a few seconds later, grasping hold of the drain again.

"Well?" Ellie asked quietly so as to not alert the guards.

"There's a grill in the way." He replied. Ellie nodded, following his train of thought. D'Artagnan hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked, noticing his apprehension.

"No, I think I can manage," D'Artagnan answered. Ellie nodded and gave him a reassuring smile as he took a deep breath and dove under the water again.

D'Artagnan clenched his dagger between his teeth as he swam towards the grill. He grabbed hold of two of the bars and shook them, seeing if they would budge.

They didn't.

Beginning to panic ever so slightly, D'Artagnan turned back to where the entrance was, only no noticing how far away it was. He turned back to face the grill and pulled his dagger out of his mouth and began stabbing the base of the weakest bar. The bar, while loose, wasn't moving. He began to panic when he felt another pair of hands around his, helping him to move the bar to the side, creating a gap just large enough for him to swim through. HE shot up out of the water inside the well, breathing hard. He smoothed his hair out of his face and turned to his left, where Ellie was treading water. She smiled at him, her hair soaking wet and dripping into her face.

"How'd you?"

"You'd been gone for a while so I figured something hadn't gone to plan." She admitted quietly, tucking her wet fringe behind her ear. She looked up, seeing the small circle of light from the top of the well.

"Care to go first?" D'Artagnan asked, gulping nervously at the intimidating climb ahead. Ellie chuckled, shaking her head and sighing as she grabbed a hold of two bricks that jutted out from the rest of the well. She heaved herself up, placing her foot on another brick that stuck out. She pushed on the brick with her foot and reached up for another one above her. D'Artagnan followed behind her, copying her movements and where she placed her hands and feet.

About halfway up the well, the bucket began descending down. Ellie's eyes widened as she pressed herself flat against the wall. D'Artagnan did the same as the bucket made its way past them. Ellie climbed further up the well as the bucket was reeled back up. She looked up to where the top of the well was, and let out a deep breath.

She grabbed a hold of the rope, causing the wheel to stop moving suddenly. The man at the top, pulled on the wheel, walking around to look over the well and see what was stopping it from moving. HE looked down and did a double take as he saw Ellie and D'Artagnan below. Before he could make a sound, Ellie punched him making him slump over the rim of the well and making his hat fall down to the bottom of the well.

"You're mad!" D'Artagnan exclaimed as they climbed out of the well.

"Climbing the well _was_ your idea." She pointed out as he dragged the guard of the well.

"Good point."

Ellie held open the door as D'Artagnan dragged the soldier's body down the steps and into a dimly lit room. As Ellie shut the door behind her, D'Artagnan dropped the body behind a screen and began taking the clothes off it. As he took off his top the door opened and a young woman, slightly older than Ellie, walked in. She walked up to the bath and slipped off her dress.

"Don't," Ellie whispered, recognising the look in his eyes.

"Please don't be alarmed," D'Artagnan spoke, stepping out from behind the screen. The woman grabbed hold of her towel and held it against her as she turned around to face D'Artagnan.

"Oh, my God, keep away!" She exclaimed as D'Artagnan ran forward.

"Don't worry, I'm a gentleman. "D'Artagnan replied. Ellie sighed despairingly from behind the screen.

"You're undressed!" The woman pointed out. D'Artagnan looked back at the soldier and then back at the woman, thinking of what to say next.

"Not for your benefit I assure you." He said. The woman looked behind and spotted the legs of the soldier Ellie had punched moments ago.

"Dear God. Could you not have found some other place for your entertainment?" She asked. Ellie stifled a laugh, imaging the look on D'Artagnan's face.

"Ente…" D'Artagnan trailed off, looking behind him. "No," he chuckled "he's unconscious." Ellie closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

The woman's eyes widened in shock. "I'm D'Artagnan, of the King's Musketeers, I've come to rescue General De Foix." He explained. The woman smiled, sighing in relief at D'Artagnan's explanation.

"I'm Lucie De Foix, the General's sister," Lucie replied.

"Sister?" D'Artagnan asked. "The Comte de Rochefort said nothing about a sister. Nor did Liam."

"Rochefort and Liam?" Lucie asked.

"Yes."

"So, they're still alive?" Lucie questioned.

"They are, and with us, at least I hope they are," D'Artagnan told her. "Uh, Lucie, this is my companion, Ellie," D'Artagnan said, noticing Ellie peeking around the side of the screen. Ellie walked forward and stood next to D'Artagnan.

"Hi," Ellie waved at Lucie who smiled back. "I don't suppose you have a spare dress?" She asked. Lucie smiled at her and picked up a dress that was folded up on the chair and, taking Ellie by the hand walked behind the screen.

"How many men do you have? Twenty, a hundred?" She asked as she and Ellie got changed.

"Two," D'Artagnan replied nervously. Lucie peeked around the side of the screen.

"Two?" She asked disbelievingly.


	6. The Great Escape

**This is a very long chapter, but I thought you all deserve a treat after my weird updating the past two weeks. Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter, it made me very happy.**

 **X**

* * *

"Where are Rochefort and Liam now?" Lucie asked as they made their way across the courtyard. Both woman had changed into almost identical dresses bar the colour. Lucie's was pink on white whilst Ellie's was green on white. The latter had untied her wet hair and it was now falling in damp waves around her shoulders. D'Artagnan had also changed into the guard's uniform to avoid any questions.

"I heard shooting, I have no idea what happened to them or my friends," D'Artagnan replied as they reached the other side of the courtyard.

"So, they might all be dead?" Lucie asked as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Neither of them deigned to answer as the door at the top of the staircase opened. All three of them kept their eyes down and pressed themselves against the wall, out the way as the guard strolled down the stairs towards them. The guard didn't take a second glance at Ellie as he walked past and she quietly let out a sigh of relief. Lucie walked up the stairs first followed by Ellie as D'Artagnan made sure no one had seen them and then followed behind them.

Lucie walked them over to a brown, wooden door that was locked from the inside. D'Artagnan and Ellie moved to stand either side of the door as D'Artagnan knocked loudly on the door.

Inside, Alvarez grumpily looked up. He pushed back his chair as he yelled, "I told you I did not want to be disturbed!" walking towards the door. He swung open the door and looked up in horror as he cane face to face with the barrrel of a pistol.

"Change of plan." D'Artagnan replied, pointing the gun at Alvarez's head as The two women slipped in behind him. Lucie immediately ran over to her brother and embraced him tightly. Alvarez's eyes widened as the pistol moved closer towards him, forcing him to walk backwards into the room.

"Ssh." D'Artagnan told him with a finger to his lips. Without taking his concentration away from the Spaniard in front of him, D'Artagnan threw the keys to Ellie who passed them to Lucie as the general looked around at the two new occupants.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking around and eyeing them up.

"They're musketeers. His name's D'Artagnan and that's Ellie," Lucie explained as the general pulled her in for another hug.

"Sword," D'Artagnan demanded, walking closer to Alvarez. Reluctantly, Alvarez pulled it out of the scabbard and handed it to D'Artagnan. "Sit." Alvarez sat down as D'Artagnan handed the general the sword behind his back. Quietly, D'Artagnan opened the door and looked down the corridor. He shut it again and turned back to Alvarez who was chuckling.

"So, what do you propose to do now?" He asked smugly, leaning back in his chair.

"First, stop you talking," D'Artagnan replied as he untied the scarf that was around his neck. He passed the gun to Ellie who kept it pointed at Alvarez as D'Artagnan gagged him with the scarf. "Hands behind your back," he ordered and Alvarez moved his arms behind him whilst struggling against the gag.

"I have to say, he has a point," De Foix said walking towards D'Artagnan. "What exactly is your plan?" He asked.

"For now, we wait," D'Artagnan replied as he tied the gag.

"The guards check on us every hour," De Foix told him quietly.

"If are friends survived, they will be here soon," D'Artagnan replied firmly walking over to the window.

"We should make a run for it," Lucie told him as he looked out the window.

"No, no we'll never get more than a few yards. We wait," D'Artagnan reiterated like a mantra.

"Your friends are dead. We have to save ourselves," Lucie replied. Ellie was beginning to think she had a point.

"We don't know that," D'Artagnan said as he walked over to the door and listened. Somewhere nearby a door shut and the sound of footsteps and keys crept closer and closer. D'Artagnan let out a shaky breath as he turned away from the door, facing the general.

"I'm sorry," D'Artagnan whispered as De Foix turned around. D'Artagnan raised his pistol, pointing it at De Foix as the general's eyes widened. "I have my orders." He told him.

"I understand," De Foix replied, leaning against the sword casually. As the man got closer the tension in the room grew.

"No!" Lucie exclaimed, running over to her brother.

Suddenly the door flung open. D'Artagna swung his pistol around to face the door as Ellie jumped back, hand on the hilt of her sword. It took them a moment to realise that it was in fact Porthos who was kneeling in the doorway, both pistols aimed at them. Ellie slumped in relief as she saw him and moved her hand away from her sword as D'Artagnan sighed and lowered his gun.

"So, you're not dead then." D'Artagnan said, sheathing his pistol as Porthos walked up to them.

"Not even close." Porthos replied as he walked over to De Foix. "General De Foix, I presume." Porthos stated as he stopped in front of him.

"Yes." De Foix breathed, staring at Porthos.

"It's him!" Porthos called out. That must have been the signal as Athos and Aramis walked into the room, with Liam and Rochefort close behind them. Aramis shut the door as a guard ran into the room. Thinking quickly, he slammed the guard's head into the wall, knocking him out. He slumped to the floor as Lucie stormed forwards and slapped D'Artagnan, much to Ellie's amusement.

De Foix rushed over and pushed Lucie away and turned to face her. "D'Artagnan was doing his duty. I bear him no ill will and nor should you," He told her as D'Artagnan held his cheek, glancing over at Aramis who grinned. "Gentleman, this is my sister, Lucie," De Foix informed them.

"Sister? Why didn't you tell us she was here?" Athos asked, looking over at Rochefort and Liam.

"A woman's presence can only hinder our escape," Rochefort replied, glancing over at her like she was a piece of dirt on his shoe.

"Excuse me?!" Ellie exclaimed as De Foix began speaking over the top of her.

"If my sister stays, I stay." De Foix told him firmly, moving slightly in front of Lucie.

"It's settled. She comes with us," Athos interrupted before an argument broke out as he opened the door, pistol raised. he poked his head out, looking left and right, before he nodded to Porthos.

"Get up, move!" Porthos ordered as he wrestled Alvarez into moving. Alvarez grumbled but moved somewhat obliging. Porthos pushed the governor out the door his angry expression changing to a smile when he walked past De Foix.

"Forgive me, monsieur," De Foix said, halting Porthos in his tracks. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Porthos. Porthos du Vallon," he looked at De Foix, "have we met?" Porthos asked.

"I don't believe so," De Foix replied walking past a very confused Porthos. Rochefort opened the door and looked out, checking for any Spaniards. Turning back, he nodded and Athos walked out first, pistol raised and armed. D'Artagnan followed after, pushing Alvarez out in front of him. Ellie followed after D'Artagnan, with Aramis, Porthos and Lucie behind her.

Then, out of nowhere, a dozen Spaniards emerged from behind barrels, walls and hay bales. They began shooting at them, forcing them all to duck down behind the wall that made up the staircase. Athos fired back at the Spaniards, forcing a few of them to duck behind their barricade.

"Reload! Get back inside!" Athos yelled of the symphony of noise. Once they were all inside, Porthos slammed the door behind him, leaning against the wall.

"Is there another way out?" Athos asked as he breathlessly reloaded his pistol.

"If there was, I'd know," Rochefort replied and Liam murmured in agreement when Athos turned to face him.

"They sometimes bring in supplies at the back of the castle. There might be a gate there," Lucie told them. Athos nodded and they followed behind her as she led the way. As they went down the stairs, Athos moved ahead of Lucie. His pistol was raised as they slowly walked round the corner. Athos lowered it once they'd established there was no one else around. Lucie led them to a small alcoves that housed a wooden door. She opened it quietly, the door creaking slightly as it was opened. The door led them to a small green area that was surrounded by high walls of stone. There were a few carts, barrels and wooden crates dotted about. Athos tried to door that was set into one of the walls. It rattled against its lock stubbornly as Athos pulled. Athos lowered his pistol and looked away as he fired a bullet at the lock. It burst open in a display of sparks, allowing Athos and D'Artagnan tot push the door into a cart the other side. The door moved the cart, allowing the door to open wide enough for all of them to get through.

They emerged on to a green field on top of a cliff that the castle had been built on. At the edge of the cliff was a strange looking contraption. It was a wooden structure with a piece of rope that hung over the river. The same wooden contraption had been built into the ground on the other side of the river. At the end on the cliff there was a wicker basket that hung from the rope. Next to it was a large crank handle that brought the basket back once the occupant had reached the other side.

"General, you must go first," Athos said as he looked Along the rope to the other side of the river.

"Not before my sister," De Foix replied, looking at Lucie fondly.

"You're the prize they want. Go." She told him. The two siblings embraced quickly before De Foix jumped up into the basket and slid along the stretch of rope to the other side of the river. D'Artagnan made sure he was out before he turned the handle to bring the basket back to their side. As the basket jolted to a stop, a dozen spaniards popped up over the castle walls, pistols raised. They began firing at the escapees as they ducked briefly to load their pistols.

"Whatever happens, get De Foix back safe," Athos yelled at Porthos who nodded as he got up from behind the barrels, firing a shot at the Spaniards on the walls.

"Go," Ellie Told Liam as she loaded her pistol. The two of them locked eyes as Ellie finished loading her gun. She stoood pay, breaking the eye contact and fired at the Spaniard. Liam, making sure that Ellie was preoccupied, looked over at Rochefort. Rochefort gave him a very subtle nod in return as Ellie ducked back down behind the pile of crates tehy'd taken refuge behind. Liam stood up, walked over to the basket and sat down in it. Porthos pushed the basket of the ledge before jumping on to the side as he shot at one of the spaniards.

Porthos jumped off the basket, swinging it back towards D'Artagnan who frantically turned the handle. Lucie walked forward, sending Ellie a quick smile as D'Artagnan and Athos helped her into the basket. Ellie fired another shot from the gun, hitting one of the Spaniards as Athos an D'Artagnan pushed the bast over the ledge.

Suddenly, Lucie yelped as the basket jolted to a sudden stop halfway across the river. she gasped in panic as she looked down and realised how high they were.

"I'll go," D'Artagnan said as he jumped down the wooden platform. He walked up to the rope and jumped, grabbing hold of the rope. He edged his way across towards the basket pushing at it with his foot. When that didn't work he perched on the edge of the basket and set about trying to unstick the basket.

"Forgive the impropriety, madame," D'Artagnan muttered as he looked down at Lucie.

"At least you're not naked this time," She replied shakily. D'Artagnan finally managed to untangle the basket and it continued its way along the rope. It jolted to a stop on the other side as Porthos helped Lucie out.

Ellie looked up as she heard the unmistakable sound of wheels turning. The door they'd come through only moments before had finally being pushed open and the Spaniards began pouring out of the small garden. As they charged towards them, Ellie fired her pistol at one of them, hitting them in the forehead.

Aramis wrestled with Alvarez as he manhandled him over to the awaiting clung to the side as Athos pushed them off the ledge and over the river. As they went across the chasm Aramis fired his gun, hitting one of the approaching Spaniards straight in the chest and killing him in an instant.

As More and more soldiers came pouring out of the castle, Athos threw his pistol to the side and unsheathed his sword. He calmly walked towards the oncoming Spanairds as he raised his sword in defence. The Spanairds sword clashed against his and the sound of metal on metal rang out across the sat plaiin of grass.

"Go," Ellie told Rochefort, watching him finger his sword. She began winding the basket back to their side as Rochefort nodded and fired his last shot, jumping off the platform. Ellie, having realised that winding the basket back was fruitless, picked up a stray gun and shot a guard that was sneaking up behind Athos. She threw the empty gun aside and hung around the back of the fight, picking on any Spaniards that Rochefort or Athos threw her way.

As she fought a rogue Spaniard, Ellie could do nothing but watch as she saw Rochefort pull out his gun. He lowered the gun down, aiming it at an unsuspecting Athos. Athos turned around. Stopped. And stared down the barrel of the gun Rochefort was aiming at him. Rochefort pressed the trigger, but his bullet hit a guard that had ran up behind Athos. As Athos shielded his eyes from the bullet, Ellie looked down. And had an idea.

"Grab a belt!" She yelled, pulling one off of a dead guard next to her.

"What?" Rochefort yelled, as Athos followed her lead and pulled one off a guard next to him.

"Do you want to live or not?" She demanded as she ran up to the rope. Rochefort growled and gave in, pulling a belt off another guard as Ellie threw hers over the rope and pulled on it, wrapping it around her hand once.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Athos whispered as he threw his over and stood behind her.

"Trust me," She replied, looking back at him. He nodded and she smiled as she began running straight off the edge of the cliff as the others on the other side began defending them against the oncoming attack. Ellie's eyes lit up with delight as she zipped along the rope.

"Bloody hell," Liam muttered as he watched them glide along the rope. He'd never had thought Ellie would've done something lie that. Never in a million years.

Aramis and Porthos shared a look that was a mixture of smugness and proudness at Liam's reaction as they watched the three begin to slow down.

As Ellie, Rochefort and Athos reached the other side, D'Artagnan caught Ellie around her waist and helped her down as she let go of the belt.

"You are mad," He told her as she rubbed the feeling back into her numb hands. Behind them, Porthos had cut the rope to ensure no one else followed after them.

"I am aware," Ellie replied as they ran down the hill. Another gun shot fired and a yell of pain came from behind them. They shared a worried look as Athos and Porthos came down the hill carrying De Foix between them. Ellie swallowed her anxiety as she took D'Artagnan's hand in hers and let him guide her down the hill, ignoring the jealous look that flash across Liam's face.


	7. Cold, Dead, Ruined

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! Debbie (guest) you're going to be in for a surprise!**

* * *

They'd all gathered on the side of a hill that was far enough away from the prison to give them a little break. In the moments that had followed, Ellie had had time to think about the events of the past two days. Liam had come back into her life and she was suddenly full of hundreds of different emotions for him. Yes, she hated him for abandoning her and leaving her alone...but part of her wanted to rekindle the fire they'd once had. Surely, now they were adults, they could act mature and put differences aside and work together. Ellie sighed lifting up the skirt of her dress as she clambered up the hill.

Her hands were red and sore from her earlier ravine adventure. She hissed as she gently poured some water over them, shaking them in the air to dry them. Her head was foggy with exhaustion and she wanted nothing more than to go back to the Garrison and sleep for hours. She leant her head against a tree and closed her eyes in a vain attempt to calm the pounding headache she was beginning to get and to calm the nerves she'd suddenly gotten.

"The ball passed cleanly through his side," Aramis told Lucie as he examined De Foix's wound. Ellie opened her eyes as Aramis spoke. It took her a moment to register what he'd said as she picked a stick up off the ground and began twiddling it between her fingers. "I'll need bandages to staunch the bleeding," Aramis called out. Lucie stood up and ripped the bottom of her dress off and handed it to Aramis.

"Will this do?" She asked. Aramis looked up at her in admiration as he took it and smiled thankfully as he began wrapping it around De Foix's wound.

"Psst," Porthos called as he brought the horses around to them. "We need to get out of here," Athos looked down at the ground for a moment, contemplating. He looked down at Porthos and nodded. Athos turned and noticed Ellie who was slowly drifting off to sleep. His face raised into a small smile before it fell neutral again. He walked over to her, as Aramis and D'Artagnan helped De Foix to his feet.

"Ells," He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ellie's eyes snapped open and she looked up at him, slowly lowering her guard when she realised it was hi.

"Hmm?" She asked, gently dusting her hands off on her skirt.

"Time to go," Athos replied, holding out a hand to her. Ellie sighed, gently taking Athos hand in hers. She let out a quiet yelp of pain as he pulled her to her feet. Athos raised an eyebrow at her but she dismissed it as she walked away. Athos sighed as he took over from D'ARtagna and began helping De Foix down to the waiting horses.

* * *

Ellie rested her head against Aramis' shoulder as they rode over the border that marked the end of Spain and the start of France. Her head was making it hard to concentrate, her eyes felt heavy and sore and her body was feeling the after effects of the day's adventures. She nestled in closer to Aramis, relishing his constant warmth as they rode over the hill and Paris came into view.

She didn't say anything as Aramis helped her down from the horse, squeezing her hand as she followed Porthos to where they'd stashed their clothes. She flopped down onto the grass as Porthos pulled his uniform out of the bushes. She stood up and Porthos and Aramis, knowing the routine well, turned their backs to let her change out of the dirty, dusty dress and into the cool, clean clothes she'd brought along.

"I'm glad to get this back on," Porthos said as Aramis handed him his hat from the bush. "Nothing else feels comfortable."

"I'm not sure," Ellie replied as she buckled her belt on to her waist, "you did look very fetching in those outfits," she chuckled as Aramis playfully swatted her with his hat.

"Congratulations General. You're back in France. You're a free man," Athos told De Foix as he helped him sit down on the grass. De Foix was breathing heavily and looked exhausted. He was sweaty, pale and was in a lot of pain.

"This outrage will not be allowed to pass," Alvarez announced. "It is an act of naked aggression. I demand that you set me free."

"All in good time," Athos replied as he walked towards Aramis. "You'll be handed to the Spanish ambassador on our return to Paris." Ellie looked up at Liam who was conversing with Rochefort. He looked over at her, his face cold and hard. Ellie blinked and in an instant, his face had changed to warm and kind. Shaking her head, Ellie knelt down in the grass and tied up her boot. She was too tired.

Ellie looked up and smiled at Athos has she handed him his clothes. She'd changed out of the dress and into a dark blue shirt and black skirt and corset. She'd taken her hair down and poured some water over it to get rid of the worst of the dirt.

"Ellie here thinks we looked very fetching in those Spanish uniforms," Porthos informed Athos as they got changed. Athos stopped and looked over at her.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief, looking up at her. She shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

"I'm a woman, I tend to notice these things," She replied with a giggled as Athos shook his head in despair.

The moment was ruined by a gunshot echoing from behind them and all five of them turned around at the sound. Alvarez crumpled to the ground as Rochefort placed his pistol down on the ground. Liam stood by him and was subtly placing his smoking pistol back into his belt.

"What have you done?" Athos yelled as he ran over to the fallen Alvarez.

"He was trying to escape. He gave me no choice!" Rochefort exclaimed as he looked away. Ellie stayed behind Aramis, to focused on what was happening in front of her to notice the small nod Rochefort and Liam shared.

"There's nothing we can do for him," Athos told them as he gently closed the dead man's eyes. "We're expected in Paris," Athos reminded them as he walked back down the hill. "The King will be waiting for news."

* * *

Treville emerged from his office as the sound of new arrivals filled the courtyard. He swiftly walked down the stairs as Aramis and Porthos helped De Foix off the horse and onto the ground. Treville took a big stride forward and embraced his friend gently. He let go and gripped De Foix's shoulders, staring into the eyes of his old friend. "Welcome home, General," He said, smiling at his friend.

"It's been too long, my friend," De Foix replied, embracing his friend again. De Foix suddenly gasped in pain, doubling over and Treville removed his hand only to find to covered in blood.

"Get him inside," Treville told Aramis and Porthos who helped the man up the stairs as Ellie led the horses over to the stables. She carefully tied them to the wooden railing and began taking their tack off. Her face was full of sadness and exhausting. Treville sighed as he looked over at her, dread and concern filling him.

"Athos," Treville called, attracting the man's attention. Athos walked over and raised his eyebrows as he joined the Captain. "Is she alright?" Treville asked, glancing over at Ellie. Athos sighed, glancing over at the woman and noticing the sadness radiating off her.

"Honestly?" He asked and Treville nodded. "I don't know."

* * *

Rochefort, you and your friend Liam are true French heroes. In the book of courage, your names will be written above all others," Louie told Rochefort as he stood before him. Ellie had quickly changed into a blue dress and white undershirt. She'd roughly braided her hair back out the way and had tied a blue ribbon around her neck. She attempted to hide the tiredness that showed under her eyes with a bit of powder and she'd put her blue gem earrings in. Her hands were less angry and sore but they still hurt.

"It is pleasant indeed to see my old friend cover himself in such glory," Anne smiled as she looked down at Rochefort.

"I can't take all the glory, Your Majesty. The Lady Elizabeth helped come up with the escape plan," Ellie's head shot up at the sound of her name. She looked over at Treville who inconspicuously shrugged his shoulders at her. Apparently, neither of them were expecting this.

"Really?" Louie exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. "Ellie, come here," Hesitantly, Ellie walked forwarded. She curtsied in front of Louie, keeping her head down.

"It was nothing, Your Majesty," Ellie replied looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"Nonsense," Louie replied, leaning forward and taking her hand in his. "You deserve a reward for such a brave and courageous act. Will a new sword from the finest sword maker in the country serve you well?" He asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That is more than I deserve," Ellie bashfully replied, blushing slightly.

"Nonsense," Louie replied. "It's the least I could do. Now, Rochefort. Since our Cardinal's unhappy death, the position of Captain of the Red Guards has stood vacant. It is yours if you want it," Louie said, turning to Rochefort.

"I am overcome. I will serve Your Majesty and my country faithfully," Rochefort replied, his eyes welling up slightly.

"I am glad at least one of our loyal subjects understands his duty," Ellie glanced over her shoulder at Treville who rolled his eyes in despair at Louie's words.

"Come, you must tell me how you executed your brilliant scheme," Louie and Rochefort walked out of the room, leaving everyone to mill about. Ellie glanced over at Liam as he followed Rochefort out the room as she walked over to Aramis who put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Louie seems convinced that Rochefort did all the work," Liam said as Ellie walked down the stairs to find him sitting at the bottom. Neither had spoken since they'd gotten back and Ellie hadn't seen him to talk to. She swallowed the surprise that'd come over her and walked down a step.

"That doesn't particularly surprise me," Ellie replied, standing a few steps above him. "What are you doing here, Liam?" She asked quietly, no fury in her voice. She needed to know why he'd come back to the one place he hated. He always said that Paris was too confining.

"I got red in my ledger," Liam replied, standing up and walking up to the stair below hers. "I wanted to wipe it out." Their eyes met and Ellie was surprised to see no warmth in there. They were cold, hard and practical. She leant back slightly, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"And I suppose aiding Rochefort helps that?" She asked. Liam sighed, looking down to the ground. Ellie took a deep breath, standing up straight and relaxing her shoulders. Her hand wandered over to his and she gently grasped it in hers.

"Liam…" she trailed off as the door above them opened. D'Artagnan and Lucie's voices echoed out to them and Ellie didn't want to be caught by them. "Come with me," She said as she dragged Liam down the stairs after her and led him to the secluded space under the stairs. She let go of his hand and dragged her hand through her knotted hair as she sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Ellie began, "seeing you brought back a load of memories and emotions I haven't felt for a long time. I've missed you, honestly, I have, but I didn't want to raise any questions or make things awkward-"

Liam cut her off by pushing her against the wooden bean and kissing her on the lips. At first, she struggled; shocked she went to push him off her. But then she found herself melting into the kiss, slowly at first but then all at once like when snow fell in winter. Then the kiss became more passionate with a desperate feeling of longing and urgency. They'd never had enough time before. They sure as hell weren't going to have enough now.

Slowly, Liam pulled away. Ellie's hand was clenched in his shirt whilst the other gripped his forearm tightly. She looked up at him, admiringly, as she took a deep breath to control her nerves.

"I love you, Elizabeth Beckett," Liam whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Ellie, for once since he'd re-entered her life, was speechless as he leant in and kissed her again.

* * *

The next morning arrived quicker than Ellie expected. She laid in bed for a while longer, remembering the bitter sweetness of the previous evening. If she closed her eyes she could still feel his hands in her hair and the sweet scent of sandalwood and berries. But then the coldness in his eyes returned and she shook herself out of the dream. Something had happened but she didn't know what. Not that she was overly keen to find out.

Eventually, she forced herself to get out of bed and throw on a mismatched outfit of a dark green shirt, a pair of black breeches, brown boots and a brown jacket. She roughly tied her hair up into a messy bun and descended the stairs down into the courtyard where the others were sat eating breakfast. She sat herself down next to Porthos and accepted a cup of tea from Athos who'd just emerged from the kitchen.

"The Captain made a mistake," D'Artagnan said through a mouthful of food. "He should've accepted that position in the King's council."

"He's a soldier born and bred. It's not easy for a man with a good heart to learn the dirty business of politics." Athos replied, leaning against a wooden beam.

"France needs an honest man by the King's side." Porthos countered.

"Better the Captain than Rochefort," Aramis added as he begun cleaning his gun.

"Who will look out for France now?" Athos asked sadly with a sigh.

"At least the mission was a success," Porthos said, trying to lighten the mood. "Frances secrets are safe."

"But De Foix's dying." Ellie sighed, her voice still thick with sleep.

"We did everything we could." Aramis reminded them.

"Obviously not enough," D'Artagnan stated sadly as he reached for his drink.

"With the Cardinal gone, I thought the world would be safer. Now I'm not so sure." Athos admitted as he picked up his hat and walked over to the stables. Ellie sighed, rubbing her neck as she looked down at the table. Her mind was filled with conflicting emotions and thoughts. But one thing was very certain:

France was more dangerous now than ever before.


	8. Bad To Worse

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews last chapter! I've not written as much as I'd have liked for this story, I'm not as ahead as I'd like to be! I can't promise an update next week as that week is going to be very busy for me, but I'll try and update at some point!**

 **x**

 **~0~**

It _had_ been a perfectly normal day. Ellie had spent the morning doing odd jobs around the Garrison to pass the time, helping out in the kitchen with making lunch and looking after the horses. In the afternoon, Anne called for her and Ellie spent the afternoon and early evening spending time with her and catching up with the court gossip. The two women had poured themselves a large china teapot full of tea and had been slowly working their way through the pot. Anne had eventually left Ellie to finish off the remnants of the pot after a despairing Margarite had walked in saying that the Dauphine would not stop crying. Anne had followed after the woman. shooting Ellie an apologetic smile.

The King and the Musketeers had gone hunting for the day and were only beginning to trickle back into the palace. Ellie watched them ride back into the palace grounds through the windows of Anne's private rooms, keeping an eye out for Liam all the while. She was perfectly content, sipping her tea with a novel on her lap when Margarite walked in. Ellie looked up at the distressed woman, gently placing her tea back down onto its saucer. She'd just sent for a fresh pot and was happily enjoying the warmth.

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked quietly as the woman walked over to her.

"He will not stop crying," Margarite replied, sitting down on the chemise in front of the fireplace. Ellie sighed sympathetically, placing her novel down on the little table in front of her.

"Do you want me to have a go?" She asked her, placing the napkin that had been on her lap onto the table. Margarite nodded, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Ellie patted the young woman on the shoulder as she passed, shutting the door, quietly, behind her.

 **~0~**

It wasn't too difficult to find where the young prince was. There was a cluster of ladies-in-waiting surrounding the door, gossiping to one another, and the cries of a baby from within. Ellie pushed through the women, ignoring the angry mutters and jealous looks she saw and heard, and opened the door. She slipped inside before any of them could catch a glimpse inside the room and shut the door firmly behind her.

The curtains had been pulled close, cloaking the room in a veil of darkness. Several candelabras full of candles stood along the perimeter of the room, providing warmth and light to the room. In one corner was a small wooden cot with a blanket, small cushion and toy inside. Anne was perched on the bed, the Dauphin in her arms, as she attempted to silence her son's cries. Ellie softly made her way over to the room, walking on tip-toe to avoid her shoes making any sound on the floor. Anne looked up at her and sighed in relief, closing her eyes briefly.

"I sent for Constance, but she's been delayed," Anne whispered, gently handing her son over to Ellie.

"It's fine," Ellie replied back as she sat down in a chair by the window with the baby in her arms. The young Prince soon began to quieten down, content to snuggle into Ellie's warmth. "It's like a hoard of magpies out there!" Ellie exclaimed as Anne sat down in the chair opposite her, resting her delicate chin on one hand.

"I know, they're so determined to do anything with him. There have been ugly rumours flying around about you," Anne mentioned as she watched her son in Ellie's arms, "about how much you've been here."

"There has also been a rumour flying around that D'Artagnan and I are secretly courting," Ellie replied as if it was no big deal. Anne chuckled quietly as she turned her head towards the window where a slither of the sunset could be seen.

"Thank you, Ellie," Anne said, turning back to face the woman, "for everything you've done." Ellie smiled up at the Queen as the Dauphin grasped at her little finger.

"It's not a problem, I know how hard babies are," Ellie answered, shifting slightly in her seat. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter," Anne called out softly. The door opened quietly and Athos' head poked round. He slipped into the room and shut the door behind him returning the room to its candlelit state.

"I'm guessing you managed to rid us of the vultures," Ellie asked, rocking Louis in her arms as he walked over to them.

"I did," Athos confirmed, coming to a halt a few feet away. "I hate to interrupt, Your Majesty, but I need to borrow Ellie for the rest of the day," Ellie looked up at him in confusion. Athos shook his head slightly and Ellie sighed, handing the Dauphin back to Anne. She stood up, straightening her light pink dress with lace sleeves.

"My apologies but, if my guess is right, I'm needed to sort out whatever mess they've managed to get themselves into," Anne smiled in understanding as Ellie curtsied and followed Athos out the room.

"How stupid?" She asked as they walked down the corridor together. Dusk had fallen and the corridors were lit up with candles and the remnants of the sunshine as servants bustled about closing curtains and lighting candles.

"Probably one of the stupidest things you've heard or seen," Ellie looked at him. "Yes, it is even worse than what Porthos and Aramis did that night."

"Oh God."

 **~0~**

"How do I look?" Louis asked, raising his arms. Ellie had been less than impressed when she heard what they were going to be doing that night. She was even more unimpressed when she realised _where_ they'd be taking the king. The tavern they'd chosen, or rather Louis had chosen, was notorious for fights, drunken brawls and the odd brothel worker looking for a new job. Ellie had been in there several times, each time always seemed worse than the last.

"Transformed, Your Majesty," Athos replied in a monotone voice.

"No. No "Your Majesty" tonight," Louis said, stamping his foot lightly. Ellie swallowed a sigh, dusting a bit of dust of her skirt. She'd changed into a simple outfit of a brown and deep purple dress with three-quarter length sleeves. It was simple and it fitted in with where they were going. "Or bowing or fussing or any manner of deference," Louis continued. Ellie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she scooped her braided hair over her shoulder. "Tonight you treat me as an equal, all right? A friend," Ellie and Porthos shared a look of disbelief as Louis carried on. "For one night, I will enjoy the same freedom as the most carefree peasant. Must a King be a slave to duty all his life? Tonight, I'm just like you." Ellie glared at D'Artagnan as he smiled sweetly at her. "My, um, my tunic's come undone," Louis said looking down at his tunic.

They stared at him, as he seemed to conveniently forget what he just said.

"Oh. Allow me," D'Artagnan answered, darting forward and buckling up his tunic for him. Ellie raised her eyebrows at Athos who, in return, shrugged his shoulders at her.

Louis put his arms around the three Musketeers and smiled gleefully at them as he said: "Let the night begin!"

"Because there is no way this could go wrong," Ellie muttered sarcastically as she followed after Louis into the tavern. Porthos grumbled in agreement as Louis pushed open the door to the rowdy tavern.


	9. It's All Pointless

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! We moved house and my computer, with all of the story on it, was wrapped up and packed away. Bear with me for the next few weeks, I've got the end of year exams coming up and I haven't written much recently.**

 **Keep the reviews coming in. I absolutely love reading them. Do send in any ideas of things you want to see, I could do with some inspiration!**

 **x**

* * *

The tavern was a rather cramped space, filled to the brim with patrons, drunkards and the occasional homeless person. The room they walked into stank of sweat, ale and tobacco. Louis looked round in glee, taking it all in like a child at Christmas. Athos steered him over to an empty table by the wall, leaving Porthos to buy the drinks. Ellie followed after Porthos, ordering a large bottle of wine for herself. The barmaid smiled at her and gave her a wooden cup and a small bowl of buttered bread as well as her wine. Ellie smiled in return and made sure to tip the woman before joining D'Artagnan at one end of the cramped bar. She poured herself a cup of wine and leant back, setting the bottle down on the bar behind her as Porthos was enticed into a fight. Ellie swirled her drink around in its cup as she watched Porthos fight one of the brutes who was a regular to the tavern. He'd shed his jacket, handing it to Ellie to look after, and was doing rather well. Until he managed to get caught in a headlock.

"Come on Porthos!" Louis yelled. He'd found himself a good seat to watch the fight from and had two barmaids sat either side of him. Porthos groaned as the brute kicked him in the stomach and a small smile rose on her lips as she saw Porthos gain the advantage and flip the man onto his back. The crowd cheered and Ellie poured herself another cup full of wine as the tavern owner raised a bottle of wine in the air.

"A toast to the victor!" He roared as Porthos pulled his opponent to his feet. Ellie glanced over and rolled her eyes at Louis as he kissed the two ladies on the cheek. He was almost definitely drunk.

"This is fun!" he exclaimed, smiling. Ellie looked over at Athos, raising an eyebrow as she took a big gulp of wine and sighed deeply. "Oh, how I envy the ordinary life!" Louis continued, "Right, my turn." He stood up and began walking over to the middle of the room.

"I think it's time we called it a night," Athos told him gently, intervening before Louis could walk much further. Louis looked over his shoulder and spied a game of cards going on in the corner.

"Cards! I love cards!" He exclaimed charging over to the game. Ellie looked over her shoulder as Louis sat down at the table. She looked up at the three of them and took another drink from the bottle of wine, sighing deeply as she swallowed. She crossed her ankles as she leant back against the bar, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the men either side of her.

"I think tonight is going to be the death of me," she said, untying her hair and running a hand through it to get rid of all the knots.

* * *

"Ha! I win again!" Louis exclaimed, slapping down is cards. "And you know what the best part is? I don't even need the money!" Ellie ran a hand through her hair as she opened her second bottle of wine. They'd moved to where the barrels of alcohol were stored to keep any eye on the king. Porthos glanced over at her as she took a sip from the bottle, slightly concerned about how much she was drinking but also slightly impressed at how much she was drinking. Ellie had shed the small jacker that went over her dress and had rolled the cotton sleeves up to her elbows.

"He'll go back to the palace thinking all his subjects spend their time drinking and gambling," D'Artagnan said as he turned round to pick his drink up.

"We should show him what it's really like to be poor in Paris," Porthos commented looking at Athos. Athos looked at him as Ellie paused her drinking to give him the same look.

"If you do that, I'm leaving," she told him as she took another big gulp from her drink.

"Or not," Porthos amended, looking away from Athos. He looked over at Ellie as she placed her bottle down. "How are you not drunk?" He asked glancing at the bottle. Which was half empty.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm nineteen, I can hold my drink better than most men," she replied with a wink and a smirk.

A cry of excitement came from the card table and Ellie looked round. Someone, who was _not_ Louis, had just won. Ellie sighed and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"Show me your sleeves, sir," Louis demanded, slamming a hand down on the cards and the other man's hand. "Or are they in your boots?" The man who'd won snatched his hand out of Louis grip. "Is that where you have them hidden?"

"Are you saying I cheated?" The man asked. Athos watched them out the corner of his eye as Ellie cleared her throat and moved the bottle of wine away. She nudged D'Artagnan's arm and cocked her head in Louis direction, alerting him to the inevitable.

"I don't like this," Athos whispered quietly, turning away. "Time to go," he began walking over to the table Louis was sat at.

"Well, how else could you beat me?" Louis demanded. "I'm an excellent player. I always prevail." Louis picked up a cup of wine and took a sip. The man who'd beaten Louis flipped over the table and pulled his sword out. Athos pulled him out at the same time as the man went to strike Louis. The two swords clashed together as the other patrons of the bar ran away from the fight. Ellie sighed, placing the money for their drinks on the bar as she followed D'Artagnan over to the fight. Athos grabbed D'Artagnan's shoulder and pushed him over to Louis.

"Get him outside. We'll follow you," he said grabbing Ellie's wrist and steering her over to D'Artagnan.

"Your Majesty," D'Artagnan said as he took Louis' drink from him and led him outside. Ellie followed behind, keeping an eye on the fight.

Suddenly, the owner of the Tavern appeared and steered them the opposite way. "Let's get your friend out the back way before he gets lynched," He said as he bundled Louis through the chaos. He opened a side door and led them through into the storeroom. Ellie followed after D'Artagnan as the owner shut the storeroom door behind them.

They emerged from the storeroom onto the street. The street was empty and silent as Ellie took a deep breath.

"Thank you. We won't forget…this," D'Artagnan said as the owner slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"That was wonderful," Louis exclaimed, panting as he gained his breath back. D'Artagnan giggled as Louis smiled. "The life of a commoner is so exciting, so exhilarating." Out of nowhere a man jumped down and slammed a wooden post into the back of Louis' head, sending him crumbling to the floor. D'Artagnan and Ellie immediately started fighting the new comer off, but more and more emerged from the shadows and tackle them to the ground. Ellie looked up as another man emerged and knocked D'Artaganan out with a wooden post. He turned to face her and smirked, is eyes glowing with menace. She gulped as the wooden post hit her and rendered her unconscious.


	10. Kidnapped

Chains clanked as the small group of kidnapped men trudged along the path surrounded by trees. Ellie had awoken rather suddenly to D'Artagnan standing above her, holding out a hand. She'd gladly taken it and listened intently as he explained what he'd managed to figure out. The slave traders kidnapped only men – how they hadn't noticed her yet was astounding – and they were being taken to the nearest French port. Ellie could only hope that her brothers figured out where they'd gone.

"This is all your fault, D'Artagnan," Louis moaned as they trudged behind their kidnapper. "I should never have allowed you to talk me into visiting that tavern." D'Artagnan glanced over at Ellie who was walking the other side of Louis. Her hair was tangled in knots and she had a fresh bruise blossoming along the left side of her face. She caught his look and gently shrugged her shoulders.

"If I could only convince them that I am King," Louis muttered. Ellie glared at Louis as D'Artagnan hurriedly explained why that was such a bad idea.

"No! You must not tell them who you are," D'Artagnan warned him as they continued walking down the hill.

"Of course, I should. Then they would have to let us go," Louis replied haughtily. Ellie rolled her eyes at his logic. Clearly, he hadn't learnt anything

"They'll kill us and bury the evidence rather than risk being hanged for treason," D'Artagnan shot back, his voice filled with anger.

"Nonsense. They're brutes, but the would never dare to kill their king. Look. Allow me to reason with them." Before either of them could stop him Louis yelled out: "You there! On the horse."

Ellie closed her eyes, sighing deeply as the man who was evidently the leader pulled his horse to a stop and turned around to face them. But, before the leader could yell at them, the man in front of D'Artagnan collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. The brute who'd been walking alongside them stood over the fallen man and brought his whip down on his side. Ellie flinched at the sound as the man cried out. D'Artagnan sighed, glancing over at Louis who watched the scene with horror in his eyes.

"Get up!" The leader yelled, staring down at the man as the whip continued the hit him. "What is your name?"

"Pepin," he groaned as the whip hovered above him.

"Well, Monsieur Pepin. The life you had is over. Gone. And where you are going is no place for the weak. Now get up!" Pepin sobbed as the whip came down again. The leader unlocked his gun and aimed it down at the fallen man. "I leave this man's fate in your hands. Carry him or I kill him," D'Artagnan looked down at the man with pity as he thought. He looked over at Ellie as if for conformation. She gave him a small nod and D'Artagnan let go of the chain, letting it fall to the floor with a thump.

"I'll carry him," D'Artagnan said. The leader turned to face him, his gun now aimed at him.

"Where you're going a soft heart will kill you quicker than typhoid." D'Artagnan nodded as if he'd heard it all before. Two brutes roughly lifted Pepin off the floor and dumped him at D'Artagnan's feet.

"Why must we carry him?" Louis demanded, looking down at the man in disgust.

"I'll carry him on my own," D'Artgnan replied as he bent down and began to lift Pepin.

"You're supposed to be looking after me!" Louis growled as he watched D'Artagnan take the man's dead weight.

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled over Ellie's shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw another brute sitting upon a horse looking down at her. "Boss!"

The leader turned round and glared at the brute standing next to Ellie. "What is it?" He asked irritably.

"We've got a woman," he said. The leader looked over at him in astonishment.

"How on earth?" He asked, bringing his horse around and over to Ellie. He glared at the man before turning his attention to Ellie. His eyes roamed over her body and he seemed to leer at her. "What's your name?" He asked. Ellie swallowed, digging her voice up from where it had disappeared inside her.

"Elizabeth," she said. Her voice was hoarse and raw as she spoke.

"Elizabeth," he repeated, trying it out. "I apologise for how you've been treated so far," Ellie looked down at the ground. A rough hand grasped her chin and turned her face up. His face moved into a smirk as she forced herself to stare back at him. "Would you like to ride with me?" He asked, turning his horse around. Ellie hesitated, looking at Louis and D'Artagnan out the corner of her eye. "Hurry now, we've got places to be." Ellie's eyes moved over to D'Artagnan and, seeing his small nod, nodded at the leader.

"Unshackle her," he ordered. The brute who'd been standing behind her the entire time moved forward and unlocked the manacles around her wrists and feet. She rubbed her wrists as she walked up to the horse. Someone came from behind and boosted her onto the horse. Gingerly, she wrapped her arms around the man's waist and shot a look behind her as the party began to march again.

 **~0~**

Athos, Porthos and Aramis rode through the city streets, concern written all over their faces. People quickly moved out of their way, the musketeer's body language warning them to stay out of the way. They'd gone straight to Treville when they'd realised the trio had been kidnapped. Treville had ordered them to search for any sign of them as soon as Aramis arrived after his late night. After Porthos had explained what had happened, Aramis had quickly forgotten the events of the previous night and had immediately started offering up ideas as to where they could be. 

They'd interrogated the tavern owner who had revealed who'd kidnapped them and why. Which didn't particularly help the concern radiating through their hearts.

"I'm worried about Ellie," Porthos admitted as they trotted through the city to the blacksmiths.

"we all are," Athos replied, staring straight ahead.

"No, I mean..." Porthos trailed off. "From what I've managed to gather, she's surrounded by men who kidnap men and make them slaves," he said. Aramis and Athos remind silent.

"What you're saying is that she could..." Aramis didn't dare say the word.

"Yes," said Porthos, speeding up a bit. "That's exactly what I am saying. And I now Ellie is older now, but that doesn't mean it can't still happen." Aramis sighed, kicking his horse into a faster trot.

"Well, then. We'd better find them fast"


	11. The Women

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating in so long! I've had loads of exams and I've been majorly stressed out which in turn has made me really ill. I'm better now and I'm on holiday so expect more updates and, hopefully, a better a story!**

 **Welcome to my new readers, and thank you all for the reviews!**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie took a deep breath as they emerged into a large clearing. Dotted around the vast, silent space were wooden posts each with its own metal ring. Through the metal ring was a long chain with four, clunky cuffs at each end; two for the wrists, two for the ankles. A shudder racked through Ellie's stiff, cold body as she saw several men, manhandled over to the wooden posts and thrown on to the mud.

Lemaitre dismounted the chestnut mare and offered his arms out to Ellie. Despite a gut feeling telling her to dismount on her own, she didn't trust her legs not to give way and send her crashing to the floor. Instead, she nodded her consent and he placed his arms on her waist and gently lifted her down to the floor. She allowed a small smile to form on her lips as Lemaire's hands lingered on her waist a beat longer than they should've. As Ellie turned around to stroke the mare's neck, she missed the ice-cold stare that erupted from D'Artagnan as he was chucked on to the ground.

Lemaitre whistled loudly, "Bruno!" He yelled. A rather scrawny looking man gambled over to them, stumbling over a loose rock as he came to a sudden halt. He stood with his knees locked, arms straight at his sides as he stared at Lemaitre in fear and admiration. Lemaitre rolled his eyes at the man as he looked him up and down.

"Yes, sir?" Bruno asked, trying not to sway as he stood still.

"Take our guest up to the tent. She could be of some use," Lemaitre drawled, eyeing Ellie out the corner of his eye. Ellie shifted uncomfortably as she felt his gaze burn through her. Bruno grunted a noise of consent and roughly gripped Ellie's forearm with a dirty, calloused hand. He pulled her up the stone littered path that led towards the tent. It had been resurrected between a gap in the rocks of the cliff that backed onto the small clearing.

"Money, medals, belt buckles, all of it goes in here," Lemaitre yelled holding a brown sack open as he swaggered about the chained-up men. Ellie looked over her shoulder at D'Artagnan as Bruno yanked her up the hill. "And if you're thinking of holding anything back, be certain you're prepared to die for it," Lemaitre finished. He stood in front of Louis and D'Artagnan as they retrieved their belt buckles. Lemaitre caught up with Bruno and Ellie as they reached the tent. Bruno shoved Ellie to the side as Lemaitre over took them and flung his sword belt onto a chair nearby. Elie followed Lemaitre as he emptied the brown sack onto a wooden table. Sat behind the wooden table was a beautiful woman. Ellie's eyes looked the woman over and she stifled a gasp of shock as a wave of recognition flew through her.

"More cheap trinkets," Milday sighed as she pushed them around the table. Bruno cleared his throat and Milady's eyes shot up to them. "I take that back," she muttered, pushing away from the table and coming to look at Ellie. She turned around to face Lemaitre. "Are your men so thick that they don't recognise a woman?" She drawled, moving to sit back behind the table. Lemaitre opened his mouth to object but Milday waved him off: "Never mind, she can lend me a hand," Milday stated as she carried on sorting through the bag.

"Gus won't be happy," Milday warned Lemaitre as she held a gold bracelet up to the light.

"He is never happy," Lemaitre replied as he moved over to the bed in the back of the tent. Bruno coughed and Lemaitre turned around and waved a hand dismissively. Bruno took that as a sign to leave and scampered down the rocky path, back to the prisoners. Ellie shifted her feet awkwardly as she stood in the corner, watching Milday. The older woman pressed her lips together as she fiddled with a bracelet.

Suddenly, a small ring caught her eye. She picked it up gently and turned it around in her hand. "Who did you get this from?" She asked, recognising it. Ellie gulped quietly as Lemaitre turned around to look at the ring.

"Him," Lemaitre replied, pointing down over to where Louis was sat. Milday got up and walked over to Lemaitre, standing next to him. "Why?" Lemaitre asked, turning to face her. "Is it valuable?"

"More than the rest of that tat put together," Milady said quietly. Lemaitre roughly gripped her wrist, staring at the ring that she held with her delicate fingers. He snatched it out her hand and closed his fingers over it. "Then we have a problem," he replied. He pocketed the ring as he marched down the path. Milday sighed and turned to face Ellie. She raised her eyebrows as she sat back down behind the table.

"What're you doing here?" Milday asked, casting a careless eye over Ellie. Her dress was torn and damaged beyond even Constance's amazing seamstress skills. Her hair was knotted and dirty and beginning to turn brown. Her arms were covered in bruises and scratches from branches and rough hand.

"Wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink," she replied, stepping into the cool shade of the tent. Milday rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair.

"If that is who I think it is," she said, pointing over to where Lemaitre was standing. Ellie glanced in the direction she was pointing and felt her heart skip. "Then you're in serious trouble." Milday stood up and went to a small cupboard in the back. She opened the door and pulled out a light blue material.

"Here," she said, throwing it at Ellie. "Get changed and wash. I can't have Lemaitre knowing I know you."

"Your concern for me is touching," Ellie replied as she walked behind the dark brown oak screen and poured the water from the jug into a bowl.

"I'm doing this for my benefit rather than yours," Milday drawled. Ellie rolled her eyes as she allowed her dress to fall to the floor. After tying her hair up into a bun, she splashed the cold water onto her face and began attempting to wash the dirt off. She cleaned the small cuts she'd received and begun pulling the light blue dress on. It was made of velvet and silk with a light blue velvet overlay and a thin, silver coloured silk underneath. The velvet had a V split down the middle to reveal the silk underlay and a small, silver chained belt went around the waist. The sleeves were trimmed with silver and were tied off at the elbow with a thin silver string. Ellie pulled her hair out from the back of the dress and tied the top half up. She tucked her necklace in under the dress and slipped her feet into a pair of heeled brown shoes.

Milady raised her eyes as she stepped out from behind the screen. "Better," she simply said and turned her attention back to the trinkets. Ellie rolled her eyes and strolled over to the opening in the tent. Her eyes roamed straight over to where D'Artagnan was tied up, and she relaxed a little seeing that he was unharmed.


	12. Night Escapade

Ellie's eyes stayed with D'Artagnan as Lemaitre marched over to them and ordered them to stand. Her back straightened as she saw Louis show Lemaitre his hands. She wished she had some sort of weapon on her, but she'd lost them all during their kidnapping.

Ellie breathed in sharply as Lemaitre aimed his gun at Louis; the King raised his hands up in surrender as D'Artagnan moved in front of him. Milday looked up and walked over to Ellie. Her eyes wandered over to D'Artagnan and the woman growled. Seizing Ellie by her wrist, Milady walked down the steep slope and over to where Lemaitre had pulled another gun out, aiming it at D'Artagnan.

"Stop," she called out, letting go of Ellie's wrist. Ellie carried on walking behind her, gathering her dress up so that she didn't trip over it. "Killing them would be a mistake." D'Artagnan's eyes widened as he took in Milady. Ellie couldn't blame him, Athos had banished her from Paris so why was she back?

"Look at his hands, he's a gentleman. He has friends with influence, who'll make sure the authorities search for him," Lemaitre said, still pointing his guns at Louis. D'Artagnan was still staring at Milady in shock and his eyes followed her as she moved to stand next to Lemaitre.

"They are the fittest men here, they'll fetch five times as much as anyone else. Why throw money away?" Milady's hand trailed up Lemaitre's chest as she spoke. He stared down at her and then glanced at Louis. He lowered his pistol and stormed off. Milady spared a single glance at D'Artagnan before she made her way back to the tent. Ellie hesitated, knowing she had to follow Milady. D'Artagnan's hand reached out and grabbed hers; Ellie looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He squeezed her hand tightly before letting go. He watched forlornly as she caught up with Milady and followed the woman back up to the tent.

* * *

"There is something you should know," Rochefort said, leaning against a pillar. A candelabra lit the room with a flickering orange glow, casting a strange shadow across the walls and across his companion's hooded face.

"Go on," His companion uttered, one hand on his sword.

"The girl has been kidnapped along with the King and a Musketeer," Rochefort's hand slowly moved towards his sword as his companion visibly straightened, his grip on his sword tightening.

"How?" He asked, turning to face the flames.

"She was protecting the kind. Do not fear, the Musketeers are looking for them," Rochefort drawled

"I'm not worried," spat his companion. "I'm concerned that she won't come back alive and then all our plans will be ruined." He began pacing up and down the stone walkway.

"You mean your plans," Rochefort replied. "I have no interest in the girl if anything I'd prefer it if she was killed alongside the Musketeers. It is only because you believe she will give you the information we need that I am going along with this."

"I am aware of that," his companion said slowly, facing him. "But if we don't get that information, _your_ plan will fail as well."

"So, we are in agreement then?" Rochefort asked, meeting his companion's gaze.

"We are," He replied coldly.

* * *

Ellie fiddled with a random ring as she stared down at the clearing. There was a small commotion was a rider emerged into the clearing. Lemaitre embraced him tightly and led the way up to the tent. Ellie quickly diverted her eyes back down to the table and put the ring back down.

"You," Lemaitre called as he walked into the tent. Ellie looked up and saw that he was holding out a bucket. "Take this down to the prisoners. It's their dinner." Ellie stood up and grabbed the bucket from Lemaitre who chuckled as she made her way down to the clearing. She handed the bucket to Bruno – who had come sauntering up to her – and made her way over to D'Artagnan and Louis. Lemaitre had his back to them and was clearly engaged in something else; Ellie tapped D'Artagnan on the shoulder and knelt down next to him as he turned round. He flung his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She breathed in his scent; he smelled like wood smoke, pine and fire. He didn't let her go for a while and when he eventually did, he grabbed her hand as she sat down.

"Pepin has the right to his opinion, but his views aren't shared by everyone," D'Artagnan said quietly. He and Louis were sitting back to back with the wooden stake standing in between them.

"Who's Pepin?" Ellie asked. D'Artagnan nodded in the direction of Pepin who was walking around serving the prisoners dinner under the watch of Bruno.

"What does it matter?" Louis asked sadly. "France will be rid of me soon anyway."

"That's not true," D'Artagnan replied turning his head to look at Louis. Louis didn't reply.

"My father was a great king, much-loved. Always found wanting, compared to him. I know that." Louis smiled fondly as he fiddled with the chain keeping his hands chained to the stake. "I was only eight when he was assassinated. A child, fatherless. Robbed of so much," Louis sighed, pausing. "It's not the hardship of the galleys that I dread the most. It is a life apart from my son." Louis sighed sadly and Ellie felt a surge of compassion for the man. He'd grown up with high expectations from the country and he'd never had a normal life.

"Your father?" Louis asked D'Artagnan. The Musketeer looked startled at the question and it took him a moment to reply.

"He was killed when we came to Paris," D'Artagnan replied quietly, hi grip on Ellie's hand tightening slightly.

"When you were a boy, he taught you things?" Louis asked, keen to hear about his guard's childhood. "How to hunt and shoot? Live your life with honour?"

"Yes," D'Artagnan replied with a smile.

"All that was taken from me," Louis stated. "And now it will be taken from my son, too." Silence fell over them and Ellie glanced over to the tent.

"I should be going," She stated, standing up and dusting the dirt off her dress. D'Artagnan's hand was still clasped in hers as she stood up. She gave it one last squeeze before letting go and making her way back up to the tent.

* * *

Night had long since fallen and Ellie was dozing fitfully on a couch. She'd pulled on a deep blue cloak as the night air was filled with a chill. Ellie had switched her dress for a dark silver top and a dark blue skirt that could be turned around to reveal grey trousers and black boots underneath. She'd braid her hair back into a ponytail and was curled up in her cloak. Until her brain leapt awake at the sound of a gun cocking into place. She opened her eyes and wasn't surprised to find Milady standing over her, a gun pointed at her head.

"With me," she said, grabbing Ellie's wrist and hauling her to her feet. Ellie stumbled over her dress as Milday dragged her down the hill and over to where D'Artagnan and Louis were asleep. Milday released her grip on Ellie and moved to stand next to D'Artagnan, placing a foot on his chest and cocking another gun, aimed at his head. D'Artagnan's eyes opened and gazed up at her, glancing behind her at Ellie who gave him a small nod.

"Milady de Winter," D'Artagnan whispered, looking down at the foot on his chest. "I see you've gone up in the world."

"I'm not the one destined for a Spanish galley," She retorted. Ellie rolled her eyes and moved forward to stand next to Milady.

"Here, your new friends will tire of you soon, then what?" D'Artagnan asked. "A miserable life plying your trade in some low-life brothel?"

"I thought you liked me, D'Artagnan. You seemed eager enough, once or twice or three times, I seem to recall," Milady reminded him.

"And the thought of it makes me sick," D'Artagnan said with a smile. "I'd rather sleep with a polecat." D'Artagnan rolled over and managed to catch the gun in his chains, turning it to face Milady who'd stepped back.

"You won't shoot me," She said. "It would simply ensure your own death and that of the king. Not to mention I'm the only person keeping Elizabeth alive." She walked forward. "Do you really think that if I hadn't been here, she'd still be fine? They're criminals, D'Artagnan. Criminals who enjoy one type of entertainment." Milady opened her hand to reveal the keys to the chains. D'Artagnan glanced behind him at the sleeping Kind and up at Ellie. "Give me the gun and I'll set you free."

D'Artagnan stared at her before letting go of the chains and handing the gun back to Milady. D'Artagnan sat up and held his chains out for Milady to unlock. The woman knelt down and began unlocking the manacles. D'Artagnan gasped in pain as the manacle came off and he rubbed his wrist.

"I saved your life, remember that," Milady said as she turned to Louis. Ellie held out a hand and helped D'Artagnan to his feet, embracing him tightly.

"What's going on?" Louis asked as Milady began unlocking his manacles.

"You must go. Your friend will help," Milady told him as she turned the key and letting the manacles fall to the ground.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Louis asked, sitting up.

"Think of me as a good Samaritan," Milday replied.

"An angel more like," Louis corrected. Ellie rolled her eyes as she turned her skirt around so that the split was at the front, making it easier to move in.

"The leg irons," D'Artagnan hissed as Milady turned around.

"No time," She replied as she hurried back up to the tent. D'Artagnan climbed up the steep incline first, holding a hand out to Ellie to help her up as she followed.


	13. Reunion

**A/N: I thought I should give you an extra long chapter today as a thank you for bearing with my very weird updating schedule. I'm hoping things will soon be back to normal!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, feel free to make suggestions and ask questions!**

* * *

The three of them slowed down to a walk as the sun began to rise over the hills. Ellie had discarded her skirt for the grey trousers underneath and had tied her hair up into a ponytail. They'd managed to make some distance between themselves and the campsite but they could easily be caught up with.

"How much further must we walk?" Louis asked as he panted. D'Artagnan was holding the long chain that connected their ankles together in his hand so that they didn't trip over it. The chain clanked with every step they took and it was beginning to get on Ellie's nerves. It was a shame she didn't have a pistol to shot the chains off with.

"Until we are certain that we are safe," D'Artagnan replied looking around. The peacefulness of the forest was broken by the sound of a horse whining. The three escapes looked behind them for a moment before taking off, trying to put as much distance between them and the riders. Louis skidded to a stop as he realised he'd reached the end of the cliff, but he wobbled over the edge and began rolling down into the valley below.

"No, no, wait!" D'Artagnan yelled as he frantically tried to catch Louis. Ellie stumbled to a stop behind him, tripping over a large rock. As the chain connecting the King and D'Artagnan pulled taut, Ellie lost her balance and toppled over the edge and rolled down the leaf covered embankment as D'Artagnan followed behind her. The three of them laid in a tangled heap at the bottom of the valley, catching their breath. Ellie squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the edges of her vision began to taint with black; her head was pounding from its encounter with a rock.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" D'Artagnan asked as he raised his head; his hair was covered in dead leaves and muck. Louis raised his head as well to reveal a face coated in mud, his long hair tangled with leaves. D'Artagnan turned his head and shook Ellie's shoulders gently. "You alright?" He asked quietly as she lifted her head up.

"I think I hit my head on a rock," She croaked, groaning as she looked into the sun by accident. D'Artagnan rolled over and looked back up the hill they'd fallen down and sighed when he saw Lemaitre looking down at them. He relaxed slightly, realising that escape was impossible and turned back to face Ellie, a gentle hand on her shoulder as she struggled to stand up.

* * *

Ellie stumbled slightly as they trudged back to the camp. Lemaitre had decided that she too should be chained up and she'd swallowed her panic as the cold metal cut into her wrists. As they were led over to a spare post, Didi came up to them and whipped D'Artagnan on the back with a whip as he walked by. Ellie attempted to move away from the aim of the whip but knew she'd failed as a screaming pain ripped through her back. She breathed in sharply as the memories of pain flashed through her mind and she fell to her knees as Didi shoved them down onto the ground. Another assailant came up behind them and attached their chains to the post behind them, stomping away once done.

Pepin suddenly appeared next to Louis, crouched low so that Lemaitre and Bruno couldn't see them. He had a small cup of water and a cloth in his hand and began cleaning Louis' face as quietly and gently as he could.

"I promise you, this kindness will be repaid 100-fold," Louis muttered as he turned his head so Pepin could see better.

"There won't be much opportunity for that in the Spanish galleys," Pepin replied as he gently dabbed at a cut on Louis' cheek.

"Ellie?" D'Artagnan asked, watching her worriedly. She hadn't uttered a single word and was turning the small band of silver on her little finger around and around.

"The chains and the whip," she whispered quietly as she clenched her eyes tightly shut.

"What about – "D'Artagnan trailed off as he remembered. "Oh Els," He whispered, grabbing her hand in his. Ellie squeezed his hand back, trying to calm herself down as best she could.

"Didi," Lemaitre yelled as he marched through the camp. "Those three." Lemaitre pointed over to where the three were sat and Didi ran over and hauled them to their feet.

"You three, up! Come on!" He yelled as he yanked on their chains. Pepin moved away as Lemaitre appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" He demanded, standing in front of them. Louis stared back coldly and didn't utter a word. "Tell me!" Lemaitre yelled, pulling his gun out of his pocket and aiming it at Ellie. "Or she dies." Louis looked down at the man, no expression on his face.

Ellie turned to face Louis and D'Artagnan. "Don't," she whispered but the fear was evident in her voice. Louis glanced at her as he took a step toward Lemaitre.

"I am Louis, son of Henry IV, of the House of Bourbon and Marie de Medici," Lemaitre lowered his gun in shock as Louis continued. "I am your King. You cannot treat me like this," Louis finished as he raised his chained hands and slapped Lemaitre across the face causing the man to fall back. Lemaitre charged forward as a gunshot echoed around the campsite. Louis, D'Artagnan and Ellie fell back onto the ground as one of Lemaitre's men crumpled to the floor. Behind him were six masked riders on horseback, galloping through the camp, shooting everything that moved. Lemaitre quickly ran off behind them and away from the erupting chaos.

"Stay there and keep your head down," D'Artagnan ordered Louis as more gunshots echoed out. Ellie dived forward and turned over a body, pulling a loaded gun off of him. She primed it and aimed it at the rider who had his back to them. She pressed down on the trigger and he cried out in pain, falling off his horse backwards.

D'Artagnan handed Pepin a ring of keys from Didi's dead body, "Unlock the chains, quickly!" D'Artagnan ordered. Pepin unlocked their chains and Ellie sighed as the panic inside her disappeared slightly.

"Sire!" D'Artagnan yelled. Louis appeared from behind a wagon and caught the gun D'Artagnan threw at him. D'Artagnan dove behind the wagon with another gun as Ellie fired hers at a man charging towards them. Louis sat up, pointing his gun at a man hidden amongst the bushes.

"Save your shot until you absolutely have to use it," D'Artagnan told him as he loaded his pistol up. Louis sat back down and looked to his right. A man roared at them as he ran towards them, only to be felled by Louis bullet.

"I absolutely had to," Louis defended as he sat back down. Ellie smiled as she fired another shot.

"If we are to die, this is how I want it to be, by my King's side fighting together for our freedom, not in the belly of some ship," Pepin said.

"Shh," D'Artagnan replied. "We're not going to die. We just need to get to the trees. All right?" Pepin and Louis nodded at him and Ellie smiled. "Right, get ready." D'Artagnan ordered, looking behind him. "Go!" He yelled and the four of them charged for the tree line. A gunshot echoed from behind and Ellie stopped, turning around to see Pepin on his knees, holding a hand to his stomach. A red stain was spreading over his shirt.

"Pepin!" D'Artagnan yelled, pushing Ellie behind him. "Get up! Come on!" Pepin panted and Ellie could see the resignation in his eyes. "Pepin, come on," D'Artagnan pleaded as a bandit slowly walked up behind Pepin, his gun raised. Another shot fired and Pepin fell onto his stomach. "No!" D'Artagnan yelled as he watched him fall. Louis grabbed D'Artagnan and forced him to move into the cover of the trees. The three kept on running as the sound of horses came from behind them. D'Artagnan pushed Louis behind a tree and turned to face their followers, sword raised; Ellie stood next to him and sighed in relief when she realised it was Milady leading three other horses.

"I thought you'd never stop running," She said as D'Artagnan rolled his eyes. Louis slowly emerged from behind his tree, smiling at the sight of Milady.

"Quickly, we must hurry," Milady told them. Louis kept smiling as D'Artagnan helped him onto a horse. Ellie caught Milady's eye and mouthed a thank you to her. The woman nodded in return as D'Artagnan took the reins of his horse from her and mounted.

* * *

"Shh," D'Artagnan hushed his horse, directing it over to the cover of the trees nearby. Ellie, Louis and Milady followed his lead. "Wait here, I'll see if anyone's following," He said. Ellie nodded and watched him go.

"You've saved my life twice now. You must tell me who you are," Louis said, smiling. Ellie sighed, rolling her eyes as she pretended not to e listening to their conversation.

"I'm nobody. Like you, I was snatched by the gang. Forced into criminality. But, at least I have a chance now to start afresh," Milady replied. Ellie closed her eyes and sighed in disbelief at Milady's words.

"How can I repay you for the debt that I owe you?" Louis asked.

"I wish no repayment," Milady replied and Ellie turned around in her saddle to face the woman who shot her a glare that told her to be quiet. "Only that you don't think any less of me because of how we met."

"Never," Louis replied honestly. Milady smiled back at him.

"Oh, I feel faint," Milady said suddenly, swooning in her saddle. Louis quickly dismounted and ran around to help Milady off her horse. "All the fear and excitement has turned me light-headed," she gasped as Louis caught her in his arms and set her on the ground. "Thank you," Milady whispered, stroking a strand of hair away. She smiled at him as she leaned in and kissed Louis. Ellie looked up at the sky in disbelief. It was as if she wasn't there!

The sound of D'Artagnan returning broke the new lovers apart and Ellie silently thanked him as he rode up to her and pulled his horse to a stop. He looked straight ahead.

"There's someone coming. Get back, get back," He ordered as he and Ellie dismounted. D'Artagnan ran over to Milady. "Give me a pistol," he said. Milady hesitated. "Give me a pistol now!" He ordered. Milady sighed and handed him a pistol as Ellie held a dagger in her hand.

"I keep this only to protect myself," Milady told Louis as D'Artagnan loaded it. D'Artagnan glanced behind him at her and looked at Ellie.

"Don't ask," She replied to his glance turning her eyes to the road ahead. D'Artagnan lowered his pistol as Athos, Aramis and Porthos appeared in front of them.

"Am I glad to see you!" D'Artagnan exclaimed as he lowered his pistol.

"Is the King safe?" Athos asked. His question was answered as Louis emerged from the trees. "Thank God, Your Majesty." Porthos bowed to Louis as Athos dismounted his horse.

"Allow me to introduce our saviour," Louis said as Milady walked out from the trees, followed by Ellie. All three of the newcomer's eyes widened as they realized who it was. "We owe this lady our lives."

"Your Majesty, she was part of the criminal band that kidnapped you in the first place," D'Artagnan told him. "She should be held for questioning."

"With respect, Your Majesty, we don't know what other crimes she's committed," Aramis told him

"Don't bother," Ellie told them as Louis began speaking.

"This humble woman has shown true nobility of character. Her crimes are hereby pardoned," Louis informed them as he turned to face Milady who had knelt down.

"You have made a new woman of me, Your Majesty," Milady told him, grasping his hands.  
Ellie sighed and followed D'Artagnan over to their horses.

"Did she really save your life?" Athos asked quietly.

"For her own reasons, but, yes," D'Artagnan replied.

"She's also the reason why things could have been worse," Ellie told him, giving him a knowing look.

"Seriously?" Athos asked, looking at her. Ellie nodded and he sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of more horses came from behind them as the man who killed Pepin emerged from behind the corner.

"Athos!" Porthos yelled, attracting his attention. Athos moved to his horse and pulled his gun out of its saddle pocket.

"Porthos, Ellie, D'Artagnan, ride with the King to Paris," Athos ordered as Milady and Louis mounted their horses.

"What just the two of you?" Louis asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Three. I'm staying," D'Artagnan replied as he joined Aramis.

"Make that four," Ellie added, loading her gun and standing the other side of Aramis. Aramis glanced at her and looked over at D'Artagnan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Help them now and I will grant you clemency for your crimes," Louis said to Bruno who was tied up.

"I will. Thank you, sire," Bruno replied with a moment's hesitation. D'Artagnan ran over to him and cut the rope bounding his wrists together and handed him a pistol. The five of them quickly moved either side of the road, hiding behind trees and rocks to avoid getting shot. As D'Artagnan joined Ellie and Aramis the first gunshot echoed out.

"Go!" Athos ordered Porthos. He hesitated slightly before taking off at a gallop down the path, Louis and Milady following. The four of them waited until the gang had expended their shots and were reloading until they attacked. Aramis nodded at Athos who moved from behind the tree and shot at a man hiding behind a rock whilst Ellie, Aramis and D'Artagnan moved at the same time so they were standing next to each other; all three fired at the same time hitting three different men. Athos fired again as a rogue bullet smashed into the rock where Aramis' head had been moments before. He turned to look at D'Artagnan, a weary look in his eyes.

Ellie moved in front of Aramis and shot a man who'd appeared from behind the trees, sending him rolling down the hill. The remaining men quickly realised they had no chance and turned around, running away from the Musketeers.

"Stand and fight, you cowards!" Their leader yelled, drawing his gun and shooting one as he ran past. Aramis aimed his gun at him but D'Artagnan but an arm on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute," he told him. Aramis turned around to look at the Gascon. "He's mine." D'Artagnan walked over to Athos as the leader drew his sword. D'Artagnan took hold of Athos' scarf. "May I?" He asked as he yanked it off. Aramis and Ellie moved to stand by a tree as D'Artagnan handed Aramis his gun. The leader roared as his horse stood on its hind legs and began running towards them. D'Artagnan slowly began winding the scarf around his hand as Aramis tensed, his gun aimed and loaded.

"Wait," Ellie whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aramis glanced at her but relaxed slightly. As the leader was about to ride past D'Artagnan, he reached out and grabbed the man's sword, pulling him from his horse.

D'Artagnan then stabbed the sword straight throw the man's gut. "For Pepin," D'Artagnan said as he walked away. Ellie smiled as he walked towards them, unwinding the scarf from his hand.

"Nicely done," she whispered with a smile.

* * *

Treville walked into the church and sighed. No sign of the King. He turned around as the doors opened and the Queen emerged followed by her ladies. He bowed as the Queen walked towards him and turned to face the priest.

"My man has done his job well," Perales muttered to Rochefort. Liam stood next to him, looking down at the ground. "France has a new King and a lonely and vulnerable Queen." As he finished the opposite doors opened revealing Louis in his best clothes, no sign of any injury or the fact he'd been kidnapped. Ellie followed behind him in a deep green dress with a black trim around the square neckline. She'd braid half her hair up out the way and had in gold, tear drop earrings and she had a light grey cloth over her head for the christening. Anne's face visibly lit up at the sight of the King and she smiled widely. Treville masked his happiness but he smiled slightly when he caught Ellie's eye.

"My apologies," Louis said. "I was detained." Anne smiled even wider as she took Louis hand and they began walking down the church. Ellie walked alongside Constance as they followed the royal couple. The two women smiled at each other as they walked side by side.

"You brought this whole fiasco down on our heads," Rochefort muttered to Perales as he watched the royal party. "Maybe you should listen to me next time."

"Do you have the Queen's letters to Spain?" Perales asked.

"I will keep them safe for now," Rochefort told him. "Who knows when they might come in useful?" Liam glanced sideways at Rochefort but said nothing.

"D'Artagnan," Louis said as he paced in front of the assembled group. Louis had demanded a meeting immediately after the christening and Ellie was struggling to focus. D'Artagnan walked forward and stood in front of the King. "Your bravery and loyalty during our ordeal deserves recognition. I have a special gift for you." D'Artagnan smiled. "You have the honour of executing this traitor." Bruno looked at him in panic as two guards dragged him forward.

"But you promised me clemency!" Bruno exclaimed as he was forced to his knees.

"Which I am granting. A quick death is more than you deserve," Louis replied coldly.

"No, no, sire. Please, please!" Bruno exclaimed, struggling against the guard's iron grip. Ellie glanced over at Rochefort and Liam who were showing no expression. But Ellie could tell they were enjoying it.

"This man fought to protect you," D'Artagnan reminded Louis.

"He did it to save his own neck," Louis replied harshly. "Which you will now sever."

"You gave him your word!" D'Artagnan exclaimed.

"Are you taking sides with a traitor against your King?" Louis demanded. D'Artagnan fell silent. He glanced over at Treville and then Ellie. Neither saying anything. But D'Artagnan could read them easily.

"I am a soldier. Not an executioner," D'Artagnan replied. He bowed to Louis and took a step back.

"Allow me, Your Majesty," Liam said, striding forward and unsheathing his sword.

"No, No!" Bruno yelled as Liam shoved his sword through Bruno, impaling him. Bruno gasped as his words were cut off. He fell to his knees as Liam pulled his sword out from him. D'Artagnan – who had his back to them – glanced at Aramis as he heard the sword being sheathed.

"Thank you, Liam. That was well done. At least I have one loyal soldier," Louis stated. Ellie swallowed as Louis began pacing again. "First, you take me to that tavern, put my life in danger and now this." Louis stopped in front of Treville. "Why do you Musketeers insist on disappointing me?" He asked Treville. Treville raised his head and looked straight ahead as Rochefort gestured for the guards to drag Bruno's body from the room. Ellie turned around and marched out of the room, throwing the door wide open in her anger.

"Ellie!" Treville called after her as she stormed down the stairs. "Ellie, wait!" Ellie spun around, anger brimming in her eyes.

"How could he?!" She exclaimed gesturing to the room they'd just left. "He is so ignorant and pompous!" Treville sighed, stopping in front of her. "It's as if the moment he arrives back here he forgets what we did for him." Treville put a hand on her shoulder as she began shaking with anger. "We went through complete hell for him, and that's how he repays us?" She smoothed down her dress as the other stopped behind Treville. "When we were in that camp, I thought he'd changed. He was so kind to Pepin and promised to repay him for the kindness he showed. But I doubt he ever is because he's too big for that kind of promise. Pepin is dead because of him and his ignorance," Ellie's voice began to break and Treville rubbed her shoulder.

"I relived my worst nightmare because he _made_ us take him to the tavern. Yet he seems to forget that. It's never his fault. It's always someone else's and it makes me so mad." Ellie groaned as Treville hugged her tightly. She let out a small sob as she finally acknowledged the pain and horror of the past three days. She pulled away from Treville and took a deep breath.

"Since our _loyal_ king isn't going to repay Pepin for his kindness, I will," She said. D'Artagnan nodded and walked up to her, grabbing her hand.

"We _all_ will," He amended.

* * *

"Bruno was a thug," D'Artagnan said fiercely as they made their way to Pepin's residence. "The King made a deal and betrayed it. That's unforgivable."

"The King was frightened, angry," Treville replied. "In his heart, he's not a bad person."

"We saved his life, we did! And that's the thanks we get." D'Artagnan exclaimed.

"He wanted a taste of the real world, and he didn't like it," Athos explained sadly as they stopped outside Pepin's house.

"And someone has to be to blame," Porthos added.

"That would be us," Aramis finished. D'Artagnan held open a leather pouch as they all emptied their money into it. Ellie took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Behind her, the others had taken off their hats in respect. A young woman opened the door and looked at each of them.

"Madame Pepin?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Yes," She replied uncertainly.

"My name is D'Artagnan, of the King's Musketeers. I'm here about your husband," D'Artagnan told her.

"Is he safe?" She asked hope in her voice. Behind D'Artagnan, Ellie grabbed Porthos' hand as D'Artagnan shook his head. Tears had already begun to fall a D'Artagnan spoke.

"He died in service of the Crown, fighting to protect the King," As D'Artagnan spoke Madame Pepin began to tear up. Porthos squeezed Ellie's hand as he noticed the tears falling down her face. Ellie swallowed through the tears as Pepin's daughter appeared behind her mother. "His Majesty sent me here today to give you this," D'Artagnan said holding out the purse of coins. "To express his personal gratitude. Were it not for the Dauphin's christening, he would have come himself." Madame Pepin sniffed as she accepted the purse. "I'm sorry," D'Artagnan said. He crouched down so that he was looking up to the young girl. "Hello," D'Artagnan said politely. "You know, your father was a very brave man. He loved you and your mother very much. Always remember that." D'Artagnan stood up as the girl leaned into her mother.

"Thank you," Madame Pepin said, wiping away her tears.

"You're welcome," D'Artagnan replied smiling as blinked away the tears. Madame Pepin shut the door behind her and D'Artagnan turned around, looking up to the sky. Ellie appeared beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. They slowly made their way back to the Garrison in a very sombre mood. As soon as they arrived back, Ellie and D'Artagnan disappeared upstairs for a moment together whilst the others went about their duties.

Ellie opened the door to her room and sat down on the bed as D'Artagnan closed it behind him. He had a bowl of warm water and a cloth in his hand and he set them down on the table.

"I'll go first," he volunteered, lifting his shirt off with a hiss of pain, revealing the deep gash that ran along his back. Ellie sat down on the bed, tucking a foot underneath her. She gently cleaned around the edges of the wound, being careful to avoid the exposed skin.

"When they put the chains on us," Ellie began, breaking the silence. "I had a flashback to last year when I was kidnapped." D'Artagnan looked over his shoulder at her as she dunked the cloth back into the water. "It was horrible feeling so…useless and vulnerable. I felt as if I couldn't do anything because I was trapped within myself. And having that whip hit me – "she trailed off and swallowed deeply. D'Artagnan's hand found her spare one and he squeezed it tightly. "I felt like I was back where I started and that all of this was for nothing. I have built myself up from the ashes of who I once was; it's been so difficult and feeling like it was all for nothing was awful.

"When Louis blamed us for everything it just made me feel so small and unimportant. I laid my life down for him, I relived my worst nightmare and that is how he repays us?" Ellie sighed as she finished cleaning D'Artagnan's wound. "However, I do think Rochefort and Liam are up to something. He's changed a lot from when we last saw each other."

"How long has it been?" D'Artagnan asked as he helped Ellie undo her dress.

"Five, six years," She replied. "I've never admitted this before, but we used to be lovers."

"How old were you?" D'Artagnan asked as he began cleaning the wound. Ellie's was marred along a line of scars and this latest one would fade to join them too.

"Fourteen," Ellie laughed. "We were so naïve. I snuck out a night to meet him; I felt so rebellious." D'Artagnan chuckled. "You know what happened afterwards."

"You seemed pretty shaken when he came back," D'Artagnan commented.

"Oh, I was. I suddenly felt all these emotions that had no reason to exist." She sighed. "I kissed him, that day we rescued De Foix. I thought it was what I wanted, and at the time it was. But now, it feels wrong just thinking about it. Something in him changed and it didn't feel right," Ellie said. D'Artagnan dropped the cloth back into the water as Ellie pulled on a long shirt and moved so that she was sitting cross legged on her bed. "I don't love him anymore, but he seems to think I do."

"Are you going to tell him?" D'Artagnan asked, leaning back on his hands.

"No," Ellie said quietly, fiddling with the strings for her shirt. "Because, one day, it might come in useful to have leverage against him."

The two musketeers looked up as a firm knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," D'Artagnan called out and the door swung open to reveal the remain three to their group. Aramis' eyes immediately glanced out the bowl of red water sitting in between them.

"You were injured!" He exclaimed walking into the room. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, worry in his eyes as Porthos and Athos moved into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Because we had it covered," Ellie replied with a smile as Porthos pulled a chair out and sat down on it, resting his arms on the back of it.

"Still…" Aramis sighed, taking his hat off and placing it on the desk by the door.

"Oh!" Ellie exclaimed as she untied her hair. "I need to tell you all something."

"What?" Athos asked, sitting on the wooden stool that Ellie used to store her clothes on.

"When D'Artagnan left me," Ellie glared at him for a moment. "with Louis and Milady, they started flirting with one another."

"I'm sorry, what?" Porthos asked as he slung his jacket on the floor.

"They started talking and then Milady pretended to faint," Athos glanced at Aramis who was smirking. "And the next thing I know, they're kissing each other." A chorus of 'what' followed her statement. "She obviously wants something, to be his mistress no doubt," Ellie finished.

"How do you know she wants to be his mistress?" D'Artagnan asked, lying down on the bed.

"Why else would she go to all the trouble of saving us, bringing us horses, flirting with Louis and saving my butt?" Ellie asked.

"Good point," D'Artagnan replied. Ellie smiled down at him as she laid down next to him, her blonde hair mixing with his brown.

"Dinner?" Porthos asked, standing up and rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Please," Ellie replied with a yawn. "I feel like I haven't eaten properly in two days."

"That's probably because you haven't," D'Artagnan reminded her. Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes, hitting him playfully on the arm as Porthos and Athos disappeared off to get food.

"Any other injuries I need to know about?" Aramis asked, watching them play with the other's hair.

"Well," Ellie began.

"We fell down a hill," D'Artagnan added.

"I hit my head on a rock."

"We both got whipped."

"We both got knocked out."

"And neither of us have eaten properly in a while," D'Artagnan surmised.

Aramis sighed, muttering something in Spanish under his breath as the two others laughed.

"Ow!" Ellie exclaimed rubbing her head. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Which only caused D'Artagnan to laugh harder and for Aramis to shake his head in despair as he pulled out a table for dinner.


	14. Good Traitor

**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry for the ridiculous updating schedule but we are slowly getting back on track. There will be no update next week as I am on holiday and I'm not taking my laptop with me (sorry).**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been raining all day. Grey clouds had dressed the sky since Ellie arose at seven bells and it had begun raining soon after. She'd thrown on a navy-blue shirt, brown breeches and black boots and tied her hair up into a messy bun before pulling on a cloak and hurrying over to the bakery to buy some fresh bread and chutney for breakfast. She had then stopped by the dressmakers to pick up a new dress that Treville had ordered for her - apparently being kidnapped meant she deserved a new dress - and had hurried back to the Garrison as the rain started up again.

A flash of lightning cracked open the sky as Ellie stared at her cards. She picked out the 4 of spades and placed it down onto the middle of the table.

"I win," she stated, stacking her remaining cards into a pile as D'Artagnan stared open mouthed at the card.

"But how?" he asked as he began arranging his cards into the correct order.

"I'm excellent at cards," she reminded him as she pushed back from the table and stretched. "I'm going up to see Treville," she told him picking up a piece of bread coated in onion chutney. "You coming?" D'Artagnan hastily stood up and followed Ellie down the corridor into the small dining room that was next door to Treville's office. The Captain was sat at a table, cleaning his guns as Ellie and D'Artagnan walked in. Athos was leaning against the fireplace a gup of wine in one hand and he nodded in greeting as they walked in. Treville glanced over his shoulder and smiled at them.

"What are you eating?" He asked, staring at the remaining bread in Ellie's hand.

"The rest of the bread and chutney I bought," she replied, putting the last piece into her mouth. "Well, what was left from Porthos," she amended. Treville chuckled as she sat down on a three-legged stool near the window. A comfortable silence fell as the four of them went about their jobs. Ellie picked up a book from the table and began flicking through it, stopping every now and then to read what was on the page.

She looked up as she heard the sound of a sword been unsheathed and someone dressed all in black walked in. Treville stiffened as the attacker held him in headlock and stood behind him, sword to his throat.

"I warn you, I am a desperate man. If you resist, I will kill you. I want an audience with your king and I have no time to waste," The man said, his accent sounding suspiciously like Spanish. Ellie, Athos and D'Artagnan stood up, their guns in their hands as they surrounded the man.

"Drop it," said Athos as he raised his gun and aimed it at the man's head.

"Do as he says," D'Artagnan added moving his gun to the other side of the attackers head when the man made no move to drop the knife.

"We won't hesitate to kill you," Ellie finished as she moved her gun so that the barrel of it was aimed at the back of the man's head. Reluctantly the man realised his hold on Treville and the Captain stood up and walked to the other side of the table to face the man. Ellie lowered her gun and moved to the doorway, blocking his escape.

"I know you," said Treville now that he was looking at the man. "You're in the Spanish army. This is General Tariq Alaman."

"Former General," Tariq corrected, glancing at Athos gun as a bead of sweat trickled down his head. "Now persecuted by my own country. I have come here to offer my services to France. Believe me, your king will want to see what I have brought for him."

Treville hesitated in his response. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, unsure as to what to say.

"It couldn't hurt," Ellie told him from where she was leaning against the door, arms crossed. Tariq turned around to face her and shot her a grateful look. "Either way, Louis is going to be annoyed. Might as well hope he'll be happier afterwards."

"Fine," Treville said and Tariq nodded gratefully. "I'll send word to the King."

Ellie had forgone her usual outfit of breeches and a shirt this morning. Instead she found herself pulling on a red and white gown that Constance had made for her. The overlay was made of a white and red swirl material with a red silk underlay. The sleeves just reached her elbows and the ends were decorated with thin white lace. She'd also decided to wear a red silk choker as well as her gold pendant.

"Elizabeth!" Louis called as he walked down the stone steps to where they'd agreed to meet. Louis was still in his nightdress and had an peach in one hand. "Why do people harp on about the beauty of the sunrise?" He asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think it's because it's peaceful, Your Majesty," Ellie replied as she rose from her curtsey.

"But it happens every day with tedious regularity," he moaned coming to a stop. Ellie sighed and followed Athos and Treville as they stood next to the King. Tariq walked over to a stone statue that was standing in the middle of the garden and crouched down, pouring a small amount of white powder onto its base. He then placed a fuse on top of the powder, placed a stone on top of it to secure it and stood up.

"Please move back. Back. Please, Your Majesty, back," Tariq said as he stood up.

"This had better be worth it, Treville," grumbled Louis as h begrudgingly moved back. Ellie glanced at Athos who gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"There's barely enough powder to fire a musket," Aramis stated as he walked back from the statue. Tariq brushed to flint stones together, creating a spark that lit the fuse. He quickly stood up and hurried away from the statue as the fuse began to burn away.

Suddenly, an almighty explosion erupted from the statue, causing it to explode completely. Ellie chuckled in awe as Porthos drew his sword, shocked and unsure at this new gunpowder. Louis laughed as he placed his foot on top of the rolling head of the statue, clapping his hands like an excited chid. He walked over to Tariq, taking a bite out of his peach as he walked.

"A few grains of this miraculous powder could sink a galleon," Tariq informed him as he held the small tube of powder. Louis looked at Treville in amazement. "I am prepared to give up its formula."

D'Artagnan nodded, sensing the unfinished statement. "At what price?" He asked.

Tariq turned to him and looked at him as he answered. "The Spanish have kidnapped my daughter. They are holding her here, in Paris. I want her back." He turned to Louis. "Do we have a deal?" He asked.

* * *

"Genera Baltasar will exchange Samara for the cypher machine at the Place de L'eglise at six o'clock," Treville said as he marched through the armoury.

"On market day?" Asked Athos as they followed him to his office. "It will be packed."

"Ambassador Perales has brokered a hand-over with the kidnappers," Treville replied, shutting a door so that they had complete privacy.

"Baltasar hopes to hide amongst the crowd," Tariq realised.

"You know this man?" Aramis asked as he shut the door to the armoury behind him.

"All too well," Tariq said. "I once thought of him as a friend. He was my most trusted Lieutenant. What I never knew was that he always hated me."

"Well, what makes you say that?" Porthos asked.

"I was born the wrong colour," Tariq explained. "An issue you may be familiar with."

Porthos nodded. "Nothing I can't handle," he replied.

"We were ordered to destroy a village, kill every man, woman and child," Tariq said. "Loyal Moors, like me, innocent people, whose only crime was their race. I refused. Baltasar didn't. That was when I understood what type of man he really was."

"It would be helpful if we could see the cypher machine," said Treville as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"At the square," Tariq replied, distrust evident in his voice. Not that Ellie could blame him.

"You don't trust us," D'Artagnan realised.

"Of course, he doesn't," Ellie muttered under her breath. But apparently, it was loud enough because Treville sent her a look whilst Tariq looked surprised.

"I have no reason," Tariq countered, regain his composure.

"Musketeers are men of honour," Athos told him.

"The King of Spain swore he loved me, then had me arrested on false charges. He was a man of honour, too," Tariq replied and none of them knew what to say next.

* * *

"You seem to be more aware of your surrounding then most people," said Tariq. Ellie jumped, startling Jesper. He pawed the ground and whined, tossing his head up in the air. "I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"It's ok," Ellie replied, stroking Jesper's nose affectionally as she fed him an apple. "People do say I'm quite aware."

"How is it you know so much about the Moors?" Tariq asked, moving to stand next to her as she brushed Jesper's back.

"I grew up in some of the poorest parts of France," She said. "I saw a lot. I met a lot of Moors who were running. They were kind enough to explain to me the ignorance of the world towards them. I swore never to be ignorant to another's suffering." Sighing, Ellie turned to face Tariq who was stroking Jespers mane. "I also heard things I never want to hear again."

"You seem very wise for one so young," Tariq stated. "You remind me a lot of my daughter. She too is like you: not ignorant of the world's suffering."

"I believe that you should judge a person, not by the colour of their skin, but by their actions," Ellie replied as she tied a net full of hay on to a metal ring. "Just because someone is born the wrong colour doesn't make them evil."

Tariq chuckled. "I think you and Samara would get along well." Ellie looked at him over her shoulder and smiled as Jesper snuffled her hand for another apple.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," she replied honestly.

"I thought we are meant to be blending in," Ellie muttered as she, Athos and D'Artagnan strolled slowly to the market.

"We are," Athos replied.

"Then why am I wearing this?" She gestured to the emerald green dress she had on. It fitted snugly on her top half and billowed out at the waist into a full skirt. The neckline and sleeves were trimmed with black lace and she'd allowed her hair to curl naturally.

"Because we are also keeping up appearances," Athos muttered, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her behind him as a wagon full of chickens rolled by. "As soon as Alaman has his daughter, we strike," Athos reminded them as they walked into L'eglise. It was full of people buying, trading and catching up. Ellie wallowed the lump of fear that had crept up her body. If this went wrong, a lot of people were at risk. "Aramis' first shot will take out Baltasar. With their leader gone, his men should surrender."

They walked around L'eglise, keeping a careful eye out for any of Baltasar's men. "There. One of Baltasar's men?" D'Artagnan asked, spotting a man leaning against a stack of barrels.

"I don't think so," Athos replied when the man stood up and hugged a woman passing by. He glanced at D'Artagnan who looked slightly dejected. "They're here somewhere," he sang quietly as he walked past a stall selling meat.

"Try one, sir?" A woman asked holding out a wooden plate as Athos walked up to a stand selling fruit and veg. He excepted the cherry and turned to look up at the building opposite. Aramis appeared in the window and tilted his hat in acknowledgement. Ellie looked up as Porthos and Tariq walked into L'eglise; Tariq was carrying a large wooden box under his arm.

"He's got the cypher," Athos noted as he spotted the two.

"Second archway from the left," D'Artagnan said as he popped a cherry in his mouth. Athos looked up as one of Baltazar's men hesitantly walked into the square.

"Behind the barrels," said Ellie, noticing another one appear.

"Two more by the bread," Athos added, nodding his head in their direction. Ellie coughed nodding her head over to where Baltazar was walking towards Porthos and Tariq. Behind him was a girl – who Ellie presumed was Samara – and another man.

"I swore I would hunt you down, Tariq," Baltasar threatened as he came face to face with Tariq.

"And I swore I would kill you, Baltasar," Tariq retaliated.

"Give me the cipher," Baltazar demanded, clearly annoyed at the small talk.

"The girl first," Porthos replied. Baltasar hesitated but grabbed Samara by the arm and handed her over to Tariq.

"Come on, Aramis," D'Artagnan muttered when no gunshot was heard.

"What's he waiting for?" Athos asked. Baltasar smirked as he took the cipher from Tariq, clearly happy that he got what he wanted. Ellie eyed the two men either side of her as they began to pull their pistols out; ready and waiting for the confrontation should Aramis fail to fire.

Baltasar opened the wooden box and growled. "No cipher!" He slammed the lid down and whirled around to face Tariq. He threw the box at Porthos he batted it away. "It's a trick!" Baltasar yelled as he began to run away.

"Down!" Athos yelled at the people who were milling about as a bolt flew through the air and hit the woman who had just offered them cherries. Ellie saw Porthos take after Baltasar as he ran through the arches.

"Get Samara," Athos told her, pushing her towards Tariq and Samara. She ran over to them as together they killed one of Baltasar's men.

"Run, Samara!" Tariq yelled.

"Come with me," Ellie told the girl as she grabbed her arm and led her away from the chaos. Suddenly, Ellie's arms were pulled behind her as Baltasar and his men cornered them.

"No, no!" Samara screamed as they forced her and Ellie to follow Baltasar. Ellie gasped in horror as she saw Porthos on the ground, groaning in pain from the bolt that was in his leg.

"Get the musketeer!" Baltasar yelled as they walked past.

"No!" Ellie yelled, fighting against the men as she watched Porthos fall to the ground and be dragged away. She felt something hard hit her head as she caught D'Artagnan's fear filled gaze, before her knees gave way and she sank to the floor. She felt someone lift her up and carry her away as the screams of the market faded away.


	15. Samara

The first thing Ellie became aware of was the immense pounding at the back of her head. It felt as if the blacksmith was hammering her head with his hammer and her ears rung. She squinted as she opened her eyes, daylight blinding her vision briefly. As her eyes – and head – adjusted to the brightness she became aware of the fact that she was lying on a cold, stone floor scattered sparsely with old straw. She turned her head, groaning as a fresh wave of pain washed over her, taking in the rather large room. Evidently, it was a basement as the barred windows were high up in the walls and Ellie could see the shadows of a moving wagon on the floor. Straight in front of her was another prisoner who, to Ellie, looked strangely familiar. He was still out cold and had an arrow protruding from his right leg.

It suddenly hit Ellie like a ton of bricks who it was. "Porthos," she gasped, her voice coming out like a whisper as she attempted to stand up. She made it to her feet, taking one step forward before collapsing back onto the stone as the room spun around.

"Careful," came a gentle, calming voice from behind her. "You've got a rather bad concussion." Ellie rolled over and saw a young woman sitting against a pillar reading a book. "I'm Samara," she said, closing her book and walking over to Ellie.

Ellie groaned as Samara helped her sit up against a pillar, the room spinning madly. "Ellie," she replied as Samara crouched down in front of her.

"This should help," Samara said as she handed her a cold flannel, guiding her hand so that she held it against her head.

Ellie sighed quietly as the cold slowly calmed the ponding at the back of her head. "Thank you."

* * *

"You never had any intention of handing over the cipher!" Treville yelled in Tariq's face. Several hours had passed since the catastrophe in the square and Tariq was sitting in a chair in the cellar of the garrison. None of them had admitted to the King what had happened yet; this was Musketeer business.

"That is true," Tariq replied calmly. "But I have my reasons."

"Five innocent people dead. Two Musketeers held hostage!" Aramis stormed over to Tariq and flipped the table he was sat at over. He grabbed onto the man's jacket, pulling him up close. "And you still think you have a winning hand?" He growled out lowly as Treville pulled Tariq back into his seat.

"I was once a man of status. A respected figure. Now I am hounded out of my own country," Tariq said slowly. "Believe me, I have no hand to play."

"Then why gamble with your daughter's life?" Athos asked. He was leaning against a shelf behind Tariq. He was strangely calm despite two Musketeers missing and possibly injured.

"Because I had no choice!" Tariq exclaimed, turning his head slightly as he spoke. No one in the room believed his words, it was evident on their faces.

"More game," Athos said simply with a shrug.

"I had no choice because I do not have the cipher." Aramis looked up as he spoke. "Samara does." Treville sighed as Tariq carried on. "I am sorry I lied, I put your friends in danger. I didn't do it lightly. Now, I humbly beg for your help. I don't know where they've taken Samara. Help me find her and I will give you what you want: the cipher and, with it, the formula for the gunpowder."

Aramis sighed, looking over to Athos for a reply.

"There's one sure way to find her, we do exactly what the Spanish want. We hand you over," Athos replied. Tariq didn't respond, looking out the window as he contemplated his choices. Either way, they were going to get their brother and sister in arms back.

* * *

"How's Porthos?" Ellie asked. The flannel was sitting in her hand, her arms too weak to stay up for long.

"Who, the large man lying on the floor becoming acquainted with an arrow?" Ellie grunted in response. "Better than you, despite the blot in his leg. I was waiting for things to calm down upstairs before I cleaned it," Samara sighed as she stood up and picked up a bloody cloth from a bucket of water. Ellie closed her eyes against the harsh glare of the sun as Samara began cleaning Porthos' wound. A shriek made Ellie jump and open her eyes as Porthos awoke and immediately grabbed Samara into a headlock.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded as Samara struggled to free herself from Porthos' grasp.

"Making sure you don't bleed to death," she growled as she pulled herself free. "If that leg becomes infected, you'll lose it. Is there much demand for one-legged Musketeers?" Samara quipped. "Not that you were much use with two."

"Not much of a nurse, are you?" Porthos groaned as he sat up.

"I'm not a nurse. I'm a poet." She threw the cloth at Porthos and stood up. "Fix your own leg."

Ellie chuckled, her eyes still closed against the sun as she heard Samara return to her spot behind her. "She's just trying to help, Porthos," Ellie stated as she heard him panting in pain.

"Where even are we?" Porthos asked as he moved so that he was leaning against a wooden pillar.

"Balthasar's safe house," Samara replied. Porthos grunted in response as he tried to stand up. "Are you in pain?" Samara asked quietly as he leant heavily against the pillar.

"Yeah, a little bit," Porthos replied. A hint of a smile crossed Ellie's lips at his sarcastic comment.

"Something went wrong with the exchange," Samara told him.

"Yeah, your father lied to us and nearly got you killed," Porthos explained. "That's what went wrong."

"He trusted you French and you made a mess of everything!" Samara explained as Porthos hopped over to another pillar, biting his lip in pain.

"Stop with the shouting please." Ellie sighed as her head continued pounding.

"You alright?" Samara asked quietly, crouching down beside the girl, a gentle hand on her wrist.

"Not really, no," Ellie replied, covering her eyes with one hand. Porthos glanced over at the girl in concern as she slumped back against the pillar.

"We need to get out." Ellie squinted her eyes open to see Porthos sitting against a pillar directly in front of her. She had no idea how much time had passed but the low sun told her it was nearly evening.

"What are you going to do?" Samara asked, glancing up from her book. "Punch through the walls?" Ellie smirked softly, her eyes closed as a conversation begun in the basement. Her entire body was a dead weight and her head was still pounding. Aramis was going to murder her if she wasn't already dead when he arrived.

"If it comes to it," Porthos replied, panting with pain. He leant forward, wrapping his hands around the blot embedded in his leg before grunting in pain and retracting them. "What's the book?" He asked as he panted through the pain.

"Poems by the mystic Umar Ibn al-Farid," Samara replied. "Do you read Arabic?" she asked.

"I'm not a Moor. I'm French," Porthos said. Ellie could sense the hostility in his voice.

"You may have been born I France, but that doesn't make you French," Samara replied. "In their eyes, you are, at best, an exotic stranger at worst, a mongrel. I am a Moor. I'm going home to Morocco." Samara paused. "Where are you from?"

"France." Porthos' reply was short. He looked over at Samara. "And Africa. On my mother's side." He finished.

"Which part of Africa?" Samara asked. Porthos didn't reply, the silence giving away the fact that he actually had no idea. "Well, wherever it was, that is where you belong. In the end, your adopted country will betray you, as mine did me."

"I know who am and where I am," Porthos shot back angrily. In his anger he grasped the bolt again, pulling on it but eventually giving up as he bit back a scream of pain. Samara sighed as she watched him pant in pain. "Would you like to hear some poetry?" she asked.

"I'd prefer a brandy," Porthos panted.

"Poetry is all I have," Samara replied with a smile.

"Then poetry will do," Ellie said. Both turned to look at her as she pushed herself up slightly.

Samara smiled at her as she begun reading aloud. "From his light, the niche of my essence enlightened me

"by means of me, my nights blazed morning bright

"I made me witness my being there

"For I was he

"I witnessed him as me

"The light my splendour"

Porthos said nothing in response, his eyes staring straight ahead. Ellie had dozed off, her hair hiding the side of her face as she dozed. Samara watched them as she pulled a slim piece of metal from the spine of her book causing it to click. She opened the front cover to reveal a complex piece of metal with several cogs and screws in it. Nervously, she looked up at Porthos as she closed her book once again.

* * *

Ellie awoke sometime later to Porthos shaking Samara awake. She groaned, batting his hand away as she sat up.

"I need you to stop the bleeding," he told her as he pushed himself so that he was leaning against the pillar.

"What bleeding?" Samara asked.

"I'm going to pull the bolt out," Porthos replied. Ellie sighed in despair as she pushed herself to her feet.

"You're made. You'll die," Samara responded, looking at him as if he was mad.

"People have said that before and I'm still here," Porthos said.

"He's got a point," Ellie stated as she slowly walked over to them, falling to her knees beside him a with a _thump_.

"Are you sure you should be up?" Porthos asked as she scooped her hair over a shoulder.

"No, but there's only three of us and you can be a right wimp at times," Ellie shot back with a smile.

Porthos nodded, "Tie off my leg," he ordered as he pulled his belt off. Ellie took it from him and wrapped it around his thigh, pushing the leather through the buckle. "And I'll need some bandages." Both girls ripped the hems of their dresses off and threw them into a pile at Porthos' feet. Ellie now had a rip in her dress up to her thigh that she was bound to forget about and trip over. Ellie took hold over Porthos' belt, her grip on it tight as she prepared to pull it tight around his thigh. She looked at him and nodded as he bit down onto his collar. He nodded in return and she pulled tight on the belt, stopping the blood from reaching the bolt. As Ellie pulled Samara ripped the bolt out of Porthos' leg and bundled a bandage over the wound.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she pressed down on the wound. Porthos grunted as the pressure equalled pain.

"Better," he replied as Ellie tied the belt.

"It doesn't hurt as much?" Samara asked in disbelief.

"No, it's worse. But now I've got a weapon," Porthos said, showing her the bloodied bolt. Ellie chuckled quietly as she fell next to Porthos, exhausted from doing the bare minimum. Her eyes drooped as the exhaustion washed over her and she collapsed against Porthos as sleep overcame her.

 **A/N: Hi...long time no see hey? I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I have in no way given up on this story. I'm determined to finish Ellie's story no matter how long it takes! x**


	16. Fire and Smoke

It must have been a while later when Ellie awoke to the basement door being opened. She cracked open an eye and saw one of the guards walking towards her and Samara. From behind, Porthos jumped the man, holding him in a headlock with the bolt pointing to his throat.

"My leg hurts. Someone's going to pay for it," he growled as the man he was holding gasped. "Make sure it's not you." He pulled the man's gun out of his holster and nodded behind him at the two girls who were watching. Samara picked up her book and Ellie followed her and Porthos out of the basement, attempting to ignore the pounding that was still in her head.

* * *

D'Artagnan stood hidden in the gateway to the house where Alaman was currently being held. He'd followed Alaman to this house where Porthos and Ellie He looked up as a man led Aramis and Athos over to him and stood up.

"Well done. Go," he whispered as he handed the man some coins for his service. The man thanked him as D'Artagnan retreated back into the shadows. "Middle door. No one's moved since they arrived," he informed the other two.

"Any sign or Porthos or Ellie?" Aramis asked, leaning over D'Artagnan's shoulder. D'Artagnan shook his head, his lips tightly pressed together.

"it's been hours. Alaman might be dead by now," Athos reminded them.

"They want to put him on trial," Aramis told him with a shake of his head. "Make a show of the traitor's downfall."

"He knew the risks," D'Artagnan countered.

Athos sighed, "Treville is on the way."

* * *

Porthos, Samara and Emily emerged onto the top corridor of the house where Baltasar was interrogating Alaman. As soon as they emerged they had two guns pointing at their one. One of Baltasar's men fired at them causing Ellie to fall back against the wall, smacking her back and head against the stone. She swallowed down the cry of pain as Baltasar moved behind Alaman and placed a knife against his throat.

"Drop your weapons," Baltasar ordered. Two men were now pointing their guns at the kidnapped party and Ellie could see the fear in Samara's face as the knife against her father's throat bit into the flesh slightly.

"One shot," Porthos yelled. "Who's it going to be?" No one moved. Ellie put a hand against the wall to keep herself steady as the room begun spinning again.

"Three seconds or I cut his throat," Baltasar said.

Samara stepped forward from behind Porthos, catching his eye. "Please," she whispered her voice shaking with worry. "Please."

Ellie stepped forward, ignoring the room as it tilted around. "Porthos," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Without hesitation, he dropped the gun and realised the man he'd been holding. He fell against the wall and Ellie allowed her shoulders to relax slightly, placing her hand against the wall again to keep her balance. The man Porthos had held captured marched over to him and punched him in the leg, just above his bolt wound. Ellie stumbled slightly as Porthos fell into her and did her best to help him up.

Baltasar walked over to the table against the side of the room, lifting it up and slamming it down in front of Alaman as one of his men dragged Samara over to the table, forcing her hand onto it. He stabbed his knife into the table, inches away from Samara's hand.

"Your choice, Tariq," Baltasar told him, looking the man dead in the eye. Tariq said nothing. Baltasar raised his knife into the air and moved to stab it into Samara's hand when Tariq yelled. Baltasar froze, hand in mid-air and Tariq sighed.

"The cypher is in Samara's book," Tariq said.

"You shouldn't have told him," Samara replied. "I'd rather die than help them!"

"I know, my love. But I want you to live," Tariq told her gently. Standing tall, Samara reached into her pocket and pulled out her book containing the cypher. She opened it and pushed it onto the table. Baltasar reached over to pick the book up when a loud thud echoed through the door downstairs. All three of Baltasar's men ran down the stairs as Baltasar grabbed onto Samara, holding her back.

Ellie looked up and smiled. Through the haze of pain and dizziness, she felt hope at the fact her brothers were finally here. She moved closer to Porthos, leaning heavily on the wall as she heard footsteps running up the stairs towards them. Aramis was the first person she saw and a wave of relief rushed over her as D'Artagnan and Athos emerged behind him.

All three pulled out their guns, Porthos grabbing one of the tables next to him. Ellie stood next to him, wobbling on her feet as they stood as a united front against Baltasar.

"One more step and I shoot her," Baltasar said, holding a gun against Samara.

"Put down your weapons," Perales ordered, emerging from their left. "This man is under protection from the Spanish Crown. Once again, you Musketeers have lied about your true intentions."

"It was the only way to find out where you were holding the hostages," Athos replied, his gun still raised.

"I suggest you leave," Perales said moving to stand in front of them. "Unless you intend to shoot me as well."

"We'll leave," Athos told him. "But we're taking General Alaman and his daughter with us." Baltasar picked the cypher up from off the table, holding it in his hand. "And the cypher."

No one moved. No one said anything. Tariq looked at Perales and Baltasar and sighed. "I will return to Spain of my own free will, and explain how the cypher works. But only if your release my daughter," he told the room. Samara looked down at him horror.

"General Alaman and the cypher will stay here," Perales countered. "The girl can leave. King Louis wishes to avoid a public embarrassment, does he not?"

"I won't go without my father," Samara announced and Ellie's heart ached for the girl. She clearly adored her father and her heart was breaking at the prospect of leaving him to the Spanish.

"You must go," Tariq told her daughter. "As long as you are free, I will always be at your side." Samara bent down and hugged her father, tears in her eyes. "Samara, listen to me." The girl stood up, looking her father in the eye. The world that we knew is dead. You have to build a new one where our people can live in dignity and with peace. That is your task now, hmm?" Samara didn't reply, knowing deep down her father was right. "Now go. Go!"

"Get the girl to safety," Athos ordered. Samara walked over to them as Aramis dropped his gun to help Porthos down the stairs. "We withdraw. For now." Ellie followed after Samara, D'Artagnan snaking his hand around her waist when she stumbled down the stairs.

D'Artagnan put a hand on hers as they emerged into the courtyard and the setting sun blinded her. She stumbled over her feet, knees giving way as the pounding in her head increased and her vision tilted. She felt someone sit her down and rub her back as her head dropped to her chest. She couldn't hear anything above the pounding and ringing in her ears, the sunlight making her concussion so much worse.

"-lie. Ellie. Elizabeth!" Ellie opened her eyes and saw D'Artagnan crouched in front of her. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she took a deep breath. "You good?"

"Yeah," she breathed, sitting up straight. "As good as I can be."

"Surround the building," Treville ordered as he emerged into the courtyard. Ellie made no move to stand up, content with sitting down and being able to kind of see.

"The cypher's inside. Baltasar is holding it," Aramis informed him as they walked towards the building. "That's the room those three windows." Aramis pointed it out to Treville. "Just Tariq and the Spanish in there."

All the Musketeers in the vicinity raised their guns and aimed them at the window or the door. The door opened and Perales assistant emerged. "Any assault on Spanish citizens will provoke a diplomatic incident, Captain," he informed them. "Is that what you want?"

"What I want is the cypher," Treville replied.

"Then I suggest we have a stalemate," Perales assistant said.

"Prepare to enter the building!" Treville yelled.

Samara stepped forward. "Please. My father is in there," she reminded Treville.

"I warn you. If you lay hands on a Spanish citizen, there will be dangerous consequences," Perales assistant told them as he walked up to them. Treville looked over at Samara and Ellie, the latter of whom currently had her eyes closed and was tightly gripping on to the edge of the fountain, knuckles white.

A gunshot startled them all and Treville looked up to the room in which Tariq was in.

"Father! Father!" Samara yelled. Seconds later the house exploded sending them all flying on to the ground. Ellie felt her back smack the side of the fountain and her vision went dark as the debris and cloud of dust settled around them. She groaned, attempting to push herself up off the floor but her arms gave away. She lifted her head and saw Athos stumbling to his feet, holding his ribs and D'Artagnan sprawled just in front of her. The ringing in her ears blocked out any noise, but Ellie could clearly see Samara being held back by Porthos, screaming for her father.

D'Artagnan crawled to his knees and squeezed Ellie's hand as she scrunched her eyes shut against the black spots dancing across her vision. D'Artagnan was whispering something to her as she laid her head down on the floor, her body too weak to do anything else.

Aramis was definitely going to kill her.

* * *

Ellie awoke some time later to find herself in Aramis' room. She was laying on his bed and had several blankets piled on top of her. She winced as she sat up, her head throbbing as she looked around. Slowly, she peeled off the blankets and allowed the fresh air to hit her warm body. Someone had taken off her ruined dress and placed her in a shirt and pants. Ellie reached up and gently touched her head where she felt a large bump. Her hair was clean from the dried blood that had been knotting it together and the room was no longer spinning which Ellie took as a good sign.

The door opened and Athos walked in with a jug of water in his hand. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at Ellie as he shut the door behind him.

"Nice to see you up," he said quietly as he walked over to the table and placed the jug on the table.

"Hmm," Ellie muttered, her eyes looking out the window. Night had fallen and a gentle breeze was floating in from the window open just a crack. She felt the bed dip as Athos sat down next to her.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked quietly, his hands grasped together in his lap.

"Bits," Ellie said, turning to face him. "I remember the building blowing up but nothing afterwards."

Athos hummed in acknowledgement as he leant forward and poured her a cup of water. Ellie took it gratefully, only now realising how thirsty she was. Athos sighed. "After you passed out, D'Artagnan carried you back here and Aramis fixed you up. We then went up to see the King, got shouted at for being useless and endangering your life – that part was done by Liam."

"Of course it was," Ellie muttered as she took a sip of water.

"We then came back here and Aramis and D'Art are with Porthos to give you some peace and quiet." Athos summed up. Ellie nodded to herself as she stared into the cup filled with water. Athos stood up with a groan, holding his ribs, and walked over to the jug.

Ellie watched him as he moved, evidently his ribs ached. "Are you alright?" She asked as he poured himself some water.

"Just some sore ribs, that's all," he replied.

"For some reason – and it may be because of how well I know you – I don't believe you," Ellie said as she stood up. "Sit down."

"What?" Athos asked, looking at it as if she was mad.

"I said: sit down." She raised her eyebrows at him and he eventually sat down, shedding his shirt once sat. His ribs were covered in blue and purple bruises and were evidently looking rather painful. Ellie picked up a roll of bandage from the table and sat down next to him, unrolling it.

"You should be resting," Athos reprimanded as she begun wrapping his ribs.

"Well, I think we both know that you'd rather I did this than having to own up to Aramis and invoke his mother hen rage," Ellie retorted. Athos chuckled quietly as she tied the bandage into a knot to stop it from shifting. "I won't say anything if you don't," Ellie said.

"Deal," Athos replied. Ellie held out her little finger and Athos grasped it in his own as they agreed on the pact.

What happens between them, stays between them.


	17. Back to the future

**A/N: Hi... so, um, exams happened, I passed, I started Sixth Form and tada...**

* * *

It had been a week of pure chaos for Ellie. The people of Paris had begun to turn on the Spanish thanks to a woman named Emilie and the subsequent revolts had been left to Ellie and several other musketeers to deal with. She'd hardly gotten any sleep with having to deal with the revolts, the King, Liam and Rochefort all together and she was exhausted. So it was no surprise to the others sitting in the dining room that morning, that Ellie stumbled in - half dressed - and immediately fell into a chair in the corner of the room.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Athos said absently as he sat slumped in his chair, no doubt hungover from the night before.

"Mm," Ellie grumbled, head tilted back over the edge of the chair.

"You look exhausted," Porthos stated, looking his friend up and down.

"Well," Ellie began, sitting up properly, "if you had had to deal with the revolts, Louis, Rochefort and Liam all in one week, you two would be as exhausted as me."

"You've been dealing with the revolts?" Aramis questioned, staring at her.

"Me and some other musketeers. No one else wanted to do it," Ellie replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Not that I can blame them."

"But surely Treville could've sent us or some other musketeers to help?" D'Artagnan questioned, tearing off a piece of bread.

"He would've done if you hadn't been dealing with Emilie."

"What would I have done?" Ellie looked up at Treville as he walked into the room. He glanced down at her and his eyebrows raised when he saw the bags under her eyes and how tired she looked. "Ah."

"Yeah," Ellie began, standing up from her chair and walking over to the food, "ah."

"Are they still giving you trouble?" He asked as moved to stand in the center of the room.

"Yes, even more so than usual, quite frankly. They're rampaging through Paris, murdering anyone with a Spanish name. It's complete carnage."

"Why don't we just arrest her?" Porthos asked.

"It's not that simple," Treville replied as Ellie fell into a nearby chair with a chunk of bread.

"She's got thousands of supporters," Ellie said through a mouthful of bread. "They're fiercely loyal to her, imagine the chaos we'd cause if we arrested her."

"She's sick," Porthos began, "touched in the head."

"She fainted while we were speaking to her," D'Artagnan chimed. "Apparently, she's been having fits since she was a child."

"Some people call that the sacred affliction," Aramis said, "perhaps she's genuinely blessed." He stood up, "with faith, anything is possible."

"Well, whatever you want to call it, it's giving me a headache and ruining my week," Ellie muttered. "So, do something."

"You should all try reading the Bible once in a while," Aramis replied as he sat back down, a copy of said book in his hand.

"Is it going to stop this mob?" Ellie questioned. Aramis gave her the look and she groaned, throwing her head back. "Then I don't care."

Treville glanced at Ellie and then at Aramis, sighing. "Alright then, Aramis, as you're the expert on God you can deal with her," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "Go to the camp tonight. Gain her trust, find out what he weaknesses are."

"I didn't become a Musketeer to destroy an honest woman's reputation," Aramis replied.

"And I didn't join the Musketeers to deal with an angry mob intent on killing anyone Spanish!" Ellie yelled, standing up from her seat, tipping it slightly. "You deal with it, or I will." She spun around and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. The men occupying the room stared after her in shock, surprised at her outburst.

"Either you deal with her,' Treville said quietly, walking towards the door, "or Ellie does."

* * *

Ellie let out a long sigh as she leant against the stairs. The mob was causing her a ridiculous amount of stress and it was starting to show.

"Beckett!"

Ellie looked up and saw Madison waving at her from the gateway.

"Bloke at the gates for you," he explained when he saw her looking. He shrugged at her confused look and returned to cleaning the guns. Ellie groaned, pushing off the stairs and strolling towards the gate. She paused when she saw who it was. Her right hand moved to her belt, making sure her dagger was within reach as she walked up to him.

"What?" She demanded, standing in the gateway.

"Hello to you to," Liam muttered, turning to face her. He walked up to her, his hands snaking around her waist. "I've missed you," he breathed into her ear, his mouth making its way onto her neck.

Ellie smacked his arm, hard, and pulled away. "What _are_ you doing?" She exclaimed, stumbling away.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, his face losing all emotion. "I thought you loved me?"

"Yes!" Ellie explained, throwing her hands into the air, "when we were fourteen and innocent!" She sighed, biting her lip. "I've changed, ok? I don't love you anymore. I thought I did, but I don't." Ellie laughed dryly. "And I never will." Liam's face fell ever so briefly and Ellie knew in that second that whatever was underneath, terrified the shit out of her.

Liam stared at her, fury on his face. "You'll regret this, Elizabeth." He spat, walking away from her. "You've no idea what you've just done!"

Ellie stared after Liam, hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself down. Her hands were shaking furiously, and she clenched them tightly as she walked back into the garrison. Liam wasn't worth stressing over, he was simply an inconvenience in her life.

"Ellie," Treville called from the top of the stairs as she stopped by the table, "my office." He turned around and headed inside, assuming she'd follow.

Ellie groaned, slamming the jug down onto the table and walking up the stairs, towards Treville's office. She shut the door behind her as she walked in and stood in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Ellie?" Treville asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be, Captain?" Ellie asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Liam."

 _Shit_. Ellie stiffened, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I can explain –"

Treville held up a hand, silencing her. "I understand, Ellie. Honestly, I don't give a damn what goes on in your private life. But that man is _dangerous,_ Ellie."

"I know, Treville," Ellie replied. "Believe me."

"Which is why I am asking if everything is alright. Because I'm sensing it isn't."

Ellie felt her shoulders slump and she fell into the chair that was standing in front of his desk. "No, it isn't." She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I've just made myself a very dangerous enemy, Treville. I have no idea what he's capable of and…"

"And what?"

"He loves me." Ellie's voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "I don't think he's going to accept the fact that I don't love him back."

"Are you saying he has some weird obsession with you?" Treville queried.

"I don't _know_ , Treville!" Ellie yelled, standing up. "I – I don't know, ok?" Ellie sighed. "I've got to go check on the mob," she muttered, walking out the room. She closed the door quietly behind her, silence filling the room.

"Oh, Ellie," Treville whispered quietly, staring at the young woman as she left. He glanced down at the paperwork on his desk and leant back in his chair with a sigh. Suddenly, the Cardinal seemed like a saint compared to Rochefort and Liam.

* * *

A loud _thud_ echoed throughout the dark room as Liam punched a wall. Rochefort tutted from where he was perched on a wooden desk as his protégé shook his hand.

"Careful now, Liam," Rochefort said slowly.

"She doesn't love me," Liam spat, "she has ruined everything!" He yelled in anger, kicking the wall with his foot.

"Has she though?" Rochefort replied, standing up and walking over to Liam. "You still have feelings for her, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then," Rochefort began, leaning in to Liam's ear, "use that to your advantage. Drive a wedge between her and them. Break her, if you have to." He straightened up and sighed. "She's all yours, I have no need of her." He turned to face Liam. "Just…don't kill her."

* * *

Ellie groaned internally as she rode round the corner and saw the mob attacking Perales' house. They were armed with rocks and the occasional pitchforks, whatever weapons they could find. Ellie rode her horse through the mob, dismounting and pushing her way through the mass of bodies towards the doors. As Porthos and the others tried to keep the mob at bay, Ellie pulled her gun out of her belt and, aiming it at the sky, fired it.

Silence immediately fell, everyone turning to look at her. "Alright, you know the drill!" She yelled, shooing the mob away from the house as Treville and the others snuck inside. Satisfied they weren't going to launch an attack at her, she followed the others inside the house, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Ambassador!" Porthos yelled as they ran up the stairs towards the man's rooms. Ellie followed behind, stumbling to a holt as Perales pointed a sword at them. "Put it down," Porthos told him.

"Captain!" Ellie yelled. Treville walked in a moment later and Perales slowly put the sword down.

"Our orders are to escort you to safety," Treville informed him.

"This is madness," Perales complained, "I am working night and day to bring about peace between our two great Catholic nations." Perales paused as D'Artagnan placed his cloak over his shoulders. "But there are those in Paris and in Madrid who would not have it so." Perales glared at Ellie as he spoke.

"You are more than welcome to try and control the mob yourself," she shot back, moving to stand on the landing.

"The King is no friend of Emilie's," D'Artagnan said, grabbing Perales' hat, before an argument could ensue.

"Oh, I don't mean the peasant girl," Perales spat, glaring at Treville.

"If we're all quite ready?" Athos said, glancing between them. Ellie huffed, turning around and descending the stairs, expecting the others to follow.

* * *

Ellie slid down in her seat in the dining room, twiddling her dagger between her fingers. She'd put her feet on a nearby table and her skirt had scrunched up to her knees. She'd found herself hiding away from everyone, contemplating everything and _everyone_ and didn't particularly want to do anything. It was the first quiet afternoon she'd had for some time and she wasn't going to waste it. Typically, Liam was the thought filling her head the most. She'd made one of the most dangerous men in Paris her enemy and she had a feeling he felt something more than innocent love for her. It had turned into almost an obsession and it scared her.

"Elizabeth!"

Ellie looked up towards the door and sighed. "Here."

The door swung open and Jacques handed her a note, before disappearing again. Ellie stared after him confused. She sighed and shook her head, opening the note.

 _Meet me by the gates to the palace. I'll explain then._

 _Constance x_

Ellie groaned, standing up standing up and stretching her back out. She picked up her weapons belt and put it around her waist, throwing her jacket on as she disappeared out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Athos yelled as he noticed her walking out the Garrison.

"Palace, I've been summoned!" She yelled back, not glancing up at him. Athos stared after her, concern on his face. He looked to Porthos, who had an equally worried look on his face, and sighed.

"Leave her be," he muttered.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want to do what now?"

Constance sighed, grabbing Ellie's hand in hers. "She simply wants to speak with Emilie. For the sake of her people."

They were standing in the gardens of the palace, next to the stairs leading to the back entrance of the Queen's rooms. Ellie was glancing around, keeping an eye out for Liam and listening to Constance's plan for getting the Queen into Emilie's camp.

"Does she have any idea how reckless an idea this is?" Ellie hissed, glancing to where the Queen was waiting.

"Yes, which is why I asked for you."

"Because I'm going to be extremely useful during an assassination attempt," Ellie replied, crossing her arms.

"Ellie, please," Constance whispered, gripping her hand tightly. "You know I wouldn't ask unless it was the last resort."

Ellie grumbled, biting her lip as she considered the suggestion. "Fine!" She replied, raising her hands in the air. "But make sure it's noted that I am very much against this idea."

"Noted," Constance replied with a small smile as she dragged her over to the Queen.

"Elizabeth," Anne greeted with a smile. "Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it."

Ellie smiled, despite her anger towards the woman. "It's no problem, I'm glad I can be of service." Constance handed her a cloak and Ellie swung it over her shoulders and fastened it, hidden her weapons belt underneath the long fabric. She flipped her hair out from underneath the hood and sighed. "Let's do this."

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Constance muttered as they made their way towards the camp.

"Now she realizes," Ellie muttered, linking hands with Anne as they walked. Anne squeezed her hand in response, noticing Ellie's nervousness. Her nerves weren't for the camp, they were for the fact that she was taking the Queen in there. Even if Aramis was still there, Ellie would be solely responsible for anything that happened to the Queen. That, alone, was a lot to shoulder.

"If the King won't grant Emilie an audience, I must," Anne replied quietly. "What choice do I have?"

"You could have stayed safe at home. And so, could I," Constance replied. "Ellie isn't included in that statement as she's always in danger."

"Cheers," Ellie replied, a smirk on her face.

"I want to be useful, Constance. To show the King there are some things only a Queen can do," Anne said. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Ellie and Constance replied together.

"That's not what I meant," Anne muttered. She looked around as they approached the bridge. "I don't see any muskets or swords. These are just ordinary people. I'm sure they'll listen to reason."

"Ordinary people with very strong opinions," Ellie muttered.

The three of them walked together, Anne and Ellie holding hands, over the bridge leading to the camp. As they approached, two men, armed with swords, blocked their way. Ellie felt Anne's hand tighten around hers and she squeezed it back in reassurance.

"What do you want?" A man, sitting on the edge of the bridge looked at them out the corner of his eye.

"We're looking for Emilie," Constance answered, feeling fear creeping up her spine.

"Who wants her?"

"Two women who've seen the damage you've caused," Anne shot back, glancing at the man.

"Tell us your name," the man replied, tilting his head as he observed them.

"Constance Bonacieux," Constance interrupted, pushing Anne behind her. "And these are my friends, Elizabeth Beckett and Anne."

"Well, we can't let just anyone see Emilie. It wouldn't be safe," the man replied. He stared at Anne for a moment, glancing between her and Ellie. Recognition appeared on his face and Ellie's spare hand began to drift towards her sword. "I know you," he muttered, "you're her. The Queen. The Spanish bitch. And the thief of a musketeer."

"I am as loyal to France as any of you!" Anne exclaimed, looking around. Ellie kept quiet, memories and emotions filling her mind at the man's comment.

"There is not a drop of French blood running in your veins!" The man exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the bridge. Ellie pushed herself in front of Constance and Anne, hand gripping her sword tightly. The man glanced down at Ellie's sword which was just poking out from underneath her cloak. "Who puts a fox in a hen house? Why are you really here?"

"We've told you," Constance began.

"Take her," the man ordered, and the men leapt forward, grabbing the three women by the arms and dragging them into the camp. Everyone in the camp stopped and stared as the three women were dragged towards where Emilie was.

"A present for you, Emilie," the man said as they were dragged into a tent. Ellie stumbled slightly she was dragged in and saw Aramis standing in the corner. She felt a sense of relief overwhelm her at the sight of him. "The Spanish Queen herself."

"Your Majesty," Aramis said, shock on his face at the sight of them. Emilie emerged from her room and walked up to them, looking the three of them up and down. She waved a hand and the men holding Anne and Ellie released them, stepping back. Ellie shivered as the man let her go, her mind wandering back to the incident with Liam a few days before.

She glanced back at Aramis, "This man is a Musketeer. He deserted his regiment to join me." Ellie glanced at him, a frown on her face. She glanced at Constance, seeing the same confusion on her face. "Do you know each other?"

"He has been loyal in the past," Anne answered after a beat, "I am sorry he has forgotten his duty."

"Why are you here?" Emilie asked softly.

"I came here to talk to you, not only as your queen but as a woman and a mother," Anne replied. "Do you really believe that God wants this hatred and violence?" Emilie didn't say anything. "You must know that our savior preached love and forgiveness…"

"I don't need lectures on religion. My message is from God himself," Emilie replied.

"Look into your heart-"

"You should not be here!" Emilie yelled. Ellie took a small step back at the violence of her outburst.

"We should just cut off her head and send it to her brother as a gift," the man from before said. Ellie's hand moved to her sword, the metal handle digging into her hand painfully as she gripped it tightly.

Aramis stormed forward, grabbing the man on the shoulder and spinning him round. "Lay one finger on her…"

"For a deserter, you show a high degree of devotion to the Queen," Emilie said, glaring at Aramis fiercely. "Would you defend me with such passion?"

"Do you really think the King will tolerate any barbarity towards his queen?" Anne questioned furiously, her voice hard. Ellie was still gripping her sword tightly, the metal actually beginning to hurt her hand.

"We should hang her, in the morning, in front of the whole host." Ellie glanced at a woman sitting in the corner of the room. She assumed it was Emilie's mother from the way Emilie looked at her. "Leave the King free to marry an honest Frenchwoman. He'll thank us for it." Ellie decided that she really didn't like Emilie's mother. Something was really off with her.

"That's madness," Aramis said. "He'd send the Red Guard to slaughter us all."

"Abraham was willing to sacrifice his son for God," Emilie's mother replied. "The King should do likewise with his wife. It will inspire his people."

Emilie took a step closer to Anne, looking the woman up and down. Ellie tried to ignore how shaky her entire body felt as she focused on the situation in front of her. Her grip on the handle tightened even more as Emilie sighed.

"God will show me what to do," Emilie replied softly. "Until then…you will be our guest." Ellie felt herself physically relax and slowly let go of her sword handle. Glancing down she saw a line of blood from where she'd gripped it too tight. Her hand began throbbing and she shook it gently, watching as the blood began to drip down her hand. She looked up and saw Aramis staring at her, concern on his face, and she tried to school her face to look less terrified, but knew she'd failed when his eyes softened. Ellie sighed and moved further into the room, ignoring the men standing by the entrance to the tent.

* * *

"Here," Aramis said, handing Anne a bowl of broth. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Emilie and her mother watching them. They looked away and Aramis dropped his voice, "With respect, Your Majesty, are you completely out of your mind?"

"I thought I could help," Anne exclaimed as Constance sorted their beds for the night out. Ellie had perched on the bed furthest from the door and was staring straight ahead, unblinking. She suddenly shook her head, blinking furiously as she suddenly came back to the room. Ellie stood up and walked over to the pot of broth, stirring it.

Anne carried on, watching Ellie as she spoke, "that she might listen to reason."

"Faith has little to do with reason," Aramis whispered, glancing over at Emilie. "If she foresees your death tonight, God knows how I'm going to get you out of here." He looked up and saw Emilie watching them. "You should try the broth," he said loudly. "It's good." Aramis glanced at Ellie, watching her dish out a bowl of broth.

"Take mine," Emilie said suddenly. "I'm not hungry."

"Thank you," Ellie said, grabbing it from the stool. She handed one to Constance who took it with a smile, keeping one for herself. She settled down on the bed, taking a sip of the broth.

"If you need me," Aramis whispered quietly as the women sat down with their dinner, "I'll be close by."

Constance smiled at him, taking a sip of the broth. She glanced at Anne and Ellie, neither saying anything and looking solemn. "Aramis is right," Constance said quietly, "It's good."

Ellie chuckled softly, taking another sip of the broth and swallowing it with a yawn. The warmth of the food and the tent was making her very sleepy and she knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep. Ellie just hoped she wouldn't be awakening to her execution.

 _The light filling the room had a weird blue hue to it. Ellie looked around, her eyes wondering around. She was wearing a long, red dress and her hair was braided up, her necklace absent from her neck. Something about the room felt strangely familiar and a shiver wracked her body. She walked through a set of grand, ornate doors, pushing them open and stepping through. Ellie stumbled to a halt, a scream falling silent on her lips. Someone was lying in a puddle of blood in front of her, a deep, red dress bleeding with the blood. She took a hesitant step forward, falling to her knees when she saw who it was._

 _It was her._

 _Dead._

 _Suddenly, everything changed again and Ellie turned her head as she suddenly appeared in a backstreet, rain falling around her. She couldn't move as she watched a figure advance on a drugged woman, touching her. The woman slumped over, but the man continued. Ellie closed her eyes, opening them a second later to find herself somewhere different again._

 _The Garrison._

 _Except, it was on fire. The stairs had collapsed, the stables a pile of charred wood and the door to the office was blocked by rubble. Smoke filled the air as people rushed around. Ellie stumbled to her feet, soot and dirt on her dress, and watched as someone ran inside. Two other people followed after him, but an explosion threw them back, killing whoever had gone inside._

 _Ellie could feel the heat of the flames getting hotter, feel the man's hands roaming her body, feel the blood seeping through feel the –_

Ellie shot up, a scream dying on her lips as she realized where she was.

"Ellie. Ellie!"

Ellie looked – properly looked – and saw Aramis, Anne and Constance surrounding her. Aramis placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her in concern.

"You were crying out in your sleep," Anne said, grabbing Ellie's hand in hers and squeezing it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't – It was so real… "Ellie trailed off, the nightmare/vision still fresh in her mind. A sob broke through her façade and Aramis sighed sadly, pulling her close to him as she cried. Not caring who saw, he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair, rubbing her shoulder as she cried. Anne and Constance leant in, hugging the young woman as well.

"God showed you a prophecy," Emilie said suddenly.

Ellie shook her head, looking up at the woman. "No. I really hope you're wrong," she whispered.

"We can't reject the truth when it is revealed," Emilie stated softly. She turned around and walked back to her bed as Ellie closed her eyes, leaning into Aramis.

' _No, just no.'_ she thought, trying to forget the pain, the heat, the feeling of –

No. She shivered, and Aramis tightened his grip on her. Everything was going wrong and Ellie had no idea how to fix it.


	18. Pain Everlasting

Constance, Anne and Ellie both stood up as Emilie marched into the room followed by Aramis, her mother and the man from before.

"God has shown me what do," Emilie began, "you will return to Paris." Ellie let out a small sigh of relief at her words and then remembered what was waiting for her in Paris and the relief vanished. "Aramis will escort you. There is one condition for your release. The King must grant me an audience."

"I will do everything in my power," Anne replied, nodding.

"Tell the King we treated you fairly. He has no need to be frightened of his people." Emilie glanced at Aramis as she left, saying nothing to the musketeer. Ellie turned around, picking up her cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. She followed after Constance as she left the tent, noticing that Aramis pulled Anne to one side. Ellie stopped, standing behind the flap, listening and watching them.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw Anne lean in and kiss Aramis, it dropping open even more when Aramis returned the kiss. Constance broke Ellie out of her shock as she accidentally bumped shoulders with her as she walked back into the room. Both stood there in shock as Aramis and Anne turned around, staring at them both in shock. Anne quickly walked up to the two women, Aramis following her. Anne grabbed Constance by the arm, pulling her away and Aramis pulled Ellie into the room, holding her by the shoulders.

"You know _everything_ now," Aramis whispered quietly. "For her sake, don't tell anyone."

Ellie shook her head, "I'd never tell anyone, Aramis. You know I wouldn't." Aramis nodded, rubbing her shoulder. He glanced over at the bowl of broth Ellie had last night – she'd left some behind – and walked over to it. He grabbed a water-skin that was hanging from above and poured the left of broth into it.

Aramis turned around and saw Ellie starring at nothing. "Els?" He called. Nothing. "Ellie?" He walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, spinning around to face him, fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ellie shook her head, "Nothing."

"Ellie," Aramis said warningly.

"Honestly, nothing." Aramis raised his eyebrows and she sighed. "I mean it, nothing is wrong."

Aramis sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her and linked arms with her. "Let's go home, then."

* * *

Ellie stopped suddenly as she walked into the Garrison. Standing at the top of the stairs was Liam, a furious look on his face. Ellie contemplated turning around and running away but as Liam turned around and glared at her, she knew it was too late. She took a deep breath and carried on walking forward.

"What do you want, Liam?" She questioned fiercely. "You have no reason to be here."

"Neither do you." Ellie stopped and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "Don't act so surprised, Elizabeth. I wonder," he took a step down, "how much do your musketeer _brothers_ know?"

"They know _everything_ , Liam," Ellie said. "Now. What. Do. You. Want?"

Liam took another step down, standing one step above Ellie. He leant down and whispered in her ear, "I want to destroy you, Elizabeth. If I can't have you, no one can."

"You're mad, Liam," Ellie replied shakily as she heard Aramis' voice approaching.

"You'll see, Elizabeth," Liam whispered as he walked past. "You'll be mine."

Ellie watched as he left the garrison, bumping shoulders with Aramis as he arrived with Constance and Lemay. Ellie shook her head, rubbing her eyes as Liam disappeared around the corner.

"What's that all about?" Aramis asked as Ellie joined him.

"He's a dick, that's what," Ellie muttered, linking arms with him. Aramis glanced down and saw her fist clench tightly as they walked into the dining room. He didn't say anything, simply placed his hand on top of her clenched one and squeezed it gently. Ellie smiled up at him gratefully and he returned it.

"We think there may be something in it that gives you nightmares," Constance explained as Lemay poured the broth into a bowl.

"And how do you expect me establish that?" Lemay asked.

"You are a man of science," Aramis stated simply.

"I'm a doctor, not an alchemist," Lemay responded. He looked up at Constance and sighed, "but I'm willing to give it a go." Constance smiled, and Ellie chuckled quietly.

"Ellie," Aramis called, holding the door open. Ellie glanced up, walking over to him. "We need to talk." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the store rooms lining the corridor. He opened the door, forcing Ellie to go in first. She sighed, stepping into the small room and watched as Aramis shut the door behind them. The room was plunged into darkness for a minute as Aramis lit a nearby lamp, lighting the room.

"What?" Ellie asked, perching on a table.

"Something's going on with you, Ellie," Aramis began, "and I need to know what."

"Like I said before, _nothing is wrong_ ," Ellie replied quickly.

"And why do I feel as if you're lying?"

"I'm not lying, _Aramis_."

"I'm trying to help you, Ellie."

"You _can't help me_ , Aramis!" Ellie yelled, standing up and glaring at him. " _No one can help me_."

Aramis stared at her, worry on his face as she visibly shook. Tears welled up in her eyes and Aramis put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Whatever it is, Ellie, you can tell me," he said softly. Ellie's face crumpled at his words and Aramis barely caught her as her knees gave way and she started sobbing. He held her close to him, rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"I'm so scared, 'mis," Ellie sobbed, clenching her fist into his shirt as she sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

Shh," Aramis whispered, stroking her hair. "We'll fix it, Ellie, whatever it is." Aramis kissed her head as Ellie slowly stopped crying. She looked up and Aramis felt his heartbreak at the broken expression on her face.

Ellie took a deep breath in, brushing her hair back and wiping her eyes. "It's Liam."

And with those two words, Ellie told Aramis _everything_ that had happened over the past few months. She instantly felt a little lighter, but nothing could get rid of the sheer terror in her heart. But knowing that someone she loved and trusted was going to protect her no matter what, the terror disappeared slightly.

* * *

The two left the store room, walking back to the dining room when they ran into Constance. She skidded to a stop in front of them and Ellie grabbed her arm in concern.

"It's Lemay," she said breathlessly as she tried to get her breath back. Ellie and Aramis shared a look and Aramis disappeared to check on Lemay as Ellie made sure Constance was ok. Ellie disappeared into the dining room, grabbing a mug of water and then followed Lemay and Aramis outside where the physician leant against a wooden post, catching his breath.

"Get some fresh air," Aramis said as he watched the man in concern.

"Thank you," Lemay panted. Ellie handed the physician the mug of water, squeezing his shoulder as she stepped away.

"Are you ok?" Ellie asked quietly, steeping back to stand next to Aramis. "What happened?"

"I tried your soup," Lemay answered, glancing at Ellie.

"What did you discover?" Aramis asked, placing a arm around Ellie's shoulders. She smiled down at the ground and reached her hand up and grabbed hold of his.

"Minutes after I sampled it, I experienced a series of remarkable delusions." Ellie shivered slightly as she remembered her very own delusions and just how realistic, they were. "I believe that the broth contains a powerful narcotic drug, probably derived from a species of wild mushroom."

Ellie glanced up at Aramis, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Does that mean…" Ellie trailed off, looking between Aramis and Constance. Aramis nodded, squeezing Ellie's shoulder, guiding her inside the garrison. He glanced back at Lemay, mouthing a thank you as they disappeared through the doorway. The two walked back into the dining room, sitting down at the table.

"How long do you think she's been being drugged?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Quite some time," Aramis sighed quietly, drumming his fingers on the table. "It explains her fainting spells, her visions, everything."

"Poor woman," Ellie muttered, "to have experienced that every day for god knows how long…I barely managed one…one vision."

Aramis reached out and grasped her hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. Ellie smiled at him gratefully, looking up as the sound of hooves on the ground filled the garrison. She leant backwards, looking out the window, and saw the others arriving back in the garrison.

"They're here," she mumbled, tilting her chair back slightly to get a better look, "best we go tell them what we know." The two musketeers stood up and walked out to the yard, hand in hand.

"We know her secret," Aramis told them. "And I know a way she'll come willingly." He sighed, and Ellie squeezed his hand. "We give her what she most wants."

* * *

Ellie felt guilt rising in her as the watched Aramis trick Emilie into coming with them. The joy on her face made her feel even worse and she let out a quiet sigh, adjusting her grip on the reins. Beneath her, her horse nickered, and Ellie patted him on the neck, reassuring him.

"You're doing the right thing," Athos said suddenly. Ellie looked up and saw him starring at her intently.

"Then why does it not feel that way?" She muttered softly. Athos didn't reply, instead turning his attention back to where Aramis and Emilie rode together. They followed behind, Ellie and D'Artagnan bringing up the rear as they made their into Paris and to the Louvre. She kept to the back as they walked into the building, hardly listening to what Emilie and Aramis were discussing, guilt rising in her as she knew what would happen next. She leant against the far wall on the staircase, hiding underneath the shadow of a statue as Treville appeared from around the corner.

"Emilie Dura, I'm arresting you for the murder of Ambassador Perales," Treville said as he marched down the stairs with six red guards behind him. Ellie looked away, biting her lip as they reached Emilie. "You'll be held at His Majesty's pleasure for questioning."

"No, no, I'm here to see the King," Emilie explained as she was grabbed by two red guards. "What? No!" She looked at Aramis, her face morphing into one of hatred as she realised. "You Liar! Traitor!"

Emilie's voice faded away as Ellie forced herself to stop listening. Again, she kept to the back of the group, two steps behind Aramis, as they made their way back to their horses. She was shaken out of her stupor by D'Artagnan grabbing her arm and pulling her into the alcove underneath the stairs. He tilted her head up, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked down sadly.

"She's done nothing wrong, D'Art," Ellie whispered softly, "nothing. And even though I know it's for the greater good…I can't help but feel guilty." To his credit, D'Artagnan didn't say anything as he pulled Ellie in for a hug, pressing a gentle kiss to her head as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. D'Artagnan rested his head on hers, rubbing her back softly as he tried to bring some sense of comfort to his sister.

* * *

Ellie smiled as a group of children ran past her, giggling away as they darted through the packed market. She didn't see the man who slammed her against the wall, a hand around her neck. Ellie let out a yelp as something hard hit her back and she clenched her fist tightly as the hand squeezed her neck slightly.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, pulling his hand away from her neck.

"I could kill you," Liam said softly, "kill you and your _friends_ would be none the wiser."

"Then why don't you?" Ellie snapped, pushing him away from her. She felt pain shooting up her back and hid a wince as Liam watched her.

"Because I've got something for more beneficial planned," he whispered, his hand trailing across her neck. Ellie blinked, moving for her sword, and he was gone. She walked forward, looking all around her for where Liam could've gone, but saw no one who looked like him. He'd vanished. Again.

Ellie hissed in pain, rubbing the lower part of her back, as she continued on her patrol of the market. She couldn't settle as she walked, her eyes darting around, watching everything and everyone for a sign of Liam.

There was none.

* * *

It was unusually quiet in the garrison as a messenger rode in, handing a letter to Treville before he rode off again. Ellie stood up from where she'd perched herself on the bench and wondered over to him just as the others arrived back from Emilie's camp. She felt an arm slip over her shoulders and shone a small smile D'Artagnan's way as they approached their captain.

"I want you all to know that none of you are to blame and that your duties will continue as normal," Treville began quietly. Confusion appeared on all that faces at his words and a sense of uneasiness descended over the group. Treville sighed, "I have been relieved of my command. I am no longer your commanding officer."

Ellie felt her heart plummet to the ground at his words and looked around her brothers to see a similar expression as hers mirrored on their faces. Someone was playing with them and she suspected she knew exactly who.

* * *

Night had long since fallen over Paris and Ellie sat at a wax covered bench in the tavern, Aramis on her left, Porthos on her right. They'd all filed there after Treville's announcement earlier and none of them had moved since. Porthos and D'Artagnan where in the midst of what appeared to be a very amusing conversation but Ellie's mind, however, was far away from the bustling tavern and the warm wine in her hands. Hands that shook slightly as she lifted the mug and took a sip of her warm wine, licking her lips at the weird after taste. A sharp pain sliced through her stomach and Ellie squeezed her eyes shut, shutting out the pain and coursing through her; taking a deep breath in and opening her eyes as she let it out. Her back still ached from where Liam had thrown her against the wall earlier that day and knew it was badly bruised.

She felt a hand grab hers, pulling it away from the hot mug and holding it in theirs. She glanced to her left and saw Aramis holding her hand, a silent comfort when words wouldn't do justice. She squeezed back in response, running her thumb over the back of his hand, feeling the familiar scar from when she'd accidently stabbed him. The rain had finally stopped falling and the moon filtered in through the uncovered windows, mixing with the candlelight flickering against the walls.

Everything felt so hot. So claustrophobic. She needed to breathe. To think. To scream. The room was beginning to tilt sideways, everything moving.

"I'll be back," Ellie muttered quietly, standing up from their table, teetering slightly. She grabbed hold of the back of a chair, steadying her balance and disappeared outside. She didn't see the four musketeers watch her leave worriedly, staring at the door long after she'd gone. Everything was tilting, the light of the flames taking on a weird hue as Ellie took a sharp right, falling against the wall, and walked down the back alley behind the tavern. A foolish decision when it was the middle of the night and she had not a single weapon on her. It wasn't long before a pair of footsteps followed her, slow and steady as they tried to surprise her. Ellie – slowly being overcome by the drug that'd been put in her drink – was oblivious to the man following behind her. Oblivious until he shoved her against a wall, gun pressing hard into her chest, a snarl on his face.

Ellie looked up, fear pooling in her stomach at who it was. Nothing humane was in those eyes as he pressed the gun even harder into her chest, making it hard to breathe. The hand not holding the gun reached up to her neck, caressing it softly, moving down until it hovered just above the opening of her shirt.

"Now your mine," Liam snarled softly. Ellie couldn't move; couldn't speak as he attacked her with a growl. It was then she realised that she'd been drugged. She tried to scream but one squeak and his cold, disgusting hand was over her mouth. She felt the cold air hit her skin as her jacket and shirt were ripped off. A hand began to make its way up her skirt and she screamed at herself to fight back.

To do something.

"Get off her!"

A yell. A punch. A grunt of surprise. A gunshot.

Ellie fell against the wall, sliding to the ground ignoring the pain as her back scraped along the wall. Her entire body shook with shock and a rushing noise filled her ears.

Liam. He'd tried to…tried to…

She couldn't believe it. Didn't _want to believe it._ She never thought he'd go as far as _this._

Her brain slowed down trying to make sense of the world when a jacket was gently placed over her and someone was crouched in front of her. She thought it was Aramis for a second before she looked closer. Before she blinked.

 _Treville._

Treville was crouching in front of Ellie, anger and concern written all over his face as she trembled. He placed his hand gently on her knee as he spoke words that didn't make it to Ellie's brain.

"-rrison." Ellie looked up then, at the familiar word that meant home, tears streaming down her face. A nod and he was helping her to stand, making sure his jacket was around her. His arm snaked around her waist, holding her up and protecting her at the same time. The walk back felt like it took hours as Ellie felt everything slow down around her. They went in the back entrance, up a flight of stairs, along a corridor, through a doorway, down another corridor.

Until they were in front of his office door, Treville opening the door with one hand, the other still wrapped around her.

"Ah, Captain I –"

Ellie froze, wrapping her arms around her as Aramis stared at them. Ellie stared back, horror on her face at him seeing her like this.

"Liam?" The word broke slightly as he spoke. Ellie hesitated for a full second before nodding, a sob ripping its way out of her. Her knees buckled, and Aramis rushed forward, gathering her in his arms and holding her. She buried her face in his chest, ignoring the dizziness that was coursing through her brain. The drug was still taking effect and Ellie could feel herself getting weaker. Words were said above her, none of which she heard, as her body finally succumbed to the drug. She collapsed against Aramis, eyes closing. Ellie could vaguely hear a panicked voice, felt someone lift her onto something soft.

"I'm here."

A promise. Knowing that someone was there was all Ellie needed before her mind shut down and Nyx wrapped her comforting blanket of darkness around her.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun...**

 **If I tell you I've had that planned for over a year...yeah. I'm glad it's finally written as that's one writing idea gone and published! The next episode is one of my all time favourites - I am so excited to write it! I don't know when I'll get around to writing it, however, as A-Level's are beginning to kick my ass and I've got a ton of work to do!**

 **But until then**

 **x**


	19. Pinon

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 _ **Edited: 14/05/19: IMPORTANT EDIT**_

* * *

 **Pinon**

* * *

Ellie rolled her shoulders, stretching her arms as she sat on the edge of the bed. She squinted as she looked out the window at the sunny morning. The door to her room opened and Treville walked in with a plate of bread and cheese and a mug of wine. She smiled up at him as she walked in, running her fingers through her hair as he set it down in front of her and sat down next to her.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as she grabbed a chunk of bread.

"I'm getting there," she said after she'd swallowed her bite. "I know what I said last night, but, I just don't think Liam is capable of doing…well, _this._ "

Treville turned to look at her curiously. "You were last night," he reminded.

"Because of other things that had occurred during the day," Ellie replied. "Liam has changed, I'll admit that, but he's still the same person I met all those years ago."

"And that person wouldn't hurt a fly?"

"Exactly!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I think it was some random thug who thought I was just, you know, and thought they'd try."

Treville sighed quietly. "If that's what you think," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm assuming we're not going to do anything more with this?"

Ellie shook her head as she tore off another piece of bread. "It's Paris," she replied, "happens all the time." Ellie sighed as she chewed on the bread. "How are you?"

Treville sighed heavily, "angry more than anything. Rochefort is _in_ Louis' head whether he wants to admit it or not."

Ellie hummed in agreement. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

* * *

 _Three days later_

"He wouldn't just disappear without a word to anyone," Aramis said, leaning against the stable door. Ellie crossed her arms, watching Treville closely. His entire demeanour screamed exhaustion and Ellie couldn't even begin to imagine how many nights he'd spent awake.

"Something's not right," Porthos added, shifting his weight. Ellie glanced at him and could see how uncomfortable he was about not doing anything. He was itching to make sure his brother was alright, and the waiting wasn't helping. D'Artagnan was the same, his left foot tapping the floor impatiently. Ellie turned her attention back to Treville, blinking furiously as she realised she hadn't blinked in a while.

"Why bring this to me?" Treville asked as he shovelled the manure off the floor and into the wagon, "I am no longer you're commanding officer. I'm just an ordinary Musketeer on work detail."

Porthos walked away, growing impatient with their ex-captain. Aramis huffed, leaning against the wooden post next to Ellie as D'Artagnan stormed forward in anger. "Athos would not just vanish," he exclaimed, glaring at their captain.

"Athos is drunk somewhere," Treville countered, "he'll turn up when he's sober." D'Artagnan threw his hand up in annoyance, turning away as he tried to calm down.

"We've checked all the usual taverns – no-one's seen him in days," Porthos said.

Treville walked forward, looking at them all one by one. His eyes landed on Ellie and stayed on her as he shifted his stance. "You've been awfully quiet," Treville began, "what do you think?"

Her brothers turned to her as Ellie sighed, uncrossing her arms. "If Athos was drunk, we'd know. If he was dead, we'd know. If he'd upped and gone, we'd know." She shrugged, looking her ex-captain in the eyes, "I think there is something wrong. And there's no harm in looking." Treville chuckled dryly as Ellie smirked, "besides, I know what I'd rather be doing," she added, glancing at the pile of manure still to be shovelled.

"Then the sooner this is done, the sooner we can look for him," Treville said finally. He handed D'Artagnan the shovel and walked off, Porthos following after him. The Gascon went to hand the shovel to Aramis, his eyes watching as Treville walked off. Much to Ellie's amusement, Aramis simply patted him on the back and followed after Porthos.

Ellie chuckled at D'Artagnan's face as she began heading towards Athos' room. "Have fun," she said as she walked past. She could feel D'Artagnan's glare even when she was halfway up the stairs.

As she opened the door, Ellie spotted Aramis waiting for her by the window. She sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Are you sure – "

"Yes," interrupted Ellie, glancing at him as they made their way down the corridor. "Besides, I've thought about it and I don't think it was actually Liam."

Aramis stopped walking and stared at his friend in shock. "Ellie, last night you literally _fell apart_ when I even mentioned his name. What's caused this sudden turn around?"

Ellie turned around and sighed, "I panicked. We'd had a run in earlier on in the day and it freaked me out. But Liam isn't that kind of guy, Mis," she said, grabbing his hand. "I know him, and I know he wouldn't do this to me. I'm sure it was just some random drunk guy who that he'd have a bit of fun. And an accident is all it was."

"Elizabeth, it wasn't an accident. You were almost r- "

"Yes, thank you, Aramis," Ellie retorted, glaring at him. "Can we drop this now? We've got more important things to – that was quick!"

D'Artagnan ran up to them, a cheeky grin on his face. "Got Jaques to do it," he said, throwing an arm around Ellie's shoulders. "Shall we?"

Ellie laughed, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked. She glanced back at Aramis and glared. "Not a word," she mouthed. The Spaniard sighed, swearing softly as he followed after them.

* * *

"Bills?" Porthos questioned as he flicked through some of the letters that were on the desk in Athos' room. Ellie glanced up from where she was looking through a pile of paper as D'Artagnan showed him a letter.

"A letter, from the estate of the Comte de la Fere asking Athos to return," D'Artagnan replied, handing the letter to Porthos. Ellie put her paper down and read the letter over Porthos' shoulder. Porthos chuckled as she stood on her tip-toes, falling into his shoulder as she lost her balance. He lowered the letter and she bit her lip, blushing from embarrassment, as she carried on reading the letter.

"All in the same hand. Signed by an innkeeper at Pinon," Aramis added, nodding at the pile of paper on the table. Treville gestured and Aramis opened one of the many letters. "'We are in desperate need of your protection. We entreat you to return to us and honour the responsibility of your family.'"

"There's your answer, then," Treville said. "Family business. Nothing to do with us." Silence greeted his response as Porthos slapped the letter onto the table. "I have work to do," Treville reminded them. "You should try it sometime."

Treville moved towards the door, sighing when D'Artagnan blocked his way. Ellie moved forward, nodding when D'Artagnan glanced at her for conformation. "Pinon is only a day's ride away," he said, hitting Treville with a letter. "We could just check. Unless you'd rather stay here, shovelling sh…"

"Surely anything's better than that?" Aramis questioned with a smile, interrupting D'Artagnan.

"All right. I'll ride with you, but as a comrade, not as your commanding officer," Treville replied.

"Whatever you say, Captain," D'Artagnan said as he disappeared out the door, pulling Ellie with him as he went. She vaguely heard Treville and Porthos chuckle as she was dragged down the corridor.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be –"

"For the _last time,_ Aramis," Ellie growled, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. "I. Am. Fine." She emphasised every word as she pulled on her stirrups. "So, stop it." She mounted her horse, wincing as she jostled her injuries from the night.

"Yes, but –"

"If you want to worry over someone like a mother hen, worry over Athos," Ellie replied, glaring at him from her horse. "I am fine. This is simply another minor inconvenience in a life full of them, ok?" She didn't wait for an answer as she urged her horse into a trot, riding up to Porthos. Aramis watched as she smiled at him, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"Don't push her," Treville said as he mounted his horse. Aramis turned to face his Captain, confusing clear on his face. "She'll come to us when she's ready," he explained. Aramis watched Ellie as Treville clicked his tongue and his horse moved off, leaving him behind. The Spaniard let a big sigh as he urged his horse into a canter to try and catch up with the others. ' _Ellie's going to crack if she isn't careful'_ he thought as he caught up with the others.

 _Line break_

"You know," Aramis said, breaking the silence that had befallen them, "the countryside really is beautiful."

"Didn't he say that when we ended up hiding from those assassins last year?" Ellie asked, shooting Aramis a smirk over her shoulder.

"Yes," Porthos replied, grumbling, "yes he did."

"And that went so well last time," D'Artagnan responded, winking at Ellie. Ellie threw her head back and laughed, feeling the happiest she'd felt in a long time. For once, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, warming Ellie's skin as she rode along the dusty path. The peace was ruined when a gun shot cracked through the sky, startling the nearby birds and their horses. Ellie shushed her horse, holding on tightly as he pranced underneath her.

"Was that – "

"Yep," Treville replied, urging his horse into a gallop as they rounded the corner into Pinon. A man was lying on the floor, Athos was dressed in just his shirt and breeches, hands tied together and a group of soldiers were riding out of the town.

"What on earth?" Ellie gasped as they rode into the small town. Ellie shushed her horse as she bought it to a stop, patting its neck gently. Athos walked up to Porthos, the latter pulling out his dagger and cutting through the rope.

'Welcome to Pinon, then, I guess," Ellie muttered as she dismounted her horse and walked up to Athos. She threw her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly. "Thank god you're ok," she muttered, letting go and taking a step back. He gave her a small nod, squeezing her shoulder as he passed, walking over to Treville.

"Well," D'Artagnan said, walking up to Ellie and putting an arm around her shoulder, "I think we figured out what happened."

* * *

Ellie sighed as she sat down on the floor near to the edge of the river. Athos was being as sullen as ever. He'd explained what was going on and had then stalked off to stand grumpily by a tree, refusing to help. His mind evidently remembering old memories, but it was "no excuse to be so rude," as Ellie had said. So, D'Artagnan and Ellie had followed after him, trying to make him see sense and to at least _try_ and help his people.

They'd had no luck so far.

"This might sting a little," Aramis has cleaned the cuts the whip had made on Bernard's back. Porthos crouched down and handed the man a bottle of wine to help the pain.

"What will they do with my Jeanne?" Bernard asked, wincing as Aramis pressed down on a particularly sore cut.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Aramis replied, smiling.

"Athos?" Ellie turned to face her brother as he tried, once again, to get Athos to help his people. "Give up your title if it makes you happy. I mean that. But think about these people. They live on your land," D'Artagnan said.

"They're innocent, you can't blame them for what happened," Ellie added, looking up at Athos from her seat on the ground. He glanced down at her, flipping the side of his cloak over his shoulder as he did. "They need your help."

"I have nothing to offer them," Athos replied, glaring at the two musketeers as he walked off.

' _Help,'_ Ellie mouthed at Porthos as Athos walked towards him. Porthos sighed, but nodded one the less, walking up to the grumpy musketeer.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say that sounded pretty cowardly," Porthos stated.

"Get out of my way," Athos replied. Elle groaned quietly, standing up and moving to stand next to D'Artagnan as Athos glared at Porthos.

"The Athos I know always fights against injustice," Porthos stated. "Wherever he finds it."

"Not here," Athos replied, looking at Porthos as he spoke. "Not this time." Porthos didn't reply, staring at Athos in the eye. Ellie could tell that he was judging him and was surprised when he merely stood to the side and let Athos walk past him.

D'Artagnan's face morphed into a scowl as he stalked after Athos, Ellie following behind. "I thought Milday's influence over you was done," D'Artagnan said as he walked. "Let this happen and they become her victims too." Athos glared at the Gascon and Ellie huffed in annoyance. "Athos, these people have no other protection."

"Only us," Treville finished, finally stepping into the conversation.

"This is not your fight," Athos responded.

"It is now," Porthos told him.

Ellie hummed in agreement. "All for one," she muttered quietly. Athos glanced over at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"And I like it here," Aramis added causing Ellie to roll her eyes, chuckling softly. Athos said nothing in response. Ellie scoffed in disbelief as he walked up to his horse, leading it out of the village and onto the road.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan yelled as he mounted his horse and rode off.

"I never took you for a coward," Ellie yelled at his retreating form but knew he'd heard her as he urged his horse on to move faster. "Unbelievable," she muttered, walking away from the group and towards the back end of the village.

"Leave her," Porthos said as D'Artagnan went to go after her. "She needs a minute." D'Artagnan looked back at Ellie as she stormed away, disappearing behind the stables.

* * *

Ellie let out a yell, kicking the side of the stables in annoyance. She leant her head against the wall, closing her eyes against the fierce afternoon sun.

"You seem angry."

Ellie whirled round, shock radiating off her as she stared at the newcomer.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you," the person said, walking forward. The newcomer was a woman, not much older than Ellie herself. Her black hair was tied up in a messy bun and her brown eyes were crinkled ever so slightly. "You seem just as pissed off at _him_ as me," she said, sitting down on a hay bale by the wall. "I'm Marie." Marie held out a hand and Ellie shook it, sitting down next to the woman.

"Ellie. And I'm not pissed, just annoyed," Ellie replied, crossing her legs.

"The same thing," Marie scoffed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You seem to know him rather well."

"I do," Ellie sighed, leaning back against the wall, "we're musketeers together. He's practically my brother in all but blood…they all are."

"And you think he's being stupid," Marie stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but I know why," Ellie replied quickly. She could feel Marie's eyes on her as she ran a hand through her hair. "Pinon…he associates it with a lot of bad memories. He just seems unable to get over that and see that his people need help."

"Well, at least you can see it," Marie huffed, picking a piece of straw off her skirt. "I've lived here all my life and Renard has always been a pain. You learn to avoid him, and his men, and get on with life. What else can you do?" Ellie shot Marie a surprised look at her attitude."Both my parents died when I was young," Marie elaborated, shrugging, "I learnt very quickly that the world doesn't discriminate as to who lives or dies."

Ellie nodded, understanding everything the woman sitting next to her was saying. Silence fell over the two as they sat there. For the middle of Summer, it was suddenly oddly cool, and a breeze floated through the village, stirring up the loose hay and dust. The fierce sun had been hidden behind a load of cloud but it didn't stop it from not being warm. Pinon wasn't anything special – unless you were Athos – but there was something about the village that was different. Probably the fact that the people were refusing to be walked over by Renard.

"Ellie?" The person in question looked up, peering round the side of the stable, smiling when D'Artagnan spotted her. "There you are we – who's this?"

Marie stood up and nodded at D'Artagnan, "Marie," she said. "I live here."

"Ah," D'Artagnan replied. He turned to Ellie, "we know where Jeanne is." Ellie widened her eyes in surprise as D'Artagnan grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Marie and towards the others. She shot Marie an apologetic look over her shoulder as she was dragged away and saw Marie wink in response as she walked into a nearby house.

* * *

"Baron Renard's hunting lodge is in the forest, about three leagues west from here," Bernard said as Aramis and Porthos loaded their guns and attached them to their weapon belts.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" D'Artagnan asked as they left.

"We'll fight this battle, you worry about how to win the war," Aramis said as he walked out the door, shooting Ellie a smile as he went.

"We'll bring your daughter home," Porthos told Bernard as he put his hat on. The two left the tavern, leaving Ellie with Treville, D'Artagnan and Bernard.

"Right then," Ellie said, perching on the table next to Treville and rubbing her hands, "shall we start planning how to win this?"


	20. Let's get down to business

**A/N: Hi, welcome to chapter number who knows. I promise I am still writing this story, I got a little distracted (hello A-Levels) and I also got a new obsession (hello Hamilton).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie smiled as the residents of Pinon walked into the tavern carrying anything they thought could be used as a weapon. Her smile fell slightly when she saw that none of what they were bringing was actually an actual weapon. She crossed her arms, glancing to her left at D'Artagnan who had a similar expression on his face.

"This is going well," Ellie muttered, eyeing Treville who sat on her right.

"I honestly don't know why we're surprised," D'Artagnan replied, resting his chin on his hand. "They're farmers. All the 'weapons' they might have are likely old and used for shooting animals."

"I know, I was just hoping for at least a few decent weapons," Treville sighed.

"Maybe Athos will magically come back with a whole store of guns and powder," Ellie grumbled, frowning when a rusty knife was added to the pile of 'weapons'. "Or at least one working weapon," she amended, examining an evidently broken gun in front of her.

Bernard looked at them as he placed a broken axe on the table and Ellie huffed, surveying the pile of 'weapons.

D'Artagnan stood up and waved Bernard over, "come here." D'Artagnan pulled the innkeeper to the side, "Are these really all the weapons you have?"

"Yeah," Bernard replied, nodding.

Ellie bit her lip, glancing at Treville as he sat up straighter. "Inspirational speech time," Ellie muttered under her breath, loud enough for both D'Artagnan and Treville to hear. The latter glared at her as he cleared his throat and began speaking whilst D'Artagnan chuckled quietly.

"You'll never beat the Baron with this," Treville began, eyeing up the villagers crowded into the small room. "Not enough powder or shot to frighten the birds, let alone Renard's men," he added, standing up and walking to the table. Ellie jumped up, ducking under D'Artagnan's arm to stand next to him. "An army of scarecrows with no horses, no swords…" Treville picked up an ancient pistol, examined it and threw it back on to the table, "and no firearms."

"There's more at the house."

Ellie spun around, so fast her hair smacked her in the face, and stared at Athos who was standing in the back doorway, acting like his usual grumpy self.

"How much more?" Treville asked, glancing back at the meagre pile on the table.

"Enough to make a fight of it," Athos replied, avoiding Ellie's glare.

"You came back," D'Artagnan said quietly, a smile on his face.

"Do you want to get the weapons, or do you want to stand here and chat?" Athos asked, turning around and heading to his horse.

"Yay, guns," Ellie exclaimed, grabbing her jacket from the back of a chair and following after Athos as she pulled it on. "I do love a good gun."

"Is she always like that?" Bernard asked Treville quietly as D'Artagnan chuckled fondly and followed after the girl.

"Yes," Treville replied watching as the three of them rode off to the house, "yes she is."

* * *

Ellie took a step inside the wrecked house, sniffing as the smell of smoke wafted up from the singed walls. She picked at a piece of burnt plaster on the wall, wiping the soot off onto her trousers.

"What made you come back?" D'Artagnan asked as Athos pulled out a weird looking key from a drawer and slotted it into the wall. Ellie watched as Athos pushed the cabinet away, revealing a secret doorway behind it.

"Because you were right," Athos replied, looking back at the Gascon. "The people of Pinon shouldn't suffer for my mistakes."

"Never mind that," Ellie said, snatching the lantern out of D'Artagnan's hands, "there's a secret doorway I want to explore." The two musketeers chuckled as she disappeared inside the doorway, her footsteps echoing as she went.

"Have you noticed – "

"Of course," Athos replied quietly. "I'm not stupid; nor am I going to say anything about it."

"No, I know," D'Artagnan said as they followed Ellie down the tunnel," I just wanted to check I wasn't going mad."

"You're not," Athos reassured him, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, what is this place?" D'Artagnan asked as he stepped over a broken pile of rubble.

"Every nobleman had to raise a local militia in times of war," Athos responded as they walked down the stars. "My father kept a secret armoury, and I continued that tradition."

"Athos, this is like a mini Garrison," Ellie exclaimed, stepping back so he could unlock the gate. "Mine was tiny compared to this," she added, picking up a gun off the table.

Athos and D'Artagnan stopped and stared at her. "You had a what now?" Athos asked, disbelief on his face.

"My brother – the evil one – had a militia at the circus," Ellie explained, wiping the dust off of a nearby barrel. "He said he had it for the protection of important assets. I decided he had it because he didn't trust anyone and was very much of the 'shoot now, ask questions later' mindset." She kicked a sword into the air, catching it in her hand and swinging it around.

Athos pulled off the blanket covering the crate of guns and picked one up. "A little battered but just about serviceable," Athos muttered, putting the gun into his holster.

"Are you talking about yourself or that pistol?" D'Artagnan quipped, smirking at Athos. Athos chuckled, his smile falling as quickly as it appeared, a forlorn expression on his face. D'Artagnan walked up to Athos, patting him on the back. Ellie swallowed against the lump forming in her throat as she watched the two. She looked away, sniffing, and picked up a sword, holding it up to the light.

D'Artagnan turned around, his eyes softening when he caught Ellie's solemn expression. He slowly walked over to her, picking up an unsheathed sword and examining it as he stood next to her. "You alright?" He asked quietly, watching as she sheathed the sword and threw the cloth off the crate at her feet.

Ellie shot him a smile, "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, crouching down and grabbing the crate of pistols. Turning on her heel she said, "I'll meet you outside." Her footsteps echoed loudly as she disappeared up the stairs and into the daylight. D'Artagnan stared after her, his fingers drumming on the handle of his sword as he debated whether or not he should follow. Sighing, he turned around, his eyes straying as he caught a glimpse of a rather large tomb.

"The family vault," Athos said quietly as D'Artagnan walked up to it, wiping the dust off the engraved name. D'Artagnan said nothing as he read the name on the tomb, glancing to Athos when the older man said nothing else. Seeing that he was deep in thought, D'Artagnan stepped away, walking over to the stack of gunpowder barrels and began checking that they were all dry.

"Is the powder good?" Athos asked suddenly, making D'Artagnan jump slightly.

"I think so," D'Artagnan replied, pushing the lid back onto the barrel.

"Then let's get out of here," Athos muttered, grabbing two barrels and walking out the cellar. D'Artagnan followed suit, stopping briefly to blow out the candle in the lantern.

* * *

"We good?" Ellie asked from where she was perched at the front of the cart, as the two musketeers appeared and began loading the cart up with the final few gunpowder barrels.

"It should be enough," Athos replied eyeing the array of guns, swords and barrels they'd bought up. "They just need to know how to use them."

"Good luck with that," Ellie muttered, turning back around and picking the reins up. D'Artagnan chuckled as he clambered up the cart and sat next to Ellie, nudging her with his elbow as he sat down. Ellie smirked, glancing back at Athos, the smirk falling when she saw a woman standing in the door. She cleared her throat, nodding her head towards the doorway where the woman was standing. Athos looked over his shoulder, sighed, and leant against the cart as the woman moved into the light.

"D'Artagnan, Elizabeth, allow me to introduce my late brother's betrothed, Catherine De Garouville," Athos explained.

"Is he a Musketeer too?" Catherine asked as she looked D'Artagnan up and down. "And I assume she's the lackey."

"The lackey?" Ellie mouthed, glaring when at D'Artagnan when he snorted. Ellie pursed her lips, shaking her head at Catherine's words. "If I try and punch her, please stop me," Ellie muttered quietly, frowning as it started raining.

"Certainly not," D'Artagnan replied as he smiled at Catherine, resting his arm on the edge of the cart as Catherine kept talking.

"From the Comte de La Fere to a common soldier. It makes no sense," Catherine sighed.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Athos replied. Ellie bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh at Catherine's face, looking anywhere but at Catherine as she tried to hide her face.

"So, you are going to fight Renard," Catherine stated simply, eyeing up the cart full of weapons. Ellie followed her line of sight and looked back up, locking eyes with the woman. Neither said anything as they stared at each other. Catherine was the first to look away, eyes falling to the ground as Ellie took it as a small win.

"Come with us. You'll be better off with the other villagers," Athos said kindly.

"Don't confuse me with them," Catherine replied haughtily, taking a step back. "I wasn't born to this life."

"And I really don't like her," Ellie muttered, fiddling with the reins in her hands.

"Forgive me," Athos replied, shooting a glare at Ellie over his shoulder.

"I was simply thinking of your safety."

"I can look after myself," Catherine replied fiercely as Athos turned away. Ellie watched as Athos' expression hardened, finally having enough of the woman.

"There's one thing you should know," Athos said, turning around to face the woman. "My wife is still alive. She lives in Paris, mistress to the King."

The sound of a slap echoed out and Ellie's eyes widened as she watched Athos reel from the unexpected hit.

"She destroyed all my hopes, she ruined your life, and yet she still breathes!" Catherine snapped. Athos didn't reply, looking down at the ground as Catherine continued her rant. "What kind of a man of honour do you call yourself?

"A truly great one," Ellie called out suddenly, making Catherine turn to face her. "Now, if you don't mind, Comtess La Fere, we have somewhere to be." Ellie could've sworn she heard Catherine growl as she spun on her heel and stormed inside.

"It never ends," Athos sighed as he turned away from the door and towards the cart. "I should've left when I could."

"And you'd never have forgiven yourself," D'Artagnan reminded him.

"You think you know me, but you don't," Athos said suddenly. D'Artagnan's face fell as he stared in shock at Athos. Athos didn't say anything, choosing instead to flip his cloak over his shoulders.

"Again, with the dramatic flipping," Ellie complained, ducking. "One day I'm going to be blinded by you and that bloody thing."

Athos glared at the woman as he clambered up into the cart, forcing her to move closer to D'Artagnan. "Just drive the damn cart," Athos grumbled.

"I'll make you walk back," Elle threatened, giving Athos a pointed look. The musketeer simply slouched down in the seat and crossed his arms as Ellie clicked her tongue and the horse moved off. "And why am I the lackey?' She asked, her only answer being a chuckle from D'Artagnan.

* * *

Ellie jumped down from the cart, shooting a smile at the villagers who were outside watching and turned around, picking up a crate of guns and laying a cluster of swords on top.

"I still don't understand," she began as they walked towards the benches where the weapons were being collected, "what is her problem?"

"She's from an incredibly rich family, one of the richest in France," Athos explained, passing her a barrel of gunpowder, "she lost everything when Thomas died."

"But that wasn't your fault," Ellie reminded him, setting the barrel down and leaning on the table.

"I married her," Athos pointed out as he carried some swords over, "I'm just as guilty as Milady is."

"Did you stab your brother? No. She lied to you too, you paid for her crimes just as much as Catherine."

Athos sighed, sitting down on a bench as Ellie crossed her arms. "Catherine…she was originally engaged to me."

"Come again?"

Athos gave her the look and Ellie piped down, shooting D'Artagnan a guilty smirk when he joined them.

"Catherine," Athos started again, glaring at Ellie, "was originally engaged to me. Our families had known one another for years and it was the perfect match. Then I met Milady and, as Catherine puts it, she was quietly passed on to Thomas."

"And, I'm guessing, if she hadn't had been passed on and had married you instead, she would be living a life of luxury with hundreds of servants to attend her every need?" Ellie asked, waving her hands around as she spoke.

"No," Athos replied, "it would've only been ten or twenty servants." A smile crept up on to his face as Ellie scrunched her face up, sticking her tongue out at him. The trio stood up and headed towards the tavern where all the villagers had gathered.

"I still think it's all ridiculous – you should marry for love, not money or because it's a politic match," Ellie said as they walked, waving at a group of children making daisy chains in the field behind the tavern, "Besides, you're stuck with that person for the rest of your life, unless they die."

"You must be so cheerful at parties," D'Artagnan said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I am, I really am," Ellie replied, reaching up and holding his hand as they walked into the tavern. Ellie nodded at Marie as she passed the girl sitting in the corner and Marie responded with a wave. The quiet mummer of chatter stopped gradually as people realised that Athos, the Comte De La Fere, had come back. Ellie let go of D'Artagnan's hand, moving to sit next to Porthos. The Musketeer shot her a smile and she squeezed his shoulder, bending down and kissing his cheek as Athos sat down opposite them.

"It's true, I left without a word," Athos began, turning to face the villagers, "and true, I never gave a thought to your fate. But you have made me absence a reason to surrender responsibility for your own lives."

"What future do we have without the protection of a lord?" Jeanne said, causing Athos to sigh in despair. "What choice when our lives are not our own?"

"Jeanne," Ellie began, drawing the attention of the room to her, "Athos doesn't give two shits what happens here, that's that. If you're so desperate for someone to govern your land, let Renard do so. Let him take the land and you."

"But it belongs –"

"And France belongs to the King!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air causing D'Artagnan and Porthos to duck. "This same land once belonged to someone else before the Comte De La Fere."

"But it's our home – everything we know," Bernard said and Ellie could see Athos despairing out the corner of her eye.

"Then take it," Athos replied, standing up, "I give it to you." Jeanne and Bernard looked at each other, Jeanne glancing briefly at Ellie.

Ellie caught the look and nodded, cracking her knuckles as she stood up. "If you want this land, then you're going to have to fight for it," she started, "Renard isn't going to back down quietly. But, luckily for you, you have two choices. Two choices any soldier about to go to war faces. To fight or seek peace. Which you choose simply depends on what you believe," she finished, shrugging.

"Just when you think they can't surprise you anymore," Porthos muttered, choking on his drink as Ellie smacked his arm in response. He looked at her, shrugging as she glared at him.

"Listen to me," Treville said suddenly, standing up. "As Ellie said, in any war you have two choices. You can sue for peace on the best terms you can get. Or you can fight." Ellie watched as the villagers listened to Treville, grasping to his every word as he spoke. "If you choose to fight, we will stand with you. But ask yourselves – is your cause worth dying for?"

"We're dying already," Bernard stated, stepping forward.

"How can we defeat Renard and his men? We're not soldiers," a villager said, moving forward to stand beside Bernard.

"You are defending your homes, your children, your lives. You have something worth fighting for," Treville replied. Ellie felt a smile form on her face as she watched her captain talk.

"And he says he's no longer our Captain," Ellie whispered to D'Artagnan, making the Gascon smile.

"If you choose to make a stand, be here at sun up," Treville said, picking his hat up and walking out of the tavern. The chatter picked up again as Treville disappeared and Ellie stood up, walking to the corner where she'd last seen Marie. The young woman was sitting talking to a fellow villager and smiled when she noticed Ellie. Ellie simply nodded at Marie, taking a step back and disappearing outside, aware that the others were following her.

"You know," Ellie said suddenly halting and turning to face them, "I honestly don't understand how you lot can sneak about anywhere. You're constantly jangling!"

The four musketeers chuckled, D'Artagnan jumping up and down to cause more jangling.

"And don't even get me started on those bloody capes!" Ellie exclaimed as Aramis flipped his on.

"Just go and find some food," D'Artagnan said, patting her on the back, "Lackey."

"Oh you," Ellie growled, swinging at D'Artagnan who managed to duck the punch, only to fall on the floor with laughter. "I have a very dangerous weapon within my grasp, do not test me!" Aramis walked up to Ellie, putting his arm around her waist and steering her towards the room they'd all be sleeping in before she actually did murder her brother.

* * *

Porthos sighed happily, leaning back in his seat, resting his arms behind his head. He smiled happily, smacking his lips as he relished the remainder of his meal.

"How?"

Porthos looked up and realised that everyone at the table was staring at him. Ellie had her fork halfway to her mouth, food falling off it, as she gaped at him.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"We just started, and you've finished already," D'Artagnan pointed out, emphasizing his point by pointing his fork at Porthos.

"I was hungry," Porthos replied, shuffling down in his seat as the post-dinner tiredness began to kick in.

"When are you ever not hungry?" Aramis mumbled as the rest of them resumed their meal, the clattering of cutlery on plates filling the silence. Bernard had kindly let them stay in a small house just next to the tavern. It only had one large bedroom but none of them minded that much – at least they weren't squeezed in one tiny room with no room to even move.

Ellie's fork clattered as she finished her meal. She picked up her mug of wine and took a deep drink from it, relishing the feeling of the slight buzz it was giving her. They had to turn the villagers into _soldiers_. It wouldn't be so bad if they had some idea of how to handle a gun or a sword, but they didn't even know which end was the dangerous part!

"Do you think the Comtess De La Fere is going to turn up?" Ellie asked, drumming her fingers on the table as she mocked the woman.

"Ellie," Athos said, frowning at the woman, "she's royalty, you can't blame her."

Ellie gave Athos a deadpanned look, crossing her arms. "She mocked your musketeer commission, thinks she's better than anyone else and has her head so far up her own ars-"

"Elizabeth!" Treville exclaimed and Ellie looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"What?!" Elizabeth asked, throwing her arms in the air, "it's not like I'm lying, you should've heard her."

"We did," D'Artagnan and Athos replied, the former attempting to hide the growing smirk on his face.

Ellie huffed, sitting back in her seat and sliding down. "I just do not like her," she muttered, picking up her cup of wine and drowning the remnants in one.

"We gathered," Treville replied, reaching over the table and grabbing the jug of wine, pouring some into his cup. "But we need all the help we can get."

"I know, I know," Ellie sighed, crossing her ankles as she picked at the leftover chicken on her plate. "Question: what happens if they don't fight tomorrow?"

Silence fell upon the table as everyone considered this. Aramis sighed, ruffling his hair. "We leave," he said after a while.

Ellie scoffed, "As if any of us will do that willingly."

"Then," Treville said, standing up and gathering the empty plates, "we'd better hope that they decide to make a stand. Now get to bed, no matter what happens tomorrow it's going to be a long day." He walked off, the door creaking as it opened and closed.

"He's right," Athos sighed, standing up as well, "we'd all best get to sleep."

There was the sound of chairs scraping as everyone stood up and began heading to the bedroom.

"I doubt any of us will be able to sleep with Porthos snoring," Ellie mumbled as she followed behind Aramis, plopping down on top of her blanket in the bedroom, moving the pillow behind her head.

"Did you say something, lackey?" Porthos asked, an evil grin on his face as he sat down next to her.

"D'Artagnan!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the Gascon as he chuckled. "You told them?"

D'Artagnan caught the pillow, placing it next to him on the floor as he rested his hands behind his head. "Couldn't resist, Els," D'Artagnan replied, smirking, "after all, it is your job."

There was a small shriek as Ellie launched herself at D'Artagnan, Aramis quickly standing up and moving to the other side of the room as the two rolled about on the floor.

"Never mind the villagers, how on earth are they soldiers?" Porthos questioned, ducking as a stray pillow flew their way.

"I couldn't tell you, Porthos," Athos sighed as another pillow headed their way. "Could not tell you."

"Cut it out!" Aramis yelled as there was a rather loud thud, which all three of them presumed was either D'Artagnan's head or Ellie's. At that moment, Treville opened the door to the bedroom, sighing in despair when he saw two of his Musketeers rolling around on the floor, and the other three watching on in amusement.

"Why do I bother," he muttered, turning around and shutting the door behind him, muting D'Artagnan's shrieks, as he went and found somewhere else to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I've become obsessed with incorrect quotes so here you go!**

 _ **Incorrect Quote:**_

 **Athos: What are you doing, Elizabeth?! You just blew my cover!**

 **Ellie: Or did I save your life?  
**

 **Athos: Or did you compromise an investigation and piss off a superior officer?!**

 **Ellie: I'm sensing from your tone it's that one.**


	21. The Battle for Pinon

**A/N: S'up readers. Yes, there's a new chapter (hallelujah) and if you hop on over to my profile, there's a little surprise for you :)**

 **Over the next couple of weeks, I'm planning to edit some of my old chapters and change a few things as well as adding in things. If anything significant changes I'll let you know in the next chapter I post so that you won't get confused. I decided to edit them because A) I have grown massively as a writer and B) I have a plan for the final few episodes of Series 2 that might not be able to happen if I don't change a few things (still with me?).**

 **Anyhoo, relax, read and review x**

* * *

 **The Battle for Pinon**

* * *

Ellie sighed, leaning her head against the wall. Sleep had evaded her despite how tired she was, and she assumed it was down to the slight fear she had for tomorrow. No matter what happened, something scary was going to happen, whether it was with Renard or Liam. Ellie watched as the candle in the window flickered as a gust of wind snuck through the crack in the window. D'Artagnan grumbled, in his sleep and rolled over, his arm smacking Ellie's leg as he rolled. She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she moved his hand off her leg and back onto his roll.

"Hey."

Ellie jumped slightly, reaching for her dagger, when a gentle hand grabbed hers, stopping the gut reaction. She looked up and sighed with relief when she realised it was just Aramis.

"Hey," Ellie sighed, running a hand through her knotty hair. "Can't sleep?"

"Well, I needed to – " Aramis nodded to the door that led outside and realisation dawned on Ellie.

"Yes, thanks 'mis, I get the idea," Ellie stated, shaking her head at the mental image forming in her head.

"Why are you up?" Aramis asked as he slid down the wall and sat next to her.

"I can't sleep," Ellie replied quietly, resting her head on the wall. "Keep thinking about what might happen tomorrow. It's on an endless loop in here," she pointed to her head and groaned softly, "I know that it's normal, but it's different when the people you're fighting with are normal humans who don't kill people for a living." She shrugged, "for some reason, the consequences seem greater."

"We'll get through it, Els," Aramis said softly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Here." Aramis rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a silver coin. He handed it to Ellie who inspected it curiously.

"This is old," she said, flipping it over, "it's not been in service for years."

"It's my mothers," Aramis explained wistfully. "It's her lucky coin. She kept it for years and then gave it to me. I've carried it with me everywhere, from Savoy to Spain."

Ellie's eyes widened and she stared at the coin in her hands, a piece of family history, _Aramis' family history_ , in her hands.

"Aramis, this is incredible," Ellie whispered, holding the coin gently in case it broke.

"It's yours now," Aramis said, shaking his head when Ellie began to protest, "no, I'm not listening. It got me through the worst years of my life, it'll get you through yours." Aramis smiled, grabbing Ellie's hand as tears began falling.

"Aramis," Ellie whispered, frantically wiping away her tears. "Thank you." Ellie rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as he kissed her head.

"I'm with you," Aramis whispered, hugging her, "no matter what."

* * *

The next morning came far too quickly for anyone's liking. Ellie had tied her jacket around her waist and rolled her sleeves up as they waited in the village square for the villagers to decided. Kicking a loose stone, Ellie watched as it skittered across the ground, bouncing to a halt. The sun was beating down despite the early hour and Ellie could feel the sweat beginning to drip down her back.

"They're not coming," Aramis announced after they'd stood there, waiting for ten minutes.

"You can hardly blame them," D'Artagnan replied as they walked back towards their horses.

"No," Ellie said, spinning on her heel, "you can't."

"They've made their decision," Athos added, joining the group as they walked back.

Treville turned around, double checking there was no one coming out. "Wait," he called, staring at something. Ellie frowned, turning around to see what her captain was staring at. A young boy had appeared in the square and Ellie recognised him from the night before.

"Is that it?" She whispered to Porthos as Treville walked up to the young boy who'd emerged from one of the houses. Porthos shrugged in response as the boy stared at them.

"Just you?" Treville asked, looking at the boy with a sigh. The boy didn't reply, merely matched Treville's gaze as the sound of footsteps joined the squawking of the chickens. Ellie looked to her left and saw two more villagers emerging from their house, joining the stand. To her right, Jeanne and Bertrand appeared, also joining the fight. One by one, the square filled with the villagers who had decided to make a stand and fight.

"Looks like we're staying then," Porthos said, looking around. "Just one question then, how exactly are we going to turn this bunch of misfits into a fighting force?"

"With great difficulty," Ellie muttered, just loud enough for Porthos to hear and the musketeer snorted as Treville began giving orders.

* * *

Ellie chuckled as she sat on a bale of hay in the middle of the village, watching as her brothers and Treville tried to teach the villagers how to fight. D'Artagnan had just ducked and rolled out the way of a loaded gun and glared at his giggling sister as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"How's it going?" Marie asked, sitting down next to Ellie.

"Well," Ellie replied, drawing out the words as several guns fired. She looked up and saw two of the villagers who'd just fired their guns, on the ground, and the rest wincing as their ears rang with the sound. "It's happening," she chuckled, sighing in despair.

"Looks like it," Marie said, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

"Hey, you're more than welcome to try and teach them yourself," Ellie replied, leaning back and looking at the woman, squinting as the sun re-emerged from the clouds.

"No thanks, I'm scared I'd be shot!" Marie exclaimed, ducking as a stray bullet zoomed over their heads and into the wooden pole behind them. Marie and Ellie looked at each other and burst out laughing as the guilty villager yelled an apology over his shoulder.

"Blimen hell!" Ellie exclaimed, trying to fight off the giggles threatening to take over her body. She looked at Marie again and began laughing even harder, the latter falling off the bale and onto the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Athos asked in his usual grumpy voice from where he sat teaching the villagers how to load a gun.

"How come you just get to sit there whilst us lot do the 'ard work?" Porthos added, glaring at Ellie and Marie.

"We are doing work!" Ellie exclaimed pointing to where a barricade had begun to form. "The children were getting twitchy so I asked them to help build a barricade."

"And how did you know that was where I wanted it?" Treville asked, leaning on the stick he was using to demonstrate sword fighting with.

"It's the only place in the whole village where you can see all around, behind us is a river and boggy marshland and directly that way," Ellie said pointing towards the barricade, "is where Renard lives."

"Oh, my word," Aramis said, staring at Ellie who'd helped Marie up off the floor, "she's become one of us."

"And we're meant to believe that they did all that for free?" D'Artagnan asked, pointing at the children carrying furniture to the barricade.

"Yup," Ellie replied, nodding.

"Ahem."

Ellie turned and saw one of the older children looking down at her expectantly. "Yeah, yeah, alright," Ellie muttered, pulling out two coins and handing it the child as her fellow Musketeers burst out laughing as the child practically pranced off with the money. "Honestly." There was a loud bang as a table from the tavern got wedged between the door. Ellie jumped up and raced towards the children who looked like they were about to drop said table, taking the weight and carrying it to the barricade.

"Chop, chop," Ellie yelled as she dumped the table at the bottom of the building heap, "we haven't got all day!"

"Doesn't she just make you want to hit her sometimes," D'Artagnan muttered as they turned back to the job at hand.

"I think you mean all the time," Aramis replied, clicking the safety off of one of the guns.

"I heard that!" Ellie yelled, followed by a concession of bangs and the sound of Ellie swearing rather loudly. Aramis and D'Artagnan shared a smirk as they looked back and saw Ellie struggling to catch the chair that'd fallen off the barricade.

"Oh, I definitely mean all the time," D'Artagnan amended, taking a step back as the villagers prepared to fire their guns again.

* * *

"Oh, watch out," Ellie muttered from where she was standing on top of the barricade, "the rich is about." She nodded her head towards where Catherine had emerged from.

"Ellie," Athos tutted as he followed after Catherine.

"Why don't you like that woman?" D'Artagnan asked as he handed Ellie a chair.

"She rubs me up the wrong way," came Ellie's muffled reply as she wedged the chair in-between a sandbag and a table. "She's too pretentious for her own good."

"Louis is too pretentious for his own good," D'Artagnan reminded her as he helped her down off the barricade, catching her as she jumped off.

"That's different," Ellie replied, throwing a basket on top of the chair, "he's the king, he's allowed to be. Her? A woman whose life was supposedly ruined, leaving her penniless, yet she can still afford to walk about in expensive dresses that are most definitely not the 'height of fashion' " She opened her arms, walking backwards as she headed to get more furniture. "Explain to me how I'm wrong."

D'Artagnan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Ellie disappear into a house.

"She's hiding something," Porthos said, standing next to D'Artagnan.

"I know, as much as she's trying to hide it, it's obvious," D'Artagnan replied. "I'm not forcing her to tell us though."

"Nah." Porthos shook his head as he said, "it's up to her to trust us."

"Ellie! Hurry up with that table," Treville yelled as the villagers moved to stand behind their barricade.

"This would happen a lot faster if you gave me a hand," Ellie grunted, evidently struggling with the weight of the solid wood table. Porthos chuckled, jogging up to her and grabbing the other end. The two carried it to the barricade, pushing it on top of a wagon full of hay.

"The barricades should hold to the south and west," Treville said, as he examined the structure of wood and hay. "And with water to the north, they've no choice but to take this path. There's no cover and they'll be badly exposed. That gives us an advantage."

"Just like I said," Ellie sung quietly from where she stood next to Marie on the barricade. Marie chuckled quietly as Aramis and D'Artagnan pushed the wagon next to Ellie forwards, finishing the barricade. Ellie reached out a hand, pulling Aramis up on to the table they were kneeling on.

"Why are you doing this?" Marie asked suddenly as Aramis readied his gun. Ellie glanced up at Marie, confusion on her face at the question. "We're just a bunch of villagers, this isn't your fight."

"No, it isn't," Ellie replied quietly, pushing her gun into a small gap between a basket and a barrel, "but the job is to fight and save people, and I enjoy it."

"You enjoy saving people?"

"Oh god no," Ellie scoffed, sending Aramis an apologetic look when he glared at her, "I love the fighting part. Not to mention the stabbing."

"I'm friends with a psychopath," Marie sighed, staring into space in shock.

"I didn't realise we were friends, Marie!" Ellie exclaimed, hand going to her heart. She laughed, ducking as Marie swiped at her.

"Try living with her," D'Artagnan replied, patting the young woman on the back in comfort as Ellie chuckled.

Suddenly, a gunshot cracked out across the village, striking one of the elders and bouncing off a table. Ellie and Marie ducked, readying their guns as Renard's men finally appeared.

"To your stations!" Treville yelled as the villagers yet to stand up at the barricade moved in.

"Ah shit," Ellie swore, ducking as another bullet whizzed over her head. "Aramis?"

"Hang on," Aramis replied, looking through a gap in the barricade.

"Hold!" Treville's voice came loud and clear over the cacophony of bullets. "You can't shoot what you can't see; you're just wasting ammunition. He's trying to see how many guns we have."

An odd silence fell over the village, the kind that Ellie dreaded as she knew it meant something bad was coming. She calmed her nerves as she crouched down, looking down the barrel of her gun, waiting for one of Renard's men to make a move. There was movement in the bushes to her left and Ellie's finger hovered over the trigger as she waited for him to emerge. The man stood up and began running towards the barricade. Ellie fired her gun, a feeling of justice when the man fell in the middle of the field.

"Nicely done," Aramis whispered, his eyes straight ahead as he, too, waited. Another man made his move and Aramis pulled the trigger, killing the man instantly.

"They're retreating!" Ellie yelled to Treville as two men snuck forward, grabbing the dead bodies and dragging them off the field.

"Not for long," Treville replied, watching the retreat. "Re-group and look after the injured."

"It never stops," Ellie muttered, jumping down from her spot and heading towards the small group of injured villagers sitting outside the tavern. She smiled as she knelt down in front of one of the children, a young girl, a small graze from splintering wood on their arm.

"Hi," she whispered as she gently took the girl's arm and examined it, "I'm Elizabeth."

"Eliza," the girl whispered, wincing as Ellie began to clean the wound with a cloth.

"Sorry, sweetie," Ellie consoled as she gently cleaned it. "I'm very impressed at how brave you're being." Eliza didn't reply, a smile on her face the only answer Ellie needed. Eliza sat perfectly still as Ellie wrapped a bandage around the girl's arm, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"Thank you," Eliza said quietly, swinging her legs. "You're really cool."

Ellie laughed, "Why thank you. But if anyone's cool, it's you." Eliza began blushing and Ellie chuckled. She looked up and saw Porthos sitting in the shade, re-filling the guns. "I'll be back."

Ellie stood up, waving goodbye to Eliza, and walked over to Porthos.

"You want some?" Porthos held out a flask of water and Ellie took it, greedily drinking it. She put the lid back on and handed it back to Porthos as he carried on with his work.

"Right," she began, sitting down next to her brother, "what's going on with you and the Captain?"

"What?" Porthos asked, almost dropping the gun he was holding. "How did you – "

"I'm not blind, Porthos," Ellie answered, picking up another gun and filling it. "I can see the tension between you two. Not to mention you've been ignoring him all week. What's going on?"

Porthos sighed, "he's lying to me. He knows something about my family and he's refusing to tell me what it is. Ever since we went to Spain, he's been off with me."

"That's unlike him," Ellie commented, putting the safety on the gun before throwing it on the pile of armed guns. "Have you asked him?

Porthos scoffed, "of course I have, he just avoids the question – and me."

"Well," Ellie sighed, handing Porthos the gunpowder as she stood up, "if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Likewise," Porthos replied, nodding at her.

"I know," Ellie replied, smiling, as she took off back towards the barricade. She clambered back up onto the barricade, excepting Aramis' hand as he pulled her up.

"You good?" He asked, handing her a gun.

"Yeah," she replied, cocking her gun, "may I ask why we're talking and not shooting?"

"He had a white flag," D'Artagnan answered from beside her, "although I'm beginning to regret not shooting."

"The land is no longer mine," Athos yelled, and Ellie's brain suddenly caught up with the conversation.

"The land belongs to us now," Jeanne said, emerging on top of the barricade next to Ellie and pointing her gun at Renard.

"To all of us!" Bernard added, joining his daughter on the barricade.

"It does?" Ellie asked looking around in confusion. "I was gone for five minutes, what happened?"

"I have given the estate over to its people," Athos explained, and Ellie nodded in understanding, struggling not to laugh as she caught sight of Catherine's expression.

"So, you're trespassing on our land," Jeanne said, pride in her voice as she faced down Renard.

"You go, girl," Ellie muttered, smiling when Jeanne looked down at her, pride on her face.

"You'd hand this rabble your birthright to defy me?" Renard demanded, fury evident on his face.

"I have made my choice," Athos said calmly, leaning on the legs of a chair.

"So you have, and it is on your own head," Renard replied, turning his horse around and riding off.

"Prepare yourselves – every last one of you is going to die…in pain!" Edmond yelled as he rode away. Ellie rolled her eyes, readying her gun as he disappeared into the words.

"Does he know when to shut up?" Ellie questioned quietly, her only answering being Jeanne's snicker of amusement.

"Remember your discipline," Treville said as he marched behind them. "Think like soldiers and you cannot lose."

"I hate this part," D'Artagnan whispered as he stood next to Ellie, guns pointing at the field before them. "The calm before the storm."

"Me too," Ellie whispered, eyes frantically scanning the landscape for any sign of Renard's men.

Gunshots and yelling filled the air as Renard's men charged forward from the bushes. Ellie growled softly, eyes narrowing as she aimed her gun at the men running towards the village.

"Wait for it," Ellie ordered, the villagers around her following her order. The soldiers were getting closer and closer, so nearly in range. Ellie's finger twitched as it hovered over the trigger, waiting for the order.

"Fire!"

Ellie immediately pulled the trigger, successfully hitting a man directly in the chest just as he reached the barricade. She threw her gun to the side, picked up a freshly loaded one and fired again, hitting a different man in the head.

Soon the men were upon them and the villagers quickly moved out the way as the Musketeers came chargings forward with their swords and began fighting. Ellie felt the vibration of her sword meeting the enemies go through her bones and smirked as she pushed him off the barricade, stabbing him in the stomach as he fell.

There was a small yelp as the young boy who'd been the first to emerge that morning got shot in the shoulder and Ellie felt fury rise in her. Apparently, D'Artagnan felt the same as both of them kicked down the table blocking them in and launched themselves at the men in front of it. Ellie stabbed one of the soldiers in the back, pulling her sword and launching herself at the next man running for her.

Ellie spun around, ducking as a bullet shot over her head. She eyed up the guilty soldier who was charging towards her and waited. Waited until he was almost upon her as she grabbed his shoulders, throwing him to the ground and stabbing him with her sword.

"Reload!" Treville yelled as the remaining men ran off back to Renard. "Tend to the wounded and repair the barricade. This isn't over yet."

Ellie jumped over the barricade and ran over to where the little boy was lying against the table.

"Hey," she said, throwing her sword down and falling to her knees next to him. She carefully pulled his shirt away from his shoulder, revealing the bullet wound.

"How is he?" D'Artagnan asked from behind her, handing her a roll of bandages and a bowl of water.

"Bullet went straight through and there doesn't appear to be any serious damage," Ellie replied, wiping the blood away with the cloth, "it's small enough not to need stitches so, all in all, good." The boy looked at her and D'Artagnan, relief in his eyes. "And you'll have a really cool scar," Ellie added as she began wrapping the wound.

"I'm gonna go and refill the guns," D'Artagnan said, picking up the empty ones strayed about.

"Can you do mine?" Ellie asked as she tied the bandage in a knot and cleaned her hands.

"Already on it," D'Artagnan replied, mock saluting her as he ran off. Ellie rolled her eyes as she tipped the bloody water onto the grass an stood up.

"What's your name?" Ellie asked the boy as she helped him stand up and move away from the barricade.

"Tomas," the boy replied, wincing as he sat down on a bench far away from the path of any bullets.

"You've been really brave, Tomas," Ellie said sitting down next to the boy.

"I want to be a musketeer when I grow up," Tomas said, watching as Ellie cleaned her sword on the grass.

"Well, if you turn out to be anything like I saw today, you'll have no trouble becoming one," Ellie replied winking at Tomas. "Here." She pulled out a dagger form her belt and handed it to him. It had a highly embellished handle with the Fleur De Lis in the middle and flowers all around it.

Tomas took it with gentle hands, awe on his face as he stared at it. Ellie smiled, "it's yours now," she said softly, "I pray that you'll never use it before coming to Paris, but when you do," she ruffled his hair and sighed, "hand it to whoever's at the Garrison."

"What'll that do?" Tomas asked as he flipped the dagger over.

"It'll let them know that you're a friend of mine," Ellie replied, glancing behind he to see Aramis waving at her. "Look after it, alright?"

"I will," Tomas replied, nodding furiously as Ellie got up. He stared after her, awe on his face. "I'll do it justice."

* * *

Ellie grunted as she grabbed a pile of hay and dropped it on top of the barrel of gun powder, hiding it from view. She stood up, dusting down her jacket as she picked up her sword belt.

"Have you seen this work?" Aramis asked D'Artagnan as the latter dropped his barrel into the hole.

"I've never seen it not work," he replied, dusting off his hands and standing up. The three of them walked off, climbing over the barricade and taking up their positions once again. Ellie stood next to Treville, hand on her sword, as they waited.

Yelling men appeared from the forest, firing their guns at the villagers as they ran towards them. Treville gave Aramis the signal and the Spaniard fired his gun, hitting the barrel of gunpowder. The barrel exploded, killing the men unfortunate enough to be caught up in it instantly. Within seconds, every barrel had exploded, and Ellie caught a glimpse of a smirk on Aramis face and chuckled as she drew her sword.

She launched herself over the barricade, her sword immediately meeting flesh. Ellie spun around in a circle, swiping at the soldiers trying to kill her. She stabbed on in the stomach, throwing a dagger at another as she pulled her sword from the dead body. Ducking a punch, Ellie thrusted her sword forward, smirking slightly when she heard a groan and pulled it out.

"Athos," Edmond yelled over the clashing of swords. Ellie glanced behind and saw Athos stalking out from behind the barricade, ready to face Edmond. She turned her attention back to the fight before her, meeting the soldier's sword with hers. Ellie grunted as she pushed the soldier over, stabbing him in the back as they both fell to the ground. She rolled off the man, panting as she laid on her back, trying to catch her breath.

Looking around, Ellie could see that the fight was almost over and that the victory was almost definitely Pinon's. Stumbling to her feet, Ellie noticed that Athos and Edmond were still at it, the latter stumbling as he tried to keep up with Athos' expert swordsmanship. There was a yell as Athos managed to disarm Edmond, sending the boy tumbling to the ground in surprise. Athos stood over him, sword pointing at his chest as Edmond stared back.

"Go on then," Edmond panted, "what are you waiting?"

"Don't tempt me," Athos warned, his sword unwavering. Ellie stumbled to her feet, her head swimming as the blood rushed back into her brain. She picked her sword up from the ground, wiping the blood and mud off on her pant leg and sheathed back in her belt.

"Drop your sword, Athos."

Ellie's head shot up, her eyes widening when she saw Catherine standing in the field with her gun aimed at Athos. To his credit, Athos didn't flinch, throwing both his swords to the ground as Catherine walked closer.

"I can't breather in a world where your wife still lives," Catherine said, her gun still aimed at Athos, "if you won't do anything about it, then I will."

"She's the King's mistress," Athos explained, taking a few cautious steps towards the woman. "Neither of us can touch her."

Ellie's hand strayed to her gun as she saw Edmond pull out a small dagger, hidden in his sleeve.

"What will you give me for him?" Catherine asked, nodding at Edmond, seemingly oblivious to the boy's actions. Ellie's hand rested on her gun, ready to pull it out and shot Edmond if he tried anything. "I thought you meant to give me my life back. That at least might have been some compensation. But you deceived me there too. Perhaps he can give me what I deserve."

"But the gun down, we can talk this through," Athos replied. There was a yell as Edmond finally made his move. In a matter of seconds, Ellie had pulled her gun out and fired it, hitting Edmond in the leg as he grabbed Athos. But another gunshot echoed out and Ellie realised very quickly that she wasn't the only one who had fired.

Athos and Edmond fell to the ground as Catherine slowly lowered her gun. Ellie's heart plummeted as she watched neither man get back up. Footsteps to her right alerted her to Catherine running away, but she didn't care anymore. She took a hesitant step forward as Athos rolled off the boy, stumbling to his feet and moving away. D'Artagnan quickly ran over to Athos, checking him over as Renard leapt off his horse and ran over to his son.

"No! Edmond?" Renard fell to his knees beside his dying son as Ellie walked over to Athos, looking him over for any injuries. Seeing none she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly albeit briefly. He returned the hug, patting her on the back as she let go. Ellie stayed close to Athos as Edmond's life left him, the two of them walking back into the village side by side.

* * *

Ellie winked at Marie as she walked past her, carrying one of the many chairs used for the barricade. Marie smiled back at her as she helped look after those injured in the battle, Aramis sitting next to her. Looking to her right, Ellie saw Athos approaching her, carrying several baskets.

"Thank you," he said as they carried their loads back into the houses.

"What for?" Ellie asked, dropping the chair next to a table and dusting her hands.

"Talking sense into me, ensuring Edmond didn't kill me, for being my sister –"

"Yeah, I get the idea, 'thos," Ellie chuckled, looping her arm through his as they walked back to the barricade to carry more furniture back to where it belonged. "Even though he was a horrible person, he didn't deserve to die."

"No," Athos replied sadly, helping Ellie up onto the barricade to grab a table.

"Any idea where Catherine went?" Ellie asked as she handed the table down to Athos, jumping down from the barricade when he had it.

"None," Athos answered as Ellie took the end of the table. "You were right about her."

"You knew," Ellie said, looking at her brother as they walked, "you knew she was going to pull something."

"Of course, I did," Athos said, setting the table on the floor and giving Ellie a rare smile," she used to be my betrothed." Ellie chuckled as he disappeared back towards the barricade, her heart full of happiness at the small victory they'd achieved that day.

* * *

"Thank you," Jeanne said as she approached the five musketeers walking their horses to the edge of the village.

"You did it, not us," D'Artagnan said, smiling. Ellie winked at Jeanne as she mounted her horse, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Marie walked up to Ellie's horse, a smile on her face as Athos and Bertrand emerged from the tavern.

"You know," Marie began, patting Ellie's horse on the neck, "I might move to the city one day."

Ellie chuckled, "Well if you do, you know where to find me." Ellie sighed, shifting in the saddle. "Just follow the sound of fighting." Marie chuckled. "Good luck, Marie," Ellie said, holding out her hand.

"You too," Marie replied, shaking Ellie's hand. "Hopefully I'll see you all again."

"I can guarantee it won't be here!" Ellie exclaimed as she urged her horse into a walk, catching up with the rest of her group.

"I owe you all a debt of thanks," Athos said suddenly as they began their ride home. "I was wrong, and you made me see it."

"I don't think your change of mind was because of us," D'Artagnan replied as they rode around the corner.

"Who then?" Athos asked. His question was answered as the approached the entrance to the village. Nearly the entire village was lining the path, wanting to bid farewell to their saviours. Ellie smiled as she saw the Tomas standing at the very end of the line, giving him a small wave as she rode past.

"It's a beautiful day," Aramis said as they left, "we really should come to the country more often."

"And when does that ever end well for us?" Ellie retorted, giggling at his offended expression as she urged her horse into a canter and took off ahead. She glanced back briefly and saw Tomas standing there, watching as they left. A bittersweet filling filled her heart as she rode away.

Tomas would be back, she knew that much.

* * *

 **A/N: I have big plans for Tomas. Make sure you head on over to my profile for the exciting news! I can't wait to see your reactions!**


	22. Eclipse

**A/N: I am so sorry I left this story for so long! Life is a little bit crazy at the moment but I'm determined to finish this and start season 3. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for your endless patience, I love you all so much!**

* * *

Ellie could feel Liam's eyes staring at as she stood behind the Queen in the gardens of the palace. It was beginning to stress her out and she kept shifting from foot to foot. If Constance or Anne had noticed, they were yet to say anything, and Ellie was rather glad for their discretion. Ellie looked up as the sound of horses alerted her to her brother's arrival. She gave them a small smile, glancing quickly at Liam as she turned her attention back to Louis demonstration of how the moon worked.

"Anyone else feeling a distinct chill?" Porthos asked quietly as Ellie continued to ignore Liam's stares.

"Have they had an argument?" D'Artagnan added, watching their sister look anywhere but at Liam. Aramis reminded quiet, watching the scene with cautious eyes, giving Ellie a quick smile when she glanced at them.

"I can't be here," Athos said suddenly as Milady stood up, drawing attention to herself as Louis doted on her. "I'm going back to the garrison."

"The King will notice your absence," Porthos reminded him as Athos turned his horse around and walked off.

"I doubt it, he only seems to have eyes for one thing," D'Artagnan retorted, watching as Louis openly flirted with Milady.

Ellie sighed, watching as Athos left, wishing she could do the same thing. She looked up, her eyes catching Liam's for a second before she looked down again, fiddling with the lace on her sleeve to distract from the memories coming back to her. Even though she was so adamant it wasn't him, a voice in the back of her head kept going _what if?_

No, we're not going there, Ellie thought, gripping the pale green skirt of her dress tightly as she tried to forget. Constance glanced at her worriedly, her hand grabbing hers as she noticed Ellie's discomfort. Ellie gripped her hand back, trying to ground herself.

"An excellent explanation, sire," Rochefort said, bringing Ellie back into reality. "The great astronomer Marmion could not equal it." Louis smiled at the compliment and Ellie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the King's blatant ignorance of Rochefort's intentions. "They say he has transformed the old fort at Chatillon into a mysterious new world."

"We shall see," Louis replied, excitement written across his face.

* * *

Needless to say, Ellie was very relieved when she realised that Liam was riding ahead of the carriage, allowing her to avoid any interaction with him for just a bit longer.

"Are you alright?" Constance asked, rocking baby Louis in her arms as the carriage rumbled down the road towards the fortress.

"Of course," Ellie replied, aware that everyone in the carriage was listening. "How are things with you and D'Artagnan?"

"We've kind of hit a dead spot," Constance replied, "I'm still with Bonacieux and nothing can happen until, well, you know."

"I understand," Ellie said, smiling sympathetically. "Paris is notorious for gossip and if you leave your husband, you'll be the talk of the city."

"Thank you, Ellie." Constance glared at Ellie, the girl giving her a cheeky grin in response. Louis gurgled in Constance's arms and Ellie reached out a finger, the prince grasping on to it tightly. She smiled, stroking his hand as the carriage rumbled to a halt.

"Welcome, sire," Robert said as Louis and Anne stepped down from the carriage, "the great Marmion is busy with his final preparations, I am his servant, Robert."

Ellie stood next to the carriage, allowing the courtiers to walk down the path first. Ellie ignored the glance Liam gave her, instead smiling at Porthos as he offered her his arm. Ellie took it, holding her dress up with the other hand as they walked down the steep, rocky path to the fortress.

"They say the eclipse is like God putting his hand over the sun," Porthos commented, glancing up at the sky as they walked.

"That's true, in a way," Ellie replied, squinting at the sun. "It's really magical."

"I can't help being nervous," Constance said from in front of them.

"There's nothing to be scared of," D'Artagnan reassured her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know that," Constance sighed, "it's just a…feeling."

Ellie bit her lip, knowing she felt the same feeling as Constance – although probably for an entirely different reason.

* * *

"Elizabeth."

Ellie swallowed down the sip of wine she'd just taken, forcing a smile on her face as she turned to face Liam. She curtsied a little, a feeling of satisfaction quelling the fear at the look on his face, and stood straighter, forcing her feelings down. Noticing Aramis give her a questioning look from where he stood next to Anne, Ellie gave him a small nod, reassuring that all was fine. When, in fact, all was not fine.

"Liam," Ellie greeted, falling into step beside him as the group walked onto a balcony that overlooked the main hall.

"Isn't it wonderful what the world can do?" He asked, hand on his sword as he walked.

"It is," Ellie replied stiffly, knowing Liam was trying to trick her into talking. Ellie could've sworn she saw Liam's hand tense as D'Artagnan passed them by, winking at Ellie as he went, but said nothing.

"You've always had an interest in the stars," Liam said softly as she stared around the hall in awe.

The camera obscurer hung in the middle of the ceiling and Ellie's mouth fell open as she stared up at it. It gently turned, showing the movement of the stars above them. Underneath it stood Marmion, watching them all intently.

"Your Majesty," Marmion greeted, bowing deeply. "I am Marmion."

Robert led them further along the balcony to a small staircase that led down to the camera obscurer. Liam held out his hand for Ellie to take as the descended the stairs and she took it, holding the hem of her dress up with the other.

"The great astronomer!" Louis exclaimed as he finished walking down the stairs. "All of Paris is talking of the eclipse."

"May I present the camera obscurer?" Marmion gestured to the gently rotating obscurer above them and Louis looked up, glee on his face. "My wonderful device will allow Your Majesties to witness every detail."

Liam led Ellie over to the benches and she sat down next to Constance, smiling at her friend. Liam bowed to Ellie and walked off towards Rochefort, taking up position next to his master. D'Artagnan passed behind Ellie, squeezing her shoulder as he passed, taking up his position behind the Queen. Ellie gave him a smile as Marmion began talking.

"Our forefathers regarded a solar eclipse as a sign that the world was ending," Marmion began, slowly walking around the large circular table in the middle of the room.

"Luckily, we are all modern men now," Louis chuckled, eyeing up Milady. Milady giggled and Ellie could see how uncomfortable Anne was and her heart ached for her.

"And yet, we must still allow God a place in the universe," Marmion continued. He waved a hand over the table and the light that had been shining down onto it disappeared. "When darkness comes, will we all feel His dread hand upon us?"

"Curb your taste for showmanship, Marmion," Rochefort drawled from where he was leaning against the bench. "The King has no time for nonsense."

Marmion bowed slightly, taking note of Rochefort's complaint. "At this fateful moment, we must consider our own place in the universe. Do we control our fate, or are we merely the playthings of a power beyond understanding?"

Louis sighed, "If I wanted a sermon, Marmion, I would have gone to church!" The courtiers tittered at Louis remark and a glimmer of annoyance passed over Marmion's face.

He walked away, standing behind the table set in the middle of the room. "Behold!" He announced, pulling the cloth covering the table off and throwing it to the side, "the motion of the heavens!"

There was a gasp of delight and everyone stood up, rushing over to stare at the table. Ellie went to follow but noticed Constance's hesitation. She held out her hand, smiling. Constance took it and they walked over to the table together and Ellie's eyes widened in amazement at the sun reflecting back at them from the camera. Right before her eyes, the moon passed over the sun, blocking the rays. A crescent shape took place of the sun and Ellie sighed in amazement as she stared. The sun was soon completely covered by the moon, a simple ring of little being all that could be seen on the table.

That was when Robert unsheathed a dagger, holding it to Louis' neck. Marmion quickly pulled the gun from Rochefort's belt, pointing it at the man's chest as Marmion's men quickly grabbed hold of Liam and the courtiers. It took three men to hold Liam down as he struggled against them, trying to reach his dagger. The men upstairs with Porthos and Aramis cocked their guns, aiming them at the Musketeers. The two men slowly raised their hands in surrender, watching the scene down below them worriedly.

D'Artagnan, the only one without a weapon aimed at him, quickly unsheathed his sword and began fighting off the two men surrounding him. Ellie was powerless as she struggled against the man holding her. He pushed her down onto the bench beside Constance and pointed his gun at her chest as she stared back at him, trying to hide her shaking hands.

"One more step and the King dies!" Marmion yelled.

D'Artagnan sighed, surrendering to the men in front of him. He grunted as his arms were forced behind his back and his weapons thrown to the floor. Ellie looked up and saw Aramis and Porthos being held by two men, weapons nowhere in sight.

"There is no escape," Marmion said calmly, gun still aimed at Rochefort.

"End this now and the King might yet grant you clemency," D'Artagnan yelled.

"Will you, sire?" Marmion asked, looking to Louis. "If I say sorry, will all my sins be forgiven?"

Louis nodded, "yes. I will consider it." He whimpered as Robert pressed his dagger against his neck, closing his eyes.

"We both know you would hang me from the nearest tree," Marmion spat. "The die is cast. There is no turning back."

"Show some compassion and at least let the women and the dauphin go," Aramis called.

Ellie tilted her head up to face him, slowly shaking her head at Aramis. Marmion handed Rochefort over to one his men and ascended the stairs, walking up to Aramis.

"What did you say?" Marmion asked quietly, standing in front of Aramis.

"Have compassion. Let the baby and the women go," he repeated. Marmion sighed and turned to face Louis. Aramis' eyes strayed to Ellie's for a split second, the two locking eyes.

Suddenly, Marmion turned around and shoved Aramis out of the window. Ellie screamed, struggling against the man who was holding her down as she tried to get to Aramis. Porthos and D'Artagnan began fighting off their captors, only to be held back once again.

"D'Artagnan!" Ellie yelled, fighting to free herself as she saw her brother fall down.

"Leave him alone!" Constance yelled as the men holding D'Artagnan began kicking him. A man came up behind Constance, holding her against him tightly as she struggled to get free.

Another man came up behind Ellie and held her arms behind her back as she finally stopped struggling. She was weaponless and her brother was dead. What was the point? The man behind her kept a strong hold on her, and Ellie felt a gun pressed to her back. She let out a shaky sigh, closing her eyes as Marmion fired his gun in the air.

Marmion leant on the balcony with a sigh. "I, too, have lost friends. I, too, know the anguish of bereavement. The powerlessness, the injustice."

"You talk too much," Porthos said lowly, glaring at Marmion.

"Take him to the cellar," Marmion ordered, and Ellie watched as Porthos disappeared from view, struggling the entire way.

"You won't get away with this," Louis muttered as Marmion passed.

"You know," D'Artagnan called, "the King's absence will be noted. You don't think someone will come looking?"

Marmion laughed darkly, "we have hours yet to entertain ourselves."

"I'll have your head for this," Rochefort growled.

"Take him with the other," Marmion said waving a hand and Rochefort was manhandled out of the door. He turned to face D'Artagnan who was staring at Marmion darkly. "That one can stay. The game must be witnessed."

"And what about him?" Robert asked, tilting his head to Liam who was being held back by two men.

"Shove him in the cellar with the others. Chain him to the wall."

Ellie could only watch as Liam struggled against the men hauling from the room. She struggled for a moment, fighting against the man holding her but quickly realised that nothing good was going to come of it. Marmion sighed tiredly and walked over to Constance and Ellie, stopping in front of them. Ellie swallowed nervously, standing her ground as he stared at them.

"You two. You cared enough to defend him. Why?"

Constance looked at D'Artagnan briefly, turning back to Marmion. "Because I care about him and because he's my friend," she replied.

"You?" Marmion asked, turning his cold gaze to Ellie.

"He's my friend. And my brother," she said simply, matching Marmion's look.

Marmion paused, looking between the three of them. "Then tie these 'friends' together. They can bring each other comfort."

Ellie stumbled as she was practically thrown over to D'Artagnan, Constance behind her. Somehow, D'Artagnan managed to catch her, helping her regain her balance as the three of them were tied together. Ellie tried to hide the pain as the ropes rubbed harshly against her bare wrists, memories of her past bubbling up once again.

"We'll get out of here," D'Artagnan said quietly, looking at Constance and Ellie. "All right?" Constance nodded and D'Artagnan pressed a gentle kiss to her head. His hand reached down for Ellie's and he squeezed it, reassuring his sister that everything was going to be fine.

Except it wasn't going to be fine.

Because Aramis was dead.

 _Line break_

Marmion threw off his robe, handing it to one of his men with a flourish. Everyone had fallen silent, quietly contemplating their fate, as the astronomer slowly walked around, staring at them. Marguerite was quietly shushing the Dauphin in her arms, gently rocking the infant in her arms as Anne sat next to her, trying to hide her shaking hands.

Louis, however, sat there looking like he could murder someone at any moment. If Robert hadn't been standing behind him holding a dagger to his neck, he probably would've done. Milady sat next to him, calm as anything. She almost looked _bored_ with the whole situation, which wasn't a total surprise considering she'd probably been through far worse than this.

"The time has come to make choices," Marmion said suddenly, and Ellie let out a quiet breath, clenching her hands tightly as he walked towards them. God knows what this man was capable of. He'd evidently planned this whole 'charade' so precisely for a reason.

"What kind of choices?" D'Artagnan asked. He was the only one out of all of them to actually be able to voice his words. Ellie was keeping quiet, feeling extremely vulnerable without her sword by her side or her jacket on her back. She was beginning to wonder if she should just stick to being a musketeer and give up with being a lady of the court.

Nothing good ever came of wearing fancy dresses and forgoing her weapons for a bit of finery. Almost every single time she'd ended up either injured or in prison, waiting for someone to come rescue her.

"Simple ones with simple outcomes," Marmion replied, walking up to Louis. He stopped in front of him and held out a gold coin, Louis head engraved on the metal. "A fair likeness," Marmion commented, taking a step back. He threw the coin in the air and everyone watched as it flipped in the air, falling back down into Marmion's hands. He caught it in his hands, clasping them together in front of him. "Call."

"To what purpose?" Louis asked warily, trying not to look at the hand where Marmion held the coin.

"That is the fun of the game," Marmion replied, "you don't know. But you must call."

"Not unless you tell me why," Louis repeated, staring down Marmion.

"Call correctly and you leave. Call wrong and you die."

"You don't mean it?"

Marmion smiled darkly. "Shall we find out?" he whispered. "Call."

Louis hesitated, looking around the room. He looked back to Marmion, who was staring at him expectantly and gulped, shaking his head.

"Is there someone here braver than your king?" Marmion asked, raising his voice, still staring at Louis. "Someone willing to gamble everything for freedom?"

Ellie looked over at Milady and could almost see the cogs moving in her head. She really hoped Milady would take the chance to get out of here and go and get help, even if it ruined her position in court.

"I'll do it," Milady called, and Ellie resisted the urge to sigh in relief as she stood up only to be yanked back down in her seat by the man standing behind her.

"Ah," Marmion warned the guard. He waved a finger at Milady and she stood up. "You understand the rules?" He asked as she approached. "There can be no second chances, no pleading or negotiation. The immutable laws of chance must dictate the outcome."

"Frankly, I would rather be dead than listen to your endless babble for one more minute," Milady drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Very well." Marmion un-clasped his hands, placing the hand holding the coin on top. "Call your fate."

"Milady, don't do it," D'Artagnan yelled, "don't play his game!"

"I'm touched by your concern," Milady replied with a smile.

"I order you not to risk your life, Milady," Louis called, glaring at her.

"Well," she turned to face Louis," perhaps I can help," she turned back to Marmion, "heads."

Marmion paused for a moment as he lifted his hand off the coin. He glanced down at the coin. "You win," he said, "you may go."

"I forbid it!" Louis yelled as Robert led Milady from the hall. "If the King cannot have his freedom, no-one can!"

"The rules must be obeyed," Marmion said simply as Milady passed him. Milady ignored Louis cries as she walked from the hall, but as she walked past, she caught Ellie's gaze, giving her a subtle nod. Ellie let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. Milady had a plan.

"I order you to stay, Milady!" Louis cried, standing up from his seat. Marmion growled, roughly shoving Louis back down into his seat. D'Artagnan tried to use Louis outburst as a distraction but the two men standing either side of him caught on quickly, grabbing onto him and holding him down.

Marmion crouched down in front of Louis, glaring at the king. "In this room," he said lowly, "I am king. And I say she goes." Marmion stood up, tilting his head slightly as he addressed Milady. "If my men see the King's army approaching, everyone here will be dead by the time they dismount. Milady said nothing as she was dragged from the room, but Ellie knew she had a plan.

Well. Hoped she had a plan.

"Heads!"

Ellie turned to face the courtier who had just yelled. He stood up, determination and hope on his face at the prospect of freedom.

Marmion said nothing as he threw the coin into the air, catching it and flipping it onto his hand. He kept it hidden as he walked forward, standing in front of the man. He slowly lifted his hand away and the courtier's face fell as he saw tails staring back at him.

"No," he whispered, "no, give me another chance!"

A single gunshot echoed through the room and Ellie jumped when someone screamed, turning away as the man fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as he was dragged from the room. She felt D'Artagnan put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder as she heard the distinct sound of a body being dragged across the wooden floor.

The rules must be obeyed.

 _Line break_

"You think me cruel," Marmion sighed, "but life is cruel. One person lives, another dies. There is no reason or rhyme to it. We make our choices and then fate intervenes."

Ellie hated to admit it, but she could see Marmion's point. Life had been cruel, especially for her. Living on the streets, begging for scraps, being abused and ignored. Then you had people like Louis, born into wealth with protection and money. Never knowing what it was like not knowing if you were going to make it until the end of the day.

"How would fate intervene?" D'Artagnan asked, breaking Ellie from her thoughts. "We all share the same fate, the same luck. There's nothing anyone can do about that."

Marmion turned to face D'Artagnan. "But some of us have the dice loaded in our favour by wealth and privilege. Some of you don't know what it is to make harsh choices. In your ease and comfort, you have never had to face them."

"Life is about choice, Marmion –"

"It is but it isn't," Ellie said suddenly. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked down as Marmion turned to face her. She looked up slightly and saw Marmion gesture for her to go on and she sighed. "Yes, there are people in life who _willingly choose_ what they do with their lives. They choose to be beggars and prostitutes and thieves but there are some people who don't choose. They are forced into decisions in order to survive, in order to feed and protect their families.

"Choice cannot be avoided. It's how the world works, as unfair and unjust as it is. Some choices are wonderful ones. Ones that make you smile and laugh. But there are more unpleasant ones in the world. Horrible choices that mean life or death, but they have to be made."

"But there are always consequences," Louis finished quietly, staring at Ellie. Ellie nodded, giving Louis a half smile. The King returned it, the smile disappearing as soon as it appeared.

"My point exactly!" Marmion exclaimed. "And a King's choices are the hardest of all. I am glad to see you engaging in the spirit of the game." He paused for a moment, turning slightly to look at Ellie over his shoulder. He turned back, giving his men a subtle nod as he said, "take them."

Marmion's men moved forward, hauling Anne and Marguerite to their feet. Another man took the Dauphin, ignoring Louis' cries to stop. The Queen and Marguerite were shoved out of the room as Louis tried to free himself, only to be forced back down into his chair and have a short sword aimed at his neck.

"Not my son!" He exclaimed, "I beg you not to harm him!"

"It's not up to me," Marmion said, "it is you who must choose."

"Let me go with them," Constance said suddenly. Ellie turned to face her friend, hoping that Marmion wasn't going to do something extreme. "My duty is at the Queen's side."

Marmion simply sighed in response. "Take the others," he ordered, and the remaining courtiers were pulled to their feet and forced out of the room. "And her."

Ellie's eyes widened as she was cut from the rope joining her, D'Artagnan and Constance together and pushed after the courtiers.

"No!" D'Artagnan yelled as he watched Ellie being hauled away. "No."

Marmion stood in front of Louis, smirking, as Ellie was roughly pushed from the room.

"What are you going to do with them?" D'Artagnan asked Marmion as the courtiers disappeared from the hall.

"Only what fate decides."

 _Line break_

Ellie grunted as she was throwing onto the floor, landing hard on her knees. She quickly turned around onto her back, watching as the guard inspected the room. He turned around and quickly shut the door behind him. Ellie heard the distinct sound of the door locking and hit the floor in despair.

"Ellie!"

Anne rushed over to her, helping her to her feet. Ellie spun on her heels, looking at her friend and checking her over quickly.

"Are you alright?" She asked frantically, looking between Anne and Marguerite. "They didn't harm you?"

Anne shook her head, grasping Ellie's hands in hers. "No, they did not." She paused. "Is the King still – "

"When I left him, yes," Ellie replied, nodding. She looked around the room, seeing another door that she assumed was locked and bolted. There was a window but that didn't lead anywhere – just straight down.

"There's no way out," Marguerite said miserably, trying to hide her shaking hands in her skirt.

"We've got the Musketeers," Anne reminded her, walking over to her friend.

"Aramis is _dead,_ " Marguerite cried, "we're stuck here."

"No, we're not," Ellie replied, turning away from the window. "We're going to get out of here." She sighed, beginning to undo her corset. "I promise." She looked up at Anne and Marguerite as she dropped her corset on the floor, "do you trust me?"

Anne nodded, "I trust you."

Marguerite hesitated for a moment before nodding too.

"Good," Ellie said as she began ripping the skirt of her dress, thanking past her for putting trousers on underneath. She pulled her hairpin out of her hair, the long golden waves falling down onto her shoulders as she shook it out. "Because I might have an idea."

* * *

 **Really Important Note: I've made a big change to chapter 19 regarding the incident. I didn't like what I'd done with that so I changed it slightly. If anyone is confused over the change, PM me and I'll explain it x**


	23. Nine Lives

**Nine Lives**

 **~ 0 ~**

Marmion sighed as he sat in the chair next to Louis. The King had curled up into a ball in the chair, quietly crying, his eyes red. Constance had sat down on the bench, watching anxiously, D'Artagnan standing next to her. Neither of them had said anything since Ellie had been taken away before thinking silence was the safer option.

"Time to make a choice, Your Majesty," Marmion said, crossing his legs.

Slowly, Louis looked up, tears staining his cheeks. "What choice?"

"Shall I send this man," Marmion waved a hand and a large, brutish man walked over, "into room one or room two?"

"What do these rooms contain?" Louis asked quietly, lowering his gaze.

"In one of them is your queen, her servant, the female musketeer and your son. In the other, three of your loyal courtiers. So, which room is it to be?"

"What do you intend to do?" D'Artagnan asked, fearing for Ellie's life. His question was answered when the man pulled out his short sword, the metal glinting in the candlelight. Louis stared at Marmion in shock, eyes wide as he realised.

"Your Majesty, do not answer him," D'Artagnan yelled, "I will handle this do not answer him!"

"Sadly, the King's answer is the only one that matters," Marmion replied as Louis looked to D'Artagnan fearfully.

"You can't mean it!" Louis cried, fresh tears falling down his face.

"You can't be so much of a monster," D'Artagnan said, trying to figure a way out of the impossible situation.

"I wasn't once. But this world made me one," Marmion replied darkly. "Now choose."

Louis sobbed, "I don't know who is where."

"That's the beauty of it," Marmion told him, smiling sinisterly, "a choice made blind. Hoping for the best."

"I don't know what you've done with my wife…and my son," Louis cried, "my baby son."

"The dauphin is only a few months old," Constance called, "what harm can he have done to anyone? What harm has the Queen done? Or any of us?"

"It is not me who would injure them," Marmion told her, "fate will decide. And the King is the vehicle of fate."

"How can I make such a choice when the stakes are so high?" Louis wailed.

"Now, you are learning the game," Marmion whispered gleefully. "Choose or I will send this man into both rooms."

Louis closed his eyes, breathing hard as he tried not to break down. D'Artagnan watched on, powerless, as Marmion played with lives. He'd never forgive himself if Ellie died under his watch. Hell, D'Artagnan doubted that Porthos and Athos would forgive him.

 **~ 0 ~**

Porthos groaned as he struggled to reach the hook hanging off the wall, his hand inches away from its goal. He sighed, slumping back against the pillar he and Rochefort were chained to. Liam was chained to the wall beside them, silent except for the odd comment here and there.

"Save your strength," Rochefort sighed, head hitting the wall behind him in despair. "Survival is about being patient. We learnt that in a Spanish prison," he nodded to Liam.

"Five years in jail," Porthos replied, glancing over at Liam, "that must've been tough."

"Depends on your definition of tough," Liam muttered, chains clanking as he shifted his weight.

"How'd you two get through it?" Porthos asked.

"There was a woman," Rochefort said quietly. "For both of us. Different women of course, but the point still stands."

"I never had you both down as the romantic kind," Porthos quipped, smiling.

"Because you know nothing about us," Rochefort reminded him.

Porthos nodded, "true. So…these women. Did you get together when you got out?"

Liam answered first, shaking his head, "she'd moved on with her life by the time I came back. Completely changed – for the better," he added hastily. "But I know she still loves me. I still love her." He sighed quietly, "it's fate."

Rochefort rolled his eyes, "Pershan," he warned quietly.

"What about you?" Porthos asked, tugging on the chains.

"She's married," Rochefort said sadly "but, like Liam, her feelings haven't changed."

"You ever going name these women?" Porthos asked, slightly suspicious.

"Nope," Liam replied, shaking his head. His eyes had taken on a dream like state as he dreamt of a life with his woman. Well, Ellie. She was his Juliet. He'd made a mistake that night, forcing her into something she didn't want. But he'd learnt from that. He knew that Ellie didn't think it was him – why would Liam want to harm her? They were friends – no, lovers.

"One day she will be mine," Rochefort whispered, starring at the wall ahead.

"You'll have to sort her husband out first," Porthos reminded him.

"Minor issue," Rochefort replied dismissably. He glanced over at Liam, both with a knowing, evil glint in their eyes. They were going to get what was theirs.

 **~ 0 ~**

"The first room or the second?" Marmion persisted. "One or two?"

Louis looked around frantically, hoping for a miracle to happen that would mean he wouldn't have to give an answer. He saw none. Just Marmion's men standing guard, armed.

"One," he bit out, panting. "May God forgive me."

D'Artagnan looked down at the ground as the man left, short sword in hand. Tears built up in his eyes as he watched the man leave. Not his Ellie, god.

Louis sat in his chair, tears streaming down his face as he realised that no matter what, he'd sentenced someone to death.

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie looked up from where she was trying to pick the lock as footsteps sounded. She quickly scrambled to her feet, hurriedly shoving her hair pin in her bodice so that it remained undetected. Ellie moved to stand in front of Anne and Marguerite, doing her duty as a Musketeer as the footsteps got louder.

There was a clink and then the footsteps faded, presumably going to a different room. Ellie moved closer to Anne as a thud echoed throughout the floor.

Then the screaming started.

Marguerite started sobbing behind her as the screaming continued. Ellie had a feeling she knew what was happening and her heart ached. The screaming slowly quietened down and she tried to hide the tears. But when the screaming stopped and silence fell, they fell down her face freely.

 **~ 0 ~**

D'Artagnan looked up as the man walked back into the room, hands covered in blood. His heart clenched in fear as he resumed his position by the wall, face emotionless.

"Who did you kill?" Louis sobbed, facing the man. "Who did you kill?" He slowly fell to his knees, sobbing, as Marmion sat there, legs crossed. D'Artagnan watched, heartbroken, as his King practically begged Marmion.

"Goddamn, you!" D'Artagnan yelled, pulling against the rope tying his hands togther, "don't torment him!"

Marmion looked down at Louis, contemplating. He was enjoying this. Seeing his 'king' on his knees, begging. "The Queen and your son are alive," Marmion said eventually.

D'Artagnan felt relief seep through him at his words. Ellie was safe, for now. "Did you kill the others?" D'Artagnan asked quietly.

"It was the King's choice that sealed their fate," Marmion said carefully.

"It had nothing to do with fate," D'Artagnan thundered, "you murdered them."

"I take no pleasure in their deaths."

"What happened to you? What made you like this?"

"I had to make choices once. Impossible choices. Life for one, death for another. Playing God with the lives of the people I loved." He raised Louis head off the ground with his foot, looking the weeping king in the eye. "Now, you also know what it feels like - the gift of life and death. For the first time in your life, you understand what _your_ choices really mean."

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie had resumed her position by the door, quietly picking the lock when a loud thud came from the other door, the door itself shaking in its frame. She looked up, glancing behind her at a terrified Marguerite and Anne as the door shook again. Ellie cursed quietly as she fumbled with the hair clip, struggling to pick the lock. Footsteps came from the other day and Ellie quickly tried the door one last time, cursing loudly when she realised that it was still locked.

She quickly broke the leg of another table standing in the corner, moving to stand in front of Anne and Marguerite, holding the leg like her sword as the lock clicked. The doors swung open and Ellie dropped the leg in shock as Aramis fell through the doors, falling to his knees in front of Ellie.

"If I wasn't so happy to see you, I would punch you," she whispered, rushing over to him She engulfed him in a tight hug and Aramis squeezed her back, kissing her head.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, looking at Anne.

"We thought you were dead!" Anne exclaimed, grasping Aramis' hands in hers. "We're fine."

"And the King?" Aramis asked.

"Alive when I left him," Ellie told him, smiling.

"If I hadn't found you in time…"

"Once again, you are my saviour," Anne said fondly, smiling down at him. "You still wear it," she whispered, picking up the crucifix she'd given him way back when.

"Always," Aramis replied, standing up.

"As lovely as this is," Ellie interrupted, gesturing to the door. Aramis nodded, shooting Ellie a glare as he walked over to the door. Marguerite quickly rushed over to Aramis and Ellie watched in astonishment as she hugged him tightly.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Marguerite meekly bowed as she realised Anne was watching, "I forgot myself.

"Your joy is understandable," Anne replied, gently rocking her son in her arms. "I share it."

Ellie watched as Aramis walked over to the Dauphin, a small, fond smile on his face. He reached out a hand and the dauphin grasped his finger tightly. Slowly, Ellie's eyes widened. She recognised that look on his face. He rarely wore that look, and when he did –

 _No._

 _Absolutely not, no._

Ellie stared in a mixture of shock and horror as Aramis smiled down at the Dauphin, her eyes wide.

"My son is quite well, Aramis," Anne said quietly, their eyes meeting. "And better for your protection."

 _Oh my god, she knows._

Ellie cleared her throat loudly, attracting everyone's attention. "Aramis, Marmion, the King," she reminded him, gesturing widely to the door. Anne suddenly remembered where she was and took a step back. Ellie glanced over at Marguerite and suddenly everything clicked into place. Her and Aramis were going to be having words later.

"We need to get you out of here," Aramis said, unholstering his gun and shoving it at Marguerite. Ellie rolled her eyes, walking over to the woman and taking it off of her as Aramis took the Dauphin in his arms.

"I cannot leave while the King is in danger," protested Anne as she made sure her son was safe.

"His first concern will be the safety of the Dauphin," Aramis told her. "Make sure you stay close to us."

Ellie took the rear as Aramis led them out of the room, one step closer to freedom. She didn't look into the room where the courtiers had been slaughtered as she passed, not wanting that image in her mind for the rest of her life.

"Aramis," she hissed as they stopped behind a door.

"What?"

"Give me your sword and sash."

"What? Why?"

Ellie sighed, "just do it!"

Aramis carefully handed the Dauphin to Anne as he unbuckled his belt, throwing his sash and sword to Ellie. Holding the sword under her arm, Ellie wrapped the sash around her waist, tying it in a tight knot, and sheathed Aramis' sword under it. She also clipped his gun to the sash too, making sure it wasn't going to fall off.

"You're holding the future King of France," she explained when he gave her an odd look. "I don't really want you to drop him."

Aramis chuckled lightly as she walked in front of him, peeking around the corner. She waved a hand behind her and they quickly walked down the corridor. They reached the main staircase and Aramis pushed in front of Ellie as the quietly snuck down the stairs. One of Marmion's men saw them coming and ran forward, gun ready. Aramis quickly handed the Dauphin to Ellie, snatching his gun off her belt as he crept forward.

Aramis frowned when the man didn't appear and rounded the corner, stopping suddenly when he saw the man lying dead on the stairs, a dagger sticking out of his chest. Aramis aimed his gun at the doorway as footsteps sounded and another gun appeared. Athos sighed, relaxing his stance and holstering his gun as he realised it was just Aramis.

"I heard you broke a window," he quipped stepping forward.

"Better that than my neck," Aramis replied, waving Ellie forward. She appeared, followed by Anne and Marguerite.

"I don't do babies," she whispered to him as Anne walked past, holding her son. Aramis chuckled as she walked up to Athos, holding out her hand expectantly.

"What?" He asked as she stared at him. "Oh." He pulled out another gun and handed it to Ellie as he subtly checked her over.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Treville exclaimed as he ran up the stairs. "Thank God you're safe."

"It's good to see you, Captain," Anne smiled, rushing down the stairs.

"God was watching over you, Your Majesty," Rochefort said as he walked past.

"God and the Musketeers," Anne corrected quietly, looking to Aramis. Ellie didn't miss the look they gave each other, her theory now but almost confirmed in her head. She saw Liam staring at her and she gave him a small nod, answering his unspoken question.

"How's the King?" Treville asked.

"Still with Marmion," Ellie replied as she walked down the stairs. "And alive, last I saw."

"Next time," Porthos said as Aramis walked past him, "try using the door, all right?"

"This is all very touching," Rochefort called from the door, "but can we get on with the business of saving the King?"

"Believe it or not, Rochefort," Ellie said as she followed after him, "I've been saying that for the past ten minutes."

 **~ 0 ~**

"There's two," Porthos said as he snuck back behind the archway.

"Right, you two take this corridor, we'll take the lower," Treville ordered. "Attack on my command."

"Yes, Captain," Aramis said, sharing a look with Porthos. Treville ignored it, heading down the corridor. Ellie followed behind Liam right behind her. The two hadn't said anything to one another but Ellie trusted him to have her back.

"You two, go the opposite side," Treville ordered, pointing to Liam and Ellie as they stopped outside the doors. The two nodded and snuck around the other side, guns drawn.

"Now!" Treville yelled.

Ellie kicked the door in, immediately firing her gun at the man standing behind it. She ducked, rolling onto the floor as a stray bullet hit the wall behind her. Stumbling to her feet, she fired her gun again, hitting another man directly in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud, eyes wide.

It was over before it even began, really. Rochefort had ran after Marmion, Liam following after him once he'd made sure Ellie was safe. Ellie glanced over at D'Artagnan and Constance who had, somehow, managed to take down the man who'd murdered the courtiers together.

"Dead or alive?" She called to Louis, walking up to him.

"Dead," Louis replied coldly, glaring. Ellie aimed her gun at the man's head, sending Constance an apologetic look. Constance nodded, closing her eyes as Ellie fired her gun, hitting the man directly in the head.

She rushed over to them, grabbing Aramis' sword and cutting them both free. D'Artagnan immediately engulfed her in a hug and Ellie was quick to hug him back.

"I'm fine," she whispered, kissing his head, "I'm fine."

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie kept to the back of the group as they marched down the corridor, meeting Rochefort and Liam halfway.

"The traitor Marmion is dead!" Rochefort yelled as he approached them.

"Rochefort, you are a hero!" Louis exclaimed, hugging the man. "You too, Liam. Your prompt arrival saved me," he turned to face D'Artagnan, "while you encouraged that madman to gamble with my life."

"I had to stall him, sire. It's all I could think of," D'Artagnan explained.

"I admit you played a brave part, but it was a very dangerous game," Louis ranted. "Elizabeth, however. You protected the Queen and my son with your life, thank you."

"It's nothing, sire," Ellie said quietly. "Just doing my job."

"Nonsense," Louis waved a hand, "I am, once again, in your debt."

"Thank God you are well, sire," Milady spoke up.

"You deserted your king, Madame," Louis growled. "And you are dressed like a man."

"I risked my life to get help," Milady argued.

"Vacate your rooms in the Louvre immediately." His tone left no room for argument sand Milady knew it. "Rochefort, Liam, come. We must discuss how I can be better protected."

Louis continued walking down the corridor and Ellie went to follow but Liam gently grabbed her hand, pulling her to one side.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, eyes scanning her.

"I'm fine," Ellie replied quietly, smiling. "Liam I – "

Liam interrupted her by kissing her fiercely on the lips. Ellie froze for a moment, mind flashing back to _that,_ but she shoved those thoughts aside. Liam wouldn't do that. Not _her Liam._ She kissed him back softly, her hand straying to his hair. Liam pulled away, eyes staring at her lips hungrily.

"Later," he whispered, kissing her hand as he walked away.

Ellie starred after her old friend, hundreds of emotions raging inside her. After their first kiss under the stairs, she felt so _certain_ that she'd moved on and no longer had feelings for him. But now? Now she wasn't so sure. How could she not love the man who'd saved her so many times before?

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie stood next to Athos as Aramis walked up to the top of the hill. She saw the look Aramis gave the Queen as he bowed, she also saw the look Athos gave Aramis as he walked over to them. Athos definitely knew something. Ellie's attention was diverted to Constance as she ran down the hill to D'Artagnan hugging him tightly. She couldn't hear what they were saying but had a suspicion of what was going to come next.

Honestly, she didn't know why her brothers were surprised when Constance kissed D'Artagnan passionately on the lips, no longer caring who was watching. Ellie smiled, happy for both of them as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes.

But out the corner of her eye, she caught Aramis giving Anne the _look_ again and knew, with certainty, that it was more than just a fling.

 **~ 0 ~**

Night had fallen a while ago, but the five of them were still up, drinking wine and eating their dinner in Ellie's room. Ellie had yet to corner Athos and Aramis, finding it hard to get rid of Porthos and D'Artagnan especially since Aramis had fallen out of a window.

"You must have a really hard head to have survived that fall with only a minor concussion," D'Artagnan commented as he poured himself more wine.

"I don't know whether to be offended or proud of that," Aramis smirked, dodging Porthos swipe at his arm.

Ellie was astounded. How could he be laughing and joking when he literally held the life of the Queen in his hands. Subtly be damned.

"Porthos, D'Artagnan get out," Ellie said suddenly, head in her hands.

"What?" Porthos asked, staring at Ellie as if she'd grown a second head.

"I said, get out," Ellie repeated fiercely, slowly lifting her head from her hands and glaring at Aramis.

"Alright," D'Artagnan said, pulling Porthos to his feet and dragging him out of the room. Ellie stood up and shut the door behind them, locking it. She waited for their footsteps to fade away, cracking her knuckles as she waited.

"Ellie, what's going on?" Aramis asked, concern in his voice.

"He's your son, isn't he?" Ellie turned to face the two men, one of whom looked like he was about to keel over.

"What?" Aramis breathed, sitting down on the bed with a thud.

"The Dauphin," Ellie elaborated, "he's your son."

"How did you – "

"Oh, come one, Aramis," Ellie scoffed, throwing her hands in the air, "it isn't exactly difficult to figure out. I saw the way you looked at him. At her. You forget I know about your fling with the Queen – I saw you two that day with Emilie!"

Aramis put his head in his hands, sighing. He grasped at his hair, closing his eyes.

"Ellie," Athos said slowly, "this is a very serious – "

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Athos!" Ellie exclaimed. "I know that you know. And whilst I may not be the smartest person here, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She paused, breathing hard. "The monastery."

Aramis slowly lifted his head from his hands, fear in his eyes as he nodded.

Ellie growled, running a hand through her hair. "I really hope you've realised that you are essentially holding the Queen of France's life in your hands because, from the way you've been openly flirting with her, I don't think you do. I knew you were a lady's man, Aramis, but this is another level. I saw the way Marguerite looked at you back at the house. She _loves_ you. And I'm assuming you just used her so that you'd get to see your son."

"Els – "

"I'm right, aren't I?" Aramis silence answered her question and Ellie laughed humorlessly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she knows, Aramis. She saw the exact same thing as I did. You two lost in your dream world with your son. You're lucky the King, Rochefort and Liam don't know because if they did you would be dead by now."

"Ellie," Athos said quietly.

"No," Ellie swirled to face him, pointing a finger at him, "you knew about this and didn't think to tell anyone? Didn't think this was important?"

"Of course, I knew it was important!" Athos exclaimed, standing up, "if we weren't being shot at at the time, I would've killed him there and then."

Ellie groaned, burying her head in her hands. "You're an idiot Aramis. Even more so now."

"Ellie, I- "

Ellie shook her head as she unlocked the door. "No, I need some air."

Aramis watched her leave, kicking the bed angrily once she'd gone. He'd fucked up big time and he knew it.

 **~ 0 ~**

 **A/N: Ellie knows the truth...**


	24. Secrets

**A/N: I am _so_ nearly done with this story. I'm in a state of shock at the fact I'm almost about to start the final book...**

* * *

 **Secrets**

* * *

Ellie had no idea who Liam spoke to in order for her to be given her current position, but she was grateful. It certainly beat escorting Princess Louise of Matua into Paris to see the King.

Not that she'd been allowed that duty anyway. After all, she wasn't a musketeer. Rochefort had made that very clear and no one had corrected him.

Her new position was almost like running her own estate. She was in charge of arranging meetings, attending court and the such as well as helping the King when he needed a hand. Marmion had practically broken the King and he rarely left his rooms, choosing instead to stay in bed and hide away from the world, leaving Rochefort in charge.

It was certainly less dangerous than being a Musketeer – well, she wasn't actually a musketeer. She'd yet to receive her commission despite being in the force for almost five years. It beginning to get to a point where Ellie was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it.

Being at court more had its advantages. One is that she got to hear all the rumours. From Constance's affair with D'Artagnan to Liam being a spy for Spain. She heard it all. Some she believed, some she didn't. Liam being a spy was one she suspected was true. His arrival alone was suspicious but when he stayed with Rochefort, serving the king, Ellie suspected he was up to something. He'd always talked about how much he hated Louis for what he did to his family and how much he wanted to kill him. Why work for a man he hated the sight of?

She had discussed the job offer at length with Treville and he'd been the one to convince her to take it. Both of them had heard the rumours and both of them knew how dangerous things could get if they turned out to be true.

"Elizabeth!"

Ellie turned around, curtseying as Louis approached her. He was in his nightclothes and looked like he hadn't washed for several days, which he probably hadn't. No one from his court was following him and Ellie guessed that he'd snuck out of his room to come and find her.

"You look ever so beautiful today," Louis commented, stopping in front of her and smiling. "Blue really suits you."

"All thanks to your generosity, Your Majesty," Ellie replied, blushing. As soon as she'd accepted the offer, Louis had commissioned the tailor to make her five of his finest dress in a wide range of fabrics and colours. The floor sweeping, royal blue gown that she was currently wearing was one of her favourites. The sleeves started off her shoulders and finished at her elbow and had long intricate lace sleeves. Beading lined the bodice in varying degrees of gold, and it was one of the finest things she'd ever worn.

Her hair had been intricately braided at the back of her head, a few tendrils falling down onto her neck and shoulders and she had purple and blue flowers dotted about.

"Walk with me," Louis said, gesturing for Ellie to follow him. "Ever since the incident at the Chatillon, I've been thinking about how better to protect myself."

Ellie knew she was walking on dangerous ground with this topic. Louis was beginning to hate the Musketeers and Ellie had to try and avoid making things worse. "I'm sure we could assign more Musketeers or Red Guards to Your Majesty's personal guard."

Louis stopped walking, turning to face Ellie. "That's just it. I don't feel like the Musketeers do a very good job of defending me. Of protecting me. They allowed me to be kidnapped by slavers, bartered with my life at Chatillon and always seem to cause chaos." Ellie kept quiet, swallowing her remarks. "I think I need more Red Guards. They're loyal to Rochefort and are there for loyal to me."

Ellie nodded, "I see your point, Your Majesty. But surely having two different legions of guards is a good thing? What one may miss, the other one spots."

Louis hummed quietly, "you make a good point." He turned on his heel and carried on walking. "Oh, one more thing," he stopped again, "I am accepting no visitors at all to my chambers, I'm still recovering."

"Yes, sire," she replied, curtseying deeply. Louis smiled and took off again, presumably heading back to bed. Ellie sighed quietly, smoothing down her dress as she turned around and headed back the way she'd come. Rochefort was in his head; she was almost certain of it now. Marmion had scared him – scared _all_ of them and Rochefort was using it to his advantage.

Ellie knew that she was playing a dangerous game, spying on Rochefort and Liam. It meant pretending to not be offended and annoyed by how they treated her brothers, pretending that she was okay with being manipulated and used. But it was for her home. For her city.

So, she raised her chin, put on a mask, and carried on.

 **~ 0 ~**

"What's his problem?" Ellie asked as she walked past Treville on his way out of the garrison, evidently in a foul mood.

"Rochefort's sent him on an errand for the Queen and he's not happy about it," Athos replied, sighing. "He also seems to be adamant that he's finished here."

Ellie watched her captain leave, fiddling with the ring on her finger. She felt like it was partly her fault that he had had his captaincy stripped off him, even though she knew he didn't blame her.

"Why are you here?" Athos asked quietly as Porthos walked into the Garrison, Boucher by his side. Ellie wasn't stupid, she could feel the animosity rolling off him.

"I heard that you were looking for Boucher," Ellie replied, glancing up at him, "regarding the whole, Archbishop being shot scenario. I got sent to relay the information."

"Oh, so you heard about that," Athos raised his eyebrows, "Rochefort and Liam were less than impressed. Hence your presence I'm assuming."

"They hate you," Ellie said bluntly, "don't take it personally. Besides," she shrugged, "from what I've heard nothing could've prevented it."

"Well see," Athos muttered, "Monsieur Boucher! I'm Athos."

"I know who you are," Boucher replied, "I make it my business to know the finest swordsmen in France. So, what can I do for you?"

 **~ 0 ~**

"Recognise that?" Athos asked as Boucher hobbled over to the crossbow sitting on Treville's desk. Ellie hovered behind the two men, watching curiously.

"Yes," Boucher replied, lifting the crossbow up and examining it, "this is my work."

"And this?" Porthos asked, lifting up the bloody bolt.

Boucher chuckled as he took the bolt, slowly sitting down in the chair behind him. "Also, mine." He examined it carefully, eyes scanning the metal. "You don't find craftsmanship like this every day."

"It's not every day that an archbishop gets shot," Ellie muttered quietly from the doorway, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Porthos nodded, "I'm sure the archbishop was _very_ appreciative." He snatched the bolt back from Boucher.

"What are you talking about?" Boucher asked, looking between Porthos and Ellie. "Where did you find this bolt?"

Porthos glared at Boucher. "In the archbishop's throat." He threw the bolt onto the table and it clanged loudly.

"I had nothing to do with that," Boucher replied, pointing at Athos.

"You? A known dissenter with a grudge against the Catholic church and a personal connection to the murder weapon – you're the last person we'd think of!" Ellie smirked at the evident sarcasm in Athos voice as she leant against the wall.

Boucher opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words. "I make weapons. I don't use them."

Porthos pointed at the bolt. "Then _who_ did you make this for?"

"That's confidential," Boucher replied, shifting in his seat.

"You've just admitted making the weapon that killed the archbishop," Athos said, growing impatient.

"So, here's our problem," Porthos began, leaning on the desk. "Someone has to die for the archbishop's murder. And right now, we have no other suspects."

"All right!" Boucher exclaimed, holding his hands up, "wait." He stood up slowly, lifting the crossbow off the table and looking at it closely again. "It's one of a matching pair that I made."

"For who?"

"For myself!" Boucher growled. He grabbed his walking stick and slowly hobbled so that he stood in front of Athos. Athos glanced at Porthos, a questioning look in his eyes, as Boucher glared up at him. "There were 27,000 French citizens living in La Rochelle. By the time your King had finished with us, there were only 5,000 left. When the siege ended, all my weapons were confiscated and sent to a new home. _That's_ where _this_ has come from."

"What new home?" Porthos asked, frowning.

"The cardinal sent them all to the Red Guard armoury. Whoever used this, came from your own side."

Ellie stood up, glancing over at Porthos and Athos who both shared the same look as her.

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie scowled at Rochefort as she followed behind him, holding her dress up in one hand and trying to keep her balancing with the other. She had to keep quiet and not say anything in case he got suspicious and blocked her from seeing the King like he was doing with Anne.

"It might've been stolen," Rochefort said as he walked up the stairs.

"Or the killer was a member of the Red Guard," Porthos shot back, glaring at Rochefort's head.

"I have more than 500 guards under my command unless you've killed any in a bar-room brawl today," Rochefort drawled. "Do you think you could be a little more precise in your accusations?"

"It doesn't concern you that there's a traitor amongst your own men?" Porthos asked, cocking his head.

"it would concern me more if you hand any proof. This weapon could've found its way into anyone's hands. You Musketeers, you really must give up this ugly habit of blaming your failures on everyone else."

Rochefort walked off, leaving Porthos gaping behind him.

"Thanks for nothing!" He growled, turning on Ellie. "Are you really just going to let him stand there and insult us?"

Ellie shook her head, spreading her hands out, "what did you want me to do?"

"Tell him that he's wrong, that we're not just blaming everyone else."

Ellie laughed, "we? There is no _we_. You made that very clear the other day"

Porthos stared at her, "what?" He took a step forward. "Is this about the mission?"

Ellie threw her hands in the air, "you basically said, 'you're not a musketeer'! What was I meant to take from that? Not only that, you _agreed_ with what Rochefort said!"

Athos turned to her, "Ellie, we meant nothing of it. Louis only wanted musketeers – "

"Since when, huh?" Ellie growled, glaring fiercely. "Ever since I accepted this new position you've been off with me, ignoring me. Don't pretend you haven't –"she said, cutting off Porthos' reply, "I'm not stupid."

Athos scoffed, "because by accepting this job you've practically sided with _them_."

"I haven't, actually," Ellie pressed her lips together as she inhaled sharply, trying to calm down. "If you've got a problem with this, take it up with Treville, not me."

She spun on her heel and marched up the rest of the stairs, the two red guards at the top practically jumping to open the door for her.

"We fucked that up, didn't we," Porthos muttered quietly as they walked back down the stairs.

"Yeah," Athos replied quietly, "we did. She's never been bothered about not being a musketeer before."

"Liam wasn't here before," Porthos pointed out. "Besides, how would you feel if you did all this for five years and nothing came of it?"

Athos sighed quietly, knowing he was right.

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie rounded the corner as she headed towards Liam's rooms. She smiled at Constance as they passed each other in the corridor and turned left, following the corridor. Ellie frowned as she walked past a door leading to a spare bedroom. Slowly, she walked backwards, looking around to make sure no one was looking. Quietly, she crept up to the door, pressing her ear against the wooden panels.

Her eyes widened as she clearly heard Liam's voice mixed with two other women's. A wave of anger washed over her, and she barged open the door, letting it hit the wall behind it.

There was a shriek as the two women desperately tried to cover themselves up, ducking under the covers.

"Comte de Pershan," Ellie greeted, pursing her lips and clasping her hands in front of her.

"Elizabeth," Liam stuttered, blushing slightly as he realised he'd been caught.

"I was informed you were in here, I came by to tell you about my findings in regards to the archbishops murder," she casually glanced over the two women in his bed and her eyes narrowed, "but since you're otherwise preoccupied, I'll come back later."

"Elizabeth!" Liam called as Ellie turned around and walked out the room, ignoring the tears building up in her eyes. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, clenching her skirt tightly as footsteps sounded behind her.

"Ellie, wait," Liam yelled, running after her, "I can explain."

Ellie whirled around, skirt swishing around her feet, and glared at him. "Explain what?"

Liam ran a hand through his hair, "I still love you, that was just a moment of weakness. They cornered me, escorted me – "

"Cut the crap!" Ellie yelled, eyes blazing. She was grateful no one else was around to hear this. "I _know_ those girls, you forget, I grew up in the Court of Miracles. I've seen things. They don't force _anyone_. You, you wanted it. You asked them for it!" Ellie huffed, rolling her shoulders, "For a long time, I thought you were still the same boy I met in an alleyway ten years ago. Evidently not. You've _changed,_ Liam, and not for the better.

Liam growled lowly, eyes narrowing in anger. "I've changed? You would too if you'd spent three years in a Spanish cell being tortured every day."

"I have been there Liam!" Ellie yelled, throwing her hand in the air. "I've been shot, captured, tortured, poisoned. You name it, it's probably happened to me. And have I changed? Yes, but because I was allowed to. I left my old life behind, began again as someone new, with a purpose. A family."

"You can't just leave a life behind, Elizabeth. It sticks with you, forever. Unless you kill it dead, wipe it out." Liam pushed Ellie against the wall, hand around her neck. "I _loved you._ I left you because I loved you."

Ellie shoved him off, "Obsessed is a better word, Liam. I thought I loved you too, truly I did. But, I quickly realised that I loved the Liam who left me in an alley. Not this version of you. Not this, cold hearted killing machine determined to ruin everything. Not the Liam who's evidently sided with the Spanish!" Her voice raised on the last sentence and she could've sworn she heard Liam snarl.

"Who says I'm with the Spanish?" He stormed towards her, glaring. "I'm on whatever side is going to win this inevitable war."

"Like a rat," Ellie whispered, shaking her head. "You are a coward, Liam, you never could make a stand."

Liam roared, throwing her against the wall again, "A coward who isn't afraid to kill you."

"Feel free," Ellie raised her chin. You could faintly hear voices getting closer, footsteps echoing on the wooden floor and hoped they would arrive before the argument escalated. "You won't be the first. And you certainly won't be the last. So, go ahead, kill me. I'll just repeat the favour."

The voices grew louder and Ellie could hear D'Artagnan with a woman, probably Louise of Mantua. Liam quickly stepped back as they appeared in the corridor, dusting down his shirt.

"Comte de Pershan!" Louise greeted, smiling, "what a surprise!"

"Is everything alright?" D'Artagnan asked as Ellie walked into the light. She noticed him looking her over but ignored it, smoothing out her dress.

"Everything's fine," Ellie replied stiffly, smiling. "I was just informing our dear Comte of the investigation into the archbishop's death."

Louise's face fell. "A tragic incident. One that couldn't have been avoided," she added quickly.

Ellie nodded, "of course. Excuse me, please." She curtsied, walking past D'Artagnan briskly.

It wasn't until she was in the safety of the main palace that Ellie was aware of how violently her hands were shaking. She quickly buried them in the folds of her dress, clenching them tightly.

"Ellie!" Constance called, running up to her.

"What is it?" Ellie asked, grabbing hold of Constance's hands as she came to an abrupt stop in front of her.

"It's Captain Treville, he's been shot."

 **~ 0 ~**

"Move!" Porthos yelled as he kicked open the mess door, ushering the musketeers inside out. "Get out!"

Ellie followed behind, moving chairs out of the way as Porthos and Athos moved the tables together.

"Put him on the table!" Aramis ordered the musketeers carrying him. "Gently!"

Treville groaned in pain as he was set down on the table. Ellie quickly grabbed an empty bottle of alcohol from the shelves, setting it down next to Aramis.

"He was on the Rue Jacob, nobody saw the attacker," Athos said, glancing down worriedly at Treville.

"What was he doing there?" Aramis asked as he poured the alcohol over his hands.

"Rochefort's errand," Ellie said quietly, "the King's gift for Princess Louise." Aramis glanced down at her and sighed.

"We need a surgeon," Aramis muttered as he ripped Treville's shirt, exposing the bullet hole in his back. "Send for Lemay."

Athos quickly darted out of the room, slamming the door behind him, stopping the rest of the regiment from looking in.

"What do you want me to do?" Ellie asked, rolling her sleeves up. Aramis glanced to her as he poured the alcohol onto the wound.

"Clean around it, gently," he replied as Porthos threw her a scrap of cotton. Ellie moved to stand the opposite side of Aramis and began gently cleaning Treville's wound, ignoring his pained cries.

It wasn't long before Lemay arrived, Constance in tow. Ellie took a step back as she let them take over, not wanting to be in the way. She could feel the tension between them all and didn't want to take any attention away from Treville.

"He was shot in the back. And the ball's still in there," Aramis explained as Lemay checked Treville over. Ellie noticed his hands shaking slightly, struggling to take his jacket off and quietly walked over, helping him shrug it off. Aramis gave her a grateful smile as he rolled his sleeves up.

"Help me lift him," Lemay asked Porthos. Porthos stood up, carefully lifting Treville off the table slightly. Lemay sighed. "You're right, there is no exit wound. His uniform must've blunted the shot's impact." Porthos gently set Treville back down as Lemay rolled his sleeves up. "He's lucky."

"He's struggling for air," Lemay said after he'd listened to Treville wheezing. "Most probably the ball damaged his lung. Our first task is to find and remove it."

"I have some experience with musket wounds," Aramis said as Lemay took his jacket off, throwing it on the chair.

"I bow to your superior experience," Lemay replied, pouring some alcohol over his hands. Ellie stood back, turning the ring on her finger around nervously, staying out of the way. She couldn't do anything to help, besides she'd probably just be in the way.

Aramis turned to Constance, "This won't be pretty, Constance, you don't have to stay."

"Lemay asked me to assist him," Constance replied.

"Madame Bonacieux's help will be invaluable," Lemay called, drying his hands on the clean towel. "She's already saved one life I might have lost."

Athos and Porthos moved forward as Aramis grabbed the tweezers from the bowl of boiling water.

"Hold him," Aramis said quietly. Athos held Treville's legs down as Porthos helped keep his back still as Aramis reached inside the wound, trying to find the musket ball. Ellie closed her eyes as Treville's pained cries filled the room. She inhaled deeply, biting her lip as Aramis finally pulled the ball out, dropping it into the ball of water.

Lemay stepped forward, leaning in and listening to Treville's wheezing breaths. "There's fluid in his lung. We need to drain it."

"How?" Constance asked, worry evident on her face.

Lemay paused, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out. _He didn't know_.

"Like you'd drain a keg of wine," Ellie said suddenly. Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, wide. "Think about it. How would you drain a keg of wine?"

"Oh!" Lemay exclaimed, eyes widening in realisation. "Of course!" He turned to Aramis. "I need him on his back."

Athos, Porthos and Aramis carefully turned Treville onto his back as Constance grabbed a clean bowl, placing it on the table.

"Are you sure this will work?" Aramis asked as Lemay crouched down, scalpel in hand.

"I haven't had occasion to perform this operation before," he said and Ellie didn't miss the look Aramis and Athos gave each other, "but the principal is sound…in theory."

"I've seen it done once before," Ellie said, standing next to Aramis and grabbing Treville's hand in hers. "It worked then. I don't see why it wouldn't work now."

Aramis gave her a grateful smile and she returned it, clasping Treville's hand tightly in hers. She knew he was still awake and in a _lot_ of pain and hoped that she was at least taking his mind off it. Lemay handed his scalpel to Constance, swapping it for a small, hollow rod. There was a gently dripping sound as the liquid dripped out and into the dish. As it did so, Treville's breathing became less laboured and he took a deep breath in.

Ellie threw her head back in relief, smiling broadly as Treville finally stopped choking. Everyone else in the room echoed her relief, and shock, as they smiled.

"You genius, Els," Aramis whispered, kissing her head. Ellie chuckled lightly, looking to Constance who smiled at her.

"Secure that with a dressing," Lemay ordered as Aramis took over, "let all the fluid drain out before stitching the wound. Your captain should make a speedy recovery now."

Porthos kissed Ellie on the cheek as he passed her, checking on Treville. Ellie smiled, her hand still holding Treville's, as Aramis sat down opposite her.

"Whoever did this to the captain is going to have to deal with me personally," Porthos growled. The door opened and he turned to Athos. "Where are you going?"

"To find out more about this gift," Athos replied. "Whoever shot him knew where to find him."

Aramis handed Porthos his sword belt as Athos disappeared into the crammed corridor. Porthos quickly followed after him, shutting the door behind him firmly.

"Sit down, Els, you look like you're about to pass out," Aramis said quietly, pushing a chair behind her and forcing her to sit down.

"I'm fine," Ellie breathed, rubbing the side of her face.

"How did you know that would work?" Lemay asked, setting a cup of water down in front of her.

Ellie chuckled, "growing up in the Court of Miracles does have its advantages. There were gun fights almost every day. And someone got shot, almost every day. I remember this one incident where someone got shot in the back, like Treville, and one of his friends came up with that idea."

"Did he survive?" Aramis asked.

"No," Ellie replied. She noticed the solemn look on their faces and Aramis' glance at Treville and quickly added, "he got shot in the head a day later." Ellie looked over at Constance, who's eyes were wide in shock and snorted. "It's the Court of Miracles!" She exclaimed, "what were you expecting?"

Aramis was the first to break into laughter, shaking his head in amusement as Ellie watched on, smiling.

 **~ 0 ~**

Aramis and Ellie had left Treville in the care of Constance and Lemay as they left for the Louvre. The Chancellor was on his way to a meeting of the King's Council and with an assassin about, they thought it best to help escort him inside.

"How's the captain?" D'Artagnan asked as Ellie and Aramis walked up to him.

"He's in good hands," Aramis replied, "The Chancellor?"

"On his way." He looked at Ellie. "Why are you here?"

"I'm meant to be in the King's Council anyway, I thought I'd come and assist."

D'Artagnan smiled at her, "of course. I like the dress."

Ellie smacked him on the arm as he chuckled. "Shut up." She swished it about her feet, smoothing it down. "I'd like it a lot more if you-know-who hadn't picked it out."

"How is that situation?" D'Artagnan asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Meh," Ellie replied, shrugging as the Chancellor's carriage rocked into view, "he's an idiot."

She took a step back as the carriage stopped next to them, smiling politely at the Chancellor as D'Artagnan opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Chancellor," D'Artagnan greeted as he stepped out the carriage. Ellie frowned suddenly, hearing the clatter of hooves on stone approaching them. She turned her head to the gates as Athos and Porthos rounded the corner at full speed.

"Get back inside!" Athos yelled as he and Porthos charged into the courtyard on their horses. "The assassin's in the palace!"

D'Artagnan quickly bundled the Chancellor back into his carriage, shutting the door shut firmly. There was a whizz and Ellie ducked instinctively as a bolt landed in the door, centimeters away from D'Artagnan's head. All three of them looked up at the window to where Princess Louise was standing, crossbow in hand. She quickly disappeared from view, presumably to re - load the crossbow.

"Up there," Ellie said, pointing to the open window. D'Artagnan took off inside, Athos running over to take his place. Ellie took Aramis' gun off him as Athos opened the carriage door again, the Chancellor stepping out again. As they escorted him across the yard, Ellie saw Louise appear in the window again and fired her gun as they walked, hitting the window and distracting Louise long enough to get the Chancellor to safety.

Someone else fired a gun at them, hitting the fountain as they ran past. Ellie saw Porthos chase after the other assassin as she slammed the door behind the them, leaning against as she panted.

"We all good?" She asked, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. The Chancellor nodded shakily as several Red Guards ran up to them, bundling the Chancellor out of the corridor and further into the palace.

"D'Artagnan," Athos said suddenly. Ellie groaned as she lifted up her skirt and followed after her brothers, running down the spiral stairs. They reached the bottom and she skidded to a stop as Aramis held out a hand, gun raised.

They could just about hear Louise, or not Louise, talking to D'Artagnan in the vault and the quietly crept forward until they could see what was happening.

"Look in the state rooms," Louise said, walking backwards, "there's no need to thank me." As Louise turned to flee, they stepped forward, slamming the gate shut firmly.

Louise turned around, aiming her gun at them as she stood trapped between the gates.

"Whoever you are, this is over," Athos said quietly. "You must know that."

Louise sighed, throwing her gun to the floor in surrender. At the other end of the tunnel, D'Artagnan slammed his hands against the gate angrily as he turned around and charged up the stairs, presumably to go to the state rooms.

"Go," Athos said, nodding at Ellie. Ellie smiled at him quickly as she took off down the corridor, taking the stairs two at a time. As she approached the state rooms, she saw D'Artagnan kneeling on the floor next to someone and she slowed down.

"Oh my –"she trailed off as she realised it was Bonacieux, lying on the floor with a bolt embedded in his stomach, D'Artagnan kneeling over him as he tried to save the life of the man he despised.

"You and Constance," Bonacieux panted, "will _never_ be happy together. You're damned. I curse you both."

Ellie turned around as the others arrived and moved to the side, looking around the door. She felt no sadness or pity when Aramis took his hat off his head, looking down sadly. And for some reason she felt guilty for it.

D'Artagnan stumbled to his fee, running a hand through his hair. "Not a word of this to Constance," he demanded. "she must hear it from me."

None of them disagreed with the traumatised Gascon and Ellie gently grabbed his hand in hers, holding it tightly.

 **~ 0 ~**

"How's Constance?" Ellie asked, leaning against a wooden post.

It'd been two days since Bonacieux had been murdered. Fake Louise had been murdered in her cell under the protection of the Red Guards so none of them were any the wiser as to who actually hired her and her partner. Constance had had a mixture of emotions when D'Artagnan told her that her husband was dead, one of them, she'd later admitted to Ellie, was happiness. Something she felt incredibly guilty about.

"She's in mourning," D'Artagnan said sadly, sighing heavily as he lent on his arm. "I doubt anything's going to happen anytime soon."

Ellie smiled sadly, sitting down next to him. "Don't lose hope just yet. It's only been two days."

D'Artagnan nodded slowly, tilting his head slightly to look at Ellie. "New dress?"

Ellie glared at him as she subconsciously smoothed her skirt down. She never normally wore red; it was expensive to buy and was usually reserved for the rich and famous. The corset was plain velvet, the long sleeves hugging her arms and being very plain. The skirt flared out at her waist and had a bejeweled belt around the top.

"It does suit you," Porthos pointed out as he grabbed another drumstick from the plate in front of them.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I know you all hate it, don't worry."

"We don't hate it – was that your stomach?" Aramis asked as someone's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Probably," Ellie replied, eyeing up the food hungrily. "I haven't eaten all day thanks to this bloody dress." She stood up, stepping over the bench. "I'm gonna go change and then come back and eat." She pointed at Porthos. "Do not eat all the food."

He raised his hands, eyes wide. "Never, I know what you're like when you're hungry!"

Ellie laughed as she walked up the wooden stairs, stopping at the top to take in her home. The sun was just beginning its descent from the sky and the garrison was relatively quiet for a week day evening. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling. The wooden boards creaked as she continued her way down the balcony and inside the building, taking her hair down from its elaborate style and dropping pins as she went.

Her door swung open with a creak as she walked in and Ellie turned around to shut it, a smile on her face –

Ellie gasped quietly, eyes widening. She looked down slowly, hands shaking, and saw a dagger sticking out of her stomach.

"I told you I'd kill you," Liam hissed in her ear as he ripped the dagger out. Ellie groaned quietly, frozen, as blood began staining her dress. Her shaking hands slowly touched the wound, resting on it gently, fingers quickly going red with her blood as it seeped out of the stab wound.


	25. Hallelujah

**A/N: I messed up the last chapter slightly. I've added a bit on the end of it so if you could all pop over to that one and read that first.**

 **Also: I'm really sorry...**

 **~ 0 ~**

 _Well I've heard there was a secret chord_

She felt the warm blood on her hands before she felt the pain. She looked down, fingers shaking, as she peeled her hand away from the wound. It was coated in dark, red blood, a puddle beginning to form as it dripped off her hand. Her knees went, the pain overwhelming her senses as she crashed to the floor, knocking a stool over as she went. Her gun crashed to the floor, skidding across the wooden planks as Liam stood above her, face void of emotion as he watched her gasping for breath.

 _that David played, and it pleased the lord_

Ellie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. Her entire body was on fire as it reacted to the hole in her side. A shadow blocked out the sun from her eyes and she opened them, slowly. Liam crouched down in front of her as she tried to move away, writhing hopelessly.

"Shh, don't struggle," he said quietly, stroking her face. "It'll all be over soon." He wiped away the tears falling out her eyes, staring at her with a sinister smile. Slowly, he stood up, glancing down at her one last time with a sigh of pity.

He strode over to her door and locked it, putting the key in a drawer on the other side of the room. He grabbed a nearby chair and pushed it up against the door handle, locking her in. She was going to die in here. In the place, she called her home.

Liam clambered onto her bed, stepping onto the window sill and swinging open the window. He climbed out, crouching on the ledge as he pressed himself against the wall. He glanced over his shoulder at Ellie, smiling in satisfaction as she laid on the floor, the puddle of red underneath her slowly growing, seeping into her red dress.

Taking in the pain and misery he'd just caused; Liam felt no guilt. No shame. He smirked, climbing onto the roof and disappearing over the other side, leaving his first love for dead.

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Ellie coughed, the metallic taste of blood coating her tongue. She felt some of it drip down the side of her face, tickling her clammy skin. Her hands were now slick with blood and she could feel her body beginning to shut down on her. Slowly, she turned her head slightly and saw her gun, lying abandoned to the side. Breathing heavily, Ellie reached out her hand, straining to reach her gun. She gasped as her wound stretched, pain shooting through her. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed as she stretched, even more, pain be damned.

 _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

Her fingers grasped the barrel end of the gun, slipping as she tried to get a better grip on it. Ellie let out another raw sob as she stretched too far, but it didn't matter, the gun was in her hand. She slumped to the floor, her breathing laboured as she fought to stay awake.

Her fingers stumbled over the gun, shaking with pain and coated in blood. She'd loaded it and cocked it this morning, ready to practice shooting that day. Somehow, she managed to click the safety off with her blood-soaked fingers and she took a deep breath in, turning her body slowly and painfully so that she could see the window.

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

There were voices down in the yard, a familiar laugh echoed, and Ellie felt a pain of sadness in her heart. Would she ever hear that laugh again? Ever see them? Taking a deep breath, holding back the sob of pain as she shifted, Ellie aimed her gun at the opened window, willing her shaking arm to stay still long enough to fire. She knew it would hurt. But when she fired the gun and the aftershock rattled through her arm, the pain was almost like being burnt alive.

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

The bullet smashed the window and silence descended on the yard below her.

"Ellie?!"

Someone was yelling her name. But Ellie couldn't yell back, her tongue felt heavy and woollen and her body was slowly dying. There was so much blood beneath her, soaking into her hair. She could no longer tell where her red dress ended and the blood began. The stain on her side steadily continued to grow, her hand now just limply hovering on top of it. Her gun fell from her grasp as her arm finally gave up, falling to the ground with a thud, landing just centimetres from her gun.

There were pounding footsteps on the stairs outside, along the corridor. Someone tried to open her door and it banged against the chair behind it, rattling against the lock. Ellie tried to lift her head up but found that she no longer had control over her body.

There was pounding on the door, but Ellie could barely hear it over the roaring noise filling her ears. Her eyes began to close and the pain she'd been feeling slowly began to lessen. Her whole body went limp, melting into the pool of blood that was slowly growing underneath her.

 _Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
_

The door flew open and D'Artagnan stood there, panting. His eyes widened when he saw Ellie, lying on the floor in an ever-growing puddle of her own blood. Her eyes were closed, her hand outstretched for her gun, fingers and hair stained red. D'Artagnan scrambled over the chair and fell to his knees beside her, pressing his shaking hands against the wound.

"Aramis!" His voice broke as he yelled, his eyes leaking with tears as he stared down at his sister. "No, no, no. Not today, not like this, please."

"What's –"Aramis stopped short, staring at Ellie. "Oh god no," he whispered as he joined D'Artagnan at her side. He pulled his gloves off and felt her neck for any sign of life.

Nothing.

 _You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
_

Aramis felt his heart stop, barely recognising that Athos and Porthos had joined them, hovering worriedly in the doorway. He moved his hand slightly – _there._ Barely, but it was there.

"She's still alive," he breathed. He lifted D'Artagnan's shaking hands off her wound ever so slightly, hissing when he saw how much blood was still coming from it, staining the Gascon's hands. "We need to move her."

"My office."

All four of them looked up at Treville. He was leaning heavily against the wall, panting, but their captain had a look on his face that they'd rarely seen, a look of pain and worry.

"She'll be safe there," he answered, looking at Aramis. The Spaniard nodded and Porthos stepped forward, carefully lifting Ellie into his arms. He tried not to look down at her pale face as he carried her through the corridor, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute. Porthos could feel her blood soaking through his jacket and onto his shirt as they turned the corner, Athos holding Treville's office door open.

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

"D'Artagnan I need you to run and fetch Lemay from the palace," Aramis ordered as they walked into Treville's office. Athos swiped the desk clean, lifting the side table and putting it alongside the desk. "I don't care what he's doing, tell him it's an emergency."

The young Gascon nodded, taking one last look at Ellie before he ran out the room, taking the stairs two at a time. He knew his hands were stained with her blood, his eyes catching the red as he mounted a nearby horse. He urged the horse on, galloping through the streets and towards the palace, ignoring the cries of annoyance as people jumped out his way.

The cold wind bit at his face as he pulled the horse to a stop outside the palace doors, jumping down and quickly handing the reins to a nearby stable boy. He burst through the glass doors, ignoring the looks the Red Guards gave him as he passed.

D'Artagnan ran up the stairs, stopping only once to question a maid where Lemay was.

"In the throne room with the Queen."

Protocol be damned. D'Artagnan charged into the room, throwing open the doors with a bang. Everyone in the room turned to look at the Musketeer with blood coating his hands and jacket.

"How dare you storm in here –"Rochefort began, storming towards him, several red guards following behind.

"Lemay, we need you," D'Artagnan said, cutting him off.

"Can it not wait?" Rochefort demanded curtly, glaring at the Musketeer.

"It's Ellie, she's dying," D'Artagnan said bluntly. An eerie silence fell over the room and D'Artagnan saw Anne pale dramatically, hands shaking. He caught Rochefort cursing quietly, clenching his fists as Lemay shook himself, striding forward with his bag in his hands. Constance followed behind him a D'Artagnan led the way back to the Garrison.

 _And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

Ellie felt as if her entire body was on fire. Everything hurt, and her eyes felt heavy, almost glued together. There were voices all around her, saying words she couldn't quite make out. Someone was holding her hand, it felt like, and their grip was firm and comforting. Despite the warmth of the darkness, pain still filled her mind

 _And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah_

"-is going to survive this?" The voice was so familiar it hurt, but despite it she couldn't figure out who it was or _where_ it was coming from.

"I don't know. If she survives – "

Was she not meant to survive this? What even was _this_? Suddenly, a sharp tight pain shot through her and her body arched, trying to escape the pain. There were hands on her, holding her down, comforting her. Someone wiped away the escaping tears and shushed her.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"llie. Ellie?"

Slowly – _painfully_ – she opened her eyes, squinting as she tried to see what was in front of her. A man. No. Several men. And a woman. Ellie whimpered as another shock of pain ripped through her body and the woman was instantly there, rubbing her shoulder, shushing her gently.

 _Constance._

Constance was sitting by her, shushing her and comforting her, a gentle hand in her hair, stroking it.

"Constance," Ellie whimpered, reaching out for her friend. A hand met hers, grasping it tightly.

'I'm here," she said calmly, "we're _all_ here."

She saw them then. Her family. They were all there. Aramis, Porthos, Athos, D'Artagnan and Treville. _All of them._

 _But baby I've been here before_

"We're here, Ellie." That was Aramis.

"We won't leave you." _Porthos._

"You're safe, you're in Treville's office." _Athos._

Someone crouched down by her head, stroking her hair. "I love you." _D'Artagnan._

Ellie felt some worry and tension disappear but there was something still there, something that was worrying her.

"Liam is he – "

"He's not here, he's gone into hiding," Treville replied gently from where he stood at the bottom of whatever she was lying on. "He can't get to you."

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
_

Those words settled her slightly as her eyes began to close. Pain began shooting through her side and she cried out, her back arching again as she tried to make the pain stop. The pain began to overwhelm her, and blackness surrounded her, despite the calls for her to stay awake.

Seconds later she opened her eyes to…

Her circus.

Except, it wasn't the nightmare-filled horror she remembered it to be. It was…beautiful. Strings of lights hung over the tents, giving everything a warm glow. Music floated around the circus and laughter filled the air. Warm sunlight hit her skin as she looked around, feeling the grass underneath her feet, her hair blowing in the wind.

 _You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
_

Ellie looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a white dress, lace sleeves covering her arms. The fabric fell about her gently, moving softly in the breeze. Underneath her feet were bare and her hair was tied up in a loose, messy bun with a red rose flower crown on top.

"Elizabeth."

She swirled around and gasped. _Luke._ Gods above, Luke was standing in front of her, holding out his hand.

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

"Luke," Ellie breathed, eyes filling with tears as she ran forward, launching herself at her brother and hugging him tightly. Luke hugged her back tightly, kissing her head as she cried into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," Luke said softly, sighing happily as he let her go.

Ellie took a step back, smiling up at her brother as she took his hand in hers. "How?"

Liam shrugged, "who knows?"

Ellie giggled, leaning on his arm as they walked through the circus, the smell of roasting meat and fresh loaves of bread filling her senses. _  
_

_And love is not a victory march_

Her circus was bustling with people, families, lovers – everyone. They were all smiling, eyes crinkled in happiness as the children ran around shrieking in excitement. Ellie laughed, moving out of the way of one little boy who was being chased by his sister.

Ellie glanced over her shoulder, feeling like someone was watching her. She didn't see anyone, in particular, just a group of four men standing by the gates. Shaking her head, she turned back to Luke as he talked about the acts performing that night.

The acrobats, the tightrope walkers, the contortionists, the jugglers and the musicians. In every tent, something was happening.

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

They walked past a fortune teller's tent and Ellie excitedly dragged Luke inside it, eyes widening in amazement at the artefacts dotted around the room.

"Please, have a seat," The veiled woman told her, gesturing to the chair in front of the table.

Ellie sat down, buzzing with excitement as the woman pulled out a pack of cards, turning them upside down and spreading them across the clothed table in front of her.

"Pick ten, and only ten. Choose wisely, for these will be your destiny."

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Ellie's hand hovered over the cards. Slowly, but carefully, she chose her ten cards, setting them aside.

The Fortune teller turned them over, laying them out in front of her.

The Ace of cups

The King of Pentacles

Two of Swords

Four of cups

Strength

The Empress

Five of Cups

Temperance

Death

Eight of Cups

 _Well there was a time when you let me know_

"Interesting," she muttered, looking at the array of cards. "The Ace of Cups indicates that this a time of happiness, for you, is approaching. The foundations of marriage and new relationships are to be set.

"The King of Pentacles. This suggests that you're currently fixating on status and wealth. It might be time to look at material gain for a while, instead of just status.

"Two of Swords, now that is an interesting one. Events from your past have arisen once again, forcing you to make a difficult choice. One that can only be made if you are honest about your past."

 _What's really going on below_

Ellie glanced over at Luke, frowning. He smiled at her, leaning against a pole, arms crossed. She looked over her shoulder, thinking she heard someone call her name but shook it off.

"Four of cups. The new approach you are considering for an old problem, do it. It'll solve all your issues. Now is the time to take risks for failure is less likely.

"Strength. The most important form of power. A form you have in abundance, it seems. Seize upon the offer coming your way, it shall allow you to put long waited for plans into action.

"The Empress. The time is coming to heal and reconcile. A time to heal all emotional and physical wounds. You may not be able to mend bridges but new paths are open to you."

 _What's really going on below_

Ellie gasped quietly as the woman turned over her seventh card. She put a hand to her side where a shooting pain was radiating from and pulled it away, frowning when she saw blood staining her hand.

"Five of cups. You fixate too much on what you have lost, not on what you have gained. You risk ignoring all the good in your life. And there is so much of it, Ellie.

"How do you know my name?" Ellie asked, knowing for certain she didn't tell the woman.

"Temperance." The woman carried on, turning over the eighth card. "Expect a marriage or wealthy partnership in your inner circle. Good decisions will lead to good resolutions.

"Death."

Ellie froze, leaning forward to stare at the grim card. _Death. Dead. Survive. Blood. Ellie. Home._

 _But now you never show that to me do ya_

"Stop," she muttered, shaking her head, "stop getting in my head."

"Elizabeth?" Luke asked, stepping forward, "you alright?"

"Death. Your inner transformation will arise through external forces. This change will be permanent and significant. Something important to you will end but you must embrace it and move on no matter how painful it is."

The Fortune Teller turned over the last card, laying it flat on the table. The pain in her side was increasing and Ellie's head began to spin slightly as she stared at the card in front of her.

 _But remember when I moved in you_

"The eight of cups. It suggests that there is stability and security in your life but at a personal cost. You probably feel unfulfilled by your current life and this may encourage you to move on and find a new direction. But, if you are willing to sacrifice some stability to find happiness, then it is yours."

Ellie stood up from her chair, hand on her side. "Thank you," she said quietly, smiling. The Fortune teller bowed and Ellie could've sworn she sore a familiar flash of brown hair.

 _And the holy dove was moving too_

Luke held the tent flap open for her as she stumbled out, holding her side tightly. Ellie fell to her knees, head swimming as the pain increased.

"Elizabeth?" Luke asked, kneeling next to her. "What's the matter."

"I don't know," Ellie muttered, crying out as the pain began to overwhelm her. She fell onto the cool grass, curling into a ball as tears leaked out her eyes.

"Ellie?"

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Someone yelled her name and several people started running, but their footsteps disappeared as soon as she heard them. Through her haze of pain, Ellie thought she could smell smoke. She opened her mouth to mention it to Luke when the screaming began.

"Fire!" Someone screamed as they ran away, soot staining their faces. "It's out of control, run away!"

The heat of the flames suddenly hit her, and the orange began licking up the tent ropes surrounding her, burning through the twine quickly. Ellie turned her head to look at Luke. But he wasn't there. No one was there.

The heat was becoming unbearable, as was the pain in her side, and Ellie felt herself screaming as it finally hit her, sending her senses into overdrive. Everything was too loud, too much, too soon.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"Aramis, she's burning up," Constance called as she wiped Ellie's brow with a damp cloth.

"Try and keep her cool, her body's trying to fight off the infection," Aramis replied as he set a fresh bucket of water down. His heart broke as Ellie tossed in the bed, hair soaked with sweat. "The dagger must've been dirty or something to cause the infection."

"She is going to alright, isn't she?" Constance asked as she dropped the cloth in the fresh water, wringing it out.

Aramis sighed, sitting down in the chair by her bed. "If she gets through the night, she'll be fine. But right now, I don't know how likely that is."

He leant forward, holding his crucifix tightly in his hand and closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer up above. He'd thrown his jacket and belt on the screen hours ago, sitting in only his dress shirt and trousers, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Ellie continued to whimper, frantically tossing in the bed despite Constance's best efforts to keep her cool.

 _Maybe there's a God above_

They'd piled blankets on top of her fragile body to help her sweat it out and her shirt was soaked with sweat. They'd also opened all the windows to make sure she didn't overheat and had a few candles dotted about, flickering in the wind.

 _But all I've ever learned from love  
_

"How is she?" Athos asked quietly, sitting down next to an exhausted Aramis.

"The fever finally broke and the infection's beginning to fade but I still don't know. She lost a lot of blood and I don't know if her body's strong enough to survive." He buried his hands in his hair, clenching it tightly.

Athos put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "She's our Ellie. She's survived worse than this."

Aramis nodded, reaching his hand up and placing it on top of Athos'. The two sat like that for hours, watching Ellie sleeping.

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

Porthos cleared his throat, sitting down in what had become known as 'Aramis' chair'. He leant forward, clasping Ellie's limp hand in his.

"I'm sorry, about what I said," he began quietly, "I had a lot on my mind, and I was really angry. Not at you, but at Rochefort and Louis being an idiot. Treville told me about my father. Properly. I know everything knows. As soon as your better, I'm going to go see him and I want you to come with me if you like."

He sighed quietly, his eyes glancing down at Ellie's chest, making sure it was still moving evenly.

"I would say I'd kill Liam for what he's done to you. But I'm not going to deprive you of that, none of us will. It's up to you what you do to him."

Porthos cleared his throat as he stood up, gently putting Ellie's hand back down on the bed.

"I love you, Els," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

D'Artagnan quietly opened a window, blowing out the candles as the morning sun drifted in. The Garrison was unusually solemn and quiet. Hardly anyone was talking to one another, all in their own frame of mind, trying to get through the day.

He gently moved the chair closer to Ellie's bed, sitting down in it and bracing his arms on his legs.

"Constance is doing better, I think," D'Artagnan began quietly. "She's still in mourning but she's not as upset. She's gone back to work, though. Rochefort mysteriously disappeared for a few days after, you know. No one's seen Liam for a while, but I heard he's come back today.

"Treville said we can't prosecute Liam for _this_ because we don't have any substantial proof. Rochefort would probably manage to snake their way out of it now that he's got Louis wrapped around his finger. The Queen was very worried about you. Still is, from what Constance said to me. She'd come and visit you if Rochefort wasn't about."

D'Artagnan inhaled sharply, leaning back as he wiped away the tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't die, Ellie," he whispered, "I can't lose you too."

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

The four of them sat dotted about the room, candles slowly melting as the night drew on. No one said anything. They didn't have to. It'd been four long days since Ellie had been stabbed and two since her fever had broken. And yet there was still no sign of her waking up.

They were all thinking it, deep down in the darkest pits of despair. The dreaded what if that no one wanted to ask. That no one dared to ask.

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light  
_

The door creaked open and Treville sighed as he saw his four greatest musketeers sitting quietly in the dark.

"All four of you, go downstairs and eat something," he ordered, holding open the door. "Change your clothes, go for a walk, get some sleep and take a moment. You've not left her side and you know she'd be yelling at you right now."

"I'm not leaving her," D'Artagnan said, shaking his head.

Treville looked at Athos, giving him a pleading look. Athos sighed and stood up.

"He's got a point," Athos said quietly. "She'd be kicking us all out and forcing us to sit down and eat."

"But she's not, is she?" D'Artagnan replied sullenly.

"No," Athos replied quietly, walking over to the Gascon. "But if she wakes up and finds out that you passed out from exhaustion, she won't be happy."

D'Artagnan sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "Ok."

"I'll stay with her," Treville said quietly as the four of them left. He gave Athos a grateful smile as he closed the door quietly behind them. Grabbing a nearby chair, Treville put it down next to the bed, sitting down carefully.

He didn't say anything for a while, just sat there, quietly watching the night sky. The wind blew out one of the candles and he stood up, grabbing a lit one and re-lighting it, setting it back down on the window sill. He reached over and pulled the window to slightly.

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

He sat back down in the chair, reaching forward and grabbing Ellie's hand. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow and she looked very pale. Treville sighed. He knew she was going to be fine, he trusted Aramis. After all, he did save his life. But seeing her practically lifeless hurt. They'd all noticed the absence of her smile, her teasing and her laughter the past five days. The Garrison hadn't felt the same.

"When I found you in that alleyway all those years ago, I didn't see a criminal. I just saw a terrified girl fighting for her life. You reminded me so much of Aramis and Porthos. If life had dealt me a card like yours, I would _want_ someone to give me a second chance." Treville leant forward. "I know you, Ellie. I know you won't let Liam win. Please. I'm giving you another chance. Please"

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Who says he's going to win?"

Treville looked down in shock as Ellie slowly opened her eyes. She smiled tiredly up at him; eyes bright. Treville sat there, mouth open as she squeezed his hand, confirming she was truly there.

"Ellie," Treville breathed, crouching down next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Ellie replied croakily. "How long?"

"Five days," Treville said softly. "They hadn't left your side until an hour ago. I made them."

Ellie chuckled lightly, wincing slightly. "Would Aramis be opposed to me getting out of bed and going outside?"

"Greatly," Treville replied smiling. "But I'm sure he won't mind if it's for a second."

Treville helped Ellie sit up slowly, squeezing her hand when the pain overwhelmed her. She was nothing if not determined to get back up on her feet. Ellie swayed as she stood on her feet, holding on to Treville tightly.

"How bad is it?" Ellie breathed as he passed her his jacket and helped her slip it on over her shirt.

"You'll have a lovely new scar for the collection," he said, helping her hobble out the door. "It's almost healed up now, I think."

"I meant you."

Treville looked at her and rolled his eyes fondly. "Of course, you did." He helped her up the small flight of stairs that led to the balcony, holding onto her arm. "I'm fine, now. Just a delightful scar on my back. I hear you saved my life."

Ellie scoffed, "hardly. I just know too much about drinking and being shot," she winced as she stepped up, "that's all. Lemay and 'mis did all the work."

Ellie slowed down when the night breeze hit her. She relished the feel of it as they approached the door, smiling softly when she caught a glimpse of the Garrison and heard her brother's talking.

Treville hovered behind her as she slowly made her way onto the balcony, leaning on the wooden railing and looking down at their table. D'Artagnan was half asleep, a partly eaten apple on his plate. Athos and Porthos were silently drinking together and Aramis was slowly eating his way through a bread roll.

"I really am the life of the party, aren't I?" Ellie called, making all four of them jump. "I mean, look at you! You look more depressed than a donkey!"

As one, they all launched themselves from the table, running up the stairs towards her. D'Artagnan embraced her first, being very careful not to aggravate her side or knock her over.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she felt his shoulders shake, hearing a quiet sob escape his lips. "I'm alive."

Elizabeth Beckett was still alive. And now there was hell to pay.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 **~ 0 ~**

 **Again, I'm _really_ sorry**


	26. Survivor

**A/N: How are you all doing after that? Again, I'm very sorry.**

 **~ 0 ~**

For the first time in a while, almost all the Musketeers were at the Garrison. All the corridors were packed with people and the yard was dotted with people practising fighting and shooting. It was loud, stuffy and almost as chaotic as the market at opening hour.

The six of them had taken refuge in Treville's office, making it very clear that they were not to be disturbed at all. They'd shut the door behind them, blocking out the worst of the noise but they occasional gunshot could still be heard through the walls.

Ellie was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, D'Artagnan next to her. Treville sat behind his desk, hands behind his head and the rest of the group were dotted around him. Porthos leant against the window sill and Aramis and Athos sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"We can't just let him get away with it!" D'Artagnan exclaimed angrily. "He almost killed her."

"I am right here," Ellie mumbled, crossing her arms. "He's not going to get away with, D'Art, trust me. However, if we arrest him now, then we risk setting into motion a chain of event we're not ready for!"

Porthos glanced at her curiously. "What're you on about?"

Ellie sighed. "Before, this," she gestured to her side, "Liam and I had an argument over, things. I accused him of being a Spanish spy, don't ask me why, I was just suspicious, and he got incredibly defensive. That's when he threatened to kill me. Ever since he came back from Spain, he's had a weird obsession with me and when I _finally_ told him no, he flipped."

"Him having an obsession with you explains that night," Treville replied, "and explains why he got you that position in court. He wanted you on his side when the time comes."

"Exactly," Ellie replied, snapping her fingers.

"Hang on," Porthos said suddenly, "what night?"

Ellie shifted on the bed, sliding down the wall as everyone – bar Aramis and Treville – looked at her. She sighed, closing her eyes. "A while ago, a good few weeks, I, uh, I." Ellie let out a shaky breath. "It was after Emilie. We were in the tavern and I left early."

"Yeah, I remember," Porthos said quietly, nodding.

"I walked into the alleyway and, I got ambushed, by, uh, by Liam." Ellie looked down at the ground, picking her nails absently. "I must've drugged my drink because the next thing I knew he'd shoved me against the wall and he, he…"

She didn't bother wiping away the tears rolling down her face as she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence

"He didn't?" Athos asked his voice showing a hint of shock.

Ellie shook her head, "he tried to. Treville came along and got rid of him. But, for a long time, I didn't think it was him. Not _my Liam._ He wouldn't do that to me. He got in my head, twisted my thoughts. Made me think the worst about myself. I know now that he was just using me."

"It isn't your fault, Ellie," Athos said quietly, walking over to her and sitting down beside her. "You're not the only one he fooled, trust me. Nor are you the only one to be fooled."

D'Artagnan put his arm around her shoulders and Ellie leant into him slightly. She sighed quietly. "I just suddenly felt like I was 13 again. I think a part of me was desperate to go back."

D'Artagnan stood up suddenly. "I just can't believe we're letting him get away with it. He's already back, flouncing around the palace like he owns it, trailing after Rochefort."

"If we do anything now we risk angering Louis even more than we already have. Rochefort's in his head, he used Marmion as an excuse to manipulate him. He's basically his puppet. And now that Rochefort is First Minister, he has even more power than before. We're stuck."

D'Artagnan growled, marching over to the door. He kicked it angrily as he failed to open it.

"D'Artagnan," Ellie called. "D'Artagnan!"

The Gascon swirled around, "What?"

"It's locked."

D'Artagnan slowly unlocked the door, swinging it open viciously and stormed down the corridor, pushing through a group of musketeers in his way.

Ellie turned to Athos with a sigh. "Can you go and make sure he doesn't actually kill anyone?"

Athos nodded, standing up and following after the angry Gascon, pulling the door to as he went.

"I'll go too," Aramis said, pushing his chair back and following after Athos and D'Artagnan.

Ellie shifted on the bed, tucking her leg underneath her as Treville stood up to leave too.

"I've got some business to attend to," he said in explanation as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Ellie looked over at Porthos and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Porthos stood up and walked over, grabbing a nearby chair and placing it in front of her. "Treville told me about my father," he said quietly.

"That's good," Ellie said, smiling. "Isn't it?"

"No, it's brilliant." He sighed. "I'm just terrified to meet him. It's been so long, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he's an idiot," Ellie told him, grabbing his hand. "Who couldn't like you?"

Porthos chuckled quietly. "Will you come with me? To meet him. I think I'd feel better if someone I know was there with me."

Ellie nodded. "Of course, I will! Aramis forbade me from doing any sword fighting or firing of a gun but I'm sure going for a ride will be fine." She paused. "Well, he did say I wasn't meant to leave this room but that's just him being a mother hen."

"I'm going to ask him to come to," Porthos said quietly, "just in case. He's been with me since day one I think it's only right."

"Then I'm sure it'll be fine; he can flap over me all he wants then."

 **~ 0 ~**

The grounds were unusually quiet for first thing in the morning, especially for a house as large as this one. It was a fairly overcast day, the sun was yet to make an appearance and it'd rained during the night, soaking the mud path.

"It's been two hours and you've said nothing," Aramis said quietly as they rode along the leaf-covered path. "Whatever the Captain told you must have been significant."

"He told me who my father was," Porthos replied stiffly. "Is that significant enough for you?"

Aramis stared at his friend in shock as he rode on. "Did you know?" He asked quietly as they rode.

Ellie nodded. "I've no idea who he is, however."

"Martine, run!"

Ellie frowned, glancing up to Porthos who shared a similar expression. Silently the three of them urged their horses on into a faster pace as they crossed over the bridge, riding up to a locked gate where two girls stood, a man on horseback stood behind them.

"What's going on here?" Porthos asked as they approached.

"What business of yours is it?" The man growled, whipping the ground near the girls.

"What have these girls done?" Aramis asked, hand moving towards his gun ever so slightly.

The man sighed impatiently. "They're my wife's maids. They stole from her," he replied, glaring. He leant down and whipped one of the girls and Ellie took a deep breath in, pursing her lips as memories came flooding back. The girl quickly ran back towards the house, terrified of the consequences, whilst the other girl looked at Ellie, eyes wide in fear.

"Is this true?" Aramis asked, leaning down to look the girl in the eye. The girl looked behind her at the looming figure on horseback and slowly nodded, closing her eyes.

"Now tell me what you want here," the man growled.

"We've come to see the Marquis de Belgard," Porthos said meeting the man's icy stare.

"Then you've wasted your time. He doesn't receive visitors." The man whipped the ground behind the girl again. "Come on!" The girl slowly turned away from the gate and began walking back to the house.

Porthos sat up straighter in the saddle, raising his chin. "He'll receive me."

 **~ 0 ~**

The house itself was very run down. The brickwork was slowly crumbling, there were cracks in the doorways and ivy had begun climbing over the dirty windows. The bushes and flowers in the beds outside the house were overgrown and unkempt, weeds poking up amongst the dead roses.

They tied their horses to a crumbling wall, the rings rusted from the weather. There was a fountain in the middle of the yard, weeds beginning to grow out of it, bursting through the cracks.

"He wasn't kidding about the visitors," Ellie muttered as Porthos pushed open an ancient door, the hinges protesting loudly. It was extremely dark and stuffy inside the building, dust coating the stairs and paintings. The window had a large crack in it and half the bannister on the staircase was missing.

"What the hell do you want?" A voice called as they walked onto the first floor.

"I'm looking for the Marquis de Belgard," Porthos called, frowning as he tried to work out where the voice was coming from.

"You've found him." Belgard said as he emerged from the corner. He was a fairly unkempt man, with long grey hair and clothes that had definitely seen better days. "Who are you?"

"My name is Porthos. I'm your son."

"Who told you this nonsense?" Belgard spat, glaring at the three of them.

"Captain Treville of the Musketeers," Porthos answered.

"Treville?" Belgard repeated. "It was his treachery that ruined my life."

"That's our Captain you're slandering," Aramis warned him.

"This is my friend, Aramis," Porthos said, "also of the King's Musketeers."

"If you knew what I do, you wouldn't take the captain at his valuation."

"He's a good man," Ellie said suddenly, unable to bite back the anger any longer.

"What's this? A woman musketeer?" Belgard chuckled. "He really has lowered his standards."

Aramis took a small step closer to her as Ellie pursed her lips. "I'm not a Musketeer," Ellie replied, raising her chin. "Yet."

Belgard scoffed, looking at her like she was worthless. "What else has he told you about me?" Belgard asked, pointedly ignoring Ellie as he turned back to Porthos.

Porthos shook his head. "Not much."

Belgard sighed. "You'd better come in," he said, walking down the corridor. "Your friends can stay here."

Porthos glanced at Ellie briefly, needing confirmation that it was ok to follow. Ellie nodded, giving him a small smile and he followed after Belgard.

As Porthos left, Ellie slowly began to explore the landing, walking over to solid oak side board, highly detailed with engravings. She ran a hand along the wood, feeling the grooves and pattern. It was a beautiful piece, even covered in dust.

There were several paintings on the walls, dictating regal women in expensive dresses and a few men in armour. All were faded and looked like they'd seen better days. The whole house looked like it'd seen better days.

"My husband told me we had visitors," a woman said from behind them. Ellie turned around, looking at the woman with her eyebrows raised.

"Your husband?" Aramis asked, titling his head slightly.

"Levsque," she replied, "you met him in the grounds.

"Ah yes," Aramis exclaimed, "with the maids. You'll be sending them to the magistrates for trail, I suppose?"

"No need to make an issue of it," she said, looking at Ellie curiously. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"That's very enlightened," Aramis smiled.

"I'm Eleanor Levsque, daughter of the Marquis," Eleanor said walking forward. "I'll have the servants bring you refreshments before you leave."

"We're, um, staying for dinner," Porthos announced as he walked back onto the landing. Ellie swirled around, staring at him.

 _What?_ She mouthed and Porthos shrugged in response.

"Ah, Eleanor, there you are," Belgard said. "Meet your half-brother Porthos."

Eleanor just stared at Porthos in shock, mouth open.

"Come along," Belgard called, walking down the corridor. Eleanor quickly followed after him, a face like thunder.

"How did we go from 'who the hell are you?' to dinner?" Ellie asked quietly as they walked along the corridor.

"I have no idea," Porthos said, sighing.

 **~ 0 ~**

Dinner was…awkward. Ellie sat opposite Lévesque, trying to ignore the glares he kept sending her way as they ate. The room they sat in lit only by the candles the servants had lit and the roaring fire behind them. It was dark and dusty inside and there was a thick layer of dust over the windows and furniture – it had obviously not been cleaned in a long time.

"To my son, Porthos," Belgard said suddenly, raising his glass of wine, "who was lost and is found. Raise your glass, Eleanor."

"I understand," Porthos set his glass down, "it's a lot to take in."

Lévesque stood up, knocking his chair over. "My wife is _not_ releated to you!"

"I should hope not, he's much nicer," Ellie muttered quietly sipping her wine.

"Say that again, bitch," Lévesque spat, hand hovering near his sword. "You're just som dumb woman he picked up for sojme eye candy."

"Actually," Ellie replied, setting her glass down and standing up to match his height, "I'm a Musketeer cadet. Shocking, I know, a woman allowed to hold a sword. But trust me, I can kill you in more ways than you know."

Lévesque growled and Aramis and Porthos tensed beside her, hands on their swords.

"Forgive him, Porthos, Ellie. He comes from trade and lacks any breeding. I loved this man's mother and will not have him, nor his friends abused. Now, sit down and behave yourself."

"You say you loved his mother. What happened?" Aramis asked as Ellie and Lévesque sat back down. "What happened?"

"She came to his house as a servant. We fell in love and married in secret. After you were born, my father discovered the truth and ordered me to cast you both aside. I refused. A few days later… you and your mother disappeared. Treville and De Foix were in league with my father. They told me you were dead. I never stopped thinking of you. But in the end, and for the sake of my family name… I married this girl's mother."

"I won't listen to this," Eleanor said.

"Eleanor has her looks, but also her character – shrewish and spiteful," Belgard continued, eyeing his daughter distastefully.

Lévesque slammed the table hard, causing the glass to rattle. "Apologise, damn you!" He exclaimed, glaring at his father – in – law.

"Look, just sit down, eh?" Porthos said calmly, holding up a hand. "I didn't come here to cause a fight."

"We know why you came here!" Lévesque reached inside his jacket and threw a handful of coins at him. "There! Take your hand-out and go!"

"Wow, I didn't know you had money," Ellie exclaimed sarcastically, "you should really try putting some of it towards the house."

"I'm giving you a chance," Porthos said slowly, a warning tone evident in his voice. "Sit down now and we'll let this pass."

Lévesque spat at Porthos.

"Hey!" Aramis yelled, standing up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to Porthos.

"Tell me, Lévesque," Ellie began, crossing one leg over the other, "what's your issue with Porthos? The colour of his skin or the fact he's threatening to steal your money?"

"What?" Lévesque spat, glaring at her furiously.

"You heard me," Ellie replied, standing up and crossing her arms. "Which is it?"

Lévesque remained silent, glaring at Porthos as he wiped the spit of his face.

Porthos sighed as he stood up. "You brought this on yourself."

The two men moved into the center of the room, just in front of the fire place. Lévesque dramatically threw his jacket on the floor whilst Porthos simply stood there, a bored expression on his face.

Lévesque moved first, charging at Porthos with an angry yell. Porthos simply moved to the side and Lévesque stumbled, skidding on the dusty floor. Using his slip up as a distraction, Porthos punched him in the face, sending the man crashing to the floor.

"You savage!" Eleanor yelled as Lévesque stumbled to his feet again, blood dripping down his nose. He charged at Porthos again but Porthos simply grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground.

"Porthos that's enough," Aramis said quietly, moving to stand next to his friend. "Unless you want to kill him."

"I'll totally support you if you do," Ellie added, standing on his other side. Porthos gave them both a grateful look as Belgard stared in awe.

"A champion at last," he breathed, eyes wide. "A son to defend my honour."

Ellie tried to ignore the odd feeling in her gut at his choice of words. And how he simply sat there whilst Lévesque insulted his son. Porthos was happy, and she wasn't going to ruin it now.

 **~ 0 ~**

"I've got a bad feeling about him," Ellie muttered quietly as her and Aramis walked back down the stairs and towards the horses, leaving Porthos alone to get to know his father.

"Who, Belgard?"

"Lévesque _and_ Belgard," Ellie corrected, hand on her sword. "One hates Porthos and the other sees him only as his champion. I'm sure its just me being paranoid, but still…" she trailed off as a horse and cart rattled up to the door. A body, covered with a white cloth was in the back of the cart and Ellie suspected she knew what was under it.

Aramis walked up to the cart and gently lifted the cloth off the head. Martine's dead body lay there, eyes open and vacant. Ellie quietly looked over Aramis' shoulder, confirming what she'd suspected. She'd recognised the look Lévesque had had when he'd caught Martine. It was one she'd seen many times before.

"A terrible accident," Eleanor drawled, walking up to the cart as Aramis took his hat off in respect. "Poor Martine. She took a fatal kick from a horse. It's all very sad."

"A kick?" Aramis questioned, frowning. "Look at her throat."

"The foolish girl slipped from a horse and became entangled in the reins," Eleanor replied, not missing a beat. "She was dragged under the animal's hooves."

"Where are you taking her?" Aramis asked, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

"To her parents, for burial," Eleanor said coldly, pulling the cloth back over Martine's head. She snapped her fingers and the driver clicked his tongue, ordering the horse to move on. "It's the least we can do."

Eleanor walked back the way she came, and Aramis gave her a polite smile as she walked off. Ellie stepped in front of him, grabbing his wrist.

"Please tell me you don't actually believe that," she said quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Of course not," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards the gates. "I just didn't want to make her suspicious."

"And where are we going?"

"To do some spying."

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie stood behind a large oak tree, opposite Aramis, as Lévesque drove past with his cart. Camille sat next to him looking cleaner than she had this morning, but her face was downcast. Ellie recognised the expression of pure hopelessness in her eyes as she passed, and her heart reached out for the poor girl.

She silently moved around to the other side of the tree and watched as Lévesque drove the cart through the gates. Quickly, she mounted her horse and followed after him, Aramis right behind her.

They kept their distance as they followed the cart as it made its way to the outskirts of Paris and towards a modest, unsuspecting house set behind large iron gates. The cart stopped inside the gates and Ellie dismounted her horse, quietly walking up to the gate as Lévesque pushed Camille inside the house, the young girl not putting up a fuss. A servant shut the door behind them with a bang, disappearing inside.

There was a sinking feeling in her gut as Ellie stared at the house. She hoped she was wrong, but she'd seen this before…had been there before.

 **~ 0 ~**

"Was she being forced?" Athos asked as they walked into the dining room. Ellie slid in behind everyone, sitting in the corner by the wall quietly.

"She could've gone willingly, but, she seemed scared, to me," Aramis replied has a pulled his gloves off, throwing them onto the counter. He grabbed a loaf of bread, tearing it in half and putting one half on another plate.

"This house Lévesque took her to, what's it like?" Treville asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Private, unassuming." Aramis handed Ellie the second plate and she took it with a small smile as he sat down at the table. "Respectable enough."

"They could have found her a new position," D'Artagnan suggested, sitting on the table.

"I don't believe it," Aramis said, shaking his head. "What about the dead girl?"

"Could it have been an accident?" Athos asked

"Trust me," Aramis said as he chewed on the ham he'd added to his plate, "she was murdered."

Athos glanced over at Ellie, noticing how she hadn't touched the food Aramis had given her. She stared straight ahead at the wall, subconsciously twisting her ring around her finger. "Ellie?"

Ellie sighed, lowering her eyes to the floor. "I've seen what happens when you fall off a horse and get entangled in the reins. And I've seen what happens when someone murders you." She looked up at Athos as she rested her head against the wall. "Martine was murdered. I assume Camille either heard or saw it judging from how terrified she looked. I've seen the look her eyes before and its one of sheer hopelessness."

"Belgard," Treville muttered, "If I never hear that man's name again, it would be too soon.

"Hang on," Ellie said, turning her head to look at him, "we never mentioned Belgard. Only Lévesque and Eleanor. What makes you think he's involved? There's no connection."

Athos sighed. "Porthos should know about this."

"He'd think we were trying to poison him against his father," Treville replied, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Captain, why don't you simply tell him the truth?" D'Artagnan asked. "Whatever you did, there must be a good explanation."

"He has to find out for himself." He sighed quietly. "It's the only way."

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie groaned, kicking the wooden post next to her. "I hate this."

D'Artagnan chuckled as he re-loaded his pistol. "You know what Aramis is like."

"Yes," Ellie turned to face him, "but it happened nearly two weeks ago. I am _fine._ I managed to ride a horse earlier without spilling my guts, I don't see why I can't fire a gun."

"If it gets you to shut up," Athos grumbled, shoving a gun at her, "then feel free."

Ellie slowly took the gun from him, glancing down at is suspiciously. "Is this you trying to prove a point?"

Athos shook his head, a hint of a smile on his face. "No, it's me getting you to be quiet."

Ellie hummed happily as she checked the gun was loaded, clicking the safety off and aiming it at the target. She pressed the trigger and the bullet fired, lodging itself in the target. Almost as soon as the gun fired, Ellie dropped the gun, gasping in pain and holding her side.

Athos and D'Artagnan rushed over to her as she panted, squeezing her eyes shut. Her hand found Athos' arm and her nails dug into his jacket as she struggled to stay standing.

"Before you say anything," she grounded out, "it's not my side."

"Flashback?" D'Artagnan asked, a sympathetic look on his face when Ellie nodded.

"I forgot," she muttered, slowly standing up. Slowly she let go of Athos' arm, looking at the target to see how off she was. A bullet hole sat just right of the center of the target, almost a kill shot.

Ellie could feel her hands shaking and quickly curled them into a fist. Glancing down, she saw that Athos' had another gun on his belt. She quickly grabbed it, flicking the safety off and fired it again at the target.

A perfect kill shot.

Athos and D'Artagnan said nothing as she threw the gun on the ground, disappearing inside the Garrison to presumably get a drink.

"Odds on that being Liam's head?" D'Artagnan said quietly as Athos picked up his guns.

"High," he replied, slotting them back into his belt. "Very high."

 **~ 0 ~**

"She didn't tell you what these entertainments are?" Athos asked as they walked through the streets towards the house.

"We're not talking about a pleasant night at the theatre," Aramis replied.

"But the girl still didn't want to leave?"

"She's too scared of what Lévesque and his _absolutely_ charming wife might do."

"She's already seen first-hand what he's capable of," Ellie muttered quietly.

"We could take it to the Magistrates," D'Artagnan suggested as they approached the house. "There's enough evidence against Lévesque and Camille was a witness."

"Even if she was willing to speak up, she'd probably disappear long before it came to court," Aramis said shaking his head as they stopped outside the gates.

"The only option is to put the Lévesque's out of business for good," Athos surmised, looking at the unsuspecting house.

"We can't go in," Aramis said, gesturing to himself and Ellie. "They know who we are."

Athos sighed quietly. "D'Artagnan and I will go in. Aramis, your back-up should it all go south. And Ellie – "

"I know," she mumbled, crossing her arms, "stay here and don't move."

D'Artagnan ruffled her hair as he passed, only just managing to avoid the punch Ellie aimed at his arm. She sighed, sitting down on an empty barrel, crossing her legs as she watched D'Artagnan and Athos go inside the house.

"And now we wait," Aramis mumbled, leaning on the wall.

"And now we wait," Ellie echoed quietly, picking her nails absently.

 **~ 0 ~**

It wasn't long before gunshots sounded out from inside the house and some of the guests came running out, determined not to be caught. Aramis stood up, glancing up at the house worriedly.

"Go," Ellie said, nodding. "I'll stay here."

Aramis hesitated slightly. He sighed. "Don't move," he ordered as he took off running towards the house.

Ellie could only sit there, tapping her foot impatiently as more men came running out the house. There was the occasional gun shot and she could clear hear the sound of swords clashing. She suddenly saw Camille and several other girls run out of the house, looking back in fear, their eyes wide.

Ellie quickly ran over to them, darting inside the gate and saw the instant relief in their faces at her uniform.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked quickly, glancing over to the house as Aramis and Athos came running out. The girls nodded.

"Is anyone missing?" Athos asked as he ran out the building. Camille glanced over everyone, shaking her head. "Come on."

They ran out of the gates and into the street, stopping just before the corner.

"D'Artagnan," Athos yelled. The Gascon came running out the house, putting his sword in its scabbard as he approached them.

"Let's go," Ellie said quietly, ushering the terrified girls down the street.

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie was sat on the bench pushed against the wall, an arm around Grace who was fast asleep on her shoulder, a blanket covering the both of them. She'd put an arm around her, gently stroking her shoulder as the girl fell asleep, exhausted from the night. Ellie couldn't help but miss being an older sister.

"Our village priest said a respectable Parisian family was looking for a governess and he wrote, recommending me for the position," Camille said quietly, wrapping the blanket Aramis gave her around her shoulders. Aramis glanced over at Ellie, smiling softly when he saw Grace asleep on her shoulder, Ellie quietly nodding off next to her. "A few weeks later, she came to the village."

"Eleanor Lévesque?" Treville asked quietly.

Camille nodded. "She paid my father a year's wages in advance, then she took me off in her fine carriage. She gave me something to drink and I woke up in an outhouse. There was another girl there."

"Martine," Aramis said, crouching down and handing Camille a cup of soup. She nodded, an array of emotions on her face.

"Lévesque came in. He said that we were whores and that we could never go home again. I told Martine that we couldn't give in, that we, we had to try to escape. And he…he killed her."

"Camille," Ellie called softly, startling Aramis and D'Artagnan who'd thought she'd gone to sleep. "Did you ever hear the name Belgard?"

Camille shook her head. "Never."

"So, it was just Eleanor and Lévesque?"

Camille nodded, "they ran the show."

Ellie smiled at her, "there's a spare bedroom down the corridor if you want it." Camille smiled back gratefully. Ellie sighed quietly, leaning her head on the wall behind her and closing her eyes. She felt someone put a blanket over her shoulder and she opened one eye slightly and saw Athos walking back to his seat, picking his glass of wine again.

 **~ 0 ~**

"Did you have any younger sisters?" Treville asked as they stood on the balcony watching the girls work their way through the mountain of food on the table.

"Three of them," Ellie said, smiling fondly, leaning on the bannister.. "Chloé, Nora and Anna."

"You've got that big sister look in your eye," Treville said quietly as she stood up.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ellie asked. Treville shrugged, smiling. "I'm assuming their going home to their parents?"

He nodded. "I'll see they're escorted home, just in case." He left the balcony, disappearing inside the Garrison. Athos quickly followed and Ellie gave the girls one last fleeting look before following after him and the others.

"There's enough evidence against Levesque to press charges," Athos said as they walked down the corridor. "Kidnapping, false imprisonment – "

"No – one would believe Belgard was involved," Treville replied.

"What is it with you and Belgard?" Ellie asked as they walked into his office. "Camille said he wasn't involved at all."

"Perhaps Lévesque is running the show right under Belgard's nose?" Aramis suggested.

"If you knew Belgard like I do, you might not be so charitable," Treville replied, leaning on his desk.

"Could Porthos be in danger?" Athos asked, noting the pointed look D'Artagnan and Ellie were giving one another.

Treville said nothing, only sighed heavily.

"That's a yes or no question," Ellie told him, crossing her arms. Again, Treville said nothing. "I'm assuming that's a yes."

She spun on her heel and darted out the room.

"She's coming even if I say no, isn't she?" Aramis said, sighing as they followed after her.

D'Artagnan nodded, "yeah."

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie quickly dismounted her horse as soon as they arrived at the house, grabbing her guns and swords from her saddle. She knew she shouldn't _really_ be fighting, but it'd been two weeks and she'd had worse.

Ellie was the first one inside the grounds, leading the way through a maze of alleys and secret paths so that they weren't discovered. The main door to the courtyard appeared and she followed Athos, standing behind him, gun ready and aimed as they waited.

Ellie's eyes widened when a gunshot echoed out from inside the courtyard, a deafening silence following. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she _definitely_ heard Eleanor screaming "Shoot them!"

Aramis took that as his queue, firing his riffle through the gap in the door and hitting on of Lévesque's men square in the chest. They quickly ran through the doors, taking shelter in the archways either side of the door. Porthos ran over with another young woman as the gunshots fired all around them, bouncing off the walls.

Ellie ducked behind the wall, standing in front of the terrified girl, firing her gun and hitting another of Lévesque's men in the chest. D'Artagnan looked down at her, giving her a nod and she put her gun on the ground, crouching in front of the girl.

"Are you ok?" she asked, checking her over.

The girl nodded, her hands shaking in fear, her eyes wide as the gun shots continued above them.

"Are you done yet?" She yelled, ducking as a stray bullet hit the wall just above her head.

"You're more than welcome to help," Aramis yelled back, re-loading his gun.

"Oh, now I'm allowed to help," Ellie exclaimed as one last gunshot echoed around them.

"They've gone," Athos announced, clicking the safety back on his gun. Ellie stood up, holding out a hand to the terrified girl.

"Do you know your way home?" She asked her quietly as the others surveyed their damage. The girl nodded and Ellie smiled at her. "Then go."

The girl took off, disappearing around the corner at warp speed. Ellie stepped around the corner, watching as her brothers came over to her.

"I think we did pretty well, then," she said as they walked back to their horses.

"There is no _we_ ," D'Artagnan scoffed, putting his gun back on his belt.

"I hit someone!" Ellie exclaimed, pushing him lightly. "I'm actually surprised Aramis let me even come."

"I wasn't about to stop you," he replied, smirking.

They stopped as Porthos emerged, leading his horse, from the house. Ellie smiled at him as he approached, and she saw his face soften slightly.

"So, what are you going to do now?" D'Artagnan asked.

"What I've always done," Porthos replied, winking at Ellie.

Athos approached him. "What about your inheritance?"

"This place?" Porthos sighed, taking in the ramshackle house. "Not interested. Still," he turned back to Athos, "it is bigger than yours."

Athos smiled as Aramis walked over. "The Captain thought you might be needing this," he said, handing Porthos his pauldron. "All for one?"

"Yeah," Porthos said, smiling, "I know."

"At least he gets one," Ellie mumbled, sulking next to the tree.

"You're a cadet!" Porthos exclaimed as he put it back on. "You have to _earn it_."

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him, smiling when he roared with laughter. Porthos was back.

 **~ 0 ~**

"How?" Ellie asked as they arrived back at the Garrison to see Constance standing there, dressed in a beautiful blue dress. "How does she just appear?"

"She's Constance," Aramis replied as they dismounted, watching D'Artagnan approach her with a smile, "we don't ask."

"Judging from the outfit, I'm assuming she's not in mourning," Porthos commented as Athos walked over with four cups and a jug of wine.

"Good, he didn't deserve mourning over," Ellie commented, sipping her drink. Ellie choked slightly on her drink as Constance and D'Artagnan kissed each other in the middle of the Garrison, no longer caring who saw them.

"That's a step up," Athos said quietly with a smile as Ellie tried to stop choking on the wine, she'd swallowed wrong.

"No shit," she gasped, sipping her wine as she finally stopped coughing. "Oh, she's off again," Ellie said as Constance took off running back to the palace. "How does she have so much energy?"

"Because she's not you," D'Artagnan replied, walking over to them with a spring in his step. Ellie's eyes twinkled as he put his arm around her shoulders, taking the drink from her hand much to her annoyance.

For once, everything seemed fine.


	27. Traitors

**A/N: One more chapter left of Love and Betrayal and then we're on the final book!**

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie marched alongside D'Artagnan as Constance led them to Anne's chambers. Only ten minutes after she'd disappeared, a messenger had come running into the Garrison informing them that they were needed.

"Rochefort attacked the Queen," Constance said as they approached her chambers. "He tried to force himself on her." Ellie noticed the not subtle glance Athos and D'Artagnan gave her but brushed it off. "She fought him off. Wounded him."

She opened the doors, stepping aside as they walked in. Anne was surrounded by her Ladies – in – waiting, allowing them to re-pin her hair, fix her dress and clean her hands. She waved them off as they walked in, a vacant expression in her face as she looked around at them.

"He dared to lay hands on you?" Aramis asked quietly, anger laced within his words.

"I trusted him," Anne breathed, looking around terrified. "I thought he was my friend."

"The King has been informed?" D'Artagnan asked.

"My loyal musketeers will escort me," Anne replied, nodding as if to confirm to herself that she was doing the right thing. Athos said nothing as he opened the door, allowing Anne to walk out first. Porthos and D'Artagnan led the way as they walked down the corridor towards the King's chambers.

Ellie walked next to Anne, knowing he terrified and violated she felt at that moment, knowing she needed someone by her side.

"Get out of the way!" Porthos ordered as he marched towards the group of Red Guards blocking their way.

"The King is not accepting visitors," their captain said, stepping forward to block them.

"This is not a visitor, it's the Queen," Porthos replied sternly, "open the door."

The Captain said nothing as Anne walked up to him, staring him down. He didn't move, nor did he bow as his Queen stood before him. Ellie took a step back, standing next to Constance as Anne faced down the captain.

"Do as he says," Anne ordered, standing tall. The Red Guards still refused to move. "How dare you defy me!" The four musketeers either side of her drew their swords, taking a threatening step forward.

"Open the doors or we'll kill you and open them ourselves," D'Artagnan threatened, walking up to the group. The Captain sighed reluctantly, moving out of the way as D'Artagnan and Porthos swung open the doors.

"You dare bring an armed guard into my presence?" Louis demanded as Anne walked into the room, ignoring everyone else in the room. Ellie walked in behind them but stopped suddenly as her eyes met Liam's. The pain, the fear, the panic; it all rushed back in an overwhelming wave and Ellie forced herself to keep breathing as it threatened to drown her.

He stared at her, a snarl on his face as Constance subtly grabbed her arm and moved her forward, snapping her out of her mind. Ellie looked away from Liam, instead staring at Anne as she walked up to Louis.

"I must speak with you, sire," Anne said, determination and fear in her voice.

"You must indeed, madame," Louis snapped back.

"Whatever Rochefort's told you is all lies!" Aramis growled, stepping forward. Rochefort turned around to face the group, an eyepatch covering his injured eye.

"Am I to be shouted at now?" Louis questioned as more Red Guards slowly filled the room. Ellie looked around, taking in all the possible escape routes as they slowly became outnumbered. The majority of the guards stood behind them, blocking the main door in. There were still the two side doors, but they were slowly making their way around to those too.

"Do you deny that you wrote this letter?" Louis demanded, holding out a crumpled piece of paper with a red wax seal on it. "Is this your hand? Your royal seal?" Anne stepped forward, taking the letter from Louis and examining it carefully.

Rochefort stepped forward, hovering at Louis' shoulder as the realisation hit Anne. "The Queen wrote to her brother, the King of Spain, even though Your Majesty expressly forbade her to do so," Rochefort drawled.

"It was months ago," Anne replied, re-reading the letter. "When you were kidnapped by slavers."

Louis snatched the letter out of her grasp. "You invited foreign troops onto the sovereign soil of France?"

Ellie could feel the tension rising as the situation slowly became out of hand, Rochefort's grip tightening over them. She glanced at Porthos briefly and saw his face harden as he, too, realised what was happening.

"You might have been dead," Anne explained, "My only thought was to protect your son, the Dauphin."

"In any other of our subjects, this might be called treason!" Louis snapped, practically stamping his feet.

"It was Rochefort who advised the Queen to write to Spain," Constance said, stepping forward so that she stood behind Anne.

"This girl is either a fantasist or a liar," Rochefort said quietly, turning away slightly as he spoke.

"Your Majesty, she was there, she witnessed every word," D'Artagnan added, rushing to defend both his Queen and his lover.

"Your Majesty should listen to the Queen," Athos said, stepping forward. "You can't trust this man."

"He is the only one I can trust," Louis replied, "now go."

"But, sire – "

"I can hardly bear to look at you." Louis turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a speechless Anne behind.

"You musketeers return to your garrison," Rochefort ordered, stepping forward. Anne spun on her heel and marched out of the room, Aramis right behind her. As they turned into the corridor leading to Anne's room, a small legion of Red Guards blocked the way, standing in front of the doors.

"Am I to be a prisoner now?" Anne asked as she stopped in front of them. Constance tried to follow, only to be forced back by a guard.

"Oi! You all need to learn some respect!" Porthos growled, shoving a guard into the wall. It wasn't long before a fight broke out between them. Ellie kept to the side, still freaked from her encounter with Liam. It didn't help when she saw him standing at the other end of the corridor next to Rochefort.

"You were ordered to return to your garrison!" Rochefort yelled over the noise. "Will you deny your King's direct command?" More Red Guards flooded the small corridor, surrounding Anne and blocking both exits.

"There must be no suggestion that our faithful musketeers are disloyal," Anne defended, standing tall despite being surrounded.

"Too late for that Madame," Rochefort drawled carelessly.

"You will address me as Your Majesty," Anne snapped, glaring at the man she once called a friend.

"You will die for this," Aramis growled, stepping forward so that he was in Rochefort's face/

"I know you, Musketeer, what you are and what you have done," Rochefort growled lowly.

"If the Queen comes to any harm, you will pay for it with your blood," Athos hissed as the Captain of the Red Guards walked in.

"Musketeers!"

Reluctantly, all five of them left, Ellie looking down at the ground as she passed Liam. She looked over her shoulder as she left, seeing Anne standing by herself in the doorway, terror on her face. Rochefort had taken over.

 **~ 0 ~**

Aramis stopped suddenly as they walked through the street, pulling Athos and Ellie aside.

"Rochefort and Liam know," he whispered quietly.

"If Rochefort's advances to the queen were treason, what does that make yours?" Athos replied, just as quietly.

"Love."

"I'm sure the King will appreciate the difference," Athos said, sighing.

"Does he know about the other bit?" Ellie asked, giving him a pointed look.

Aramis shrugged, "I don't know. Probably."

Porthos walked up to them, frowning. "What's going on?"

"You created this mess," Athos said, "you tell them."

Aramis glanced down at Ellie, who shook her head, raising her eyebrows. This one was on him.

"Not here," Aramis replied, walking down the street. D'Artagnan and Porthos looked between Athos and Ellie in confusion as they followed after him, not saying a word.

 **~ 0 ~**

They'd gathered in one of the spare rooms in the garrison, choosing one that was at the back and out the way of anyone sneaking about. Athos walked back in with Treville having gone to get their Captain five minutes earlier. Ellie was standing in the opposite corner of the room to D'Artagnan, eyes cast down, refusing to look at anyone.

As Treville walked in, Athos shut the door behind him quietly and Ellie moved to stand in front of it, crossing her arms.

"Well?" Treville asked, looking between them all, "What's all this about?"

Porthos shook his head, shrugging, D'Artagnan mirroring his movements when Treville looked to him. Aramis sighed, shifting uncomfortably as he searched for the right words.

Athos sighed, putting his hands on his hip. "Aramis slept with the Queen."

"You're not serious?" Treville asked, shock clearly written on his face.

Aramis leant against the wall, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Would he joke about such a thing?"

"How? When?" Porthos asked, frowning.

"At the convent when her life was…threatened," he trailed off quietly.

"You didn't try to stop it?" Treville demanded, turning to Ellie and Athos.

"If we'd known what he was going to do, I would've shot him there and then," Athos replied quickly. "What's done is done."

"I only found out a month ago," Ellie added, "he's not exactly good at hiding it."

"Why didn't you tell us soon?" Porthos asked, glaring at his friend.

"I had to protect the Queen's reputation," Aramis answered.

"You could've done that by _not_ sleeping with her," D'Artagnan countered.

Ellie glanced over at Aramis and saw him looking out the window, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"There's more," Ellie spoke, and all eyes turned to face her. "Are you telling them, or am I?"

Aramis sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. "The Dauphin might be my son. _Is_ my son."Treville groaned, turning away from Aramis in despair.

Porthos growled, "are you…?" He grabbed Aramis by the neck of his jacket, shaking him slightly. Ellie stood by the door, watching it all happen around her. Porthos slowly let go, hugging Aramis briefly before Treville pushed him away.

"You are speaking of the next _King of France_!" Treville roared, pushing Aramis against the wall.

"You can't be certain that he _is_ your son," D'Artagnan sighed, looking at Aramis.

"I know he is," Aramis replied, his voice almost a whisper.

"Aramis…" D'Artagnan moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"There's still more," Athos said lowly.

"Rochefort and Liam know. And I'm presuming the King too. He may be stupid, but he isn't blind," Ellie finished, looking around the room. Porthos sat down on the bed, eyes wide in shock and presumably horror as they all took in her words.

"Then there's nothing, _any_ of us can do about it," Treville growled, sitting down on the window seat.

"There might be something," Athos said quietly, looking at Treville.

 **~ 0 ~**

Athos stood up from his table in the tavern as Milady walked in.

"I assume there's a reason you asked me for this meeting," Milady said as she walked up to Athos.

"You claim you have information to bring down Rochefort. What is it?" Athos asked, meeting her in the middle of the room.

"Straight to the point, as ever," Milady replied tiredly. She looked around her as Treville, D'Artagnan and Ellie emerged from the shadows. "Am I so fearsome you need reinforcements?"

Athos said nothing. He turned away, heading to the back room, tilting his head for Milady to follow. She sighed, following after him, very aware of the three musketeers following behind her.

"Look, whatever your price is, we will pay it," Treville said as Ellie shut the door behind them.

"The Queen's life may depend on what you know," D'Artagnan added.

"My god," Milady exclaimed quietly, "this isn't about the Spanish letters. It's about Aramis and the Queen." She smirked. "So it is true." Milady stood up and began pacing the room, looking at them all. "Just think what information like this might be worth."

"I told you, she can't be trusted," D'Artagnan said as he marched over to Athos, quickly pouring himself a drink.

"Oh, I have no loyalty to Rochefort. The man is insane. I'll give you whatever you want," Milady replied.

"With a hefty price tag, no doubt." Athos sighed as Milady stopped in front of him.

"Well, what else would you expect from a woman like me?" Milady asked.

"You disgust me," D'Artagnan muttered as he returned to his post by the door.

"Meanwhile, the King is bouncing another man's child on his knee." Milady walked over to D'Artagnan. "Your morality will not stand, Musketeer."

"How do we know you won't betray us?" Athos asked.

"You don't." Athos looked over at D'Artagnan, the Gascon shaking his head. He looked at Ellie who simply shrugged as if to say _what do we have to lose_?

"Rochefort is a Spanish agent," Milady said suddenly. "He has been in the pay of the Madrid spy-master Vargas ever since his return. Liam is his accomplice and fellow agent, having been working for Vargas since he left Paris."

"Dear God," Treville muttered, sighing heavily. Ellie felt Athos and D'Artagnan glance at her, but she didn't say anything, just stared ahead at the wall. She pulled out a chair and sat down in it, putting her feet up on the table.

"Why would the Spanish attack a Spanish Queen?" Treville asked. "What do they gain?"

"Ambassador Perales never believed in Vargas's scheme," Milady replied, "that's why Rochefort ordered his death."

"How can you know that?" D'Artagnan asked, frowning.

Milady sighed, glancing at Athos as his head dipped, knowingly. "Because it was me who killed him."

D'Artagnan stood up, glaring at her. "You know the captain lost his position because of you."

"D'Artagnan," Treville placated, "let me worry about that."

"I should have guessed," Athos muttered. "The murder had your hallmark."

"I did what I had to do. I won't apologise," Milady replied, crossing her arms.

"I don't expect you to."

"None of this helps us destroy Rochefort, we need proof of his guilt," D'Artagnan exclaimed, sitting back down in his chair.

"I can show you where he keeps his most important documents," Milady suggested. "There might be something incriminating amongst them."

"Alright, but our immediate priority is the Queen's safety," Treville said, nodding.

"But what about Liam?" Ellie asked. "There's nothing incriminating him, technically he's done nothing wrong."

"He stabbed you," Athos pointed out.

"True but no one else saw it, therefore it doesn't count," Ellie replied, subconsciously rubbing her side. "It'd be his word against mine and right now that means nothing."

"There was one letter I saw that incriminated Liam with working with Rochefort to conspire Perales death. That, and a confession from you, Ellie, would be enough," Milady said suddenly, looking at the woman.

"Ok." Ellie nodded, thinking the plan through. "But we need to get the Queen out of the palace. She isn't safe there."

 **~ 0 ~**

Rochefort had definitely upped the number of patrols since that morning. The palace grounds were swarming with Red Guards as Milady led them down the stairs and towards the secret entrance. It was an underground tunnel and led to a spiral staircase on the third floor.

The six of them hid in the shadows as three Red Guards conversed on the balcony above them, oblivious to their presence.

"We need a distraction," D'Artagnan whispered, blowing out his lantern.

"Let me handle this," Milady said, turning to head up the stairs. She caught Athos' expression and sighed. "If I was going to betray you, I'd have done it by now."

Athos nodded and Milady quickly ran up the stairs as the Captain of the Red Guard's carried on with his patrol.

Ellie stayed behind with Porthos and Aramis as D'Artagnan and Athos hurried along the corridor, hiding behind the pillar as Milady walked down the stairs, pretending to be a maid. There was a loud thud and the three of them rushed down the corridor as Athos and D'Artagnan dragged the bodies into an empty room, shutting the door firmly.

They kept their wits about them as they marched down the corridor towards the Queen's chambers. The next patrol wasn't due for at least another five minutes but with so many guards milling about the place, they couldn't be too careful. D'Artagnan opened the door first, checking that Anne and Constance were alone. Aramis bared past him, walking up to Anne as she visibly relaxed.

"We must get you away from here to a place of safety," Aramis said.

"I need to be with the King," Anne replied quietly.

"Rochefort and Liam are Spanish spies," Athos told her as he walked up to her. "He will destroy you."

"No," Anne said, shaking her head. "My brother would not… he could not forsake me like this."

"I beg you," Aramis said gently, taking a step forward. "The palace is no longer safe." He lowered his voice. "Rochefort and Liam know now, the danger's too great."

"Are we talking or leaving?" Milady asked as she walked into the room.

"She's helping us now?" Constance glared at Milady.

"I can't abandon the Dauphin," Anne said quietly.

"I'll stay with him," Constance replied firmly.

"Constance," D'Artagnan faced her, "Rochefort knows you're the Queen's ally, should anything happen to you…"

"I'll stay," Ellie said suddenly, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, no," Athos growled, walking up to her.

"Elizabeth, yes," Ellie quipped back, taking his hand in hers. "I'm not leaving Constance alone."

"And should you be caught? Arrested?" D'Artagnan asked, turning to face her, fear on his face.

"I'll manage," she told them. "I made it this far."

"We need to go," Porthos called from the doorway. "They might check on these guards at any moment."

"Here, this way," Constance said, opening another door. "It leads to the servants' landing."

Well, what about them?" Porthos asked, gesturing to the unconscious guards.

"I'll deal with it," Milady told him. "Just go."

"Will you be safe?" Athos asked, grabbing her arm.

"No – one's looking for me," Milady replied, glancing behind her. "Just get the Queen to safety."

Athos sighed, letting her go. Milady disappeared back out onto the corridor, shutting the door behind her firmly as he walked onto the servant's landing.

"Are you sure about this?" D'Artagnan asked quietly, taking Constance's hand and looking to Ellie.

"Marguerite will help us," Constance replied, squeezing his hand. "She's always been a friend to the Queen."

D'Artagnan sighed, letting go of her hand. He looked at Ellie and she nodded.

"I know," she said quietly. D'Artagnan smiled sadly as she shut the doors behind him. The room was plunged into silence as the two women stood there, unsure as to what to do now.

The Queen was safe, that was the main thing.

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie stayed in Anne's chambers during the night as Constance went to help Marguerite with the Dauphin. Someone had poisoned Louis and Ellie knew it was a trap set by Rochefort to blame them for his attempted assassination. Every time a pair of footsteps got close to the door, her heart sped up, fear in her throat at the thought of being caught before the Queen and her family were safe.

It was close to the morning when Constance finally walked back into the room, sitting down on the sofa next to Ellie.

"Are you sure about this?" Ellie asked quietly, fiddling with the handle of her sword.

Constance nodded. "She needed my help. Besides, I've got you by my side."

Ellie sighed quietly. "I'm not sure how much help that'll be."

Both of them turned to the door as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Judging from how many there were, it wasn't the usual patrol. Ellie swallowed, closing her eyes briefly as the footsteps grew louder. She grabbed Constance's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly as the doors swung open and Rochefort and Liam marched in, a large group of Red Guards right behind him.

"Where is the Queen?" Rochefort asked as he noticed the empty room. He turned to face the two women, staring straight ahead defiantly. "Where is she?" His hand curled into a fist, the two rings on his hand gleaming in the morning sun.

Constance lifted her head up, looking straight at Rochefort. "Gone."

"Take them."

Ellie tried to ignore the fear punching her in the gut as Liam roughly grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. His hot breath tickled her neck as he marched her through the corridor, his grip on her arm painfully tight.

They were taken into Louis bedroom where he lay, barely conscious. Lemay was already in the room when they arrived, a dozen Red Guards lining the walls of the room.

"We've found those responsible, Your Majesty, at the heart of the Queen's household," Rochefort said, standing above Louis.

"This, this is absurd!" Lemay exclaimed.

"These three were the means of executing the plot," Rochefort drawled, glaring at the three of them.

"He's lying, sire," Constance exclaimed. "The Queen would never hurt you!"

"The medicine I prescribed was a mild opiate to soothe a headache!" Lemay cried, glancing between Rochefort and Louis frantically.

"With the bitter scent of poison?" Rochefort shoved the bottle under Lemay's nose and the doctor's eyes widened as the scent wafted up to him.

"Someone must have interfered with the bottle," Lemay stammered, trying to explain.

"The very fact that the Queen has fled the palace is an admission of her guilt," Rochefort sighed, walking back to the King's side. He looked to Marguerite. "Tell the King what you told me."

"Constance and Lemay are intimate. The doctor would do anything she asked. The Queen met with them in secret." Marguerite sighed, wringing her hands. "Liam found out about the plan and Elizabeth stabbed him, trying to silence him."

Ellie turned her head slowly to look at Liam in horror. He lifted his shirt up slightly revealing a scar in the exact same place as hers. Ellie felt her heart drop to her feet as she looked down at the ground, eyes wide in fear.

"Marguerite?" Constance whispered. "Marguerite, what are you saying?"

"I cannot look at them," Louis mumbled. "Do what you must, only let me rest."

Rochefort snapped his fingers and the Red Guards lining the walls moved forward, grabbing hold of Lemay and dragging him out of the room, ignoring his cries of innocence. Ellie didn't even try and struggle as she was led from the room and dragged down the corridor. Her mind was frozen, unable to do anything as they were led down into the dungeons.

Ellie barely managed to stay on her feet as she was shoved into the cell. Liam walked in after her, taking off her belt and sword. Ellie simply stood there, letting him throw her weapons on the ground. He took a step back and threw a folded-up dress at her. Ellie just managed to catch it, staring at it in confusion.

"Change into that," Liam ordered, nodding to the dress in her arms. He threw a pair of shoes at her feet along with a belt.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Liam roared, smacking his hand on the bars of the cell. "Leave your hair down, I like it long."

Ellie stared after him as he left, not even jumping when the guard slammed the door shut. She slowly walked into the corner, setting the dress down on the ground as she began taking off her clothes. She stared at her jacket as rubbing her thumb over the dark brown fabric. A tear fell onto the material and Ellie sniffed, throwing it on the ground.

It was meaningless now.

She pulled the dress on and shivered. The fabric was thin and flimsy, the sleeves barely protecting her from the cold of the damp cell. It was longer than her body, the bottom of it falling in a puddle at her feet. She slipped her feet into the shoes, un-pinning her hair as she did so. It fell about her shoulders in golden waves, ending at the small of her back.

Ellie slowly slid down the wall, bring her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees, staring at the puddle of clothes in the corner, her jacket catching her eyes. Tears began falling down her face and she sobbed quietly, feeling violated and alone.

 **~ 0 ~**

Lemay had been hauled off by Rochefort to another cell, his cries echoing around the dungeon's as the guards tortured him. Ellie hadn't moved from her position against the wall despite the damp beginning to seep through the thin dress she wore. The door to the dungeon's opened and Liam walked down the stairs – alone.

He unlocked Ellie's cell door and stepped inside, leaving the door wide open. Ellie scrambled to her feet, back hitting the wall as he stalked towards her, eyes hungry. Liam licked his lips as he stared at her, his eyes hovering other certain parts. Ellie began to feel the panic rise in her as his hand trailed up to her neck, dragging down to her collarbone.

"You're finally mine," Liam whispered, his breath itching her neck as he leant in. A hand moved up to her hair, stroking the length of it. His hand moved down suddenly, and Ellie yelped, trying to escape. He shoved her against the wall, his grip firm as his hands wandered.

"No!" Constance yelled as Ellie screamed, clawing at Liam. Feeling a sudden power, Ellie jerked her knee and pushed him off of her, falling to the floor as he stumbled away.

"You little bit –"

"Liam!"

Ellie turned her head as Rochefort walked down the stairs, his guards leading Lemay back to his cell. She wrapped an arm over her chest, panting as she tried to not to break down in front of him. Liam stepped out of the cell, glaring at Rochefort.

"Not now," Rochefort growled, pushing him up the stairs as the guards locked Lemay's cell door and left too, the door slamming shut behind them.

Ellie began to sob, hair falling in front of her face like a curtain. She sat on the dirty floor, tears falling down her neck as she tried to stop crying. But the pain, the memories. It was all too much.

Eventually, the tears ran out. Ellie had crawled forward, sitting against the wall, head on the cell bars as she stared down at the floor, eyes empty.

"What have I done to deserve this, Constance?" Lemay asked suddenly. "I swear I have never in my life made a mistake prescribing remedies."

"Someone tampered with the medicine," Constance said quietly, her eyes glancing at Ellie worriedly.

"I know you're innocent, Lemay," Ellie whispered quietly, eyes flicking up to his. He gave her a grateful smile and she gave him a small one back. But the smile wasn't there for long.

"But Lady Marguerite…why would she say such things of us?"

Constance shrugged. The door to the cells opened again and Rochefort walked down the stairs. Ellie felt fear paralyze her as he walked past Liam behind him. Rochefort stood in-between Constance and Ellie's cells, leaning down slightly so that he was at eye level with them. Liam hovered behind him, staring at Ellie.

"My proposition is simple," he began. "Testify against Aramis and the Queen and you live." Neither of them said anything. "I had a feeling you might prove stubborn."

The jailer unlocked Lemay's cell door and two guards walked in, hauling the man to his feet. He then unlocked Ellie and Constance's doors, more guards walking in and dragging the women out. Ellie did nothing as her hands were forced behind her back, heavy chains being clamped on her wrists.

"You have been found guilty of the attempted assassination of the King," Rochefort said, holding out a piece of parchment bearing Louis signature. "The penalty for which is death. May God have mercy on your soul."

"Impossible," Lemay whispered. "I have done nothing wrong. This is not justice!"

"You can't do this! He's innocent!" Constance exclaimed as she struggled against the guards holding her as Lemay was dragged up the stairs. She let Liam force her up the stairs, having no will to fight back as they walked up to the courtyard where the executioner's block stood.

Ellie felt like she was going to vomit as she saw the dried blood on the block. Lemay was forced to his knees as Liam shoved Ellie forward, hand hovering on her back.

"Before his blood dries, you two will be next," Rochefort hissed as Lemay panted, eyes wide.

"This is murder!" Constance exclaimed. Rochefort grabbed her head, forcing her to watch Lemay. Liam smirked, grabbing Ellie's head, roughly tilting it up so that she had no choice but to watch.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Lemay exclaimed as his arms were held behind his back, his neck exposed. "Nothing!"

Constance whimpered quietly as the executioner walked forward raising his sword. It was done quicker than Ellie expected. She felt bile rise in her throat but forced herself not to throw up in front of Rochefort. Constance fell to the floor with a thud, crying hysterically as Rochefort stood over her. Ellie just stood there, unable to look away from the block. Liam stepped back, disappointed at the lack of reaction from her.

She had no emotion left. Nothing.

Rochefort crouched down in front of Constance, glancing between the two women. "Your turn. But you can still save yourself. You have until dawn tomorrow to consider your position. Both of you."

 **~ 0 ~**

There was a commotion in the courtyard outside their cells. Constance stood up, moving to the barred window that looked out onto the yard. D'Artagnan ran over, falling to his knees in front of the window and grabbing her hand tightly.

"I'll get you out of here, I swear it," he said, "both of you. I won't let them hurt you."

"I'm not afraid," Constance replied, smiling. "I love you."

"Never give up hope." D'Artagnan groaned as he was thrown on the ground as the Red Guards finally caught up with him. Constance watched as he was beating up and then throwing into the streets. She glanced back at Ellie, watching her fearfully as the woman didn't even move.

She'd lied to D'Artagnan. Because how was she meant to tell him that they'd already hurt them? How was she meant to tell him that Ellie was broken?


	28. Finale

**A/N: It's taken two years to finish this story and in that time a lot has happened. I've loved writing Ellie and I'm sad to bid her farewell, for now, but I hope you'll all join me in the final instalment of her adventures: Hope and Loss.**

 **Thank you for being the best readers I could ask for x**

 **~ 0 ~**

The next morning came far too earlier for Constance's liking. She was ushered out of her cell by a single guard, Ellie silently complying. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of dirt and dust from their night in the cell, Ellie's white dress now stained black in places.

Constance glanced over at Ellie quickly, noting the complete lack of fear on her face. It was almost as if she _wanted_ to die. There were several Red Guards milling about as Constance and Ellie made their way to the platform. Treville stood on the balcony next to Rochefort and Liam, watching.

Ellie turned her head slightly, noting his presence there. At least she wasn't alone. Slowly she walked up the steps onto the block, trying not to stare at the sword in the executioner's hand. She was going to be made to watch Constance die.

Constance shook her head as a blindfold was presented to her. "I will see as much of this world as I can before I leave it."

The man holding the blindfold looked to Ellie. She shook her head and he nodded, taking a step back. Ellie slowly knelt down on the wooden boards, trying not to look at the blood beneath her. A hand touched her neck, moving her hair out of the way. Liam had insisted it be down for this.

Ellie inhaled deeply, her back straight as a rod as she stared ahead at the wall. In all her years as a musketeer, death had always been the one thing that scared her. But now, she wasn't scared. She'd accepted it a long time ago.

Slowly, she looked down, hand going for the necklace that still hung around her neck. The last symbol of safety she had. But as she looked down, she heard a gun click and D'Artagnan moved into view in the gap between the boards. As the executioner raised his sword into the air, D'Artagnan fired his gun, killing the man instantly.

Next to her, Constance began to cry with relief as D'Artagnan fired his gun again, killing the red guard running towards him. Ellie felt nothing even when D'Artagnan jumped onto the block and hugged them both, kissing her head.

Suddenly Athos appeared, punching a guard in the face. He mounted a horse, grabbing the reins of the two horses next to him. Treville ran down the staircase, mounting one of the horses as D'Artagnan mounted the other, Constance behind him.

Athos held out a hand and Ellie clambered on behind him, holding on to him tightly as an explosion blew open the doors. Ellie rested her head on Athos' back as they rode out of the prison, more musketeers following behind to make sure they weren't followed. They were a long way from being safe but at least they had their girls back.

 **~ 0 ~**

They rode to the Bonacieux's old house. Ever since his death it'd been abandoned and boarded up and no one had yet to move in. Athos shushed his horse as they came to a stop outside the house, hiding behind the trees in case anyone was looking. He quickly dismounted and tied the reins of his horse to the tree as D'Artagnan helped Constance off their horse. He turned back to Ellie and held his arms out to her. With a little hesitation, she accepted his help, putting her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her down. He noticed how she flinched when he put his hand on her back and made a note to bring it up later.

Constance led Ellie to a spare bedroom just off from the dining room, shutting the door behind them. Ellie sat down on the bed as Constance rummaged through the wardrobe, looking for some clothes.

"Ellie," Constance said quietly, holding out a pile of clothes. Ellie looked up, tears in her eyes. She swallowed against the lump in her throat as the tears began to fall and Constance sighed softly sitting down next to her friend, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so scared, Constance," Ellie cried, burying her face in Constance's shoulder.

"I know, Els," Constance whispered, rubbing circles on her back. "I know. Let's get you out of this dress."

Ellie let Constance pull the dress off her body, throwing it into the corner where she couldn't see it. Constance gently wiped the dirt off her body with a cloth, careful not to scare her. Then, she handed the woman a green shirt, a navy overskirt and black pants, letting her put them on behind the screen. Ellie sighed quietly as she re-emerged letting Constance tie the skirt up at the back before helping her into the corset that went on top.

As Constance went to brush her hair, Ellie grabbed her hand, halting her. "Don't," she whispered, tears building in her eyes again. Ellie stood up abruptly and walked out into the dining room were Athos, D'Artagnan and Treville were sitting. All three of them looked up as she walked in, eyes concerned as she made a bee-line for D'Artagnan.

The Gascon stood up, frowning as he saw the tears falling down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly as she stopped in front of him. Ellie said nothing, reaching behind him and grabbing his dagger. "Ellie, what are you doing?"

Still, Ellie said nothing. She shakily brought the dagger to her neck, breathing shakily as the tears kept on falling.

"Ellie?" Athos asked quietly, slowly standing up in case he scared her. Ellie let out a sob as she slid the dagger under her hair, clenching the blonde locks in her other hand. With a yell she ripped the dagger through her hair, throwing the remains onto the fire as she sunk to the ground, sobbing.

Constance quickly emerged from the bedroom, sinking down beside her friend as she sobbed, hands shaking. Slowly, Constance wrapped her arms around Ellie, hugging her tightly as she shushed her, rubbing her shoulders.

"What did he do to her?" Athos asked, his voice dangerously low. Constance just shook her head, eyes filled with sadness as Ellie clung onto her friend. Athos growled quietly as he left the room, disappearing into the kitchen.

"We should just end this now," D'Artagnan said suddenly as he watched Constance guide Ellie to a seat, pressing a cup of wine into her hands. "One shot is all I'll need."

"Killing Rochefort and Liam would solve nothing," Treville replied.

"You've seen what they're capable of. Look at Ellie for god's sake! Aramis is at their mercy."

"Aramis is a Musketeer," Athos said as he walked back into the room, visibly calmer. He crouched down in front of Ellie, handing her a bowl of soup. Her eyes flicked up to him and he smiled, kissing her forehead, as he stood.

"None of us are Musketeers now," Treville replied. "We're outlaws. If they find us, they'll shoot us on sight."

"It's not the man we have to destroy," Constance said quietly. "It's his lies."

"You want to let him live?" D'Artagnan asked. "The man was seconds away from killing both of you."

"I know," Constance replied. "But kill him now and the King might not ever discover the truth."

"And even with Rochefort dead, Aramis and the Queen would still be in mortal danger," Treville added.

"Everything depends upon getting Vargas to the King," Athos said. "He is the only one who can discredit Rochefort's claims."

"And if Porthos fails to capture him, hm?" D'Artagnan asked. "Or he refuses to speak. What then? And what about Aramis? Milady is the only one who can still get into the palace. She has to help him."

Athos sighed, knowing he was right. "Get some rest. We leave to help Porthos as soon as night falls."

"I'm coming with you," Constance said.

D'Artagnan shook his head. "No, you're not."

"Rochefort murdered Lemay in front of my eyes. He's my enemy as much as anybody's."

"I'm coming too," Ellie said quietly, startling everyone in the room. "Liam's my fault. I trusted him. I have to be the one to kill him."

"Very well," D'Artagnan said, standing up. "But when the time comes, Rochefort's mine," he added, walking out of the room.

 **~ 0 ~**

Vargas looked around frantically as he caught glimpses of several Musketeers running through the trees. There were two gunshots and his second – in – command fell to the ground, two bullet holes in his chest. Vargas looked at the gap in the trees as Athos appeared in view, gun aimed at Vargas's chest. D'Artagnan and Treville followed as Vargas pulled a fresh gun from his belt, aiming it at the advancing men.

He glanced down when two swords were pressed into either side of his neck, the metal sliding across his uniform.

"Surrender, monsieur," Constance ordered.

"You bring women to fight your battles?" Vargas asked, almost laughing.

The two swords scraped across his uniform, crossing in front of him. "Perhaps we bring men to fight our," Ellie said, glaring at the man.

Treville reached out, pulling the gun from Vargas's grasp. D'Artagnan and Athos put their guns away, looking up as Porthos emerged from the trees, covered in mud and panting.

"What the hell 'appened to your hair?" He asked, pointing at Ellie.

"Fancied a change," she replied, shrugging, resisting the urge to run a hand through the shoulder-length locks.

 **~ 0 ~**

"You are a poor interrogator," Vargas spat as Porthos pushed him to his knees. "Mere pain is nothing."

Porthos squeezed Vargas shoulder and Athos ran forward, pushing him off the man, recognising his poorly hiding anger.

"I will never betray my country," Vargas growled.

"You already have," Athos replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Does King Philip want to see his own sister murdered?" Treville asked, watching as Vargas frowned.

"Rochefort intends to kill her. Liam is working closely with him. She may only be hours away from her execution," D'Artagnan explained.

"The King loves his sister," Athos said as he walked back to Vargas. "If she dies, he'll want revenge. And he'll come to you first."

"Rochefort was never told to harm the queen," Vargas told them. "Liam wasn't even meant to leave Spain."

"When they were in Spain, did they ever mention a woman?" Ellie asked him, crossing her arms.

"They both occasionally mentioned a woman whom they loved. One they would return to when they got free."

Ellie nodded. "Rochefort loved the Queen. That's what he and Liam have in common. That's why the teamed up together. When Rochefort found out she didn't love him back, he assaulted her and then tried to kill her." Ellie sighed. "Like Liam did to me."

"They're both monsters of your making," D'Artagnan growled.

"Rochefort is no monster. But he is mine. Liam, however, is entirely Rochefort's. I had no involvement in that."

"Give evidence against Rochefort and you save the Queen," Athos said simply.

"If you run, she dies," Treville finished. "So, do you."

"Rochefort's capacity for suffering was remarkable. When I turned him I had great hopes for him. He managed to turn Liam. But even I could not imagine he would climb so far. Neither of them."

"You created him," Athos sighed. "Now you must destroy him."

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie sat in the window of the dining room, unmoving. They'd arrived back a few hours ago and she hadn't moved once since sitting down on the window sill. Athos had put a cup of wine next to her but it remained untouched.

They'd gathered all their weapons together, putting them on the dining table. Ellie no longer had any of her weapons but Treville surprised her by putting his sword next to her, no words said. Ellie's hand had hovered over it for a second, feeling the cold metal of the handle.

There was a loud bang on the door and Ellie's head shot up, tensing. Porthos subtly moved closer to her, throwing a gun to Athos as he marched up to the door. He opened the door and sighed loudly as Aramis appeared in the doorway, Milady behind him. Ellie smiled softly as Athos kissed his cheek, hugging him as he passed. Porthos stepped away from Ellie, hugging Aramis tightly.

"You just won't die, will you?" D'Artagnan smiled, hugging Aramis.

"All right, there'll be time for that later," Treville said, smiling despite his tone. "We need to get to the King."

"It's good to see you Aramis," Constance said, smiling as he hugged her. Aramis smiled back as he walked over to Porthos, glancing at Ellie who hadn't moved and was looking at the window.

"What happened to her hair?" He asked quietly as Porthos handed him a gun.

Porthos sighed heavily. "Athos said that she cut her hair off with D'Artagnan's dagger and just broke down in the middle of the room, sobbing. She hasn't told anyone what happened, Constance is the only one who knows."

"What did Constance say?" Aramis was scared of the answer but knew he had to ask the question.

"She didn't go into detail, but from what I gathered…Liam tried to rape her again," Porthos replied, anger evident in his tone. "I don't know what else happened, but that was the big one."

Aramis growled quietly, clenching his fists. He walked over to Ellie, gently touching her on the arm. Ellie smiled at him, swinging her legs over the side of the window sill and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe," she whispered, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm just glad you're alive," he whispered back.

"Let's go!" Treville ordered, opening the door. Ellie jumped off the window sill, picking up Treville's sword and three guns, all fully loaded. Porthos pulled her to the side as the others left the room, Aramis and D'Artagnan pulling Vargas to his feet and ushering him out the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Porthos asked, glancing down at her worriedly.

"I don't have a choice, do I," Ellie replied quietly, shrugging. "I feel like I'm about to fall apart, but I can't because my Queen needs me. My friends need me. I've never been this scared in my life, Porthos. And as much as I want to cry and screaming and fall apart, I can't. Even though I'm not legally a musketeer, it's still my job. I've spent five years of my life working myself to the bone for it and even though I don't have my commission…I'd still give my life. I brought Liam into my life. I have to be the one to take him out of it.

"Until Rochefort and Liam are dead, I have to pretend I'm fine and that I'm not breaking into pieces. After that…who knows."

 **~ 0 ~**

"Where are all the guards?" Vargas asked as they walked up the stairs inside the palace. "With such poor protection, no wonder France falters."

"There are no servants," Constance said suddenly. "Courtiers."

"I must go to the Queen!" Aramis exclaimed, rushing up the stairs.

"We'll go with you," Constance replied, grabbing Ellie's hand and following Aramis.

"Musketeers!"

The yell summoned a dozen Red Guards, all of them running down the stairs as they ran up them. Ellie quickly drew her gun, shooting a guard running down the stairs. Knowing that her brother's had control over the situation, she ran up the stairs towards Anne's chambers.

Ellie skidded to a halt as they turned into the corridor leading to Anne's room. Liam stood outside it, jacket undone, sword drawn.

"Go!" She ordered eyes on Liam. "I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Aramis asked?

"Just go!" Ellie yelled, shoving him forward. Liam began to advance towards her, allowing Aramis and Constance to go to the Queen. Knowing she had to get him away from the Queen, Ellie inhaled deeply, pushing aside her fear.

"If you're planning to kill me," she began, "you'll have to find me."

She spun on her heel and ran out into the corridor. She knew Liam wasn't about to waste a chance to kill her and knew he was following her. Ellie darted into a side corridor, hiding in the archway as she panted heavily. She could hear Liam's running footsteps as he approached her and she took off running again, ending up in an empty room with paintings covering the walls.

She stopped in the middle of the room, slowly turning around to face the door.

"You can't run forever," Liam snarled as he ran into the room. "I _will_ kill you. And then you'll be mine, forever."

"I'll never be yours," Ellie whispered, clenching the handle of Treville's sword tightly. "Never."

Liam let out an animalistic roar, launching himself at Ellie. Their swords met with a loud crash, sparks flying as they pushed against one another.

 **~ 0 ~**

They all stood there, watching as Rochefort took his final breaths.

"I am alone," he panted as his chest rattled. He let out a long, rattling breath and whatever life was left him in disappeared. Aramis crouched down beside him, reaching out a hand to close his eyes.

"No, Aramis," Anne said quietly, staring at her old mentor's dead body. "Not for him."

Aramis obliged, standing up again and walking away from Rochefort's body.

"Where's Ellie?" D'Artagnan asked suddenly, looking around. The sound of clashing metal echoed around the palace and all six of them shared a horrified look.

"Go," Constance said, "I'll stay with the Queen."

 **~ 0 ~**

Ellie yelled as she jabbed her sword at Liam's gut only for him effortlessly block it with his sword. Both of them were panting now, but the fire was still there. Taking a deep breath, Ellie swung her sword at Liam. But his sword hit hers and she lost her grip on it and it clattered to the floor, out of her reach.

Liam smirked as he threw his sword to the side, eyes gleaming. Ellie sighed deeply, closing her eyes as he walked towards her, each step feeling like an eternity. The muzzle of his gun pressed into her side where her scar was, the pressure bringing back painful memories.

"Ellie!"

In one movement, Liam's finger hovered over the trigger as Ellie grabbed a gun from her belt. A gunshot echoed out and everyone froze. D'Artagnan took a hesitant step forward, panic on his face as neither of them moved.

Liam let out a wet cough as Ellie let him fall to the floor, the gun falling from her hands. She was breathing heavily as he panted, his hand pressed against the bullet in his stomach. His eyes bored into hers as he slowly exhaled, his entire body going limp on the floor. His vacant eyes continued to stare at her as Ellie stumbled away, hand on her stomach.

She felt physically sick. She'd done it. She'd actually killed him.

Oh god, she'd killed him.

Ellie felt bile rising up her throat and barged through her brother's running onto the landing. Her legs gave way and she fell onto the stairs, curling into a ball as the tears began to fall. Someone sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly as she sobbed.

Her brothers sat down around her, none of them in any rush at that exact moment. The threat was over.

 **~ 0 ~**

Five hours had passed since the events of that morning. The servants and courtiers had been allowed back inside the palace and the Musketeers had removed any bodies and any sign of a fight from the walls and floors.

The four musketeers and their captain had gathered in the expansive gardens of the palace, their ceremonial cloaks draped over one shoulder. Ellie stood in between all of them wearing a simple blue dress with her short hair pinned into a bun on her head. Somehow, she'd managed to pull herself together, hiding any sign of distress and emotion as she stood before the King.

"Rochefort wrapped my mind in such terrible lies," Louis said quietly. "It is as if I have woken from a nightmare."

"He deceived many wise men, Your Majesty," Athos replied. "But you were the last." Louis turned around as his son gurgled in his mother's arms. He walked over to him, a smile on his face.

"He has grown stronger since we last held each other," Anne said, smiling as Louis stopped in front of her.

"And so have we," Louis replied softly. "You are a loyal and good wife." He took the Dauphin from Anne, bouncing him up and down gently. "Course he's my son. I'd need a mirror to find a better likeness!" Constance stepped forward, taking the baby from Louis and rocking him gently. "And you have been grievously wrong, Aramis. And I'm sorry for it."

"You have no cause to apologise, Sire," Aramis said. "I am your humble servant," he bowed.

"Spoken like a true soldier of France," Louis sighed. "We have urgent business to discuss, Treville."

They all bowed as Louis left, Treville following behind. Anne hesitated, walking up to them.

"You are safe now, Majesty," Aramis said quietly. "You're both safe."

"Thanks to you," Anne replied, smiling. "And to your friends." Anne glanced at Ellie and she nodded slightly.

"Come, my dear," Louis called, holding out a hand. Anne turned, smiling at them one last time as she followed her husband, accepting his outstretched hand.

 **~ 0 ~**

The six of them walked down the long, leaf-covered driveway, taking in the cold air.

"I need to tell you all something," Aramis said suddenly, stopping. They all stopped, turning around to face him. "I'm resigning my commission and retiring at the monastery at Douai."

Porthos sighed, breaking the stunned silence. "He's going to become a monk."

"I made a vow to God and I have to honour it," Aramis explained. "If I'd told you sooner, you'd have tried to talk me out of it."

"We're still going to," D'Artagnan replied.

"Is this really what you want?" Ellie asked quietly.

"With all my heart," Aramis replied truthfully.

Athos moved first. "Farewell then, old friend." He clasped Aramis hand, hugging him tightly.

"Are we just going to let him go?" D'Artagnan questioned, not wanting to see Aramis go.

"No," Athos replied, smiling as he let go, stepping back. "He's letting us go."

D'Artagnan moved next, practically knocking Aramis back with his hug. Aramis hugged him back just as tightly. "You'll be missed," D'Artagnan told him as he let go.

"Take care of Constance," Aramis demanded, smiling.

"Of course!" D'Artagnan exclaimed, patting his back.

Porthos sighed as he stepped forward, hugging his oldest friend. Neither of them said anything, knowing exactly what the other was trying to say. All eyes turned to Ellie as she shifted, watching. She suddenly walked forward, standing on her tiptoes and hugging her friend, burrowing her face in his shoulder.

Aramis closed his eyes, sighing softly as he hugged her back. Ellie kissed his cheek as she let go, stepping back. She nodded, seeing the unspoken question in his eyes as she stood next to D'Artagnan.

"All for one," Aramis said, holding out his hand. One by one, they put their hands on top of Aramis's, Ellie's sitting on the top.

They all looked at one another, taking each other in for the last time. "One for all," they finished together, dropping their hands. Aramis walked up the driveway, leaving his old life and friends behind him.

Ellie sighed quietly. Who else was she going to lose?

 **~ 0 ~**

Of course, D'Artagnan had asked Constance to marry him the moment they'd finished saving the King. And in typical D'Artagnan fashion, they simply had to get married that day.

Constance had asked her to be her maid of honour almost immediately and Ellie couldn't say no. Which is how she found herself walking behind Athos and Constance, a bouquet of roses in her hand, wearing a dress that almost matched Constance's except for the colour.

As the three of them walked down the aisle, D'Artagnan stopped his pacing, staring at his wife – to – be in awe. Ellie stood next to Athos as the priest began reading the vows, the D'Artagnan and Constance unable to take their eyes off one another.

Athos quietly snuck away as the priest continued and Ellie glanced behind her, watching him go. Treville suddenly appeared, stopping Athos in his tracks. Ellie frowned and quietly followed after him as Constance and D'Artagnan took each other's hands behind her.

"War has been declared on Spain," Treville said quietly as Ellie approached. "All leave has been cancelled."

Ellie kept back, hovering behind Athos as he sighed. "I'll report to the garrison later."

"You'll report there now," Treville ordered firmly. "See to your men."

" _My_ men?" Athos asked, an incredous look on his face.

"As Minister For War, I'm making you Captain of the Musketeers," Treville told him.

"Me? I'm not fit to lead anyone."

"Yes, you are," Ellie said suddenly, walking up to him. "They look up to you, Athos. They trust you."

"We all have our duty, Athos," Treville added quietly.

"Amen."

All three of them turned to watch as D'Artagnan and Constance kissed one another, sealing their marriage. Athos walked out of the church, leaving Ellie and Treville alone.

"You know you can't come," he said, looking down at her.

"I know," she replied, "besides, I don't think it'd be a good idea for me too, anyway."

 **~ 0 ~**

The garrison was a buzz of activity as blacksmith's hammered on horseshoes and swords, preparing for the war. D'Artagnan and Constance had disappeared upstairs the moment they arrived back, trying to have their first and last moment as husband and wife before D'Artagnan went off to war.

Ellie, feeling completely alienated and lost, had sat down on the bench, watching everything happen around her.

She looked up as Constance and D'Artagnan descended the stairs, sharing a kiss at the bottom of them, knowing it was unlikely they were going to see one another again anytime soon. As Porthos wondered over, Ellie stood up, standing next to them, knowing that what she was going to say next would really upset them.

"It's not right is it, just the four of us," Porthos said quietly, looking between his friends.

"Actually," Ellie began, "just the three of you."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"What?" D'Artagnan asked quietly, frowning. "You are coming with us, aren't you?"

Ellie shook her head. "For one, I'm a woman and not a musketeer. Two, I don't think it's a good idea for me to go, even if I could." She sighed, grasping his hand in hers. "I'm staying here, with Constance."

D'Artagnan suddenly hugged her tightly and Ellie slowly reciprocated, unwilling to let go of her twin.

"I'll look after her," she promised, letting go of him.

"So, it's just the three of us?" Porthos asked, his eyes sad as he looked at Ellie.

"Aramis would be here if he knew the war was on," Athos said quietly, giving Ellie a sad smile.

"Perhaps someone should tell him," D'Artagnan suggested, smirking.

Treville sighed. "See you return before the regiment arrives at the border."

Ellie watched as her brothers quickly mounted their horses. She gave them all one more smile as they urged their horses on, galloping out of the garrison. As they rode off, Ellie walked after them slightly, stopping in the archway as they disappeared around the corner.

Little did she know, it would be five long years before she saw any of them again.

 **~ 0 ~**

 **A/N: That's all from me for now. I really hope you enjoyed this story. I know it took a long time to get there and I'm sorry.**

 **Hope and Loss: 15/06/19**


End file.
